Imperfect
by BOOlexi
Summary: What if Jacob and Renesmee had a kid? Meet Aria Leila Black: she has to deal with the supernatural on a daily basis. Is she your average, rebellious, everyday teen? You could say that... Rated M for swearing! OC/OC
1. Preface

**Note: My first one! Please tell me your thoughts. I hate summaries, but bear with me! Things get interesting in the next couple of chapters.**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the characters. (Duh)**

* * *

**Imperfect**

**Preface.**

This girl was devastatingly, and breathtakingly beautiful. She had very dark, almost black almond shaped eyes, with long auburn hair that complemented her tanned complexion. She was sitting in her room, staring thoughtfully out her window. Ironically, she still looked like she could belong on the cover of Vogue, even dressed in ratty old sweats. Did she not realize how beautiful she was? This girl could break a lot of young male hearts with just a single glare, and make every female in the world turn green with envy. _Who was she?_

///

My name's Aria Leila Black. Yes, it is a very weird name. Aria (pronounced Ar-e-uh) comes from the Italian word meaning _melody_. Leila (pronounced lay-la) comes from the Arabic word meaning _night._

I guess 'melody' is a good word to use when you live in a home filled with very talented, beautiful... uh, people. And 'night' is pretty self-explanatory, since these "people" are actually vampires. Yes, I just said vampires. They really do exist, but not like you think.

Hollywood's version of these "creatures" isn't very factual. Basically, they are 'people' who only feed on blood; it doesn't have to be human blood, animal blood is just fine. They don't sleep, they are absolutely gorgeous, have very pale skin, and have sparkly skin in the sun.

Anyways, like I said, my name's Aria. I am the only daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. My mom is half human and half vampire. She is the daughter of Bella and Edward, who are both vampires. (Bella was human when my mom was conceived). My dad, Jacob, isn't a vampire; he's a "shape-shifter" who basically means that he explodes into a giant wolf.

Yes, I just said wolf. I know, my family is crazy... don't get me started. Anyways, vampires and wolves are supposed to be mortal enemies, but some crazy fight with the Volturri brought the two sides together. Also, I'm guessing that something to do with the fact that my dad imprinted on my mom also helped.

Ah, imprint. What a magical little word. Without it, I wouldn't be alive. Some weird Quileute wolf thing. It's when the guy sees his perfect soul mate, the one he is destined to be with, and his life suddenly changes. He has to always be with that person; his whole life is wrapped around that girl.

Anyways, I live in the outskirts of Tacoma, Washington in a private gated mansion with all of my relatives. I am an only child, but my parents really want a boy. My dad won't admit it, but he hopes to have a son that will be more on the shape shifter side. I am 15 years old, and almost totally normal. Well, I mean I'm the most normal one in my household. I have a beating heart and I age normally, but that's about it in the human department. I have super strong, granite like skin and I am very fast. I can drink blood, but I prefer human food. I have never been ill in my entire life, and I don't think I ever will. Carlisle (my vamp great grandpa) has told me that I will keep aging and growing until I'm 18. Then, everything will stop and I'll be immortal as an 18 year old. Cool right? Forever 18!

///

"Ari! Where are you? By the time I get upstairs, you better be dressed." called a wind chime-y voice. "Everyone's waiting downstairs for the birthday girl. Hurry up!"

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? Should I continue it? REVIEW Please! :)**


	2. Not so Sweet Sixteen

**Note; thanks so much for the reviews and whoever added this to their alerts. I'm trying my best to finish each chapter as fast as possible, and I hope I didn't disappoint! This one's long, but I like writing long detailed chapters. Please, please, please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! (DUH)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Not So Sweet Sixteen

I stirred quickly, broken from my little trance. Oh yeah, it's my 16th birthday today- December the 2nd. I let out a huge sigh as I dragged myself over to my humongous closet stuffed with designer labels. Having fashion conscious aunts can be a great thing. When I was born, Aunt Alice and Rose were very excited; they had a new living, breathing doll to dress up.

I rummaged for the BCBG one-shoulder mini-dress Aunt Rose got for me for this auspicious occasion. It was still in the garment bag, with the tags on. I quickly ran into my bathroom and slipped the dress on, trying my best not to wrinkle it.

"Sweetie, do you need help?" my mother called from outside the door.

"Uhm, actually no I was just doing my makeup." I fibbed. Like I needed any makeup... my vampire side also gave my flawless skin. I quickly slicked on some lip-gloss and a quick coat of mascara and I was ready as I'll ever be.

"How do I look mom? Tell me the truth." I asked, as I stepped out to give Renesmee a better look.

"Oh sweetie! You look beautiful!" she said as she dabbed at the tears welling up in her eyes. She touched her hand to mine and quickly 'showed' me all fifteen images of me on every single one of my birthdays up to today. I smiled at her little power; I wish I was 'magical'.

"Thanks mom," I said as I gave her a quick hug. "I don't want to wear heels, so are flats okay?"

"Sure dear, it doesn't matter." She handed my black patent flats over and smiled when I slipped them on. "Once again, you look great. Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and pushed me to the stairs. Wow, I never realized how _strong_ she was since she looked so delicate and innocent with her big brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"Oh, mom I forgot to mention how elegant you look! Nice dress." I exclaimed as I examined her royal purple, floor length gown.

She laughed and whispered something about Alice and Rose but I didn't quite catch it since I was basically hyperventilating from just looking at the stairway. There were pink and white rose petals strewn all over the steps and huge bouquets of various lilac coloured flowers attached to the banister with white ribbons. "Mother! Who's idea was this? Alice right? I told her _not_ to go overboard this year. It's just a birthday..." I screeched.

She sighed quietly, "I know honey, but what can I say? You know how she is; just smile and go along with it." She said just as we reached the bottom of the staircase. Hah! I was going to 'go along' with this little party alright.

Oh god. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, and I instantly knew this was going to be an _awesome_ night. There were more rose petals scattered all over the marble floor, and pink and white balloons dangling in every corner. The dining table was covered with various boxes of different shapes and colours. Why did everyone get me gifts? I didn't need anything, since Alice and Rose spoiled me like there's no tomorrow.

Linking my arms with my much shorter mother (I'm 5'8, she barely reaches 5 feet), we walked into the beautifully furnished kitchen where all of my loving relatives and friends stood. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARI!!!"

I barely stepped into the room when I was greeted with tight hugs and kisses from everyone.

"Hey love, you look gorgeous," a husky voice whispered in my ear. I looked up to see my father giving me his mega-watt smile. "My little Ari, all grown up." He choked, as he crushed me into a feverishly warm, bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks daddy..." I stuttered, "but, can you let me go before I break a rib or two?"

"Oh, right... sorry dear." Sometimes, he just didn't know his own strength.

I walked further into the kitchen, trying my best to keep a neutral face. I definitely did not want to upset Alice, since I knew how much she loved planning parties. On the other hand, did she really expect me to like this... this... this _frilly, flowery, craziness?_ There were yet again more pink and white rose petals on every surface, with vanilla scented candles scattered all over the place. Streamers, ribbons, and balloons (all pink) formed a border on the walls, and a **5-tier**white cake was sitting on a huge table in the corner. Was I getting married or something? It's just another birthday!

Grandpa Edward coughed lightly, and tried his best to hide his crooked smile. Oh right, he could hear my thoughts. _Sorry Gramps, but seriously, this is not me. _I thought, as I winked at him.

Grandma Bella headed over to me, looking like she just got off a runway in her tight blue vintage Chanel dress. "Happy Birthday my dear!" she exclaimed in her twinkling voice as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I gave her a quick hug, but couldn't say anything as a very familiar set of arms had put me in a choke hold.

"Ughh, Emmett. Seriously, you're going to ruin my hair." I growled. He released his hold, twirled me around and started laughing his big booming laugh. "Oh, stop acting like a prima donna!" he laughed again. "You're turning into Rose."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose huffed, as she walked over to me. As always, she looked indescribably gorgeous. She smoothed her hot pink, skin tight mini and gave me a huge hug. "I knew this was going to be the perfect dress for you."

"Thanks Rose, I love it." I hugged her back as a familiar little black haired _someone_ came dancing over to me.

"ARI! Do you like the decorations? I think pink suited your 16th birthday, since you know... pink is sweet, and SWEET sixteen..." Alice said intently. Well, I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I leaped over and gave her a huge hug.

"I love it. Thank you very much Alice, and everyone else who helped. This is an amazing Sweet Sixteen party, and I couldn't have asked for anything better." I exclaimed, trying my best to sound believable. The truth is, I hate being fussed over. When everyone's attention is on me, I just start feeling very uncomfortable and weird. I mean, you would too when you're constantly compared to a house full of beautiful vampires. I have never felt beautiful enough, since I have always been surrounded my gorgeous angel-like beings.

I sighed quietly and looked around. Everyone was so happy, just standing around, talking and laughing. Why did I feel like the ugly duckling? I started feeling nauseous at the thought, but a wave of calm washed over me. I looked around to see Jasper smiling at me, with his arms open.

I ran over and embraced my favourite 'uncle' (well, great-uncle technically but whatever). He gave me a little kiss on my forehead and whispered "Sweetie, stop doubting yourself. You are a beautiful young woman and don't think otherwise." Ah Jasper, always the gentleman.

I nodded once and headed towards my dad, who was pigging out on the hors d'ouvres. "Dad, where's the pack? Weren't they invited? I was really hoping to see uh, everyone." I mumbled quickly.

"You mean, you wanted to see Shane," he said, wagging his eyebrows. "Well, Nessie and I did invite everyone, but we aren't sure if they will make it or not. Sam and Emily just had another boy, and they don't feel fit to travel yet. Uh, and you know how Embry and Seth left for college, so I doubt they'll make it. Hmmm... go ask Ness about Nahuel and Leah."

"Kay..." I said as I searched for Renesmee. She was talking to Carlisle and Esme by the bar. "Hey great-grandparents!" I teased, since I knew how much they hated that term. They didn't like feeling old, ironically.

"Hello dear. Happy Birthday!" Esme said, kissing my cheek. Carlisle did the same, and they both walked over to Edward, sensing how I wanted to speak to my mom alone.

"Mom, uh, are Nahuel and Leah coming?" I asked quickly. She smiled, but didn't say anything. "Because, you know... I was hoping my best friend would be here at my sweet freakin' sixteen."

Oh, I forgot to mention how Leah (a member of my dad's pack), had imprinted on Nahuel (a half human-vamp just like my mom). Weird right? They have a son named Shane, who is like the guy version of me. Only, he phases into a wolf and I can't. Anyways, he's my best friend in the whole world, even if he lives all the way in Canada.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Leah just called 10 minutes ago, saying how they can't make it since their flight got cancelled. She's really sorry..." I couldn't hear the rest since I suddenly found myself outside in the cold, dark woods.

Oh right, I ran. I inherited my dad's temper, so whenever I get really emotional or angry I just run away. The tears started spilling down my face, and I hastily tried to wipe them away. Why couldn't my only and best friend be here? I wanted him to see me in this ridiculous dress.... maybe he would think I was beautiful.

Whoa. Where did that come from? Shane's just my goofy friend, and I definitely don't like him _that_ way. Do I?

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**I hope you like this one, but it's kind of a filler chapter.  
****Merry Christmas! Oh, and thank you CrystalSkywalker for the whole location help. :)  
Anyways, please REVIEW as a little present for me? I'd appreciate that. **

**Oh, and I don't own any characters except Aria and Shane.. but you knew that right? **

* * *

Chapter 2- Surprise, Surprise

My vision started to blur from the stupid tears coming out of my eyes. Ugh. Why was I crying? It's my Sweet Sixteen today, I'm wearing a designer dress, and there's a whole room brimming with expensive presents just for me. _Suck it up buttercup_! I wiped my eyes once more, and straightened out my dress.

It's not Shane's fault he couldn't make it to his _best _friend's birthday. I mean, the only reason I'm even crying right now is because I don't have anyone to complain about the crazy decorations to. Yeah… that sounds pretty convincing right? I let out an audible sigh, and then dashed back over to the house.

"Oh Ari! I'm really sorry if I upset you! We can have another party next week, and I will personally guarantee Shane's presence." Alice said as she threw me into a hard embrace. "Right now, can you at least pretend to forgive me?"

"Alice! What makes you think that I'm even the least bit angry at you? I was just a little… uh, shocked that Shane couldn't make it." I mumbled. "But, who needs him? Let's go open presents!" I winced, hoping she couldn't see through my fake excitement.

"Yes! You are going to love everything, I promise." Thank God. Alice was just being Alice… a super-crazy-excited-party lover little pixie. She didn't notice anything.

"Aria my dear," a musical voice called "can I speak to you alone for a minute?" I turned around to see Edward motioning for me to follow him down the hall. I nodded, and stepped into his study, which was really just an empty room with a piano sitting in the middle. He took a seat and began to play a beautiful melody that I instantly recognized as 'Grandma Bella's Lullaby'. I smiled, knowing Bella was probably doing everything she could to not burst in here and jump Edward's bones.

"Ari! Please… I _am _your grandfather. Can you have some control over your thoughts? I know how odd our family is, but you can at least have some respect." He was trying his best to look serious, but I could definitely see his mouth twitching into his signature crooked smile.

"Okay, _Grandpa Cullen_. About what topic do you wish to speak with me about?" I said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to your mother and father about… a little surprise…" he started, "A little birthday present I guess. We all know how much you miss Shane, and how angry you are about the fact that his family moved all the way to Canada. So, we spoke to Leah and Nahuel, and they agreed to move back down here in University Place."

My mind suddenly went into overdrive. What?! Shane's moving back! We can go to school together! Yes!! I need to call him right now. Oh wait, no… I don't want to sound too eager. He's going to get all macho and smug. I looked at Edward who was grinning broadly.

"It was all your parents' idea, so go thank them," he said. I threw my arms around his hard shoulders and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks gramps!" I exclaimed as I ran to the dining room. Everyone was standing around the table, obviously having heard the whole conversation. Super hearing is just another mythical creature super power. "So… um, let's get opening." I blushed, trying my best to hold in the huge smile itching to take over my face.

I really can not believe how lucky and blessed I am. I mean, kids all over the world would kill to get everything I just received today. Really expensive gadgets I knew I wouldn't use, and more designer clothes… I think I should start my own charity or something. The best gift was from my parents; a brand new 2009 Volkswagen Rabbit. I mean, what kind of Sweet Sixteen is it if you don't get a new car?

At the end of the night, I hugged and kissed everyone for the hundredth time and thanked them for their extravagant gifts. "Good night guys!" I joked, since I knew that my parents and I were the only ones actually going to sleep.

"Hey, now don't get too excited about Shane coming here okay? Don't smother the poor kid… you too are just friends right?" my dad asked, furrowing his thick brows.

I smiled, "Dad! I've known Shane since I was born. If he imprinted on me, I think we'd know by now. Anyways, weren't you the one who said he was a 'good kid, with a good head on his shoulders'?"

He shook his head and muttered something under his breath, while grabbing my mom's hand and pulling her to their bedroom. She looked back at me and winked. "They're going to catch the soonest flight possible, and will be here in no time. Now go get some sleep!"

I stripped my dress off, changed into some sweats and piled my hair into a messy bun. I guess this _was_ a pretty good party, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you like Ari's personality? Should I include more of the Cullens? Tell me your thoughts! **


	4. Friendly Love

**I hope you all had a merry christmas and happy holidays so far. Yay, I finished another chapter! I'm on a roll eh ;) Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts. Keep reviewing, because they are all really helpful to me, and give me a reason to update as fast as possible. **

**And... I don't own any characters from the Twilight Saga (Mrs. Meyer does.) **

* * *

Chapter 3- Friendly Love

I always have weird dreams, and I find myself really confused when I wake up.

Today was no exception; this time I was swimming in a lake, but I wasn't wearing a bathing suit. For some odd reason, I was wearing my mom's purple gown and it was really weighing me down. I started thrashing around, trying to take the heavy material off but it was like a layer of second skin. I could feel cold hands pulling and yanking me deeper into the water, and I was too helpless to resist. There were voices too, whispering my name. "Aria… Aria… Ari…. ARI!!" The voices got louder and louder, until I finally woke up and realised it was coming from outside my door.

I looked at my alarm clock and it showed the numbers 5:45 in neon green light. What? I groaned quietly and dragged myself out of bed to my door, where someone was banging and yelling. Ugh, what was going on? I couldn't think straight; it was _way_ too early to even be awake.

I yanked the door open, only to be _attacked_ by a mess of sweat, hair and growling. This 'thing' was sitting on me, as I lay stunned on the hallway floor. What the heck is going on?

"Ari, Ari, Ari… when will you ever learn? Before you open a door, you should always ask who is behind it," a deep and husky voice said. "You never know if it's a weird rapist or something."

I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Shane, how will a rapist ever show up in my house, let alone in front of my room? Anyways, shouldn't I be more afraid of a sweaty, smelly and _heavy_ shape-shifter?" I pushed him off of me and smiled when he crashed into the wall.

"Well, hello to you too princess. Wow Ari, I expected to see you all depressed or something since I missed your little party yesterday. Oh, speaking of party…" he trailed off as he got up and started rummaging through his ugly brown backpack. He took out a silver little box and handed it to me. "Uh, this is for you… Happy Belated Birthday Ms. Aria Leila Black." Shane smirked, and I think my heart just missed a beat. Wait, WHAT? Drowsiness is not my friend… that's the lesson I learned today. God.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know…" I said as I lifted the lid of the gift. Settled inside was a diamond heart pendant, on a thin silver chain. "Awh Shane! Are you announcing your secret love to me or something? I always knew that play wrestling with me made you all flustered. Wait until my dad hears this…" I always start babbling when I'm trying to hold back my tears. Another great trait, inherited from someone on my dad's side.

"Uh actually, no. If you look at the back, it says "BFF". You know, 'best friends forever'. Since, that's what we are… right?" he looked kind of crestfallen. Odd.

Of course idiot. I mean, I'm only _just _a vampire-human-shape shifter like you. I mean, there's _plenty_ of others in the world just like us. (Actually there isn't, but whatever… sarcasm rules.)

I gave him a huge smile and got up to wrap my arms around him. Woah, what's up with them wolves? They're so feverously warm, it's kind of nice. I smiled into his soft shirt. "Thanks buddy. I mean, I'm not going to lie… I did miss you. But only because I hate chilling with people who are like hundreds of years older than me."

He started laughing and crushed me into a tighter hug. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "I missed you too Ari. I felt like I left a part of me here when I was gone… Wow that sounded cornier aloud, but you know what I mean." We stood there in the hallway for a long time, just standing there with our arms all wrapped together. I could tell he missed me more then he let on, which gave me a huge confidence boost.

Shane was about to say something (probably to make fun of my holey sweats), when my dad suddenly came out of nowhere and let out a huge growl. "Get your filthy hands away from my daughter. Now." Wow, he really needs to start taking anger management classes or something, because boy was he trembling like crazy. "Ari, will you kindly go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Your mother is waiting for you. I would like to have a word with _Shane_." He said Shane's name like he was some criminal or something.

I wonder what happened… whatever, I'm starving. I ran downstairs to find the dining room table _covered_ with mountains of food. Uh, is like the Queen of England visiting or something? Usually my mom, dad and I would eat cold cereal while the others hunted. Speaking of the others, where were they?

"Mom? Hellooo?" I said as I walked to the kitchen. Renesmee was standing by the phone with a mug of warm blood in her hand. "Oh, there you are. What's the occasion? There's like a feast sitting in the dining room. Is someone special coming over this morning… wait, is all that food for Shane?" Being a wolf and all, he had a huge appetite.

"Good morning love. Well, everyone's gone on a hunting trip with Leah and Nahuel. They came by at like 4 am, and were dying of thirst. Shane wasn't hungry and really wanted to see you, so they left him here while they went out. The food's for us, as a little celebration." She flashed me a smile before continuing, "Jacob found a little cottage just on the other side of the woods, and decided it's time for us to have our own place. Shane's family will also be living nearby, as Esme is building something as we speak."

"Oh mom! Really? This is great!" Words couldn't really describe the excitement I felt. "But, why isn't daddy as happy he should be? He was like going to phase in the middle of the hallway. You should have seen how he looked at Shane… there were like daggers coming out of his eyes."

Mom looked at me thoughtfully, as if trying to come up with a good way to word her reply. "He heard Shane saying how he missed you, and all that jazz. You know your dad, getting all overworked over nothing. Anyways, Jake thought that Shane was leading you on and would eventually break your heart. So… he decided to take matters into his own hands, even if he didn't really know what was going on."

"Oh mom, Shane and I are just friends. Why is that so hard to believe to daddy? Is it because he feels sorry for me, since I don't have someone like he has you? And how Alice has Jasper, or Em and Rose, or Edward and Bella… wow, never mind. I'm like surrounded by love and I never even realized it."

She patted my hand gently, and 'showed' me images of Shane and I laughing and playing together from Day 1. "The love you two have is a different kind of love, sort of like the one _my_ mom and Jake had. It's friendlier, but you two are still perfect for each other. Just go with the flow, and stop worrying. I promise to keep your father under control."

Sometimes, I just think I have the nicest, kindest, coolest mom in the world. Then, my dad comes running over and shoves his tongue down her throat, and I totally forget everything. It's so awkward and gross seeing your parents make out, even if they are like totally in love and it's so mushy and cute. My life is really weird.

I kissed her on the cheek then skipped over to the food. My stomach started growling, and my mouth started watering. Oh, I'm so hungry! Just as I was about to dig my teeth into some crispy bacon, Shane and my dad came rumbling down the stairs. Shane's face was bright red, and he looked really embarrassed; my dad on the other hand was glowing and smiling. I wonder what they were talking about…

* * *

**Oohh, cliffy :) If you read this, please review since reviews like power me and make me type out the next chapter faster. Heehee. xox**


	5. Awkward

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy. Exams are coming up so I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter. Anyways, thanks again for all your reviews... keep reviewing because they are all helpful and greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Awkward

Shane took a seat next to me, avoiding my eyes. I glared at my dad, who was already piling his plate high with waffles. Men can be so strange.

My mom sat across from Shane and smiled reassuringly at me, grabbing my hand in the process. _Don't worry love. Eat quickly, and then go take Shane upstairs so you two can talk._ Her ability is really useful when you want to talk, yet can't speak out loud. I nodded and gulped down some orange juice.

Shane was still brooding, pushing his eggs from side to side. "Uh..." I cleared my throat, wincing at how loud I sounded. "I'm done eating, so I'm running upstairs to take a shower." I glanced over at Shane and his bright red face. I really need to know what my dad said to him; how can he get so embarrassed like this?

"Aria, can you show Shane where he can unpack his bags? I bet he wants to shower too." My mom smiled sweetly at Shane, who was _still_ staring at his eggs.

"Sure... follow me, if you're done eating." I nudged him in the ribs. He grunted then got up quickly and dashed to the stairs. I followed him to my room, where his bag was sitting. He immediately took a seat at the foot of my un-made bed, pushing a pile of rejected t-shirts over. "So... are you going to talk or not? What did my dad say to you?" I walked over and kneeled down in front of him, so our eyes were level. "Did he have the sex talk?" I shuddered unwillingly, knowing how awkward this was for both of us. His eyes looked into mine for a second before staring at the wall behind me.

"Kind of," he coughed, clearing his throat. "Don't get mad at him though. I mean, I can see where he's coming from; he doesn't want his daughter to get hurt. We all know the story of Jacob and Bella." I could only nod my head, considering the state of shock I was in. My dad had _the_ Talk with my best friend? Oh God.

"What did he say? I mean, like did he talk about protection or something?" I can't believe we're having this conversation right now. One of the most awkward-est moments ever? Yup.

I remember when we first learned about 'the Birds and the Bees'. Shane and I were about 9, and we had our dreaded first health class. I remember sitting next to him, and how he and I had to cover our mouths to hold in our laughter. Kids take 'it' in by either: a) just sitting and trying not to pay attention, or b) listening, and acting all immature. Guess how I reacted? I sighed at the memory.

When I arrived home that day, my parents had (obviously) already known what I just learned, and decided to take it one step further. Let's just say that... when you're a nine year old and your werewolf dad/hybrid mom talk about sex, it's awkward. Really, really awkward. Especially when they go into extreme detail about how "everyone does it when they really love each other, and it's a beautiful and natural thing." The mental images of my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles... ugh. Gross.

"Uh, no. My parents beat your dad to the punch about 6 years ago." Shane smirked, obviously remembering 3rd grade. "Jacob just wanted to make sure that I was controlling my hormones."

I let out a long breath and smiled. "Okay, good. I mean, that's hilarious. You and me? HAH!" He started laughing along with me, but it sounded kind of forced. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, because like seriously, your face was _red_ buddy."

"Not my fault. How would you react if your best friend's dad suddenly started asking you for your whole sexual history? I mean, I have barely even kissed a girl, let alone sleep with one." He said angrily.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't need to hear that. Ugh." I rolled my eyes at him. I hate hearing too much information; can't people take a hint? "Okay so, I'm going to go shower before my dad comes back up here. Just stay here and you can go after me."

I walked at human pace to my closet, grabbing my blue terry-cloth robe. I looked over at Shane, who was rummaging through his bag. For some strange reason, I had an odd sensation to run over and take him into the bathroom with me. I remember when we were little kids, and did not think anything of bathing together. I remember how we had played in the tub, taking bubbles and making fake facial hair. I missed those days greatly; innocent and sweet is a good way to live. I shook my head inconspicuously, thanking God that Grandpa Edward wasn't home.

**SHANE'S POV**

With a sigh, I finally managed to find my iPod from my mess of a bag. Soon, loud guitar solos and wailing filled my ears. I can't believe Ari liked classical music... her grandpa was not doing her any good. Of course, she still had appearances to keep up for school; she pretended to love rap and pop but I knew how she secretly hated it.

I looked over my head, only to see Ari slipping into her bathroom with a robe in her hand. After I heard the water running in the shower, I took my chance and ran downstairs to the dining room. Renesmeewas clearing the table, and I could hear Jacob washing the dishes in the huge kitchen. I quickly pulled the earphones from my ears and turned the iPod off, putting it in my pocket.

"What did you tell her?" Renesmee's soft voice said in a whisper.

"She asked if Jacob and I had the 'Talk' and I decided agreeing would be the easiest way out." I said, as I helped her take the empty plates to the kitchen. Jacob started laughing loudly but stopped when Renesmee glared at him. He turned around and continued to wash the dishes, but I could see his body trembling from his silent laughter. I can't believe he thought this was funny!

"Good. You know that she can not find out until the time is right." Nessie looked at me and waited until I nodded before continuing, "Imprinting doesn't have to cause a relationship. We need Ari to have a choice... my parents wanted the same for me."

"I totally agree... I mean, at the moment... I just want Aria to be happy." I sighed quietly before plopping down at the kitchen table.

I remember when I had first phased. It was only about a year ago (when I was 15) and I remember how confused I felt. Apparently, no one knew if my vampire side would allow me to phase, but it turned out that I took after my mom more than my dad. Jacob, my mom, and Seth were the most helpful to me; telling me everything I needed to know without rolling their eyes or scoffing at my questions.

When I had gone to Ari's house that afternoon to tell her the news, my world changed. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I felt as if my whole universe revolved around her. I felt as if I were seeing her through a new light; I needed to keep her safe and know that she was always happy. Jacob and my parents had noticed my 'awe-struck-deer-in-headlights' expression immediately, and had yanked me outside. Jacob was furious; he phased the moment he was out the door. My mom had shifted through my thoughts, confirming the fact that I had indeed imprinted on Ari. I could still hear Jacob's fury in my head... he did not want me to have a claim on his daughter while she was still so young. My parents were also very angry, but not at me. They knew I couldn't help it; they were angry at the fact that my life would now revolve around a girl.

I wish Ari didn't have a choice so that she could be with me forever. I know imprinting is a two-way thing, and it's all this weird wolf-voodoo stuff. My mom, Leah, had tried explaining how having a choice with imprinting is the most important thing. She had told me all these endless stories, but I wasn't even listening. To tell the truth, at this very moment... all I want is for Aria to choose me.

**ARI'S POV**

I stepped out of the shower quickly, knowing I had taken _way_ too long. Shane hated waiting, but he knew that I loved the feeling of the warm water and steam surrounding me. I wrapped a towel around my dripping hair and another one around my body. I walked over to the sink and plugged my salon-quality dryer in. 20 minutes of drying and primping later and I was ready. I enveloped myself into my soft robe and opened the door to my room.

Shane wasn't there. He probably went downstairs after growing tired of waiting for me... typical adolescent male, right? I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my huge closet. After throwing on a pair of sweats, I flitted down the stairs where I was greeted by panic and chaos.

Esme was on the phone, speaking too fast for even me to understand. She didn't notice me as I walked over to the front door, which was left open. I trudged outside, blinded for a minute by the bright sun. As my eyes adjusted to the scene in front of me, I almost cried out loud.

Leah was lying in the grass, clutching her stomach and screaming profanities at everyone. Her shirt had been ripped off, leaving her body displayed to the world; her agony-ridden expression made it impossible to even look at her. There was blood everywhere, but I did not want to know where it was coming from. Nahuel was kneeling by her side rubbing her arms but his face was wearing the same expression as mine. My dad was on Leah's other side, yelling at Grandpa Edward to 'do something'. I slid forward to Shane who was sitting on the driveway with his head in his hands.

"What..." I began, as I pointed to the commotion in front of us. His pained expression was too unbearable to look at, so I started at the ground instead.

"The baby..." he whispered as the tears started falling down his face in big blobs.

* * *

**Ouuu... I know I'm evil, leaving you hanging there with a huge cliffy. Review PLEASE, and I **_might_** send you a glimpse at the next chapter. Muahhaa. But yeah... REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Grief

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!! This was actually really hard to write, and I know it's pretty long but the original was much longer. I decided to cut it into half, and I will probably post the next half some time next week. I have exams starting Tuesday (sigh), so I won't be able to update until probably Friday? We'll see. Anyways, a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm trying my best to respond to each and every one :) So... Here's the next chappie:**

**Oh and DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing do. I just like fooling around with the characters :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Grief

Recap:

"_What..." I began, as I pointed to the commotion in front of us. His pained expression was too unbearable to look at, so I started at the ground instead._

"_The baby..." he whispered as the tears started falling down his face in big blobs._

"Is it dying?" I asked quietly as I wiped the tears from his face. I already knew the answer; my dad was shouting 'Kill it! It's already killing her." I shuddered once, as my dad let out a loud growl. Shane's mother…beautiful, headstrong, bitchy _Leah _was in pain. I loved her almost as much as he did; she always said everything like it was and was never scared of anyone. My eyes unconsciously glanced over at the scene unfolding on the lawn; Leah was now screaming incoherently as she clawed at the grass. Edward was…Oh. God. Edward was _cutting her stomach open with his nails_. I whipped my head over to Shane, hoping that he hadn't seen anything. He had his face in his hands and his body was trembling violently from his writhing sobs.

"Aria dear," a calm and soothing voice whispered, "I think it will be best if you take Shane to the forest. I will call your cell phone when it is a more, ah… appropriate time." I turned around and smiled at Esme whose face was a mix of sadness and pain. She loved Leah as if she was her own daughter. Seeing someone you loved so much in pain that you couldn't stop was heart breaking. I hoped Nahuel was okay, as he seemed to be a frozen statue of fear.

I tugged at Shane's arms until he finally stood up. Grabbing his warm hands, I pushed him in the opposite direction of 'the commotion'. The fact that I could still smell the blood in the air, and that I could still hear Leah's screams of agony caused me to lead us deeper and deeper into the woods, until finally we were in pure silence.

Shane automatically coiled away from me and sat down in the dewy grass, once again putting his face into his hands. He started crying silently, occasionally twitching. I sat across from him, my own tears causing my vision to blur. I have never seen Shane cry; pre-school did not count. It was heart breaking to see this huge, muscular _man_ cry like a two-year old. He looked so vulnerable and small, I felt as if he would melt if I just touched him. So, I waited. I waited for seconds, minutes and hours. I waited for my phone to ring, and for my best friend to finally run himself dry.

"I… I-I'm sorry you have to see me like th-this." The deep baritone startled me as it choked out a few words. "It's j-just… my mom. She looked like she was… d-d-dying." He stuttered on the last word, choking it out in a barely audible tone.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his tear soaked shirt. His face was gleaming with the now-dry wetness, and his red-brimmed eyes were washed over in grief and fear. I kissed his cheek once and watched as he slowly broke away from his trance. "Shane, it's okay. You're mom is going to be fine, she's a werewolf remember?"

"Then why was she throwing up blood? The last time something like that happened, the person had to be turned into a vampire." He yelled angrily, letting out a deep growl from the back of his throat. "I don't want my mother to die. What would you think if the last image you have of the woman who brought you life was one of her with her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and blood gushing out of her mouth? HUH? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." This time, he let out a louder growl which caused his body to shake uncontrollably. I knew he was going to phase any minute, but I couldn't bring myself to get off of his lap.

He closed his eyes tightly and began to breathe heavily through his nose. Once he was sure he had control of himself, he began to speak again. "Ari, I just… I don't understand why she is willing to risk her life for a stupid baby. When she found out she was pregnant in Canada, she called Carlisle right away. I know you don't know this, but he actually stayed with us for over a week. You want to know why?" I nodded slowly, because his super-calm voice scared me just a bit. "Because the baby… it's almost 55% vampire. _More than half_ of that damn creature is a vampire. The thing inside my mother is more than HALF her natural enemy. It's killing her, yet she wants to keep it." He looked at me angrily, but softened when his eyes met mine.

"I never knew it was like… that. Shane, I'm sorry. I understand okay? No one ever told me anything. I mean, I just came downstairs and-" I was cut off by a deep vibration in my left pocket. My phone. His wide eyes followed mine to my hip, where you could hear the stupid vibrating-thing. I quickly yanked it out, almost tearing my pocket in the process.

"Is Shane with you?" My mom blubbered. She was crying? Crap. That meant…

"What's wrong? How's my mom? Where's my dad? Why didn't anyone call before?" Shane had grabbed my phone from my hand since I was too slow to answer back, and he was too anxious. His face suddenly went serious as he handed me the phone back. He turned around slowly then leaped into the air. I could hear the sounds of the bones crunching and changing from human to animal. Before he touched the ground, a huge chocolate brown wolf was already tearing through the forest, towards the mansion. He was already half way there.

"M-mom? What happened? Shane phased and just ran off." I quickly came to my senses, remembering that my mom was probably wailing and crying over the line. She told me to just catch up to him and some how prevent him from entering the house. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, even though no one could see me. Even with my super strength, how could I stop a huge and strong wolf? I quickly hung up my phone and pushed it into my pockets, dashing through the trees as fast as I could. I let out a surprised cry, finding myself already caught up to Shane. It was like he actually _wanted_ to be stopped.

He was still running, but seemed to be slowing down as he caught my scent behind him. I took my chance and tackled into him, pushing us into a large oak tree that snapped from the impact. The huge wolf was laying still, eyes closed. I got up quickly and brushed myself off as I walked over the lump of fur.

"Shane, don't. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you see her. Please… everyone's taking care of her okay?" I sat down next to him, petting his massive head. "Let's just stay here for a while, and wait until it's actually okay to go back. Do you want to phase? You're shorts are actually still intact, but you know… they look more like a speedo." I put the scrap of material in front of his face and he gave me the wolf equivalent of a smile; all toothy and huge. He got up on four paws and nodded his head, meaning that he wanted me to turn around. After I once again heard the crunching and realigning of bones, I knew I could actually talk to him.

"Don't laugh at me, I know I look ridiculous." He smirked as I glanced over at him. I had to bite my lip from gasping out loud; he looked really, really good. What was once a tall, lanky boy was now a chisled man. He did look kind of silly, wearing 'shorts' (if you could call them that) without a shirt or shoes. I forced myself to keep my eyes only at his face, since I knew this wasn't the time to start acting all weird and fantasize about him. Ew, did I just think about Shane and fantasize? Ugh.

"Yes, you look horrible. Okay, why did you explode and run?" Keep looking at his face… keep looking at his face…keep looking at his impressive pecs…ugh.

"I heard my dad crying in the background, and I think it was your dad who was comforting him. Why is everyone hiding everything?" He clenched his hands into fists at his sides while staring at the ground. I could see more tears falling down his face in big drops. "You know what? Let's just go there."

"Seriously, I'm just going to agree, because I've already ruined my outfit enough." I moved forward and took his hand in mine. In less than 2 minutes, we stumbled out of the forest and up the perfectly manicured lawn of the house. I shoved the door open and almost fell backward from the smell. Thankfully, Shane was right behind me to keep me stable. I pinched my nose, trying to forget the awful smell… the smell of sickly sweet blood that was filling up every surface. "Oh god. Shane, let's-"

He grabbed my hand and yanked me upstairs where we could hear the murmer of voices. We walked the second flight of stairs that lead to Carlisle's own mini-hospital. It was decked out in state-of-the-art machinery, and had a huge operating table curtained off in the middle of the room. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were standing in the corner of the room all whispering and mumbling. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and by judging the anxious looks on their faces… I didn't want to know. Shane dropped my hand and started heading towards the curtains before he was stopped by my dad.

"Shane, please stand in the corner filled with vamps. Your mom is f-" Shane growled and tried to go around my dad, but there was no use. Even though Shane was tall (6'3"), he was no match for Jacob Black. I ran up to them and grabbed Shane's hand, yanking him towards the back wall. I didn't want them to start fighting or anything, and I knew that everyone else was too busy or occupied to even notice what was going on.

"Shane! Chill! Don't rip my dad's throat out just because he's trying to help." I looked up at his face and followed his gaze to the big table. Now that we were quiet, we could actually hear Leah's throaty crying. She was alive… I sighed in relief. "She's alive Shane. Leah's fine…"

He pecked my cheek and whispered a "thanks for your help" then walked off to Nahuel who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Hmm, like father, like son? I smiled to myself as I dashed over to Rosalie's outstretched arms. She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead lightly. "Sweetie, you look horrible… no offence. Let me take you to my room for a quick nap. Don't worry; you can see the baby when you wake up." As I followed her down the stairs, I couldn't help myself but to wonder what had happened in the house while Shane and I were in the forest.

**Shane's POV**

"Dad…" I touched his arm lightly, knowing he could already sense I was there. "Are you okay?"

"Shane, shouldn't you go see your mother first? She's the one who went through the agonizing, bone-crunching pain to give birth today. If only I listened to Edward and not her… maybe I could have prevented what…" he had a far away look in his eyes, and I knew what he was thinking. He still hates what he is, and thinks of himself as a monster. He can not forgive himself for killing his mother, no matter how hard he tries. I know how hard it was for him to see his wife in such pain; it only reminded him of what he had done to his own mother.

"Dad, don't. Ari kept trying to restrain me… you know, to prevent me from coming over here and killing… I mean, I just can't see mom in pain. She's had it hard with the whole Sam thing, and when she imprinted on you…. I mean, she told me that it was hard for her. To feel love again… I just really want her to be okay." I knew I sounded more the father instead of the teenage son, but it was okay for today's situation. I bent down and hugged my dad tightly, trying my best to comfort him in some way.

"Shane, do you want to meet your baby sister?" Renesmee appeared at my side and patted my arm lightly. I looked at her tear-streaked face and nodded slowly. Yes, I was ready to see the thing that caused my dear mom agony. Of course.

* * *

**Please, if you have the time, review. I know how many people have this on their alerts (about 30 of you) so I'm going to be greedy and expect at least 10-15 reviews :)  
Reviews are basically the only reason I write anyways, and you don't want me not to have a reason to continue this... do you?  
CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW; YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**


	7. Oh, Joy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock :)  
Oh and mild language, because Leah swears. Sorry if I offend anyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope. Who does? Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

***EDIT: Why the baby's more than half vampire: EXPLAINED! Thanks courtney andrea for noticing that :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Oh, Joy.

**Shane's POV**

I glanced over at my dad, who just smiled meekly. He was in his self-loathing and depression phase and I knew nothing would make him better but time itself.

I followed Renesemee over to what I assumed was an operating table, surrounded by curtains. She pushed one aside and led me over to my mom, who was covered in tubes, needles and machines. Leah was talking quietly to Jacob, who was sitting by her side. She had her eyes closed, but Jacob said something to her that made her turn her head and flutter them open. Carlisle glided over with a bundle of pink in his hands which he promptly handed over to her. Her face instantly lit up, and I suddenly realized that maybe this baby wasn't such a bad thing after all. Carlisle smiled, kissed Leah's forehead and patted my arm before walking past the curtains.

I glanced over at Jacob, who looked at me and winked inconspicuously. He got up from his chair and mumbled something about getting something to eat. Renesemee followed him, leaving my mom, the baby and me all alone. I took that as my cue and plopped down in the chair that Jacob had just got up from. "I guess I'm not your favourite anymore…" I smirked at my mom, tears welling up in my eyes from the pure joy taking over my body. She sighed quietly and rolled her eyes at me. "That doesn't matter anyways, because I've already had your loving, undivided attention for 16 years. It's time I learned to share."

"Shane, sarcasm is not helping the mood." Leah looked at me and rolled her eyes again. Same old mom; even in a hospital bed, she didn't lose her attitude. "Now, take a look at your beautiful little sister…" She pushed the blanket of the little bundle down to reveal an angelic-looking face. My new sister (feels weird to think that) had really tan/light copper coloured skin, and a full head of chestnut brown hair. She was sleeping, so I couldn't see her eyes but I knew they would be a golden colour. "Isn't she gorgeous? Carlisle did some tests and confirmed the fact that she's actually 60% vampire. Can you believe it? He said that there was supposed to be twins, but this baby is a little fighter. Dr. Lee- I mean Carlisle found a dead egg in me; turns out that the baby 'ate' it. So, the two eggs 'joined' and basically your baby sister is two babies in one." She seemed unfazed by the creepy news; me? I was freaking out.

"What the hell? Is that even possible?" I stared down at the beautiful, sleeping little angel in my mom's arms. I couldn't, even in my wildest dreams, imagine her as a killer. Looks can be decieving. "Mom? That's some pretty fucked up stuff right there..."

"Watch your language." She glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Leah Clearwater was telling _me_ not to swear? "And, yeah. Welcome to my life. I'm the Queen of Fucked Up. I'm not even supposed to be able to have kids. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be a fucking wolf..."

"First of all, you're a huge hypocrite; what happened to no cussing? Secondly, can you stop putting yourself down? I'm just so happy you're okay... even if that baby is a creepy killer. I mean, an adorable... creepy killer. She takes after dad, doesn't she?"

"Well, is it her fault she did whatever her natural vampire-instincts told her to do? I think her twin was more wolf, and she was probably stronger so she... did whatever her istincts told her to do. Anyways... look at me. I'm a shifter, who just had a hybrid baby. It's not possible. Not. Possible. That's why I was like dying this morning; she was trying to kill me." I groaned quietly. She ignored me. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Edward cut me open and took her out before it was too late."

"Then why were Ari and I at the forest for over 2 hours? Why couldn't we stay here?" I looked at her questionably, but her eyes were fixated on staring at the sleeping angel in her arms.

"How am I supposed to know? I was barely conscious." She glanced at me and instantly started worrying when she saw my blood-shot eyes. "Why are you crying? I don't need anyone to cry over me! I'm NOT dying, okay? Go get your stupid father and tell him to get his ass over here before I get up and get him myself." My mother is seriously crazy.

"He's kind of depressed and weird right now…" This time it was I who got to roll his eyes. Leave it to dad to get all depressed over the birth of his daughter. I didn't need to get up though, since he was already standing at the foot of the bed. Leah's eyes filled with relief and happiness to see her soul mate, especially after everything they went through today.

"I thought things over, and I came up with a good conclusion …" Nahuel spoke in his calm voice that hinted at a South American accent. "It doesn't matter if the baby hurt you, because everyone's okay now. The only thing is that… I'm not allowing you to have any more children. We can not take any more chances, especially with me being part vampire and you a wolf. We are natural enemies. Please dear, understand that. I can not allow myself to let you go through any more torture." Leah sniffled and nodded, but didn't speak.

I know how hard my parent's relationship is to maintain; they really are 'enemies'. My mom imprinted on my dad as he was leaving the Cullen household when Nessie was born. She immediately tried to commit suicide, because she just couldn't take her life anymore. Of course, Edward played the superhero and saved her, then allowed them to talk things out. They realized that they really did love each other, and well…. Here I am today.

My dad leaned down to kiss Leah softly on the lips, trying not to hurt her since she had tubes attached everywhere. They both glowed and smiled while staring down at the little bundle of joy. "So… is she going to age? Can Alice see her?" my dad looked at me, as if I knew anything. I just shrugged. How was I supposed to know?

"No clue. Dr. Fang-I mean Carlisle is very interested to see what's going to happen to her. She's too young to tell though, so he's going to have to wait to turn her into a lab rat." Leah smiled but started frowning when she tried to shift in her bed to get more comfortable. She handed the baby to me as she felt her stomach, wincing when she touched it. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; I wasn't used to holding such a small child. She looked so breakable, like a doll or something.

"What's wrong love? Does it hurt? Should I call someone? Carlisle!" Leah nodded absentmindedly so Nahuel yelled louder. Carlisle came gliding over and immediately went to Leah's side lifting her shirt to see the cuts and stitches. I winced before quickly turning my head away; her stomach was covered in gashes and scratch marks. Couldn't Edward have cut her stomach open _neatly_?

"Shane, why don't you give me the baby? I'll put her in her little crib and you can go downstairs to grab some dinner. You must be starving!" I looked up to see Esme with her arms out expectantly. I handed the little bundle over and shot down the stairs after giving Leah a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Ari's POV**

"… and that's why vampires should never do ballet." I rolled my eyes and Emmett who just finished telling me some random story about how vampires aren't flexible. I bit into another French fry while staring at everyone around me. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap, playing with his hair. My mom and Grandma Bella were standing by the large bay window in the kitchen, sipping on blood and talking excitedly; they were really happy for Leah.

I got up to wash my dishes in the sink so that I could see the new baby. I was still a little groggy since Rosalie forced me to sleep for an hour. I didn't think I looked as exhausted as I felt, but I was obviously wrong. As I was drying my plate, I couldn't help (literally) but to hear a muffled conversation from the living room. It was my dad and Grandpa Edward, and they were whispering in hoarse voices. I blocked my thoughts by thinking of my overdue history report on WWII that was sitting at my desk; I didn't want them to stop talking because Edward could hear me listening in. I placed the now-dry dishes in their respective places and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. I sipped it slowly as I slid over to the door connecting the kitchen to the dining room. I could hear perfectly from this position, but if anyone saw me, they would think I was just staring at the billions of pictures stuck on the side of the fridge.

"Is she going to be permanently scarred? You cut her up pretty badly…" my dad had the deeper, huskier voice of the two.

"Well mutt, you should be happy I even did anything. Was there time to take her up two flights of stairs? She was already dying…" Edward's voice was musical and smooth. "And yes, I did speak to Nahuel. He felt terrible, just like when Shane was born. Remember that? He was too big for her body to carry, and we had to take him out after only a month…. Stop it… _dog… _This is not for me to choose. How am I supposed to know? Carlisle's afraid that our 'Italian friends' may stop by soon…."

It was hard to understand what they were talking about, since my dad was suddenly choosing to ask questions in his head. I almost choked when Edward mentioned the Volturri; of course they would want to interfere with what was going on. Why couldn't they just leave my family alone? I wondered if they knew I was born…. How come no one ever told me anything around here? I heard Edward cough. Oh right. Please Gramps! I'm listening okay? Don't tell my dad.

"Well Jacob, why don't you go see Leah? She's still in a lot of pain, but she's starting to heal. Go talk to her… she's thinking of you." With that, they were done. I heard a scraping of chairs and footsteps. I chugged down my coke and kept my eyes glued to a picture of my dad and Leah; they were wearing identical smiles and had their arms around each others. It was such a cute picture because they looked so perfect together. Perfect in the sense of brother and sister.

"Hey sweetie…" I turned around and smiled at my dad. His eyes were glazed over a bit, and his hair was all ruffled. "Did you see the newest addition to the Leah-Nahuel clan yet?" He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length, silky black hair and grinned at me.

"No, actually… Gramps, is it a good time to see Leah now?" I stared at Edward who pursed his lips as he concentrated on finding out what Leah was thinking. He nodded slightly, so my dad and I dashed over to the stairs. Just as we were entering the operation room, we bumped into Shane who was running away from the curtained table.

"Oh, hey Ari… Jacob… Uh, I was just going to run downstairs to grab a bite to eat…" Shane's eyes were focused on the ground as he slurred his words. Oh god. Why was he still wearing that stupid pair of shorts? I once again forced myself to keep my eyes above his shoulders. I can't afford to embarrass myself here, especially with Grandpa Edward in the same building as me.

"Yeah, you should really go rest. I think there's still a couple of pizza slices in the fridge, so don't worry about it. Help yourself to anything you need okay?" My dad patted his back lightly then trudged forward to the big curtains. "Ari, come on. You want to see the baby right?"

Shane smiled at me then walked away. I guess I would see him later or something. I followed my dad to Leah, who was lying in a huge bed. Her eyes were droopy, and her skin was really shallow-looking; somehow, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. Her face lit up the instant she saw my dad and I. Nahuel was standing in the back of the room, hovering over a small pink bundle.

I took a couple of steps forward, suddenly really afraid. Leah looked so breakable and fragile. I sat at the side of her bed and took her warm hand in mine. "Hey Leah! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I feel kind of sleepy though. Dr. Fan- Carlisle drugged me up a lot." She smirked at my dad, who was sitting at her side in a small chair. "Ari, thanks for taking care of Shane today. I knew that he would get all overprotective of me, and not allow Eddie to do what he did today."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you just talk to my dad for a while? I'm gonna go see your new daughter." I grinned at her as a rush of excitement flooded through my body. I got up and headed towards Nahuel, who was now humming and rocking a little body. I almost gasped out loud at the little creature in his arms. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen! She had thick brown hair and flawless copper-coloured skin. She was smiling at her father, showing off two rows of sharp white teeth. As I moved in closer, her honey coloured eyes gazed into mine. "Wow! Hey there. Oh Nahuel, she's beautiful!" I stood next to him, not taking my eyes off of her. It was like some sort of magnetic field; I felt drawn to her. He smiled at me and slowly put the little angel in my arms. She cooed quietly which caused me to start laughing. I rocked her back and forth, singing a random song under my breath.

"We don't have a name yet for this little one, but Leah has a couple of ideas. Her middle name is going to be Farrah, because it means 'joy' in Persian. As you can see, she has definitely brought a lot of joy to us." Nahuel fingered her forehead as he gave me a huge grin.

"I hope you guys give her a really unique name. But don't pull a Bella and put two different names together…" He chuckled softly as I handed the little baby back to him. "I have to go see Shane... see you two later okay?" He went back to humming softly as I headed down stairs. I decided to go to my room quickly so that I could change out of my clothes into something cleaner. My shirt was covered in dirt and holes from the forest. I slipped into a big grey sweatshirt and a pair of Adidas track pants then dashed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ari! There you are. I have to tell you something really important…." Shane walked forward towards me. His hair was wet and he had changed into a band tee and jeans. "Don't freak out because everything's okay." I must have been wearing a really confused look, because he immediately grabbed my hand. "Do you l-"

Shane was cut off by my dad, who had magically appeared out of nowhere. "Sweetie, do you want to see our new house?"

**

* * *

**

Sooo, let me know your thoughts please! Your reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
What do you think of the un-named baby? Are you relieved that Leah's okay? What are your thoughts on Nahuel? Did I do a good job with Shane's POV?

Click the button below please :) Let's aim for 15 reviews since I posted two chapters back to back for once.


	8. Realization

**WOW! A big thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys beat the 50 review mark! :D  
I tried my best to answer all of your questions, and if I wasn't clear enough, please feel free to PM me.  
Oh, and a lot of people were wondering about how Leah got pregnant, since she supposedly can't. Here's my theory: she probably still has some 'lurking' eggs? Hard to explain, so read 'Red Sky at Morning' by Princess Bertha. She used that theory, and it sounds pretty believable.  
Here's the next chapter! I'm actually starting to get better at the whole update-fast thing. :D Woah, this was a reallllly long A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I hate them, so this is the last one for the WHOLE fic. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT-RELATED! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

* * *

Chapter 7- Realization

Recap:

"_Ari! There you are. I have to tell you something really important…." Shane walked forward towards me. His hair was wet and he had changed into a band tee and jeans. "Don't freak out because everything's okay." I must have been wearing a really confused look, because he immediately grabbed my hand. "Do you l-"_

_Shane was cut off by my dad, who had magically appeared out of nowhere. "Sweetie, do you want to see our new house?"_

My mouth opened slightly, surprised by the sudden pop-up. I glared at my dad, whose eyes kept darting back and forth between my face and Shane's hands. "Right now? It's so dark outside, and besides… I have some homework to do." I can't believe he decided to just randomly blurt out a question, when he knew that Shane was obviously going to ask me something important.

"First of all, you have perfect eyesight. Secondly, why don't you just let Super-Scholar Edward do your report for you? You know your teacher's going to give you an A." Wow. My father must be really desperate for me to see our new house in the middle of the night, even if he had to resort to cheating for school. Wasn't he the one who said that education was really important?

"Okay, since you're being so persistent. Shane, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I dropped his hand from mine then followed my dad to the front door. I looked back, only to see a pile of clothes on the ground, and the back door swinging open. Crap. He phased? I'll have to find out more about that later, since my dad was now leading me to the garage.

"… so don't get mad at me." I wasn't even listening to my dad, since my mind was racking up theories as to what just happened with Shane two minutes ago. What was he going to say to me? I felt too exhausted to even remember his exact words; today was a really long day.

"What did you say? Sorry dad, I wasn't paying attention." He held the door open to mom's Ferrari, so I plopped down in the passenger's seat. He sighed and ruffled my hair before settling in next to me and driving off through the long winding road.

"I was just explaining our new living conditions. Esme built a small cottage on the edge of the forest that was originally supposed to be for us. Turns out that Blondie suddenly decided that it was the 'perfect' house for her and Emmett, so… she got her way. So, your mom was hunting with Bells, and they came across a run-down little house in the middle of basically nowhere. While we were upstairs, all the vamp ladies went all Home Improvement and transformed it." He kept his eyes on me, waiting to see my reaction.

"Oh. Cool. Uh, what about… Leah and Nahuel?" I really hoped Shane would be staying near us. I don't think I would be able to handle it if they flew back to Canada. To this day, I still have no idea why they went there. "I mean, they aren't going to stay at the mansion right?"

"Well, obviously not. Leah was actually thinking of moving back to Forks for a while, but I stopped her. Do you mind if her family rooms with us? I mean, they will have their own floor of the house… It's just that, Renesemee really wants to help out Leah with the baby. I can't really refuse your mom, you know that." He looked at me with worried eyes. Did he actually think I would be angry if my best friend's family was going to live with me?

"DAD! That's awesome! Shane and I can like totally hang out, and like catch up. Besides, we are both going to go to school together. Oh daddy! This is seriously, like… GREAT!" I beamed at him, and he started laughing. I can't help it if I get over excited; I just love Leah, Nahuel and Shane too much.

"Alright, great…" he started focusing on the road, driving down the long highway. "Wait, when's your school starting again? You're on your break or something?"

"Oh, well we actually get like a month off before the start of the next semester. So, I'm going back to school I think… January 19? Why…" Wow, did Jacob Black actually show some interest in education? I stifled a yawn as I looked at the time on my phone; 11:45 already?

"I think there might be a family trip to Forks coming up. Bella and Leah really want to go back and see everyone. Actually, this is perfect timing, since Seth and Embry are coming down too." He smiled as he turned onto a little path barely visible in the dark forest. "I'm kinda itching to go too…"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I miss Seth a lot. He hasn't really been returning my emails, since he and Embry are too busy with all the college life. Isn't that kind of weird though, since their both like, in their mid-20's?" It actually was really funny, since they both never imprinted yet. I could totally imagine two huge Indian guys walking around on campus looking into each and every girl's eyes. They were both _really_ desperate, according to my dad.

"Yeah, but they don't act their age… So, what do you think about the baby?" He stopped the car in a small clearing in-between a couple of trees and took the keys out of the ignition. He didn't get up, so I decided to just follow his lead and stay put.

"Oh dad, I think she's absolutely adorable! She kind of looks like Leah, don't you think?" I smiled as I remembered the beautiful little face. She had Nahuel's eyes and chin, but Leah's nose and other facial features.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. The whole birth part was actually really creepy; Edward had to cut Leah's stomach open with his nails. Carlisle was at the hospital or something, with an important patient so that's why he couldn't… operate." He tried to hold back a grimace by wrinkling his nose in disgust. After seeing my mom's birth, my dad said he was permanently scarred and really grossed out. When I was born, it was Grandma Bella who sat by my mom's side; my dad couldn't stand by and watch.

"Yeah, I saw that. Shane and I went to the forest while everything happened, since he was really creeped out… That reminds me! Dad, why do I feel as if everyone's hiding something from me? Especially you and Shane." I looked up into his eyes, waiting for a response. I really did feel as if there was something they wanted to tell me, yet couldn't.

"I don't know… if I wanted had something to say, I would say it. Oh look, there's your mom. Come on Ari." Indeed, my mom was running towards us. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt that were covered in paint splatters. They really did go all Home Improvement, didn't they? I stepped out of the car, into the cold forest. My dad noticed me involuntarily shivering, so he pulled me into his side. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead gently, smirking.

"Can we make this little tour quick? I'm really tired…" I spoke quietly as all three of us walked at human pace through the dense trees. I could see a faint outline of a rooftop ahead. As we got closer and closer, the house got clearer and clearer. "Woah! It's huge!" Okay, I exaggerated a bit. The house wasn't _huge _(like the mansion), but it was big enough. There was a covered porch in the front, leading to two double doors.

"Wait until you see the inside! Bella, Rose, Alice, Esme and I worked on it all day. We still have a couple of things to fix up, but we'll do it tomorrow." My mom smiled as she opened the doors, leading my dad by the hand to the inside. He gasped dramatically, taking in the huge stairway, high ceiling, and open rooms. My mom giggled as she pushed him towards the kitchen. I heard his 'oohs' and 'aahs', and then more giggling. Ugh, of course they would start making out. Leave the daughter in the doorstep, right?

I was about to go up the stairs to check out my room, when I heard a whimpering sound outside. I whirled around, only to be faced by a familiar-looking chocolate brown wolf. "Shane! Did you follow us?" I took three steps forward and reached up to embrace his thick neck. "Oh right. Uh, I'm guessing you didn't bring any clothes. Hold on, one sec." He stuck out his tongue and wheezed quietly, causing his body to shake. Was he laughing? I couldn't tell. I ran back to the car, praying that the door would be unlocked. To my luck, it was. I opened the trunk, and rummaged around looking for my dad's shorts. I grabbed a pair of grey cotton ones, and then closed the trunk door. Thankfully, my mom always kept a pair shorts in every vehicle. You never know if my dad will phase and then be without clothes.

I ran over to Shane, who was standing by the garage. I dropped the shorts wordlessly on the ground, and turned around. I felt a little weird-ed out, knowing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Gross right? My dad didn't even bother wearing any either, since he was always phasing. Ugh, I felt really sorry for Leah. Deep down, I'm actually really happy that I take after my mom. Really, really happy.

"Thanks Ari. You can turn around now," I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I was right; he was wearing a huge smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. Wait, _pearly_? I'm such a loser. Gosh. "To answer your question: yeah, I did follow you. I really need to ask you something important. Where are your parents?" He looked around nervously, thinking my dad would pop up from behind a corner.

"They're… busy." I cleared my throat loudly. It's like every time they're alone, they decide to act like a pair of hormonal teenagers. I mean, for crying out loud! I'm the teen, and you don't see me making out every chance I get. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Wait, come with me. I don't want us to be in… hearing distance." He took my hand and led me towards the trees.

**Shane's POV**

I could feel her small hand in mine as we walked through the forest. It felt so… right. Like her hand was made to fit in my grasp. I smiled, looking back at Ari. She was looking at the ground, following me without saying a word. She looked lost in thought, so I decided to just leave her alone. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea when I remembered the reason we were stumbling in the middle of nowhere, at 12:30 am. I could have just told her back at the mansion, but Jacob _had_ to interrupt. I bet Edward told him what I was about to say. Of course.

After walking around for about 10 minutes, I decided I should just get on with it. I let her hand go and pushed her down so she could sit on the large rock behind her. Good. Get her to sit, so she doesn't faint. Wait… what if she _does_ faint? A million worst-case scenarios went through my head, causing me to feel even more scared and nervous. I took a deep breath that instantly calmed me down.

"Shane, can you just get on with it already? My parents are probably already looking for me, if they aren't done playing tonsil hockey." She shuddered and smirked at me. Thanks for the mental images Aria.

"Yeah. Okay. Uh…" Oh god. Why am I stammering like an idiot? I looked into her huge brown eyes, which almost caused me to melt. She has such beautiful eyes; they were the colour of dark chocolate. Just like me in my wolf form! Hah! We really are meant to be. "Okay. Well… you see… I have to tell you something." Right, she already knows that. Get on with it. I took her small hand in mine, and she smiled. "I… I-I imprinted on you." Crap. Crap. Crap!

"Oh. That's awe-" She instantly fell unconscious.

* * *

**-Le Gasp- :O  
What did you think? Let me know :) Your reviews are greatly appreciated and help me write faster! **


	9. Questions

**Wow, over 60 reviews? Thank you all SO much!  
I'm actually really excited for this story, and I have some GOOD news at the end of the chapter :)  
****Oh, and I know, I know... what was I thinking with the whole Shane-telling-Aria thing? *smiles evil-y* You'll have to wait and see, my pretties... **

**So: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Warning: There's some language in this chapter. If you would like this chapter without the swearing, don't hesitate to PM me :] Sorry if it offends anyone, but you **_have_** been warned. **

* * *

***EDIT: Just a little something added to the end. Thank you courtney andrea for 'noticing'? I actually greatly appreciate constrictive criticism! **

* * *

Chapter 8- Questions

**Ari's POV**

"_I… I-I imprinted on you."_

What?! Shane imprinted on me? How come I did not now about this? Why am I finding out _now_? When you're the imprintee, don't you feel the whole gravity-shift deal? When did he imprint on me? Well, the first time he phased was before his family left for Canada, so… when he was 15? Last year!? Oh my God. Is there something wrong with me? Like, how come I can't remember all of a sudden thinking of him as my soul mate? I mean… he is pretty attractive, but… Eww. Shane's like a brother to me! A really hot brother. Ugh, incest. Okay, he's a really hot _step_-brother.

My head was whirling and I could literally feel the earth spinning. I tried to choke out some kind of response, but it hurt my head too much. Why did he have to tell me _today_? My body and mind were literally exhausted. Did he not remember the whole forest scene? It seemed like it happened days ago, not hours. Ugh, I feel horrible.

The last thing I remember is seeing Shane's horrified expression as I suddenly blacked out.

**Shane's POV**

"ARI!" I reached down to shake her, but it was no use. She fainted. Ari fainted, because of me. She fainted because I just told her that I imprinted on her. She fainted because I basically said that I love her. Shit.

"Ari, get up. Ari! Get up! Don't do this to me. Ari!" I started shaking her more, suddenly feeling very panicked. What are you supposed to do to an unconscious person? I tried to remember what I had learned in my lifesaving course at the local recreation center, but my mind was totally blank. Were you supposed to keep the body elevated? Should I do CPR? Crap. I don't know what to do! Her parents, especially Jacob, are going to kill me when they find out what I caused. They're going to be so pissed that I just told her what I wasn't supposed to. The one and only rule, and I broke it.

"Shane...? Jacob, they're right here!" I heard Renesmee's high-pitched voice calling out from somewhere in the trees. "We followed your scent over here dear. Shane…? What are you doing to Aria?" She rustled over to us, her eyes growing wider as she took in the scene in front of her. I totally understand her reaction; her 16 year old daughter's lying limp in the arms of a massive guy, who secretly loves her. She probably thinks I raped her or something. "S-Shane? What… what happened….?" Her voice suddenly started growing more panicked, and I could see the accusation and confusion fill her eyes.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob appeared through the trees and ran over to his wife. He looked at me holding Ari, and suddenly grew really tense. His expression changed from confusion to anger and his body started trembling uncontrollably. "What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. My. Little. Girl?" He pushed Renesmee behind then instantly phased; I didn't have enough time to move away from Ari to phase myself. The last thing I remember was the huge russet coloured wolf lunging towards me.

_I'm going to die_. That was my last thought, before everything went black

**///**

I'm dead. Jacob Black just killed me for reasons unknown. I wish he could read minds…. that would have prevented whatever he did to me. Argh. I'm such an idiot. What stupid force made me tell Ari that I imprinted on her? I can't believe she fainted. Do human-vampire-shifters go unconscious? Well, probably from shock. Edward did freeze up when he found out Bella was pregnant…

"How do you know that?" I heard a perfect, musical voice ask. "And, you're not dead. Don't worry; the mutt didn't do too much damage. My daughter has a sort of control over him, being his imprint and all."

_Oh, I guess I'm not dead after all. Hey Edward… what happened? Where am I? Where's Aria? What did Jacob do to me….?_ I blinked my eyes open, but the light around me was too bright. Oh man. I shifted around, trying to move but I immediately stopped when a sharp pain in my side caused me to cringe and gasp out loud.

"Don't move; you have a couple of broken ribs. Don't overreact because you're healing as we speak. You don't heal as fast as the other wolves, but that's because of your vampire genes." He sighed quietly before continuing, "You're in a bed here in the mansion. Apparently, Jacob… attacked you in his wolf form. You provoked him, am I right?"

"N-No," I croaked out. I coughed loudly, trying to clear up my throat. "I… I told Ari I imprinted on her. I have no idea why, okay. And she f-f-fainted; I was trying my best to wake her up, but there was no point. Her parents saw me shaking her, and Jacob… l-l-lunged to me before I could even explain that I didn't r-r-rape her or… anything." Ugh. Why am I stuttering like a fool again? I can't even talk properly!

"You're just tired." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Rape _was_ a thought that crossed Jacob's mind. That's preposterous though, since you 'love' Ari. You can be happy since you actually made him feel terrible; he's really sorry."

"Oh. Where is everyone? Where's Ari? Is she okay? Wher-" All the questions haunting me were spewing out of my mouth.

"Shhh, don't speak. You need to rest Shane. Ari's perfectly fine… she's actually already awake. Your dad's with Leah; she's still healing. I'm sitting here with you because I could hear your panicked thoughts, and I'm supposed to calm you down. Carlisle ordered me to keep your heart rate down, because it will just cause more pain for you. Don't worry, everything's fine. Please, try to sleep; it's 4 in the morning. You will be able to see everyone later." He started humming some song which calmed me down. Soon, I was drifting off to sleep.

**Ari's POV**

"…panicking… questions… sleeping…imprint..."

I could hear a murmur of voices around me. What's going on? Imprint….? Oh my God. Suddenly, everything flashed through my mind. Shane, my best friend… _imprinted_ on me. Oh yeah. He told me in the woods, and I guess I fainted or something. I hope he's okay. I mean, my reaction wasn't exactly enthusiastic.

"Ari dear, can you hear me?" I heard my mom's calm and soothing voice from somewhere to my right. "Sweetie, open your eyes."

I groaned as a fluttered my eyes open. It took a couple of minutes for me to adjust, but I could soon see that I was lying in a bed similar to the one Leah was in. My family was sitting around me, all wearing similar smiles of relief. "Hey guys. Where's Shane?"

Of course his name popped out of my mouth; I couldn't help it. Now that I knew I was his imprint, he was the only person I could think about.

"He's sleeping dear. How are you feeling? Is your head okay?" My dad's eyes were worried as he stared at my forehead. I reached up to touch where he was staring at, only to feel a huge bump. Ouch. I winced slightly before decided to just keep my hands at my sides.

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything. Oh my god, do I have amnesia? No. I fainted right? I'm delusional aren't I?" The tears started welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall. As I looked around the room through my blurry vision, my gaze suddenly fell on a big lump of bandages and plaster in the back of the room. Shane?! He was sleeping, but he looked like he was in great pain. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh Ari, don't cry. Sweetie, everything's fine." My mom started wiping my face with a cloth, but I swatted her arm away. If I want to cry, I can. I hate it when everyone starts fussing over me. I also hate it when everyone ignores my questions.

"You d-didn't answer my q-q-question… what th-the h-h-hell happened? Tell me n-n-now." I glared at her as I choked and stuttered on the words, trying my best to sound angry even if I was crying hysterically. She glared back at me for swearing, but didn't answer.

It was Emmett who finally spoke. "Ari, after you… blacked out, your dad attacked Shane." My dad growled at him; obviously he had said too much.

"What? DAD? You attacked Shane? What's WRONG with you? Are you INSANE? He's my best friend!" I started yelling and thrashing around, trying to untangle myself from the blankets. Everyone immediately got up, yelling 'No!' and pushed me back down to a seated position. By this time, I was seething.

"Please, it's not what you think. Ness, show her." My dad was now pleading with me, obviously feeling terrible for what he had done. My mom sighed and placed her hand on mine, instantly taking over my vision.

_From her point of view, I could see me, lying in Shane's arms. My eyes were closed, and I looked like a rag doll or something. Shane's face was a mix of horror, confusion and anger; all twisted up into one expression. He was shaking me, and repeating my name over and over again. _

_Then, I could see my dad appearing out of the trees, glaring at Shane. His body started trembling, and he instantly phased. He leaped forward, aiming for Shane. The huge russet coloured wolf was clawing at the helpless boy. Shane… my Shane. I could see my mom's arms, locking around the wolf's neck. She used all her strength to throw him away from Shane's blood-covered body. _

As my mom slowly lifted her hand away from mine, I began devising a plan. My dad was standing beside the bed, looking at my face for any glimpse of forgiveness. All I needed was a quick distraction…

"Oh mom! If it wasn't for you, Shane probably wouldn't be alive right now." I smiled at her as I threw my arms around her hard neck. She patted my back and kissed my cheek, whispering a small "no problem" in my ear. From the corner of my eye, I could see my dad inching forward. Was he hoping for a hug too? I scoffed silently in my mind. He didn't deserve _anything_ from me. I still can not believe that he _hurt_ Shane. I shuddered as I imagined what would have happened if my mom hadn't pushed the russet wolf out of the way. When I felt my bed shift from my dad's weight as he sat down, I knew this was the perfect time.

I whirled around and punched my father squarely in the jaw, as hard as I could.

* * *

**Yup, that was definitely a bit fictitious. You'll just have to read the next chapter to see what happens.  
****Oh, and here's the GOOD NEWS: this story is probably going to be a good 25+ chapters! :) Maybe even 30+? Oh, and note the word 'probably'. haa.**

**If you read this and have a second or two to spare, please don't hesitate to leave a little review. Even just a little "UPDATE SOON!!!11!" is good :)**

* * *


	10. Scars

**Yes! Exam week is OVER! :D I have no school next week, so expect a lot of quick updates!  
Oh, and if you want to see some pictures regarding this story, head on over to my profile. Yes, there's pictures of Shane and Ari! (At least, how I imagined them...)  
Also, I added a bit to Chapter 6- Oh, Joy. regarding the little baby. You can re-read it if you want, to get a better understanding of the genetics or whatever. **

**So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! It was a bit hard to write. Oh, and there's some fluff. Which, I'm not good at... so, feel free to make fun of me :)**

Please don't forget to review! I love reading them all; they bring a huge smile to my face.

* * *

Chapter 9- Scars

Recap:

_I whirled around and punched my father squarely in the jaw, as hard as I could. _

Did you know that Harry Houdini died because he wasn't prepared for a punch he received in the stomach? Too bad he's not a vampire or werewolf. Before my fist could even make contact with my dad's _big_ head, I found myself being restrained by a cold rock. Or should I say, a cold _Rosalie_.

"Now, do we really want to go around punching our dad when we were unconscious about 15 minutes ago? Let's think before we act next time, okay Ari?" She had her arms locked around my wrists in a vice grip and was standing in front of me, staring intently at my face. I looked up into her gold coloured eyes and nodded my head slightly; there's no point in struggling since it would just cause more problems. She smiled, but didn't loosen her hold.

"Uh… Sorry about that dad... but seriously, let's think about this. If some guy was attacking mom, wouldn't you rip him to shreds? Now, what if that guy was your pack brother, or Grandpa Billy?" I turned my head to look at my dad, who was sitting by my side. He was looking at his feet, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a sneer. "I assume you understand my predicament. Right now, I really do not want to be breathing the same air as you, let alone sit around and have a conversation." I tried my best to sound as calm and sincere as I possible could; inside, my mind was screaming.

Emmett started laughing and I swear I heard an 'Ohhh burn', but he covered it by pretending to cough. Vampires don't even cough so I didn't have to turn my head to know that it was Rose glaring at him. Emmett isn't afraid of anyone but Rosalie; she has the ability to give the iciest glares which actually cause you to squirm in your seat. Nobody wants to face the wrath of an angry Rosalie. No. Body.

"Aria Leila Black! You are not allowed to speak to your father that way. You are to look him in the eyes and give a sincere apology right this instant!" my mother grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "What's wrong with you? Do you not have_ any_ respect?"

"Ness, please stop shaking our daughter. It's okay if she's mad at me, because I understand. Let's just leave her alone to her thoughts for a while." My dad got up and grabbed my mom's hands. I could almost feel the tension in the air; I wonder why Jasper didn't do anything to calm everyone down. My parents walked hand in hand out of the room, through the doors and down the staircase. They didn't even bother to say anything to me. No goodbye?

"Ari, we are all downstairs if you need us okay? Please try and calm down a bit." Alice glided over to me and kissed my forehead lightly before heading off downstairs with Jasper right behind her. Emmett smiled and winked and Rosalie patted my arm before they too glided down the stairs. I just sat still in my bed, unmoving.

I looked around the room to see if anyone else was here. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Nahuel, who was sitting by Leah's bed. They were all seriously engrossed in their conversation, so I decided not to say anything. I caught a small movement in my peripheral vision which caused my head to unconsciously turn. I saw Grandma Bella rocking a little bundle wrapped in pink blankets, with Grandpa Edward smiling and standing by her side. I guess Grandma Bella switched roles with Rosalie or something; usually, Rosalie would be obsessing over any newborn 24/7. I wonder why Rosalie wasn't hanging around Leah's little girl. Was it because of who her mother is? I mean, Rosalie still isn't too keen on living with shape shifters. Her and my dad still made fun of each other, but it was a little subdued. I sighed quietly. Thinking of my dad caused me to think about wolves, which caused me to think about poor Shane who was still 'sleeping'. _My life is so confusing. _

Grandpa Edward broke his gaze with the baby and turned to look at me instead. He gave me a questioning look before turning back around. He kissed Grandma Bella's forehead lightly and whispered something in her ear. She turned to me, flashed me a sad smile then handed the baby over to Edward. Before I knew it, she was sitting next me patting my hair and murmuring "its okay…" over and over again. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt her cold arms wrap around me into a motherly-type embrace.

"I hate… my d-dad. He's such an overprotective j-jerk." I sobbed into her shoulder. She smoothed my hair away from my face and chuckled quietly. Her musical laughter sounded like bells.

"Shhh… Don't worry sweetie. I understand completely. Jacob Black really is an ass sometimes, but he also really does love you. You're his only daughter and he thought you were hurt… You won't believe _how_ overprotective Edward was of your mom. All fathers are the same Ari." She laughed again, only a bit louder this time. I heard Grandpa Edward cough and chuckle quietly too. I was the only one who didn't find this funny.

"He didn't have to hurt Shane…" I pulled my head away from her arms to wipe my face with the edge of my sweater. I could see Carlisle, who was now removing Shane's bandages slowly. Even from across the room, I could see the horrible scars and cuts all over his beautiful body. He was awake now, and I could see him trying to flutter his eyes open. Carlisle was now rubbing some weird liquid all over Shane's cuts, and I had to turn my head so I wouldn't see his face. He was wincing and moaning in pain. Pain caused by my stupid, idiotic, and overprotective _father._

Bella followed my gaze to Carlisle and allowed a quiet growl escape her throat. This caused Carlisle to look up in surprise, only to see Bella's angry expression. He understood immediately and quickly pulled the curtain around Shane's bed. I relaxed a little, and she noticed. Grandma Bella looked down and me and flashed me a small smile. "So, feeling better? How's your head?"

"Uh… okay I guess. Grams, can I go see Shane?" I kept my eyes focused on my hands, which were involuntarily twitching.

"You don't have to ask dear." I could hear Carlisle's calm voice as he spoke from behind the curtains. "I'm just about finished anyways. He's a little groggy, but I do think it is best if you two speak to each other now."

Grandma Bella handed me a pair of slippers so that I didn't have to walk barefoot. I took them from her hands and slipped my feet into them. As I got up from my bed, she squeezed my hand before dashing over to Grandpa Edward again. Alright, time to see how Shane's holding up.

**Shane's POV**

"The stinging will cease once the medication is dissolved by your skin. If you feel any more discomfort, just call for me. We can switch to an oral pain medication if needed. Although, you are pretty much healed…" I kept my eyes shut, trying my best to stifle the screams itching to come out of my mouth. Whatever it was that Carlisle rubbed onto my skin; it was burning and stinging like a bitch. I felt as if my flesh was going to burn off or something. I tried to mumble something coherent but Carlisle was already gone. That's okay though, because if I opened my mouth, I was afraid that I would yell out in pain. I really don't want to scare Ari. _Ari…. _I could see her shocked expression in my mind as she sat across the room, staring at me. Did I really look that bad? I still hadn't gotten a look at my new 'battle scars' because I can barely open my eyes. Fuck. I'm so pathetic.

"Oh Shane…" I heard a beautiful voice whimper next to me. I never really noticed how her voice could instantly make me melt. If I was sitting in a room with other people, I wouldn't be able to hear any of them once _she_ opened her mouth. "I'm so sorry… please forgive me. I'm such an idiot for fainting… I'm so _pathetic_…" The beautiful melody cracked at the end and I instantly realized she was crying. What the hell? She thinks she's pathetic? How can I explain to her that she is the polar opposite of that? Her quiet sobbing caused me to simultaneously open my eyes and jump out of the bed. I didn't even notice the burning pain as I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't notice the ache in my sides, or the stinging her salty tears caused me. All I could see was that she was crying, and I needed to make her stop.

"Ari, look at me," I let out a hoarse whisper. She kept her head buried in her hands, sobbing quietly. "Ari, please," I softly tugged on her hands and placed them in her lap. She looked up at me through teary eyes and sniffled quietly. "You are not pathetic, and I'm not being biased. I shouldn't have even told you. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, because I never realized how tired you were. Seriously, I'm the jerk. Not your dad. Me. I'm the ass. I'm the loser. I'm the-"

"Stop it! Stop trying to take the blame off of me! I'm the little loser who _fainted_ after finding out her best friend imprinted on her. Who does that?" She glared at her hands, and wiped away at the angry tears falling down her face.

"Well, I'm the loser who should have just kept his big mouth shut." I really should have just listened to her parents. I mean, I could have waited until she actually starting liking me or something. A little nagging voice in my mind was saying '_but what if she never likes you…' _I guess that's why I was so eager to tell her.

"What? No! I'm glad you told me," she looked into my eyes and flashed a breathtaking smile. "It explains… a lot."

"Like what?" Oh my God. Did Edward tell her that I was, uh…'thinking' of her? Crap. I hate that guy.

"This…" Ari looked up at me, flashing yet another blinding smile. Before my mind could even comprehend what was going on, I suddenly felt her soft lips on mine. _I'm kissing Ari?!_ While my mind went into shock, my body functioned by itself; my lips immediately began to move in perfect synchronization with hers. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck while my own arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer to me. _This part of my life is called perfection._

**Aria's POV**

"Well I'm the loser who should have just kept his big mouth shut." Shane spit out angrily. I looked at him in disbelief; he regretted telling me?

"What? No! I'm glad you told me," I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help myself from smiling broadly. "It explains… a lot." I suddenly became aware of how his arm was still around my shoulder, comforting me in case I cry again. _He really is so sweet. _I knew that it was painful for him to even be sitting up, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to rest. If I did, he would have to move his arms, which I was definitely not going to allow. It felt like I was made to be in his arms; it was like our bodies were two puzzle pieces that just _fit. _

"Like what?" He looked down at me and I saw a hint of panic and confusion flash over his face. As my eyes flickered over his well defined chest and his sculpted stomach, a sudden wave of guilt passed through me. Was he going to have these horrible scars forever? When the shifters attacked each other, their wounds healed perfectly. The only thing that could cause them harm was their enemies, the vampires. Since Shane has some vampire in him, I knew that he would probably live with those scars for the rest of his life. There was a slight chance that his perfect body was going to be tainted forever by a horrible reminder of how _weak_ I am. If I hadn't fainted…

"Like this…" Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself moving closer and closer to his face. The guilt that overcame me and the fact that he looked so damn perfect caused me to lean my head up and lightly place my lips on his.

He immediately stiffened but soon began kissing me back. _Shane's kissing me back!_ My mouth felt as if it was on fire, and not because he ran at a temperature of 100°F. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck; he moved his own arms around my waist and lightly pulled me closer. It was a sweet kiss; he didn't even try to use any tongue. I mean, thankfully… that would be just too weird.

Shane was the one to slowly pull away first. He kept his face dangerously close to mine and leaned down so that our foreheads were lightly touching. My lips were burning from his, but I was in too high a state of euphoria that I didn't even notice. He lifted his hands behind his head to gently untangle my arms from around his neck. I could feel a tingling sensation on my back from where he had previously placed his hands. It felt good, I must admit. Really, really good.

Shane flashed me a huge smile which literally caused my heart to skip a couple of beats. "I don't want to move things too fast, okay?" As he spoke, I could feel his warm breath blowing into my face. I smiled back at him which just caused his grin to grow even bigger. He took one of my hands and held it lightly in his own; I'm amazed at how perfectly they fit together. It's as if my hand was made to fit into his. With my free hand, I began to lightly trace one of his longer cuts. It went from his left shoulder, all the way down to his hip. He shivered gently but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to have these forever?" I couldn't help myself as I blurted the question out. My fingers began to follow scratches on his neck that led to deeper cuts on his chest.

"Hopefully not… Carlisle put some stinging medicine which would apparently speed up the healing process. Not like I care or anything; they make me look tough." He looked at our entwined hands as he spoke so he didn't see me rolling my eyes.

"No they don't. They just remind me of how stupid and weak I am. I mean, how could I faint? I'm so stup-" Just as I was about to begin my rant, Shane pushed my chin up so that I was staring into his eyes again.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me Ari?" He smiled as he leaned down, covering my mouth with his yet again.

* * *

**Review? Please? There's 39 people who currently have this on their alerts. I hope at least half of you guys review :) **


	11. Hole

**Thank you all SO much for your reviews! You guys all rock :]  
Sorry it took me awhile to update again, but it's only because I was had some serious writers block. To make up for that, I wrote a pretty long chapter.  
There's some Emmett in this one, so I hope I didn't go all OOC or anything. Let me know if I did!  
Anyways, ENJOY!  
This chapter is dedicated to any and every person who took the time to leave a review for this fic. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer (someone said I have to write one for every chapter. Gah.): I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT-RELATED! **

* * *

Chapter 10- Hole

_"Can you just shut up and kiss me Ari?" He smiled as he leaned down, covering my mouth with his yet again._

I wasn't used to being in such close contact with Shane; his feather light touch and intoxicating, woods-y smell made me feel light-headed. A million questions were running through my mind. What do I do with my hands? Should I keep my eyes closed? Is this the right time for my tongue to ask entrance to his mouth? Ah! I quickly broke away from the kiss before he could deepen it; it was embarrassing enough that I barely knew what I was doing.

I found myself panting loudly, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. Damn. How I wish I was fully a vampire; they didn't have any weird bodily functions like blushing or sweating. I took in a couple of deep breaths as I franticly tired to calm my nerves. I was almost shocked to find Shane doing the same; he's such a gorgeous guy! Surely he 'got it on' with plenty of girls while he was in Canada for over 3 months. I mean, _I _on the other hand, am so inexperienced. Having Jacob Black as a father causes you to have a non-existent dating life. Every boy in my school is too afraid to talk to me since they all know about my 'huge, scary, Native dad'.

"Ari," Shane lightly touched my hand lightly once he too had control over his breathing. "Uh… Sorry. I mean, um… I don't want to lead you on. Uh…"

"No!" I winced at how eager I sounded. "I mean, no! I don't think you're leading me on or whatever… it's just that… I think we should really just take things slowly. Like you said before?" I phrased my last sentence like a question since I really couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. What I really wanted to say was: _Oh Shane, lets lock ourselves in my room and never come out. _But, he would probably get a little freaked out. I'm _just_ starting to see him in a romantic way and not as the kid who used to secretly play with Barbie dolls. The whole finding-out-about-the-imprinting and the fact that he had those horrible scars caused by me were making me see him in a whole new light. Oh, and the fact that he came back from Canada totally ripped and hot looking. Yum.

"Right. Take things slow. Got it." He flashed me a huge smile which caused me to smile back. The one thing Shane was always known for in our younger days was his huge grins that were very catchy. I mean, when he smiled, it caused everyone around him to smile too. He just has the most beautiful, perfect smile. Oh, and I'm not being biased.

My lips were lightly throbbing, but weren't burning. His skin was warm, but wasn't overbearingly hot. I wonder what my skin felt like to him; were we the same temperature? Just as I was about to blurt out my questions, we heard Carlisle cough lightly from outside the curtains surrounding Shane's bed. What's with my vampire relatives coughing?

"Oh, uh… Grandpa Carlisle! Come in!" I abruptly got up from the side of the bed but Shane pulled me back down. I glared at him but he kept wearing a smug smile. Great. Now my great-grandfather will know that I just made out with his patient. Awkward much?

"I am very sorry for intruding on your private moment, but I need to reapply the venom on your wounds Shane." Carlisle glided over to us, glancing questionably at our entwined hands. He shook his head lightly, as if to clear out his head. "Aria, can you please hand me the steel bottle sitting on the table over there?" He pointed behind me as he examined Shane's stomach. I half-heartily agreed as I quickly thrust the little container into his outstretched hand. So he was using venom on Shane? Well, that did make a lot of sense, since vampire venom did work miracles. I guess that's why the deep cuts on Shane's chest were beginning to close and fade away. Shane's own healing ability and the venom sped up the total healing process.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now. I think that my parents really want to talk to me, and that it would be best if I approached them myself. Carlisle, do you know where my mom and dad are?" I stood behind Carlisle as he began to lightly spread the liquid over Shane's wounds. I really did not want to see Shane's face, because I knew it would be twisted into a pained expression.

"They said something about 'working on the house' before leaving together in your mother's Ferrari. I assume you know what they mean by that?" Carlisle turned to face me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I do know. Okay, I'll just leave you two alone for a while…" I turned around quickly so that I wouldn't have to hear Shane's muffled cries. He was trying to hold everything in so that I wouldn't get freaked out. Too late for that. I decided to quickly check up on Leah and Nahuel, since I barely got to talk to them last night. Also, I was morbidly curious as to whether or not the baby had a name or not. I walked over to the back of the room, where Leah was sitting upright in her bed. As I came closer, I saw that she was slurping away on something, and that Nahuel was rocking the baby back and forth in his arms.

"Hey Leah! I'm glad to see that you are doing much better than before." I sat down by her side and noticed that she was eating soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much perfect. Dr. Sparkles said that I'm just a bit malnourished so he's keeping an eye on me for a while longer. Oh, and that's why you're going to see me pigging out a lot for the next couple of days. I'm fucking starving." She smiled at me before devouring her sandwich in literally, two bites.

"When Leah was pregnant, she did not eat very much. Her body was rejecting a lot of food, and we found that she could only keep down raw meat. You know how much she hates eating raw. Since she couldn't phase, I had to hunt and basically force-feed her." Nahuel winked at me when Leah lightly punched his arm. They were so funny together; Leah would always yell and hit, while Nahuel just remained calm and sort of self-loathing. They were a match made in heaven.

"Oh. If you need any more food, I'll be more than willing to get it for you." I looked over at Leah, who was licking her fingers.

"There's no need for you to go downstairs. Turns out that Eddie-kins bought a mini-fridge just for me, and it's fully stocked with all of my favourite foods. I feel like a fuc- I mean, friggin' little princess." Leah refrained from her usual swearing, which surprised me a bit. She pointed to her left where indeed, a miniature fridge was sitting on a table.

"Awesome! I've always wanted one of those…" I drifted off as I caught sight of the angelic little face in Nahuel's arms. She was sleeping soundly, but still looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a peaceful expression, and even smiled a little in her sleep. "Hey, can I hold her?" When Nahuel realized my intentions, he nodded as he placed the little girl in my arms. "She's so cute! No, adorable! I mean…"

"She is a beautiful little girl. We understand your loss of words; I personally can not fathom any adjectives to describe my little daughter." Nahuel's face stared adoringly at the baby as he took my place by Leah. Their hands were grasping each others, which automatically reminded me of Shane and how his hand would perfectly caress mine.

"Yeah, you really can't describe her. That reminds me… have you two thought up a name yet?" I kept my eyes glued on the little being. Since she was mainly vampire, she felt very cold. Her skin on the other hand was very soft, like a human's. I could tell that she was growing already; she did not look like a 2 day-old. More like a 2 _month_old. I wondered casually if Carlisle turned her into a little 'lab rat' (as Leah had described it).

"No, not yet. Leah wants to go back to Forks and bring the baby to the Elders first. She thinks that it would be better if Sue named her." Nahuel answered me quietly as he handed a bottle of water to his wife. "I spoke with your parents Aria, and they too want to travel, as with Bella and Edward. I'm assuming that you should expect a trip sometime next week, possible even in the next three days."

"Yeah, my dad mentioned something about visiting. Are you sure that Sue won't mind that you're coming?" I looked at Leah, who was now crunching on a bag of chips.

"Nah. My mom called this morning, and practically begged me to come over and bring the family. Seth's already sitting at home, moping that I'm not there either. He said that he's sick of watching Charlie and my mom live in sin. He wants me to convince the two to get married, which is ridiculous since they're both like in their 80's." Leah snorted loudly at the thought. "Uncle Seth-y also wants to meet his niece." She smiled at Nahuel who lightly kissed her lips for a brief second. I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment, so I lightly handed the baby over to Leah.

"Speaking of Uncle Seth-y, I need to call him or something. Since he's sitting at home in Forks all day, he has no excuse for why he didn't email me. I'll… see you guys later." Leah grinned at me and greedily took her daughter into her arms. She placed a light kiss on her forehead and smoothed the pink blanket over her little body.

I walked away from the Kodak moment, and decided to just grudgingly run downstairs. I dashed over to the huge living room, following the sounds coming from the TV. I saw Emmett sprawled over the couch, remote in hand. I didn't see or hear anyone else in the house, so I plopped down next to him.

"'Sup?" He grinned lazily at me as he flicked through the channels at a blinding speed.

"Yo! Not much home skillet. 'Sup with you?" I grinned at him as he rolled his eyes at my pathetic attempt to act 'gangster'.

"Promise me that you'll never talk like that again." He kept his eyes on the TV but I could feel his rock hard hands shove me off the sofa.

"Ow! Okay, jeez. I'll talk normal okay?" I rubbed my head dramatically, once again earning another eye-roll. "Where is everyone? Are you the only one home, besides whoever's in the hospital room?"

"Yeah… your parents are gone to their 'new' house to fix it up or something. Rose, Bella and Esme are working on _my_ cottage, and Eddie, Jazz and Alice are hunting. Carlisle's fixing up with Shane, and then he's joining the hunting group." Emmett grumbled, not once taking his eyes off of the random baseball game he put on.

"Why are you just sitting here?" I got up from the ground and sat down across from Emmett, out of arms reach.

"I'm the babysitter! The sick and hormonal are upstairs, and I'm here to help them when Carlisle leaves." He puffed up his chest and winked at me. This time, I rolled my eyes. Emmett was so silly sometimes. When he said babysitter, I could literally imagine him _sitting_ on a baby. Not chasing some kid around and reading them bedtime stories.

"Okay there… I'm getting something to eat. I'll be right back." I got up quickly and dashed over to the kitchen. My stomach began to growl fiercely; I didn't even remember my last meal. I opened the fridge door and peered into a pizza box. Just my luck, there's still a couple of slices remaining. I was too hungry and eager to heat the slices up, so I just grabbed a plate and stuffed my face. Once I finished, I grabbed a can of pop and ran back to sit next to Emmett. Only then did I notice the huge hole in the wall, right next to the fireplace.

"Your dad," Emmett followed my gaze and smirked. "He was pissed man. Oh, and props for what you said up there to him. You know the whole 'I don't want to breath the same air as you' line? You _owned_ him."

"But… what? He punched a hole in the wall? I thought he wasn't angry!?" I squeaked. Can you believe it? _Squeaked_! That's how taken by surprise I am. No one would ever dare break anything in this house, because it was like an unwritten rule. If you break something, Esme wouldn't provide you with food for a week or two. The rule also applied to the vampires; only, they wouldn't be allowed to hunt for a couple of days. Sounds weird, but it works. Everyone thinks of Esme as the main mother unit; whatever she says, goes.

"He's angry that you're a typical, rebellious teenager. He was hoping that you would be like your mom; all perfectly behaved or whatever. Personally, I think of you as my little hero. You pissed your dad off so much, and you got away with it! I wish I could do that…" Emmett grinned at me and my shocked expression.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett! You have to take me to my dad right now!" I got up and walked over to him.

"Why? I really don't feel like driving at the moment Ari. Can't you just have a heart-to-heart phone call instead?" He pushed me lightly out of his way so that he could keep his eyes on the TV screen.

"No! Get up oh Great-Uncle of mine!" I stood in front of him again so that he would have to look into my pleading eyes.

"Please Ari! I'm not allowed to leave the house and you know it. Why don't you just drive yourself? You do have your own car you know. Hell, you can even take my jeep if you want. Please?" Emmett once again pushed me out of his line of vision. Since he had 'accidentally' crushed Grandpa Edward's piano the other day, Esme had punished him. (Told you the unwritten rule worked!)

"Argh, fine! You are seriously no help at all." I huffed away and he chuckled loudly. "If Shane wakes up or whatever, tell him to call my cell. Okay?" I patted his head lightly which caused him to laugh even louder.

"No problem half-spawn. No problem at all." I could hear his loud guffaws even as I was already running up the stairs to my room. I rolled my eyes at his little nickname for me; he called me 'half-spawn' because I wasn't really fully human, full shifter or full vampire. I was like a half-spawn. It didn't even make sense, but in Emmett's world… it did.

I opened my bedroom door quickly and I ran towards my closet. I rummaged around the heaps of clothes until I found a sweatshirt that would keep me warm. I walked over to my nightstand where my Rabbit's keys were sitting. Alright, let's get this show on the road.

I flitted down the stairs, waved bye to Emmett who just smirked back, and ran out the back door to the garage. Since there were so many cars for each family member, my dad had built a separate garage to house all of the automobiles. It was a huge empty room that held all of the spacious cars. I walked over to my 'baby' and hastily unlocked the doors.

Before I could put the car into drive, I flipped out my phone. In case Emmett didn't talk to Shane (which I knew he probably wouldn't), I decided to send him a quick text message. I remembered seeing his phone lying by his bed, so I knew he would eventually see it.

_Shane, I have to talk to my dad. He's actually __really__ angry at me. If you wake up and see this, go talk to Emmett or something. He'll tell you what's going on. Alright, peace. _

I didn't know why I was crying, but I let the tears fall freely down my face as I sped down the winding and twisting road.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that, if you havn't already: check out my profile for some pictures relating to this story! :] **


	12. Like Mother, unlike Daughter

**I think this is the longest chapter I have written. (7 pages in Microsoft Word!)  
Sorry about the sucky-ish one before, but I really had writer's block. Now that things are back on track, I know how to continue the story again.  
There's some Renesmee in this one, which was kind of hard to write. I don't really know how she's going to be as an adult, so I decided to just wing it. Let me know if I go all OOC or anything.****  
Anyways, ENJOY! Please don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight-related; Stephanie Meyer does. I only 'own' Aria and Shane. **

* * *

Chapter 11- Like Mother, unlike Daughter

Recap:

**I didn't know why I was crying, but I let the tears fall freely down my face as I sped down the winding and twisting road**_._

When my dad had driven me over to the house, I wasn't really paying attention to exactly where we were going. So, I was pleasantly surprised when I found myself pulling my car into the little clearing where I found my mother's Ferrari sitting. Was it just instinct that guided me here? I didn't know. I parked my car and slowly took the keys out of the ignition. My vision was a little blurry, and a thin layer of sweat was forming over my body. Why am I so nervous? Am I really that afraid of my father?

After wiping my eyes and face with a tissue, I decided to send Shane another little text. I felt really weird without him near me; I felt really cold and like I was missing something. I guessed that our imprinting bond was very strong; especially since we were best friends from the day we were born. I wondered what Shane had felt like when he was in Canada. What were the effects of our broken bond on him? I made a mental note to ask him later. After breaking from my trance, I quickly grabbed my phone from the passenger's seat.

_Hey. I know I'm being stupid for texting you when you're not even going to reply back, but at least someone will know where I am in case I don't make it out alive. (Ha.) Okay, wish me luck: I'm about to confront my dad on everything. I'll keep you posted. Peace._

I sighed quietly when I hit the 'send' button. I put my keys into my pocket and took a huge breath. I could feel my heart pounding my ears. With another small sigh, I got out of my car and slammed the doors shut. If my parents didn't know I was here, they would now. I decided to walk at a human's pace to the doors, giving my parents time to 'prepare' themselves. I knew from experience that, when they were alone together (or any of my older relatives in general), you shouldn't barge in on them. I shuddered as I remembered what had happened over 4 years ago: I had come home from school, just like any normal day; I remembered how I had to ask permission from my parents to attend some kid's birthday party. When I ran into their room, I caught them… doing something. It was embarrassing, and very traumatizing. Emmett teased me for weeks. I couldn't stand to look my mom or dad in the eyes for months.

I was almost halfway up the path when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Curious, I flipped it open.

_Yo, half-spawn. Lover boy's awake. He was asking for you. *wink wink* But, like the good little Uncle I am, I told him to call you. Oh, and everyone but the 'hunting group' are home. When you're done yelling at Wolfy, come here as fast as you can. There's a surprise waiting for you. –E _

I rolled my eyes. Emmett was so immature sometimes. Shane was definitely not my 'lover boy'. I mean, we just kissed. It was _just_ a kiss. (A mind-blowing, breath-taking, absolutely-perfect kiss nonetheless.) I didn't reply back to him, since I knew his message was just one-way. Just as I put my phone into my pocket once again, I felt another small vibration. Another text message? I wondered if Emmett cracked and decided to blow my 'surprise' over the phone. He did that sometimes.

_Ari! What the hell are you doing? I'm the one who's supposed to talk to your dad. This whole mess is my fault. Anyways, Carlisle said that I can phase now if I want to. The venom pretty much worked. Okay, I'm coming to you. Stay in your car and look out for me. –Lover Boy :) _

I smiled to myself; what did I do to deserve such an amazing guy like Shane? I'm probably one of the luckiest girls in the world to have a gorgeous, sweet _and_ smart guy who absolutely adored me. I never had a crush on him before, but now… I'm seeing him in a whole new light. I quickly shut my phone and placed it into my pocket. I decided to stand by my car so that I could hand Shane a pair of shorts if he needed any. (I kept some in my trunk too, just like my mom)

I looked around but didn't see any abnormally large wolf, so I opened the back door and sat down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes lightly. I waited for what felt like hours before I heard the sound of huge paws thudding quietly over the forest floor.

"Shane! Oh my gosh! You're healed! You came!" I sounded like a little kid on a sugar rush, but I was too happy to care. "Do you need shorts? I have some! Oh, never mind!"

The chocolate-brown wolf appeared through the dense trees, and came trotting over to me. He was holding what appeared to be khaki shorts in his mouth, which was pretty smart of him to bring along. I mean, you probably should wear pants when talking to your girl-best-friend-slash-lover's (is that what we are?) parents. I noticed that he looked perfectly healthy, except for the angry looking scar on his chest. I winced when I thought that he would have it forever, since it was too deep to heal properly. He let out a low, deep howl when he saw my weary eyes and came forward to lightly touch his nose to my forehead. I smiled sadly as he walked back to the trees appearing moments later in his human form, quickly tugging on his shorts.

"Do you have a shirt or something in your car? I don't really want to remind Jacob of what he did to me. He won't take me seriously if he sees my scar." Shane walked over to me, pointing out the long scar that ran from his shoulder to hip. It was flesh coloured now, but you could still see the raised shape and texture. Human eyes wouldn't be able to notice it, but my superior eyesight could make out the horrible cut.

"Probably," I nodded as I opened up the trunk of my car, rummaging around the shopping bags that were long forgotten. I remembered how weeks ago, Alice and I had gone shopping for dresses or something, but I was too lazy to carry the bags back to my room. My hands fell on a very large hoodie that said 'Hilfiger' down the front. It was supposed to be for my dad, since according to Alice, he 'needs some shirts to look more decent in public'. I pulled it out, cut the tags off with my teeth, and threw it at Shane.

"It's my dad's, but he doesn't even know about it. Take it."

"Thanks Ari." He flashed me a smile as he pulled it over his head. "Do you happen to have some shoes?"

"Why aren't you ever prepared?" I rolled my eyes at him as I threw a pair of navy blue flip-flops at his head. I really didn't know why I had a pair of men's shoes in my car, especially ones that fit Shane perfectly. _Alice_…

"Sorry, but I kind of ran here at the last minute. Thanks for the texts; did you really think you could do this on your own?" He walked over to me and looked down, into my eyes. "Hey! Ari, please don't cry! Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I didn't really know how to answer his question. Why was I crying? I didn't know the answer myself. I felt like the helpless little female; crying and sniffling about some problem. Shane wiped my tears away with his finger and kissed my forehead lightly. When I didn't respond, he wrapped his warm arms around my shoulders and pushed my face into his chest. I began crying harder now, for no apparent reason.

"Shhh… Ari, everything's totally under control. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm okay. Please, don't cry." His low voice rumbled in his chest, and he began stroking my hair absentmindedly.

"Shane, you're h-hurt…" I blubbered as I remembered his stupid scar.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it! Humans can't even see it, so no biggie about swimming in public or something. Please, stop crying… you're making me feel terrible." I looked up into his face, which was indeed twisted into a pained expression. Crap. Why do I always hurt him? He looked down at me and my tear-streaked face as if he just heard my thoughts. I grimaced, trying my best to smile at him or something. He flashed me his trademark grin and leaned down to kiss me.

This kiss wasn't like the others. Instead of sweet and slow, it was more like passionate and aggressive almost. His lips were crushed over mine, hard and searching. I just stood lifelessly in his arms, not kissing him back. I was too scared. I had to try my best to fight against my hormones, which were pushing me to wrap my arms around his neck, twist my fingers into his hair, and to wrap my legs around his waist. Instead, I stood underneath him, rigid and hopeless. When Shane finally realized that I wasn't going to kiss him back just as furiously, he pushed away quickly. He didn't realize just how badly I wanted him; to taste him and feel his tongue and hot breath against mine. I was just too much of a coward to do anything back. What if I did something wrong? Scared him away forever? I decided that I really needed to sit down and talk to Rosalie.

"Uh… right. Sorry. Um, I forgot…Uh… yeah. Let's get going." His face turned bright red as he quickly moved away from me, towards the house. Crap. I hurt him again. What the hell's wrong with me? I ran towards him and grabbed his hand with mine. He immediately relaxed his tense posture and looked down and smiled at me. This time, I smiled back. Wordlessly, we dashed up the stairs and through the door, which was unlocked. We were immediately hit by the scent of paint fumes, sawdust, and… cookies?

"Mom? Are you… home?" I called out quietly, knowing my mother could hear me no matter what level I spoke at.

"Over here, in the kitchen Ari!" I heard my mother's shrill voice yell from down the hall. That would explain the cookie scent; she was probably baking. Shane and I walked over to the huge kitchen, following the sweet smell of chocolate. We saw my mother mixing batter furiously with one hand, and taking a baking sheet out of the oven with the other.

"I guess you already set everything up. Nice kitchen, mom." I smiled at my mother, as she glanced curiously at mine and Shane's intertwined hands. She looked up at my flushed, tear-streaked face and immediately widened her eyes. Oh God.

"Yes, your dad's painting the rooms upstairs. After that, we can move in. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to make a little treat to kill time." She still gave me a wandering, curious look. Shane immediately noticed her appraising eyes and dropped my hand at once. "So, Shane dear! Are you all healed up?"

"Yeah… Uh, can you show me the washroom? I really have to go." Shane winked at me when my mother nodded and turned around to set the timer on the oven for the second batch. Great. He's leaving me alone now? With my mother? What's wrong with him?

"Sure dear. It's down the hall, and the first door to your right." She pointed behind us and smiled. He nodded and ran away, quietly and wordlessly leaving us alone to talk. "Ok Aria, spill. Tell me everything! What exactly happened between you two?" My mother's voice got shriller and higher as she exclaimed and smiled broadly. She was acting like the teenager she never was.

"Mother! Stop screaming!" I rolled my eyes at her as she pretended to zip up her lips. Even if she was absolutely brilliant, she still didn't really know how to 'act normal'. My mom had gone to school, but as a child, she felt as if she was far more superior to the other children. Eventually, she was home schooled. "Seriously, nothing happened. Nada. Zilch. There isn't anything going on between me and Shane."

"Aria, I'm not blind. I saw you two holding hands! Also, your face was all flushed, and you two looked at each other with looks of love…" she sighed dreamily. Oh God. How barf-tastic.

"Mom! Seriously, stop acting all creepy and weird…." I waved my hand in front of her face dramatically. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. Real mature, _mother_. "And fine. You got me. I really, really like Shane. After you and dad left, I went to his bedside because I felt so terrible. I mean, you should have seen those horrible cuts! Plus, the venom Carlisle used on him was causing him more pain than healing. Then… I don't know… I kissed him…."

"You KISSED him! OH SWEETIE!! You're first kiss!!" My mom's high-pitched voice was even higher and more annoying than usual.

"Crap. Mom, do you have to yell? Daddy dearest is upstairs, and listening closely." I punched her arm lightly as I bit into a cookie. It was soft, chewy, and delicious. Over time, my mom began to appreciate human food more than before; she still preferred blood, but it helped keep up the charade if she actually ate. "And yes, Shane was my first kiss. Woop-de-doo!"

"Oh that so romantic! He imprinted on you… you kissed him… I wish my first kiss was with Jake. You're lucky Ari; you're first kiss was with your best friend!" My mom walked around the counter and gave me a huge hug. She was grinning and flitting around, acting like Alice when she was let loose in a mall.

"Um, your first kiss wasn't with dad? I thought you like, loved him ever since you were physically 15?" I broke away from her hug before she could accidentally break my ribs. I sighed as I thought of my dad and mom together. It's pretty creepy, since he's like 16 years older than her. When she was my age, he was in his 30s! That's gross… I'm glad Shane's my age.

"No, um, I kissed Nahuel when he came to a party Alice threw for my parents when they renewed their vows… I knew he had imprinted on Leah, but I really couldn't resist. Heh, heh…." She chuckled nervously as she took in my reaction.

"Yeah, when I thought you couldn't get any weirder… Anyways, um, you aren't mad about the whole imprint thing?" I tried my best to forget what my mother just told me. No wonder Leah mostly hated my mom, and Nahuel didn't really look her in the eyes.

"Why would I be? Ari! You think I'm angry that my daughter has a guy who will always keep her happy? That's like a dream come true for any mother! Now you can skip the whole teenage-dating phase, and go right into the love part!" she beamed at me as she took a small bite into a cookie. My mother is such a hopeless romantic; I can't believe she actually likes it if her underage daughter runs around with a guy. Not just any random guy… but still.

"Mom! Love? That's a bit too strong, don't you think?" I choked out.

"Oh, well… right now, maybe. Don't worry though, you'll see soon enough. Tell me how you feel right now." she smirked and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Uh… I feel like I'm not really complete. I hope that makes sense." I decided to just tell her the truth, since I knew she would keep pestering and bothering me. Anyways, I really did feel as if a piece of me was somewhere else.

"That's what you're always going to feel like when Shane's not with you. You aren't going to feel perfectly whole unless you're in his arms. Right now, I feel like running upstairs and kissing the living daylights out of Jacob, but I've learned to control myself." She raised her eyebrows suggestively again and winked. Ugh.

"Yeah, waaay too much information there. Wow. So, you really don't care at all?" I grabbed another cookie from the wire rack and devoured it in a couple of bites.

"No! Aria, what's it going to take to make you believe that? I'm happy for you! Shane is a great guy, and you two seem perfect for each other. Ever since you two were little babies, I knew you would eventually get together. I mean, no one knew if Shane could phase or not… So, when he did, and he imprinted on you? That was one of the happiest days of my life!" She came around and gave me another hug; only it was more motherly than the other one.

"Oh. Thanks mom." I smiled into her hair as I squeezed her back. She was much shorter and more petite than me, yet I still respected her as a mother... Most of the times, except for when she acted like a spoiled, lovesick little princess. "I… um, love you."

"Oh Ari! I love you too sweetie." She broke away and beamed at me, causing me to smile back. She looked so ridiculous, with flour on her face and stains all over her ratty clothes. Yet, she also looked freakishly beautiful, with her long auburn hair, flawless skin and perfect teeth.

"Sorry to interrupt this Kodak moment, but we need to go and talk to Jacob. Ari, come on." Shane's deep baritone of a voice rumbled and caused me to jump slightly. I guess he got tired of waiting in the bathroom. I turned around to look at him and almost gasped out loud; his hair was dripping wet and he had changed into a black t-shirt and smug fitting jeans. "I uh, took your car to the mansions so that I could shower and change." He winked at me as he saw my shocked expression.

"Oh, uh… cool. You look um, good." Good?! That's the only adjective I could think of to describe his God-like appearance? He looked like he stepped out of a photo shoot for Calvin Klein or something! I quickly walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. My mom squealed and Shane automatically tensed. He wasn't used to PDA. I quickly brought my hands down and settled on staring at my flats. Shane sighed and loosely placed his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Want to go out for dinner or something later? Like… together?" He whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to appear all over my arms. He kept his arm around my waist as I slowly nodded my head. He's asking me out?! Wow.

"Are you asking me out Shane?" I looked up into his eyes to see if there was any hint of sarcasm, but I only saw _devotion_. Oh God. What am I getting myself into? Are the guy's feelings stronger than the imprintee's? I began to feel a bit scared again.

"Yeah, I am." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over mine. I couldn't help myself but to grin like an idiot.

My mom squealed loudly, clapped her hands and sighed. She was seriously enjoying this more than I was.

* * *


	13. Slow

Longest chapter yet. Ahh. They just keep getting longer and longer!

**Okay, I just wanted to try something a little different; this whole chapter's in Shane's POV. Too keep things brief: This is Chapter 11 Version 2.  
****I don't know why, but I decided to include it. Maybe because I wanted to let you all have some insight as to what Shane was thinking in the last chapter? Eh.  
For SURE, the next chapter's the confrontation. Don't worry. **

**I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE!  
Please let me know what you liked and didn't like so far. Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related. **

* * *

***Chapter dedicated to europ92 for being my 90th reviewer! Love yaa :]**

* * *

Chapter 12- Slow

**Shane's POV**

I woke up from a state of unconsciousness that was caused by that stupid venom crap Carlisle rubbed on me. Aria's worried expression filled my mind. I know how she thought this whole _situation _was her fault; I could see it in her weary eyes. I immediately thought of some way that I could prove to her that I didn't care about my 'injuries'… I mean, Jacob was the one to blame. I wondered aimlessly as to where he was. Shouldn't he have apologized to me by now? My mind was whirling with questions, and my head soon began to hurt like a bitch. I sighed as I opened my eyes, only to find golden ones staring at me.

"Emmett? What the hell man?" I growled at him quietly as I jumped out of my bed to look for a mirror. I want to see how fucked up my body looks like. I hope it's not too bad; Ari will never forgive herself, even if she wasn't to blame.

"I could hear your heart pounding like crazy, and I had to come up here to check if you're okay." He smirked at me as he pointed to the wall behind his back. Sure enough, there was a wall-length mirror sitting horizontally by the ground. I guess the 'leeches' bought it just for me. Nice.

"Oh. Where's Aria?" I punched his arm as I walked past, towards the mirror. I quickly picked it up and laid it vertically against the wall. "Shit… I guess I don't really have any visible scars anymore. Looks like that venom crap worked." I stared at my reflection. My hair was sticking up all over my head, my lips where chapped, and my eyes were blood-shot. In other words, I did not look very attractive. But besides my face, my body looked pretty much perfect. I didn't have any deep cuts or claw marks on my shoulders, neck or stomach. I just had one huge flesh-coloured scar that ran all the way from my shoulder to hip. Fantastic.

"Your little lover's gone to yell at her dad." He got up and sprawled over my bed, not caring about the smell. "Oh and yeah! Carlisle said you're having that sucker forever, since it was too deep to heal properly. At least you look a bit tough now; look at Jasper and his scars. You don't see him complaining."

I turned to glare at him, but he just grinned. "Yeah…. Wait, what? Ari's gone to yell at Jacob? What the hell?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. She told me to tell you to call her." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote for the LCD T.V that was hanging from the ceiling. I mean, is this a real hospital? I stared at Emmett as he flicked through the channels, stopping at a college football game.

"Fuck. Okay…" I looked around for a shirt, but my eyes fell on my phone that was sitting on the side table. It was blinking a green light, which meant that I had some texts waiting. I quickly lunged for it, pressing 'open' hastily. I had 5 messages? I scanned through the senders; 2 were from Aria, 1 was from Emmett, and 2 were from some girl named 'Jess'. I decided to open Emmett's first, since I knew it would be stupid. How right I was:

_Lover Boy! Remember to use protection, even if you'd probably melt the condoms. Protect my niece okay. I don't want her to pull a Bella and get knocked up without planning it. I'm watching you… _

I deleted it, rolled my eyes and lightly punched Emmett's shoulder. He laughed and mumbled 'Lover Boy' before focusing his attention back to the TV. I deleted the text from 'Jess' too, because I instantly remembered who she was. She went to the school I attended in Canada; apparently she was my stalker or something. Creepy. I suddenly remembered why I was flipping through my phone in the first place: Aria. I opened the first text she sent, which was sent about 25 minutes ago.

_Shane, I have to talk to my dad. He's actually __really__ angry at me. If you wake up and see this, go talk to Emmett or something. He'll tell you what's going on. Alright, peace. _

A low growl rumbled deep in my throat; was she really that stupid and careless? She all of a sudden decided to yell at her dad… for ME? Oh my fucking God. I quickly opened the second text, which she had _just _sent.

_Hey. I know I'm being stupid for texting you when you're not even going to reply back, but at least someone will know where I am in case I don't make it out alive. (Ha.) Okay, wish me luck: I'm about to confront my dad on everything. I'll keep you posted. Peace._

Oh. My. Fuck. I started trembling and my vision blurred with red. I was clutching my phone so tight in my hands, that Emmett immediately took it from me so that I wouldn't accidentally crush it. God knows how many phones I ruined; my dad would murder me if I broke another one.

"Shane, chill! Why don't you run after her? You know… help her out?" Emmett placed a cool hand on my shoulder and kept it there until my breathing steadied.

"Am I allowed to phase?" I took a seat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Another thought hit me instantly: what if I can't phase anymore? My mom's probably going to kill Jacob. I don't even think she knows about what happened to me, since she would most likely freak out and hurt her self. From what I knew, she wasn't in perfect health yet.

"Yes you are Shane," a calm and smooth voice whispered from behind me. I looked back to see Esme smiling at me.

"Oh, hey Esme! Glad you're back." I got up immediately to give her a quick hug, since she basically ruled the household.

"Thank you dear; I'm pleased to see that you're in perfect health. I'm very sorry about Jacob's behaviour…. Do you want any food? You must be starving!" She broke away from my embrace to quickly kiss Emmett on the cheek. It was pretty obvious that she babied him.

"Oh, no thanks. I need to see Aria for a sec. Um, I'll come back to eat as soon as I can." I knew how she hated it if anyone went somewhere on an empty stomach, but if I let in, I would find myself sitting through a five-course meal. "So, what did you just say about me phasing?"

"Carlisle told me that you still have the ability to phase, because there really isn't anything wrong with you. Just that terrible scar…" she smiled sadly as she lightly kissed my cheek. I blushed. Before I got to answer her, she tensed and flitted through the room without even mumbling a quick 'goodbye'. Uh… okay?

"Rosalie's complaining about living with Leah. She wants to move A.S.A.P but Esme doesn't want her to be so rude. I'm surprised you didn't just hear her shriek." Emmett rolled his eyes as he threw my phone back to me.

"Okay… Your wife's crazy. Anyways… I'm leaving. Thanks for… whatever. I'll see you later." I waved at him as I ran through the room's doors as fast as I could. When I was finally outside, breathing in the fresh air, I decided to send a quick message to Aria. I hoped it wasn't too late, and that she wasn't already crying and screaming at her dad.

_Ari! What the hell are you doing? I'm the one who's supposed to talk to your dad. This whole mess is my fault. Anyways, Carlisle said that I can phase now if I want to. The venom pretty much worked. Okay, I'm coming to you. Stay in your car and look out for me. –Lover Boy :) _

I sighed as I hit 'send'. Oh shit. I have to phase, and I don't know where the hell to put my phone. I ran back to the front steps of the mansion and placed it in the mailbox, mentally remembering to come back and get it. I stripped my shorts off and immediately sighed with relief as the familiar feeling of heat rippling through my body returned. Good, nothing was really wrong with me.

As I became my animal form, I was shocked to find my mind totally empty. No voices. I became a part of my mom, Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil's pack since I was Leah's son. Jacob was still the alpha, but no one phased as much as they used too. There really wasn't much of a use for werewolves anymore, since we were all friends with the vamps. Also, I heard that Seth and Embry went to college to 'find their imprints' since they were both so desperate. Quil on the other hand was happily sitting in Forks with his wife, Claire, and their 3 boys.

I picked up my shorts in my mouth, since I forgot to bring some string to tie them to my leg. With a quiet sigh, I ran off through the forest.

_Sometimes, exploding into a huge wolf has its advantages._

"Shane! Oh my gosh! You're healed! You came!" I heard Aria before I saw her. "Do you need shorts? I have some! Oh, never mind!"

I quickly moved my way to her, keeping my eyes on hers as she took in my appearance. She first looked surprised then immediately changed to guilty. I moved my way forward, noticing how small and nervous she looked. She looked up at me with frightened eyes, so I lightly touched my nose to her forehead. She smelled so good; like the most expensive perfume in the world, mixed with cinnamon and various flowers. _Cinnamon, flowers and perfume? _Well, I'm not a fucking poet okay.

She looked like she really needed a hug, which was impossible to give when you're a horse-sized wolf, so I turned around and ran behind some trees. I felt a rush of heat explode through my veins, and I could feel my bones rearranging themselves as I shifted to my preferred form. I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on as I walked back to where Aria was waiting patiently.

"Do you have a shirt or something in your car? I don't really want to remind Jacob of what he did to me. He won't take me seriously if he sees my scar." I pointed to my shoulder in case she didn't notice it.

"Possibly," she eyed me wearily before rummaging through her car's trunk. I waited patiently until she whirled around and threw a sweater at me. "It's my dad's, but he doesn't know about it. Take it."

Indeed, I grabbed it without even really looking at it. Who cares about clothes? "Thanks Ari." I couldn't help myself but to smile as I pulled it over my head. She just looked so… _cute._ Okay, shorts and a shirt? Check. Oh, but what about 'no shoes, no service'? I really don't want to track mud through Ari's new house… "Do you happen to have some shoes?" Crap. I sound so pathetic around her. Why can't I think straight when I'm near Ari?

"Why aren't you ever prepared?" Good question. She rolled her eyes at me, as if she suddenly turned into Edward, and then threw a pair of flip-flops at my head. Oh well, at least I didn't cause Ari to turn into some love-zombie. That would suck. I mean, I like girls with _personality. _

"Sorry, but I kind of ran here at the last minute." I mean that literally; I just woke up. "Thanks for the texts… did you really think you could do this on your own?" I walked over to her almost intentionally. It was like some mystical-imprint-force that guided me. Yeah. My imprint-senses are tingling! She's crying. Great, now I just feel like an even bigger ass. "Hey! Ari, please don't cry! Sweetie, what's wrong"? Oh God. Did I just call her sweetie? Oh God. I'm turning into my dad; he calls my mom 'sweetie' all the time, which seriously makes me gag.

I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead, but she continued to stare at the ground. My mind whirled; what did I do this time? Well, this looks like a good time to give her that overdue hug. I softly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, marvelling at how delicate and warm she felt. She buried her face into my chest and began crying harder. Great! Where's 'How to Console Girls for Dummies' when you need it?

"Shhh… Ari, everything's totally under control. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm okay. Please, don't cry." I tried my best to sound understanding as I softly stroked her hair. I began silently praying for some help. I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do right now.

"Shane, you're h-hurt…" she choked out miserably. Oh, so this is what it's all about? Me!? Ari deserves an award for 'Most Selfless Girl' in the world. I mean, she really only cares about others; I don't think I have ever heard her talk about herself.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it! Humans can't even see it, so no biggie about swimming in public or something. Please, stop crying… you're making me feel terrible." Ha! Terrible is an understatement. I just can't think of any good descriptive words that would even come close to describing the pain I feel. Seeing your imprint cry really does break your heart. Oh, and seeing her cry 2 times in a row, knowing that it's _your_ fault? Your heart basically disappears. I looked down at her tear-streaked face. She winced, I smiled. She sighed; I leaned down and kissed her.

I don't really know why, but I began kissing her in a totally different way then I had before. It's not like I was replaying our previous kiss in my head over and over again (which I actually totally was, since Edward wasn't in hearing distance)… I don't know. Just the fact that she was crying and that she was in such close proximity with my face… I kissed her. With a passion. But, something was definitely wrong. She wasn't kissing me back. I felt her immediately go rigid in my arms, keeping her lips perfectly still. She was holding her breath when my lips crushed over her soft ones. I could feel electric sparks shoot through my body, but I knew that there was no point in hurting her. So, I quickly broke away. I guess she just didn't really like me.

"Uh… right. Sorry. Um, I forgot…Uh… yeah. Let's get going." I tongue-tied through my words. She had a numbing effect on me. I quickly whirled around and began walking towards the house, trying my best to forget what just happened. _Take things slow. Take things slow. Takes fucking things fucking SLOW. _

I kept trudging forward, repeating my little mantra over and over again. I almost jumped when I felt a little hand sneak into mine. I looked down into the most beautiful, deep, anything-but-ordinary brown eyes and immediately relaxed. I grinned at her, and this time, she smiled back. _Let's move on now. Move things fast. Move things fast. No, Slow. God damn it! _

Hand in hand, we walked through the front door, into the huge foyer. I don't really know why they had such a big house for only 3 people. Oh right, Jacob and Renesmee wanted more kids. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice anything as I followed Ari into what appeared to be a kitchen. Yeah, it looked like a kitchen alright… designed by Martha Stewart! I still didn't really understand where everyone got all of their money. No one had jobs.

"… kill time." My head snapped up as I noticed Renesmee staring at my hand. Oh, my hand that was still grasping Ari's. I quickly dropped it, trying my best to be inconspicuous. "So, Shane dear! Are you all healed up?" She glared at me.

"Yeah… Uh, can you show me the washroom? I really have to go." It looked like Renesmee really wants to talk to Ari, by the way she keeps eyeing us questionably. Ari glared at me, so I winked at her. She'll thank me later, when her mom's not breathing down our necks.

"Sure dear. It's down the hall, and the first door to your right." Renesmee pointed behind me and smiled. I quickly walked down the hall, but instead of turning right, I walked out the door. I looked down at my hand, which was holding on to Ari's keys. I don't think she even noticed that she had dropped her keys at the door. I'm just doing her a favour by um, picking them up and… taking care of her car. Not that she would mind or anything. I smiled to myself as I unlocked the doors to the Rabbit, put the keys into the ignition, and drove off.

_I love speed._

I quickly parked Ari's car at the driveway of the mansion. I had to hurry if I wanted to eat, shower and change. Okay, I hope the whole mother-daughter moment will last for a while. Like, maybe an hour or so?

I ran into the house, pausing only at the door of Ari's room when I heard very loud, arguing voices. My curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to follow them. I could hear Emmett's laugh the clearest, since his voice was the loudest. His guffaws led me to the door of what I assumed to be Alice and Jasper's room, judging by the mountain of shopping bags sitting by the wall.

"Just come in Shane." I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice. Well, of course he knew it was me.

"Hey guys…What did I miss?" I pushed the door open lightly, to find _everyone._ And I mean everyone: all of the vampire couples, and my dad. The only people missing where Renesmee, Jacob, my mom and Ari.

"Son, how are you?" My dad smiled at me and reached his arms out to give me a quick hug. I patted his back lightly.

"I'm alright. Um, so what's the occasion, if you don't mind me asking?" I glanced around the room curiously. Everyone smiled at me except Rosalie, who wore a poker face.

"You-" Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap excitedly.

"No Alice! Let Nahuel say it." Edward grabbed her arm and pushed her back slightly. She pouted but agreed, slowly slinking back down to her husband's arms.

"Okay, well… You know that we want to go to Forks right?" By dad kept his voice calm and smooth as he stared intently at me. I nodded and he continued, "We're going… Tomorrow night."

"What? Why?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry son, Aria will be coming with us too. Only, her family will leave next week. Jacob and Renesmee need to make some passports, since their old ones expired."

"Oh, that's cool… Um, why was everyone yelling before?" I almost forgot that it wasn't just my dad and I in the room; I forgot that we had an audience. Everyone was just so eerily quiet!

"Don't worry about it. There was just, some… accommodation troubles." Alice glared at Rosalie who smirked proudly.

"Oh. Argh! I gotta go… I'll see you all later." I quickly waved bye to everyone before running to Ari's bathroom. I could hear the fighting continue, which hinted to me that they were all probably arguing about something else. Ah, I don't really care at the moment. I rummaged through my long-forgotten bag for some clothes; I pulled a random shirt and jeans out. I glanced at the clock. Shit, I need to make this fast.

I jumped out of the shower as fast as I jumped in it. I threw my clothes on without even glancing in a mirror; who cared about appearances? I definitely didn't. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, to the Rabbit. I plopped into the driver's seat and sped down the road at over 100 miles/hour. I really hope I'm not late or anything… what if Ari checked the bathroom?

Okay, so… I guess I'm going to Forks with my Parents tomorrow night. That leaves me only a day with Ari. I began devising a plan in my head; hopefully Aria will co-operate. I soon found myself sitting in the little clearing. I took a couple of deep breaths before jumping out of the car, and towards the house. Okay, Shane… _be smooth. _

I walked into the kitchen, only to find Renesmee and Aria hugging each other and smiling broadly. Wow, perfect timing. "Sorry to interrupt this Kodak moment, but we need to go and talk to Jacob. Ari, come on." Ari whirled around and 'checked me out'. She was eyeing my clothes suspiciously and I suddenly remembered her suspicion; she still thought I was sitting in the bathroom the whole time. "I uh, took your car to the mansion so that I could shower and change."

"Oh, uh… cool. You look um, good." Her face turned bright red as she mumbled quietly. My heart and ego swelled; she thinks I'm attractive! I was so lost in my thoughts, mentally congratulating myself, that I didn't notice her walk over to me and wrap her arms around my neck. I heard Renesmee squeal, which was very frightening, and I tensed automatically. Renesmee's voice was so high-pitched, it hurt my ears a bit. Aria must have taken everyone the wrong way, because she suddenly brought her arms down. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I placed my arm around her waist, pushing her warm body closer to mine.

Okay, it's now or never. "Want to go out for dinner or something later? Like… together?" I leaned down to whisper in her ear, praying that she'd say yes. I know, it's not really the most appropriate time… but I mean come on. I won't see her for more than a week! Also, who knows if we'd get some 'alone' time in Forks; there's too many relatives to talk too.

"Are you asking me out Shane?" Aria said attentively, leaning her head up to stare at me.

"Yeah, I am." Then, I wasn't really in control of my body as my lips found their way to hers. _She said yes! Ari's going out with me! Yes!_

My head was spinning, Ari was grinning, and Renesmee was um, squealing. (Hey, at least 'spinning' and 'grinning' rhymed! Like I said before, I'm not a poet.)

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Do you like Shane? What do you think the date should be?  
What did you hate about this chapter? Was it too boring? -bites lip- I kind of have second thoughts for writing this. I really don't know why I included it...  
Please review!**


	14. Forgive, but never Forget

**103 reviews? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
****Oh and all the anonymous reviewers: sorry but I can't reply to you.  
So, I'll do it now: THANKS! :]**

**Argh, this chapter was not one of my best. There are crazy amounts of dialogue that just had to be done. Sorry! I was also debating on whether or not to add in the full date, so I decided to just add in a cute little Jasper/Ari moment. Hope you all enjoy, and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
**

**This chapter's dedicated to the lovely 100th reviewer: xxxJessxxx because she's awesome :] LOVE YOU!! **

* * *

Chapter 13- Forgive but don't Forget.

"So, are you ready?" Shane pressed a warm hand on my lower back, pushing me towards the huge staircase. I only meekly nodded, since my mouth was suddenly incapable of letting out any incoherent sounds. _Oh God. Oh God! Please don't make my dad kill me. Please. _I guess I just really am a Daddy's girl after all. I hate disrespecting him, and making him feel angry. My mother on the other hand is different; she just sighs and runs off to read some romance novel, so I don't feel any remorse. Love makes Renesmee abnormally happy, which I'm definitely okay with.

"Aria… I want to speak to you _alone_." my dad's voice sounded huskier than normal. Oh, we're upstairs already? I turned around to look at Shane with fear all over my face.

"I can't speak to him alone. I need you Shane! Don't leave me." I whispered as I threw my arms around his neck. I really didn't care as to how pathetic I sounded, because I knew Shane would never dare insult me.

"Ari, I… can't. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm going to be waiting for you downstairs, okay?" he hugged me lightly, whispering directly into my ear. "When you're done, we can have dinner. How does that sound?"

I instantly perked up at the mention of our little rendezvous. I am _so_ excited for our first date. I really don't care at all about what we're doing, as long as I have all night to be with him. Ew, and not in _that _way. I still can not imagine seeing Shane _naked_. Ahh! (I know, I know… immature much?) We just never really had much time to talk in the last couple of days, with everything that was going on. Leah's baby... my dad attacking Shane…

"Oh yeah… Dinner! Me, you, candles… mmh, romantic, sounds good. Remember, I like roses." I looked up and smiled at him. "See you later, Lover Boy!" I leaned my head up to kiss him very lightly, lingering for just a second too long. We stood like that for a while, until a loud cough shook the walls. Seriously!? I think my family needs a lifetime supply of Robitussin. What is_ up_ with the coughing? I rolled my eyes but waved to Shane as he rumbled down the stairs. He only gave me one pitiful glance, before walking out of my sight.

I sighed quietly before taking in a couple of deep breaths. Okay… time to (hopefully) make up with my pissed off dad, who unintentionally and permanently scarred my soul mate. _God? It's me, Aria Black. You know, the 'half-spawn'? I know you probably don't listen to me due to the fact that my parents are immortal and eternally damned, but can you please do me one favour? Please, please… calm my dad down. Please? Thanks, um… amen?_

After my quick mental pep-talk, I calmly strode to the room at the farthest end of the hall. I lightly opened the door and stepped in, barely missing a huge container filled with white paint. "Hey dad." Hey?! How about a little 'Do you want some cookies? I baked them myself!!' added in too? He _hurt_ Shane. I can't be nice to him! Oh, but it wasn't his fault… Argh. My conscience and brain were fighting head to head, and it was annoying.

"Hey yourself kiddo. Um, take a seat." I couldn't see him, but I did hear his voice. I stepped in from the doorway, into a huge room that was totally white. There was a chair in the centre of the floor, covered with a plastic sheet and surrounded by paintbrushes. I tried my best not to accidentally step into an unsuspecting bucket before plopping down in the uncomfortable chair. "Hold on, let me just finish the trim."

I turned around to find my dad standing on a step ladder in the corner. Even at his impressive 7ft. height, he was too short to reach the top of the walls. The words 'high ceilings' are an understatement. I never took my eyes off of Jacob, staring at him as he quickly finished up the job with feather light strokes. After he was done, he stepped off the ladder and gently placed his brush on the floor. He walked towards me, cautiously smiling and wiping his hands on his jeans. I smiled back. His shirt, hair and face had little white paint splatters, but I didn't really care. "Let's just get right down to the point," I spoke up first, waiting until he was sitting down in font of me. "Are you mad because Shane imprinted on me? Or is it because he told me when you didn't want him to?"

"Both… but hear me out," he held his hand up to stop me from saying anything. "Okay, I'm assuming that you know this already, but he imprinted on you the day he first phased. That was heartbreaking for me, because you two were so young. Now, this kid can call my daughter his soul mate? Now he can date her? Now he can let his hormones control his body? I don't like that."

"Okay, that is ridiculous! You are such a hypocrite! Do you think he chose to imprint on me? Oh, and do you think I like the fact that my _soul frickin' mate_ is already chosen for me?" I took a deep breath, already feeling my face turning red. "What if I just wanted Shane to stay my friend? What if there's some other guy out there in the world, who I might want for myself? I don't really understand all these weird feelings I'm getting when I'm around Shane, and I don't think I like them. All of a sudden, I'm starting to see him in a romantic-type way… and to be honest… I have no idea what to do." Yeah, so I just basically spilled my heart out to my dad. I hope Shane or my mom couldn't hear anything.

"You… you don't like him in _that_ way?" My dad looked surprised. "I thought you two would instantly hit it off. I mean, with all that sexual frustration you two must have with each other, being two teens…"

"Ew, don't say that ever again! And NO! I don't _know_ if I like Shane. I mean, I can't really help myself, can I? I feel automatically drawn to him… what can I do?" Ah! My dad just said 'sexual frustration'! Ew. I need to get rid of that permanently scarring memory immediately.

"When I imprinted on Nessie, I felt the same way. I felt hopeless. I hated myself; I imprinted on Bella's daughter? Karma bites. Oh, and I'm not a hypocrite Ari, I'm just a dad." He sighed quietly, running his hands through his choppy hair.

"What a lame line." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a hypocrite, I'm just a dad? Seriously, that's all you have? You're the one who married your imprint. Why didn't you just choose Leah instead of mom? Couldn't things have worked out much easier? You could have just been mom's friend."

"Maybe because Leah already had her own imprint, and she decided that I wasn't worth fighting for?" He stared at his hands, which were clenched into tight fists. Good, I'm making him angry. I already knew about my dad's feelings for Leah, and how he was with her before he decided to just 'give up' and choose my mom. I'm not that dense that I don't see how he sometimes stares at my mom like she's the dumbest person on earth. I notice how Leah's face instantly lights up when my dad walks into the room. I'm not stupid. But, I also know about how much my parents love me and each other, and the same for Shane's parents. Everyone's imprinting bonds are very, very strong, especially since they have children.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I understand that." I nodded. "Oh, but that doesn't excuse you from the fact that you dug your wolfy claws into Shane. What was that all about? I never saw you loose your composure before, especially near me."

"Um, it was a natural reaction?" He clenched his teeth while I glared at him. "I couldn't help what happened Aria. I still feel terrible about it, believe me. I already talked to Shane about it, and he doesn't care at all. I just hope that you don't care either…"

"Well, it's not everyday that your dad almost kills your best friend. But, in this case… I'll forgive you." I looked at him hopefully. "Um, so are we okay now? Anything else you want to say?"

He took a couple of deep breaths through his mouth and smiled sadly at me. "One more thing that I basically want to say to you is that you need to believe in having a choice. Your imprint doesn't have to be your lover; they can be a brother, protector or just a really good friend. Ari, please… promise one thing to your old man: don't ruin your life because of Shane. If you don't think he's the one for you, don't force yourself to keep him happy. He's a good kid, he'll understand. He really just cares about your happiness. Please, just take care of yourself… for me?"

"Oh Dad! I will… I promise. Shane and I are 'taking things slow' because I really have no idea what to think. I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much, and I will always care about what you think about me. I want to meet your expectations Daddy. I don't want to ever disappoint you." I suddenly noticed that my dad had silent tears running down his cheeks. I quickly got up from my seat and grabbed him into a huge bear hug. He squeezed his arms around my shoulders, crushing me into a vice grip. I patted his back lightly, comforting him. He did the same to me.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like you just lifted a whole load off of your chest?" Jacob flashed his trademark grin, wiping his face with his hand.

"Yeah, it was weird giving you the I-hate-you-because-you're-right-treatment." I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Very funny, especially since I _was_ right. He shouldn't really have told you, because it just confused you even more." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Mmh…" I yawned and looked at the time on my phone. _It's past my bedtime…_ "Oh! Um, I think we should go chill downstairs for a while. Let's go eat or something, because I'm starved."

"Sure, sure." He gave his infamous remark before following me down the stairs. We headed into the huge living room, where my mom and Shane were sitting in front of the TV. They were watching what appeared to be a romantic comedy, because of the clichéd-looking characters. Of course, my mom would make Shane sit through this type of thing.

Shane immediately jumped from the sofa and dashed over to my side. "Oh you're back! Great! Um Jacob, do you want to take my place? I um, was going to take Aria back to the mansion, if that's okay with you two."

"Once again… Sure, Sure." My dad smiled and sat down, putting his arms around my mom's shoulders. She grinned and 'purred' which immediately gave me the sign to grab Shane's arm and push him out the door. Looks like the movie put my mom 'in the mood'. Ew. I shuddered.

"That was pure torture. How can anyone watch those pathetic attempts at being romantic?" Shane grumbled as we walked slowly over to my Rabbit.

"My mom can. If you haven't noticed already, she loves them." I groaned as I unlocked the doors. "Speaking of romantic, what would you classify as 'original romance'?"

"Um, I don't know. Anything but those stupid movies… um, Shakespeare?" He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the passenger's side for me.

"Eh… Um, actually I don't really know either. I'm not really into romance." I handed him my keys as he quickly plopped down next to me.

"Horror or Sci-fi?"

"Sci-fi all the way! Horror movies these days are waayy too predictable." I peeked a glance at him through my lashes.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one. Hey, there's this new Alien flick out. I heard that it's pretty cool… wanna see it tonight?" He broke his eyes away from the road to glance over at me. I nodded and grinned at him, but then remembered the time.

"Shane, it's already 10. I don't think we're going to be able to watch a movie, eat dinner and go dancing in one night."

"Dancing? Who said anything about dancing? I can't dance!"

"I love dancing! There's like a rule that you _have _to dance together on your first date. Come on Shane!"

"I thought the rule was that you can't do more than kiss on the first date… Um, and you're right about the time. Maybe we should just postpone for tomorrow night instead? Oh shit. That reminds me… my dad told me that I'm leaving for Forks tomorrow." He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why did I just hear about this now?" I looked out the window: we were sitting in front of the mansion already.

"Um, I dunno. But listen, I just had the best idea ever: tomorrow can be our date. Like, the whole day! That way, we can have an extra special first date, and we can do everything that we want to do." He grinned broadly at me.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm guessing that Nahuel and Leah are going with you?"

"Yeah, but you're leaving next week since you don't have a passport or whatever."

"Mmh… Oh look, Alice's waving at us?" I pointed to the front door, where Alice was motioning at us live a mad woman. We quickly got out of my car and ran towards her. She looked like she had something really important to say, because she was jumping around more that usual. "What is it Alice?"

"Shane, you have to come upstairs! Your dad really needs to talk with you about Forks." She pushed him up the stairs. He glanced questionably at her but mouthed 'good night' to me before pointing at his phone and smiling. He was going to text me. I nodded and smiled before walking to the kitchen to finally eat something. What was the last thing I ate? Cold pizza? My stomach started growling loudly.

"Want me to take you hunting?" Jasper's calm voice spoke quietly from behind me.

"You know I don't like blood that much. Besides… Esme cooked up a storm. Steak and potatoes? My fave!" I grabbed a plastic-covered plate from the fridge, showing it to Jasper. He wrinkled his nose but took it from my hands and placed it into the microwave. I smiled at him; he still had his Southern charm. I took a seat at the kitchen table and sighed quietly. I thought of how Shane was going to be in Forks in 24 hours. Why didn't anyone seriously tell me anything in this household? I could almost _feel_ the secrets that were hidden from me.

"Now, eat up princess. Don't want your food to get cold." Jasper patted my back lightly, distracting me from my thoughts. I didn't notice that he had placed a steaming plate, fork and glass of water in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled. He winked before taking a seat next to me, running his fingers through his tousled blond hair.

"Thanks Jazz." I mumbled at him, my food already halfway done. I'm such a pig! But, I also don't even have proper eating habits. I never eat proper meals and proper times, because I'm always so busy. I took a quick sip of water before finishing off the potatoes. Even for a vampire, Esme was a great cook.

"So… what happened back at the house? Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked me when I had polished off my plate.

"Um, I forgave my dad and um, got asked out by Shane…" I bit my lip. What do I really say?

"And you have mixed feelings towards this 'date' because…?" He looked at me curiously.

"I don't know if it's a good idea! I mean, do I like Shane, or is he just a brother to me? When I'm with him, I forget everything! But then afterwards, at moments like this when I have time to think… I get all confused. A part of me wants to love him, but then another part is hesitant." I played with my glass, sloshing the remaining water around.

"You're just not ready to go from seeing Shane as the kid you grew up with to the man who sits in front of you today." He touched his icy cold palm to mine, flinching slightly at how warm I felt to him.

"That's true! Although, I wouldn't classify Shane as a 'man'; he's still a huge kid at heart." I smiled at Jasper and he smirked back.

"Don't be so sure. Remember, I know what he feels around you… _lust and utter adoration._" He grinned suggestively now.

"Oh! Jasper! That's gross. You really did not have to tell me that. Ugh!" I sighed as I picked up my dishes and placed them in the sink. Someone would clean them later, because I was feeling too lazy to. "And now is the time for me to go upstairs and sleep as I try my best to forget what you just said."

"Hey, it's not that bad. Think of what I have to go through everyday with Rosalie and Emmett around. You don't know the worst of it…" He smiled as he got up and kissed my forehead lightly. "Your phone's vibrating. I'll see you later, okay princess? Good night."

I hugged him lightly before he ran away. How did he know about my phone before I did? I reached into my pocket to flip it out, quickly opening up a message from Shane.

_Sleep tight, for we have a full Date Day tomorrow. Bright and early! I'll see you then. –S_

I couldn't help myself but to smile as my mind thought of tomorrow. I wondered what Shane had planned for us. Knowing him, it would be really crazy and fun. I kept smiling to myself as I ran from room to room, wishing a 'good night' to all of my relatives. Esme was reading a book, Edward was softly playing the piano, Bella and Rosalie were flipping through my mom's Baby Album, Emmett and Jasper were watching a game on T.V. (is that all they did all day?), and Carlisle was working in his office. Even if it was night time, the only beings affected were the ones who had to sleep. Including me.

I feel asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, not bothering to change my clothes or brush my teeth. I was too tired after the long day's events.

* * *

**Hmm.. someone mentioned maybe doing a sequel to this. Should I?  
Please let me know your thoughts to this chapter! I always reply back :]**


	15. Live, Laugh, Love

**Longest chapter to date for this fic. You better enjoy it, because it took me ages to write. Please leave a review!  
And to everyone who reviewed before; thanks if I didn't have time to reply back :]**

**Ha! There's totally a shout-out to my current obsession in this chapter. Missed it? I'll tell you what it was at the bottom of the page. When you get it, try to refrain from rolling your eyes. I'm too obsessed to help it. Sorry, but no one can really resist Brendon's voice, can they? I most definitely _can't._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. _**

* * *

Chapter 14- Live, Laugh, Love.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Shane was shaking me and yelling in my ear. Without opening my eyes, I threw a pillow at him. "You missed. Ha! Come on, I made breakfast in bed for you! The least you could do is wake up and eat it."

I peeked through one eye. He was sitting beside me, with a tray in his hands. I groaned but got up, trudging to the bathroom first. I gasped at my sight in the mirror; my hair was knotted and tangled, and my face was smeared with makeup. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and smoothed my bird's nest of a hairdo into a manageable ponytail. At least he couldn't make fun of my appearance now, as I pigged out in front of him. Whatever he made, it smelled delicious. I never knew Shane could cook…?

"Since it's the official start to the day, I decided that we can start it off eating together. I hope you like apple-cinnamon oatmeal. It's all I know how to make." He smiled at me and patted my bed. I grinned and sat down next to him. I looked at the tray in his lap. There were two huge bowls of mush, two tall glasses of chocolate milk, a plate of mini-muffins and a single sunflower sitting in a tall vase. He went all out, that's for sure. It was cute, and very sweet.

"I'm guessing that the mush is instant oatmeal? Um, and that flower's fake? Oh, and my mom baked those muffins last night." I smiled at him devilishly. "Don't worry Shane; it's the thought that counts."

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't be able to see through all that. Anyways, this is just the beginning. You know a refresher, so that you'll have some energy. You haven't seen anything yet, that's all I'm saying." He winked as he bit into a muffin.

"Mmmh, this is some darn good oatmeal. Quaker?" I took a quick spoonful of the overly sweet oatmeal. It tasted fake and over-processed, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah, it's all there was in the kitchen. Do you actually like it? I think it tastes like shit, but um everyone has their opinions." He scrunched up his face and made a gagging noise. I giggled and nodded my head, handing my bowl over to him. He laughed and pushed them over to the side of the tray, leaving the muffins in the middle. "Sorry, but at least we have these. They're really good…" He then continued to basically inhale 6 muffins, leaving 2 small ones for me. I rolled my eyes at him as I sipped my milk.

"So, what are we doing first?" I finished my milk at the same time that he did. I wiped my mouth and patted my stomach. I was full, surprisingly. "I need to choose my outfit, since I have no idea what you have planned."

"Hmm… do you think I really care about what you're going to wear? Um, just throw on a pair of jeans. I think you look beautiful in anything really." He looked down and grinned.

"Aw, how sweet! Stop, you're making me blush." I smiled as my face began burning up. "Okay, thanks for the food but it's time that you get out. I have to shower and get ready. Um, give me an hour… I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sure, I have to make some _reservations_ anyways." He smiled and kissed my cheek lightly before jumping off my bed and walking out the door with the tray. I hope that he won't spend a lot of money on me, because that'll make me feel like a jerk. I sighed as I walked over to my closet. I have nothing to wear. I mean, yes I have piles and piles of designer clothes, but there's nothing that says 'first-date'. I stared at the racks of plastic covered dresses before just giving up. I decided to shower first instead of wasting my time. I quickly ran to my bathroom, peeled my clothes off and stepped into my shower. I kept the water cold so that I could wake up faster, since I still felt a bit groggy. After washing my hair with my favourite shampoo (imported from Paris), I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body, leaving my hair dripping down my back.

"You need some help, don't you Ari?" Alice was standing in front of my closet doors, inspecting a garment bag.

"Good morning to you too Alice…" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well personally, I think that it's about time you and Shane officially 'go out'. Do you want me to throw an imprinting party? Actually, how about a second Sweet Sixteen party?! I know you didn't like the previous one, but I have a great idea! You can invite all the kids from your school, and we'll have a bunch of food…" She sighed dreamily, already imagining the decorations. I growled lightly, even if I didn't sound very ladylike.

"I don't want a stupid party Alice! Everyone at school hates me anyways, so it's not like they would even show up." I sighed. All the girls were very catty and jealous because I was 'pretty'. I mean, yeah all those generations of good looks were in my favour, but that meant that no one really liked me. Also the fact that I'm loaded, have very young and good-looking parents and clothes straight off the runway… it doesn't really help my reputation. "Alice! Are you cr- I mean… seriously, a _dress_? What if Shane plans a hiking trip? I can't hike in a dress!" I snatched the mini out of her hands and squeezed it onto the rack.

"Don't worry; you are definitely not going hiking. Trust me, I know… I'm the one who helped him plan the whole day. That means that I get to choose your outfit, which also means that you're wearing a dress." She childishly stuck her tongue out at me before picking out a white sweater-dress. "It's classy, comfortable and cute. Oh, and wear it with a pair of boots."

I took the dress from her, inspecting it. It was a mini, but not in a trashy way. If I wore it with boots, I wouldn't look like I was trying too hard. I mean, it _is_ wintertime. Even if the cold weather doesn't affect me, I still have to keep up with appearances. I ran back to my washroom and slipped the dress on. Perfect fit and it really _was_ comfy. Good, because I didn't want to worry about sucking in my stomach. I mean, I'm not fat or anything. I just have 'curves' (as Esme would say), which I'm a bit insecure about. "Taa-daa! I love it!" I stepped out, twirling around to give Alice the full angle. She grinned and threw her arms around my neck, squeezing my shoulders into a huge hug.

"A-LICE! You're going to wrinkle the dress. Stop it!" Rosalie came gracefully into my room and unlocked Alice's arms from me. "Get her shoes while I do her hair. The _boy_ is waiting anxiously downstairs." Alice nodded and began rummaging through my closet for the perfect pair of shoes. Rosalie smiled at me and led me to my bathroom. I sat in front of the mirror while she began to blow-dry my hair. I kept still as she moved on to straighten it with a flat iron, using her vampire speed to finish in seconds. After my hair looked perfectly smooth and shiny, she lightly sprayed something all over it. Finally, she was done. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, and then got up to give Rosalie a quick hug. She smiled and kissed my check lightly before leading me to my closet, where Alice was still flailing around. Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Alice, our niece here is waiting patiently so that she can carry on with her date. Can you _please_ hurry up and giver her a pair of shoes? You for one should know what to pick out from this godforsaken closet…"

I don't really know why Rosalie is so tense all the time. She is still not really okay with the idea of living with shifters, and tends to take it out on everyone. Rosalie's really nice to me, but only because I don't phase. She absolutely adores my mother, but doesn't have much of a connection with her since my mom would rather spend time with Jacob instead of Rose. I feel sorry for Rosalie because my mom was the closest thing to a daughter to her, but she just drifted away. Now, Rosalie either spends her time lashing out at others or locked up in her room with Emmett. Only on the rare occasion (like my first real date) does she act like herself, but it's only temporary. I remember hearing my dad talk with Edward about moving to another state, away from the vampires. He felt really guilty for making Rosalie so miserable, which was probably why my family was moving to a different house.

"Sorry Rose… I couldn't find the right shade of boots that would best compliment the dress. I can't decide between these tan ones-" Alice held up a pair of slouchy boots- "or these navy ones." She pointed to a pair of navy booty-type things.

"The tan ones, because booties are definitely _out._" Rosalie took the tan boots and handed them to me. I graciously slipped them on. They really did look good, if I do say so myself. "God Alice, _everyone _knows that." Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at Alice, as if it was her fault that I –gasp- had something out of style of in my closet. Oh the horror!

"Well, I must have missed the issue of Vogue or whatever it is that you read, where they declared that. I'm very sorry Ari, because you probably would have worn those little boots to school, therefore getting ridiculed, therefore becoming very unpopular." Alice sighed and quickly got up to pat my hand gently. I smiled sadly at her. It seemed that she was Rose's latest target.

"My point exactly! Now you're beginning to understand. Come on Ari; let me do your makeup." Rosalie motioned for me to follow her out my door and down the hall. I quickly nodded as she disappeared out the door. I turned around and kissed Alice's check lightly.

"Just ignore her, okay. You know how she is." I smiled at her.

"I know, I know. It's just… I miss the old Rosalie. I miss my old shopping partner, my old best friend… my old _sister_. I just really hope that she'll get 'better' soon." Alice sighed before shooing me out the door. "Hurry up; she's going to get even angrier. Have fun today sweetie!" I nodded and waved one last time before running over to Rosalie's room. I burst through the door, and ran into the private powder room. Yeah, Rosalie had her own powder room. She uses it to keep her impressive makeup collection, even if she didn't even need it. She's just really van and conceited, and thinks that makeup would somehow make her skin more flawless looking. Wordlessly, I plopped down into the soft stool and immediately closed my eyes. About 5 minutes later, I found myself walking carefully down the stairs. Rosalie was holding my hand and grinning, whispering about 'the mutt's' reaction to when he would see me. We finally reached the bottom of the staircase, where we found Shane leaning against a wall by himself. He was texting someone on his phone, so he didn't notice my grand entrance. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"Ari! Wow! Um, you look beautiful!" Shane's face lit up as he lifted his head and glanced at me. He quickly shut his phone off and put it into his pocket. He was dressed up for a change, which was a nice surprise. He straightened his tie that was loosely hanging around his neck, and smoothed his button-down shirt. He was wearing really dark jeans so that he didn't look _too _dressed up, but I still saw a suit jacket sitting on a chair by the door. Okay, I guess it's a good thing that Alice made me wear a dress. If I got to choose my outfit, I would probably just wear jeans.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself." I smiled shyly.

"Alright kids, picture time!" Rosalie loosened her grip on my arm and whipped out a camera from basically thin air. She pushed me next to Shane and forced his arm around my waist. We both smiled as she clicked and flashed dozens of times. Rosalie was an expert photographer, which wasn't much of a surprise. Is there anything the vampires aren't good at? "These are going to go perfectly in your scrapbook, Ari. Anyways, have fun you two, and um be safe. Shane, don't keep my little niece out too late, or I'll hunt you down." She glared at him before waving us out and slamming the door behind us.

"Uh… that was weird." Shane laughed nervously as he shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Don't ask, seriously. I really have no idea what just happened in the past hour. I mean, where's my mom? The last time I talked to her was last night, back at the house. Does she even know what I'm doing all day?" I looked up at him briefly before continuing to walk down the huge driveway, towards his new Mercedes that his dad just happened to buy him today. Crazy? Don't get me started.

"Oh, don't worry about your parents. I already told them, and they don't seem to mind." He smiled and held the passenger's seat open for me. I grinned and sat down, waiting for him to slide down into the driver's side before slamming the door shut. "Hey, you know that CD over there? Put it in… I made it for you." He pointed to a blank CD sitting on top of the glove box. I picked it up and slid it into the fancy-looking CD player. The car was instantly filled with the sound of a guitar strumming.

_If all our life is but a dream/fantastic posing greed/then we should feed our jewellery to the sea…_

"Shane! I love this song!!…_ just like broken glass to me. And then she said she can't believe…_" I continued to sing along and mouth the words.

"I remember you set it as your ringtone, and I heard it on the one occasion your phone wasn't on vibrate. I'm smart, eh?" He looked at me and grinned. I smiled back. He's so sweet, seriously. We kept driving as the CD continued on to play endless numbers of all my favourite songs. After cycling through the list twice, Shane stopped the car and got out to open my door for me. I jumped out and took his hand. He instantly beamed and pulled me closer to him. I looked around. We were at a beach, only there wasn't anyone else around. Shane and I were the only two people out to brave the cold weather. Obviously it didn't make a difference to us, which was finally a good thing.

"Um, a beach? I didn't bring my sexy bikini…" I smirked.

"Clothing isn't a requirement to swim you know." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed and my shocked expression. "I'm joking! I just thought that we should have a good place to talk. Which is something we never really had time to do for a while…. I've really missed you in the past couple of months Ari." He took my hand and pulled me towards the sand. I quickly bent down to slip my feet out of my boots and onto the sandy earth. Shane followed suit, and threw his black Converse sneakers by the car. He grabbed my hand again and took me to the ocean's edge. We slowly walked the length of the water, hand in hand. I could stay here forever; on the beach with Shane by my side.

"Why did you go to Canada in the first place?" I pushed my hair out of my face, which was being blown around by the wind.

"Ummm… you want to know the truth, or the cover story?" He looked down at me and grinned.

"Both."

"Well, my parents supposedly were sick of Washington and wanted to go somewhere new. So they decided to hike up to Canada, rent a house, and force me to have a new life. They wanted to 'start over' or something." He made air-quotes and sighed. "In truth, Jacob kicked us out to try and break our imprinting bond. He said that since you didn't know about it, you probably would eventually find someone on your own, when you're ready."

"What?! Are you effing serious? My dad is such a JERK! Oh my God! Shane, I'm so sorry." I could feel anger bubbling up my throat.

"Hey, chill! It's no big deal!"

"Yes, it is! What if I did find someone else? What if you never came back? I'd break your heart!"

"Um, no you wouldn't. Just because I imprinted on you doesn't mean I necessarily love you Ari." He smiled sadly at me.

"You… you don't love me? Then why the hell are we on this stupid date?" I glared at him. I knew he was lying, but I had to hear him confirm himself.

"Aria! I… Um….I don't, um…okay fine, uhIloveyou." He mumbled quickly and blushed.

"What was that? I don't think I really heard you…" I grinned at him mischievously, my heart already swelling with happiness. _He loves me! He loves me! Shane Clearwater loves me!! GAH!! _(Nahuel and Shane took on Leah's last name, because Nahuel didn't want any more reminders of Joham.)

"I love you Aria Leila Black." He put his hands on my shoulder, making me stop in my tracks and turn around too look him in the eyes. "I love you so fucking much. I don't know who I was kidding before, thinking that I could just stay friends with you. My heart hurts just thinking about it, because I know that you can feel the insane chemistry between us." He rubbed his hands down my arms, causing electric sparks to ignite all through my body. I shivered. "Tell me you don't feel anything." He leaned his head down and touched his forehead lightly to mine. His face was millimetres away from mine. I could smell his salty-sweet breath. I could feel his heat, radiating off of his body. He kept his intense glare focused on me.

"I love you too." I whispered lightly. My heart exploded, my breathing stopped, and my head began to spin. All I could think about was Shane. _Shane. Shane. Shane. _Right then, his face instantly lit up. His eyes began dancing and he grinned broadly. I felt my own lips frozen into a permanent smile.

"Good." He whispered as he brought his lips over mine.

****

"You have really bad taste in movies. That was so fake! You could _see_ the wires they used in those pathetic fight scenes. Oh, and don't get me started on the zombies. They looked like models in makeup! Zombies are supposed to be _scary. _Not pretty." I rambled on and on about the horror flick Shane forced me to watch. No scratch that. The horror/action movie. Yeah, it was lame.

"Shut up! It was funny." He grinned at me. My mind immediately reeled and began to think of the last time he grinned at me… at the beach. You know, where we basically said 'I love you' to each other. Mmh. That beach. I thought of how we stayed there basically the whole afternoon, talking and um, kissing. I don't think I can really help it anymore. I just constantly feel like _touching _him. Like, I need constant reassurance that he's really there. That he's mine.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So, are we going to eat or what? Ooh what about dancing? You owe me a dance you know." We walked out the movie theatre and down the street, towards Shane's car.

"One last surprise, so please just keep quiet for a while." He grinned and opened my door for me, helping me in and kissing my cheek lightly before walking around and plopping down in the driver's side. His fingers brushed mine as he reached for a water bottle. I think he's like me, needing to constantly touch me too. I smiled at the idea. The fact that Shane _likes _meis still really confusing, and even a bit scary. Maybe I shouldn't have really said the three big words yet. I'm definitely not ready to be in a serious relationship yet; I'm only 16! I took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Shane glanced at me curiously, but shook his head before keeping his focus on the road. I kept my face turned towards the window, watching as the city turned into open fields. _Where are we going? _"Dinner time! You better be starving, or I'm going to feel like a total ass." Shane patted my leg lightly, causing me to stir and blink my eyes rapidly. Crap, I'm falling asleep?

"Oh, I'm _staaarvedd._" I exaggerated the word as I jumped out of the car, not waiting for Shane to open my door for me. There's only a certain amount of chivalry I can take in a day.

"You better be." Shane walked around the car, to the trunk. He reappeared moments later with a basket in his hands. He grinned at me and motioned me to follow him up a grassy hill, away from the side of the road where the car was parked. I looked around. There was no sign of life for miles. I followed him up the hill, to a flat little clearing at the top. Shane already had a blanket spread out, and he was shifting through the basket. "For our lovely meal this evening, I brought all of your favourite foods. There's French fries, garlic bread, three-cheese lasagne, lots of salad, a little bit of sparkling champagne, and something really good for dessert." He took out various containers as he spoke and looked up to grin at me.

"You brought champagne? How'd you sneak that?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I took a seat on the ground. I slipped my boots off and tucked my legs underneath my body. I really love champagne, even if I'm not exactly 'allowed' to drink it. But, my body handles alcohol differently that normal humans. I'm not affected by it as strongly as others are, so I need to drink a minimum of three glasses before I even feel the least bit tipsy.

"I have my ways…" he smirked as he uncorked the bottle and poured a little bit of the bubbly liquid into two glasses. "Just a sip to help you wash everything down, duh. There's also water and Coke if you want something else. Just let me know, okay?"

"Oh, I want me some champagne that's for sure." I took my glass and clinked it against his before taking a quick sip. It tasted really sweet to me, which was a nice change from the bland water I drank all day. Shane smiled before taking a swig too. He then handed me a plate brimming with food that made my mouth immediately water. For next couple of minutes, a comfortable silence passed between us as we ate. The food was delicious, which was not much of a surprise. It seemed to me that Shane was trying to impress me the whole day, and that he was cautious so that he wouldn't somehow ruin the date.

"Do you want the dessert now, or later?" Shane smiled at me as he took my plate and placed it back into the basket.

"Ugh, I don't think I can eat another bite. How about later?"

"Sounds good, because I owe you a dance anyways." He then proceeded to pull me up into a standing position, taking my hand in his and pulling me to the edge of the hill. The sun was just setting, bringing a bittersweet end to this amazing day. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me as close to his body as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head lightly on his chest. He smelled faintly of the ocean. I knew that there wasn't even any music, but we just swayed together anyways, dancing to our own personal beat. I smiled into his shirt as I felt his chin rest on my head. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as we continued to move slowly in a small circle. I watched the sky as it turned colours, from blue to grey to purple to pink to orange and then faintly to black as the moon raised high in the sky.

"Beautiful." I murmered into his chest as I watched the picture perfect sunset.

"I know," he leaned his head down to gaze into my eyes before lightly kissing my forehead, then moving his way down to softly graze my lower lip with his teeth. "and I really, really hate to break this up, but I have to get you home now."

"What?" I leaned my head up to place a chaste kiss on his lower jaw. He tensed and sighed quietly.

"I'm leaving for Forks in like, two hours. We have to go now, Ari." He smiled sadly and sighed when I leaned my head up further to kiss his lips lightly.

"No, please. This is too perfect. I don't want to leave." I groaned as he broke away from me to clear up the blanket and pick everything up. I picked up my boots and slipped them on as I followed him back down the hill to the car.

"Neither do I, but we have to. Oh, here's some cake." He opened the basket and handed me a little plastic container and fork. I sighed and took the box so that he could place everything in his trunk.

"Oh because I really want cake when I'd rather just make out with my boyfriend." I trudged to the car's door and huffily sat down.

"Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?" Shane whistled, grinned and put the keys into the ignition.

"No, I meant to say friend with benefits. Silly me." I rolled my eyes at him. The word 'boyfriend' doesn't even come close to summing up what Shane and I possibly have. _Soul mates_ are probably a better choice of words. I remembered the plastic little box in my hands, so I quickly opened the lid to reveal a huge slice of double chocolate cake; my absolute favourite ever since I was a little kid. I hastily took a huge bite and groaned in satisfaction. It melted in my mouth, and it was just _so_ good!

"Glad you like it, because I had to make a special trip to the bakery just for that." He laughed as I nodded my head like a little kid who just received everything they wanted on their birthday. We then continued to drive in another comfortable silence, with Shane absentmindedly tracing patterns on my palm with his thumb. I couldn't think of anything but that little sensation the whole ride. It was killing me.

When he finally parked the car in the driveway of the mansion, I took my chance at revenge. I threw the empty box in the backseat and launched myself at Shane. I expertly manoeuvred myself around the steering wheel and into his lap. He yelped in surprise but quieted down once I pressed my lips against his, opening my mouth slightly. He responded by placing his hands on my back, steadying me, and kissing me back eagerly. Just as I felt his tongue lightly trace my lower lip, I pulled away.

"Ugh, thanks." He groaned but smiled. I grinned mischievously back.

"Are you two done exchanging spit? Because Lover Boy's got a plane to catch." We both sighed and rolled our eyes as we heard Emmett's booming voice yell from the mansion's door.

* * *

**I added pictures of Nahuel, Shane and Ari's outfits, Shane's car, and Ari's house on my profile. Check them out if you have time!**

**Oh, and it's the words to 'Northern Downpour' that I added in. A little reference to PATD. Hehe :]**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Pose, Click, Flash

**This is so crazy! This story has had hits by people from: New Zealand, Philippines, Finland, Singapore, Jamaica, Mexico, Indonesia and Greece!! Oh my Gosh!! That's so awesome! Can you international readers leave some reviews and let me know what you think of this so far? I think that's so cool that someone from halfway around the world knows about Twilight, let alone _my _story!**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. Something important came up... and I might not update very quickly for a while. Sorry guys :[**

ENJOY and TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to: alicejazz18 because she just gives the BEST reviews! ~THANKS!~ (I hope you enjoy the Japser-ness!)**

* * *

Chapter 15- Pose, Click, Flash.

"_Are you two done exchanging spit? Because Lover Boy's got a plane to catch." We both sighed and rolled our eyes as we heard Emmett's booming voice yell from the mansion's door._

"So you really do have to go, don't you?" I pouted. Right when things were finally looking up between us, he has to leave. I won't be surprised if my dad has something to do with this.

"Yeah, I guess." Shane scrunched his nose. "But you already know that if I had a choice, I would stay here with you…"

I merely nodded my head in agreement as I quickly moved out of his lap. I could hear Emmett's feet crunching through dead leaves over to Shane's parked car. The last thing I would want was for him to see this _position _and then take things the wrong way. Emmett is known for wagging his eyebrows and smirking knowingly at the most inappropriate times. Ugh.

"It's just me Ari! I'm not going to tell Jakey or anything… _yet_." Emmett grinned goofily as he held his hand out to help me out of the car. I glared at him. He just kept on grinning as he led us back to the mansion. Shane sighed and flashed a small smile at me. I rolled my eyes. Emmett is such a little kid.

"It's about TIME you got back. Where WERE you? Did you know that I was just about to send Emmett and Jasper off to look for you two?" We were greeted by a very angry Leah who was standing in the door with her arms crossed. "Shane, how can you be so irresponsible? You never even told me where the hell you were going. Just a little 'oh I'm taking Ari on a date' is not good enough." Leah glared at Shane and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I um, told dad uh…" he winced and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Ugh I don't have time for this. Well, I hope you had _fun._ We have a flight that leaves in-_" _she looked at her watch, "-about an hour. Say bye to everyone, grab your bag and come out to the car. Your dad and I are waiting, okay? So make it friggin' quick. Gosh." Leah huffed, picked up her suitcase and pushed past Shane. She made it halfway down the driveway before turning around and running back. "Sorry sweetie, I forgot you. I'll see you in Forks. Bye!" She leaned down to give me an awkward one-armed hug before turning back and disappearing out the door.

"Your mom's awesome." Emmett looked a little awestruck as he watched Leah walk away. "Well… have a good flight. PEACE homie!" He flashed a peace sign and grinned before lightly punching Shane's shoulder. Shane smiled and waved before Emmet dashed up the stairs.

I looked around, trying my best not to look Shane in the eyes. If I did, I would instantly remember all of the day's events and probably cry. Ugh. I'd just make him feel even worse. I mean, we both said 'I love you' to each other! How crazy is that? I just turned 16 and I already have a guy who loves me. Talk about everything being handed to me on a gold platter or whatever. Jeez. Ha! Wait until the girls at school see me and Shane together. They're going to be even more jealous. Oh wait, they're going to probably try and take Shane away from me… Pfft. Like I'm going to allow that to happen. Shane most definitely doesn't have a wandering eye. I mean, he's the most sweetest and perfect boyfriend (friend with benefits, gosh) I could ever ask for. Oh, and he imprinted on me. Which sort of makes our relationship seem a bit forced… but he and I would probably have eventually gotten together anyways? I mean, 'friendly love' right?

"Uh… So, I gotta go…." Shane shuffled around and awkwardly swayed back and forth on his heels. I sighed quietly, still avoiding his eyes. "It's only for a week though! Um, and we can talk and text as much as you want, every day until I see you again. Hey, don't I get a good-bye?" He touched my arm lightly which caused electrical sparks to spread through my body. "Ari, come on. My mom's already pissed and if I'm late… well, let's just say that I'd be better off dead."

Okay, I just caved in. His voice sounded so weary, cautious and sad all at the same time. I leaned my head up and saw myself peering into his soul, through his beautiful eyes. He slightly frowned but smiled when I craned my neck higher to kiss his lips softly. "Bye Shane." I whispered softly against his mouth. He just sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled my head into his chest. He still smelled faintly of the ocean.

Outside, we heard two loud honks. "Crap. Okay, I really have to go now. I'll call you as soon as we land. Bye Ari." Shane took a couple of steps back and groaned.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I just felt like I was losing him for some reason, even if I knew deep down that I would see him soon enough. "I love you Shane. Don't forget that." I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"I love you too, Ari." He looked heartbroken. I sniffled as he leaned down to give me another huge hug. I let the tears fall freely down my face as he pecked my cheek and ran down the driveway. I sobbed quietly and broke down as I sank down the floor in the hallway. I would see him in a couple of days… so why did I feel as if I was losing him forever? It was just such short notice. Like, he just came, and then he _just_ left. So much happened in the time frame between that, but it was all forgotten to me. All I could think about was his expression when he left. Heartbroken, scared, guilty… I began quietly sobbing harder. I needed to see him, right away. I sniffled and wiped my nose as I pulled my phone out to look at the time. He was sitting on the plane right now. Crap. There was just no way that I would be able to feel his tight body wrapped around mine anymore. There was no way I… Ugh. No self-wallowing allowed.

I wiped my nose again and quickly pulled myself together. I got up from the foyer and trudged up the stairs, to my room. When I was safely behind my locked doors, I threw my shoes and dress off. I grabbed a random pair of shorts and t-shirt off the floor and pulled them on. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I jumped into my bed. I looked at the time once again. Shane was still obviously sitting on the plane right now. Hmm… he's probably sitting next to some hot girl. Yeah, some beautiful blonde chick. I bet she's throwing herself at him. I bet that she wants to join the Mile High club. Ugh, gross.

I flipped my phone on and sent a quick text message to Shane:

_Take care of yourself. Don't reply back or try to call me for the next week. I'll see you soon. –Aria._

I hit 'send' and leaned back into my pillows. This was probably the first night in my life that I ever cried myself to sleep.

**Shane's POV**

I re-read Aria's text over a hundred times. What did she mean when she said 'don't reply back or try to call me for the next week'? So she didn't want me to talk to her? Did she think that I chose to leave her alone? I groaned and smacked my head against my seat. Who knew that being in a stupid imprint relationship/whatever could be so confusing? I tried so hard to make this day special for her. I even got Alice in on the planning. Basically, the whole date was perfect. I even said I love you to Ari. Oh, and she said it back. Isn't that supposed to be a huge deal?

"Just leave her alone for a while. She needs time to think, that's all." My mom patted my hand gently. She was sitting next to me, both of us squeezed into the tiny little seats. My dad was sitting across from us, with my little un-named sister next to him in a baby seat. She was cooing and babbling as she playfully bit my dad's finger. He didn't seem to mind, because being around the baby made you just too happy that you forgot all about pain.

"Thanks for reading over my shoulder, Mom." I quickly shut my phone off and placed it into my pocket. Leah just laughed and leaned her head back into the seat, trying to get into a comfortable position. "But mom, I mean… we said um that we uh love each other today. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Shane, are you really that clueless? Ari's head over heels for you! She just doesn't realize it herself, but she will soon enough. It's good that you're spending some time apart… it'll help her get her feelings straightened out." Leah looked out the window as she spoke. It was pitch black outside, so I don't know what she was looking at. "Oh, and congratulations Shane dear. It took me a long time to spit those words out to Nahuel. But you just said 'em on the first date. I hope you don't go off sleeping with her on like the second date or anything. Because, boy that's just disrespectful, and trashy." She spoke quickly and quietly so that no other passengers on the plane could hear us. There was only like three other people, and they were all sleeping anyways.

"Mom! I'm that type of person! You taught me about respecting women and blah blah…" I groaned at her as she and my dad chuckled lightly.

"Damn right I did. I don't want my son to be a complete asshole." Leah leaned her head forward and winked at Nahuel. He laughed and shook his head, causing his long braided hair to shake and wave around. The baby cooed.

"Yeah, don't you worry. I'm probably the biggest dork in the history of biggest dorks when it comes to uh girls, so yeah… Ugh can we just stop talking?" I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes. I could only see Ari's heartbroken expression. As I drifted off to sleep in that uncomfortable little seat, I could only see Ari's face. I could only think of her voice and the way she would just mould into my arms. I missed her already, and we were only 20 minutes into the flight.

**Ari's POV**

I had the creepiest dream ever. In it, I was sitting in a Ferris wheel with some face-less guy. What I mean is that I couldn't really recognize his face. He had shaggy brown hair and pale-ish skin, but that's all I could make out. Anyways, we were sitting together in the Ferris wheel when it all of a sudden just _stopped. _I started freaking out, because I'm just a little bit scared of heights (I know, how ironic since I'm so tall.) So here I was, sitting in a little box 50 feet up in the air with some random guy. For some reason, I felt like I was choking. I held my hands up to my neck and coughed, but it was obviously no help. The guy jumped up, came over to me and began kissing me?! The weird thing is that I stopped feeling all choked up the moment his lips touched mine. Is this some subliminal message? Like, why wasn't I dreaming of Shane… am I a cheater or something because I dreamed of kissing some other guy? Ugh. I think I just went to sleep too late, and that I'm just too mentally exhausted from crying all night. I don't even know _why_ I was crying, just that I knew that I couldn't stop. I groaned under the covers and placed a pillow over my face. I don't even feel like getting up for the next 7 days. Am I allowed to sit in bed forever? No, probably not.

"Hey sweetie, you have visitors… some girls who claim that they have a project to do with you. Apparently, you invited them over here about a week ago. Do you want me to send them away?" I heard my mom speak hesitantly from behind my locked doors.

Visitors… project… a week ago? I racked through my brain for an idea as to who I would possibly invite over at –I threw my pillow to the side and glanced at my alarm clock- ugh, 10 o'clock in the morning. Well about a week ago, I was in my pre-knowing-about-the-imprint-phase, so I actually had the mind capabilities to think about other things besides Shane. Hmm… project? I faintly recalled a fat, balding man assign a Media assignment, and that I was forced to join a group with the least amount of people. With my amazing luck, I had to join the worst group possible: bratty little 'Tiffany' and her minions. Yeah, everything's coming back to me: they were all sneering and leering at me, so I decided to just invite them all over to my house to make them even angrier. Since they were so curious about my 'gorgeous relatives', they accepted the offer. Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone's off hunting or whatever. Oh, and I look like a hot mess. Just perfect; build up my impressive reputation even more. I sighed and got out of my bed slowly.

"Give me like half an hour to shower and change, and then bring them in." I coughed and stood in front of my closed doors.

"Sure dear. I bet they would like to eat some breakfast… there's plenty of leftovers. Alright, well, if you need anything else, just let me know." Renesmee sighed quietly and slowly walked away. I heard her shrill voice exclaim 'welcome!' downstairs, so I knew that there was no more turning back.

I entered my bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower, trying my best not to look at my reflection in the mirror. After my muscles were fully relaxed from the hot, steamy water, I jumped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to my closet, leaving little droplets of water all over my floor from my hair. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to slip and fall. But maybe Tiffany or one of her clones will… that'll be hilarious.

I chuckled to myself as I stepped further into the closet, over to my 'comfy clothes' section. Alice insisted on keeping my sweats in the back, for some odd reason. I mostly just kept them strewn on the floor. I picked up a plain white crewneck and paired it with white leggings. The shirt was long and covered my butt, so it's not like I'm some exhibitionist or something. Oh, and it's a good thing I don't have my period. I'm so lucky that I only get my period about once a year, and that it only lasts for like a week. That's pretty awesome, for a girl. When my mom was my age, she got hers every 4 months. Carlisle said that since my dad's like super-testosterone-man, I inherited some 'manly' side of him, and that attributes to my lack-of-grossness. Yeah, there are no secrets when it comes to bodily functions in this household. Carlisle's the man for that. Humph.

I grabbed some flesh-coloured underwear and slipped my clothes on. My hair was still dripping wet. I ran to my bathroom to grab an elastic and quickly wrapped my hair into a messy, wet bun. It'll dry wavy. I peeked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were slightly puffy, due to my crying lag from last night. Ew. I rummaged around the cupboards for some eye cream, but I couldn't find any. Oh, whatever. I have to go downstairs anyways. I wonder what embarrassing things my mother had told Tiffany and Co. I shook my head and picked up all of the clothes off of my floor and threw them into a basket. I'll sort them out later perhaps. I saw a thin green scarf lying on my desk, that I remember Jasper giving me for my birthday. He said the colour complimented my eyes and complexion. I smiled to myself as I wrapped it loosely around my neck. I hope Jasper's home. I could use some cheering up, even if it's from an empathic.

After glancing around my room for any sparse clothes lying around, I quickly dashed down the stairs in my bare feet. I could smell the bacon already. I followed my nose to the dining room, where a group of blondes –some fake, some natural- were sitting around the table, pushing their forks around plates filled with eggs and other food. I couldn't help but to giggle aloud. They looked so weird and awkward sitting around my table. I could see that some of them were stealing glances at my dad, who was standing in the kitchen washing dishes. My mom always made him wash the dishes, for reasons unknown. I stood at the side of the table and coughed. No one noticed me. They were all too busy glancing over at my parents, who were now stealing kisses as they co-ordinately washed, dried and placed all of the dishes away. Renesmee and Jacob kissing is a sight I am already used to, but if I look at them from a different perspective…. They look like actors/celebrities/models or something. I rolled my eyes and coughed louder.

"Hey um 'sis', how are you feeling?" My dad appeared at my side and felt my forehead. All of the girls around the table began nudging each other and whispering furiously.

"Uh I'm fine, thanks." I smacked his hand away. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. Oh, he wasn't talking about my literal health.

"Shane's plane landed this morning, just to let you know. Leah said that Shane was trying to call you, but your phone was off. Call him back okay?" Jacob raised his eyebrows higher at me before picking up all of the girls' plates from the table.

"Shane? Shane Clearwater? He came back from Canada?" a girl (Annie? Amber?) shrieked.

"Uh, yeah…why do you care?" I glared at her.

"I heard that he came back totally changed. I mean, my cousin saw him walking at the beach like two days ago, with some black-haired chick, and said that he's totally _ripped._" She squealed and blushed.

"Oh, yeah he's been um working out a lot. Uh, let's go upstairs and work on the project now, if you're all done eating." I mumbled quietly as I motioned for all of them to follow me up the stairs. Shane was at the beach with some 'black-haired chick'? Uh… my only guess is that he and Alice walked around to plan the date. It's not even sunny out, so Alice doesn't have to worry. But why was he shirtless….

"Nice house, _Aria._ But where are all your hot siblings or whatever?" Tiffany sneered at me and looked around curiously. She puffed up her already teased blonde hair and looked at the photos decorating the hallway. Rosalie loved photography, so she hung up all of her favourite pictures of every family member on the walls. There were at least 20 of me from various stages of my life. They were all very embarrassing.

The cover story for the family was that Carlisle and Esme adopted a bunch of kids who were all 'together'. It's all confusing, but basically: Emmett, Jasper and Edward are 'brothers', Alice, Bella, Rosalie and my mom are 'sisters', my dad and I are 'siblings' (because we both have the same skin tone), and Leah, Nahuel and Shane are family friends. We don't normally have to say anything, because no one even goes to school except for me and Shane. At moments like this though, I have to rack through my brain to remember who's 'related' and who isn't.

"Well, you just saw um my older brother Jacob and his um girlfriend Ness… uh…" I led the 5 girls down the hall, to my room. I don't even know where anyone is.

"Ari! Bring your friends here!" I heard Alice cry out from further down the hall. I quickly walked over to Alice and Jasper's room with the girls following me curiously. I could hear them all whispering excitedly, but I didn't pay much attention. They were all just excited that they'd be the first ones to meet the 'hot Cullen clan.' Ugh. I pushed the door open slightly and peeked in. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap on a leather sofa (who has a leather sofa in their room?), Rosalie was leaning against a wall and flipping through pictures on her camera, and Emmett was working on a crossword puzzle. He had a serious obsession to them, which I find really funny.

"Oh, hey guys… um, these are my uh 'friends' from school… Tiffany, Annie, Amber, Nicole and Katie." I pointed to each respective girl, silently thanking God that I remembered their names. Rosalie glared at them in disgust, Emmet grinned and waved, Alice squealed, and Jasper just sat there brooding. Every girl straightened up, blushed and waved awkwardly. They looked pathetic. I wished I had a video camera. "Um girls, these are my uh siblings. That's Rosalie-" Rosalie wrinkled her nose and went back to flipping through her pictures, "-and that's her um boyfriend Emmett." I pointed to him and he grinned goofily. "Uh, that's Alice, and her uh lover Jasper." Alice smiled and Jasper smirked.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany, if you don't know already. For our project, we have to find pictures of models… you're really hot, and I was wondering if I could choose you as my model. I just need a couple of pictures of you, that's all." Tiffany walked forward to Emmett, who was sprawled over Alice and Jasper's bed. Rosalie hissed and Emmett just shook his head.

"That's really flattering of you, but I uh… have a really important doctor's appointment right now, and I can't miss it. Sorry…" Emmett smiled sheepishly and quickly grabbed Rosalie's arm and pushed her out the door. Rosalie was still hissing and growling. Oh how perfect.

"Hmph. He's not even _that_ hot anyways. Jeez what's up with the blond?" Tiffany crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Nothing… I better go check on her anyways. Nice meeting you lovely ladies!" Alice got up from Jasper's arms and kissed my cheek before waving and flitting away.

I sighed. "Hey Jasper, can you be our model? I want to get this stupid project over with already." I really just wanted to kick the girls out of my house. They've seen _way_ too much. The only reason they really even agreed to work with me was so that we could use one of my family members as our subject.

"Well, sure you can. What do you need me to do?" Jasper smiled at us and got up to run his fingers through his hair. One of the girls quietly sighed dreamily. Ew.

"Well, we just need to take a couple of pictures of you, and then analyze them." I looked up at him hopefully. I think he obviously already knew the effect he had on these girls, and to be honest… I think he enjoyed the attention. He winked at me before shrugging his sweater off. Another small sigh escaped through the girls. Ugh, seriously?

"Well, anything to help my favourite little sister. Sure, why not." He wrapped his arms around me and grinned. Tiffany gave me an evil look. I smiled broadly back.

"Okay, let's get to work." I pulled away from him to look through his closest. We just needed one black and white shot. I picked out a plain black button-down and printed tie. I handed them to Jasper and pushed him into the closet to change. No way was I going to allow a very shirtless Jasper to walk around with a group of very hormonal teenaged girls around. What if one of them fainted? I bet Jasper's self-control would go out the window, and he'd suck the girl dry. Now _that_ would be hilarious. Jasper kissed my cheek and sent waves of calm over me. I smiled at him.

We decided to take a plain, classic shot, since Jasper had a 'nice face' and 'nice bone structure'. We jelled his hair back, because it was too unruly, and stood him against a wall. One of the girls had brought her father's camera, so we used that. I don't think Rosalie would ever allow anyone to touch one her expensive, professional ones. Jasper began to immediately get into it; he really looked like a professional model. He knew how to pose and brood perfectly. After we got the shot we needed, we quickly wrote up the report on Jasper's laptop. He printed it and handed it over to Tiffany. She grinned like a mad woman.

Nicole said that she would get the picture developed in time for school, and would bring it in by herself. I smiled sweetly at her. She seemed the kindest out of the bunch. After the girls were finally done gushing about Jasper and receiving a small hug each (Amber almost fainted.), they were finally gone.

"Thanks for being so co-operative." I quickly shut his laptop off.

"No problem princess… it's what I'm here for." He came over and sat down on the bed beside me. "Oh, and I got a text message from Shane, telling me to let you know that he really wants to talk to you. Apparently, your phone's shut off."

"Oh, um yeah, I don't really want to talk to him right now." I played with my scarf.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't feel like talking about it. I see," he just smiled at me and played with his tie. "Hey, isn't that the scarf I gave you for your birthday? I knew it would look great on you."

"I love it. It's my new favourite. Thanks Jasper…" I turned to hug him tightly. He patted my back. He smelled musky… nothing like Shane's ocean-y scent. "Thanks for everything. Really, I don't think there's anyone more understanding than you."

"Like I said before, anything for your princess. You know I'll always be here if you want to talk, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." I pulled away and grinned at him as he pretended to pout his lips and pose. Alice walked in and stared at Jasper's outfit questionably, which cued me to leave.

I kissed his cheek before running to my room and sprawling over my bed.

I just survived a couple of hours with Tiffany, the major-bitch. I'm amazing, aren't I? I smiled to myself as I picked up my phone from under my bed and turned it on. There were at least 10 texts from Shane alone. I thought I told him to leave me alone. At the mention of his name, my eyes prickled. Crap. I can't be a baby and cry. Without opening any messages, I pressed 'delete all' before turning my phone off once again and throwing it under my bed.

If I even hear his voice, I'd probably break down again. I just missed him so much, that I wasn't even used to it. I just love that boy too much for my own good...

* * *

**Pictures added on my profile of Ari's outfit in this chapter, and JASPER'S MODEL PICTURE! :]  
Enjoy, and please please please review... I want to know what you think. **

**a) What did you like?  
b) Didn't like?  
c) What do you want me to incorporate into the story? Any certain characters you want to make an appearance? **

**THANKS! :]**


	17. The Meaning of Life

53 people have this on their alert, which means that 53 of you will receive an email every time I post a new chapter. How come I don't get 53 _reviews_ at every chapter? There are definitely more than 53 hits. Can anyone explain this to me? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I just want to know... I'm really flattered and happy that people want to read my writing, but I'm also kind of sad that not all of you let me know what you think. All I want in favour for giving this awesome, amazing, super great story (sarcasm people) to you is just a quick little review. How hard is that? You just click the little button at the end and write a little statement about your thoughts. You don't even have to have an account! You don't have to log in! I'll reply to you as soon as I can. I mean, seriously?! It's not hard!! You can even write two little words: 'update soon', 'loved it', 'it sucked' for example. That's it! Come one guys, are you all really that lazy? No offence or anything, but... yeah. **I want feedback**! I don't bite, and I'm not scared to receive constructive criticism. I'm not _begging _for reviews, because I don't care about the number. I just care about my reader's thoughts. I'm just really... angry I guess, that people just 'read and run'?! I know you have an opinion! TELL ME IT!

**Sorry for the super long, half a page rant, but it had to be done. Thanks for anyone who actually read that whole thing. Oh, and kudos to the four/five people who review almost every chapter. You guys don't even know how much it means to me, so thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 16- The Meaning of Life.

I'm hopeless. Why oh why did Rosalie have to place a folder of pictures on my bed? Most importantly, why did they have to be pictures of me and Shane? At first glance, I just saw an ordinary manila envelope sitting on my pillow. When I opened it, I immediately wished I hadn't. Because, out came hundreds of snapshots of me and _that boy_ from various stages of our lives. There were: us as babies, little toddlers sitting in front of a huge Christmas tree, our first days of pre-school, us sitting on a beach... us playing with Barbie dolls... birthdays, school presentations, lounging at home... the pictures continued up until a huge picture of us grinning, with his arm wrapped around my waist and me looking pretty decent in a white sweater-dress. Why? I quietly picked the pictures up and shoved them back into the envelope. I could feel my eyes prickling again.

Why did he imprint on me? I wish he didn't, because just being apart from him ultimately changed my mood. I feel like crap right now. Like, I can't stop being all prissy and hormonal. I wish that Shane and I could just stay being best friends, brother and sister. He would have been my prom date, where we'd go together and try to make all of the kids insanely jealous. Now, I'd feel pressure to go with him and sleep in some cheap hotel together later that night. Isn't that what couples do at prom? Sleep together? I don't think I could ever do that with Shane. I've known him my whole life. It'll just be too weird.

When I'm with him, I feel like I'm in love... but it's not exactly the same type of love described in all of the books and movies. Is it just 'friendly love'? I groaned and balled my hands into fists. _I hate that stupid boy. _Now I'll never get the chance to meet a total stranger and fall head over heels in love with him. I can't drool over celebrities anymore. I'll just be comparing them to Shane. My whole teenaged life is taken away because of that stupid imprinting deal. Why me fate? Why do you hate me so much?

I fell back into the pillows on my bed, trying my best to ignore the huge lump in my throat. Whatever happens, I can't cry. Stupid Tiffany... she's jealous of me because of all the material things I have. What I'd do to trade lives with her. She has it _so _easy; she can date and get married and have kids and be happy. She can _choose _her life. I can't. I mean sure I can get married, but will I _enjoy _it? When I'm 18, I'm going to stop aging. I'm going to live forever and ever. Am I going to enjoy life? Or am I going to turn into a bitter harpy and bitch and moan like Rosalie? Rose wishes she was human so that she could enjoy all of the various life experiences, and then just die. Sometimes, I do to. Instead, I'm eternally damned. I'm an immortal.

My pity-party was interrupted by the sound of a beautiful piano melody coming from underneath me...? Oh right, my phone. Instead of turning it off, I must have accidentally pressed the 'alert' button. Edward had recorded a song for me to use. Every time I got a text, Edward's beautiful piano playing would play. I sighed and reached under my bed to grab my phone. Shane, the little obsessed _boy_, is probably sending me a billion more texts. What's wrong with him? Can't he take a hint?

I flipped the phone on to reveal my inbox that was flooded (just like I guessed) with messages from Shane. I deleted them all again, not even bothering to open them. Even if he proposed to me through a text, I wouldn't have read it. He needs to be taught a lesson on how to deal with me... leave me alone when I tell you to.

I continued to flip through my inbox, deleting all the messages that I didn't even bother to read. I only opened one that was sent from Nicole:

_AY BB!!! Just wanted to say thanks for letting us come over and do the project. Say thanks to jasper for modeling! the pics are rlly neways... i was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for dinner sometime b4 the holidays end? Lemme know! –N!COL3_

I smiled to myself as I quickly typed back a reply, trying my best to use chat lingo since I'd just seem like a loser for using perfect punctuation:

_AY! suree i'll come! hows tmmrw night? i'm free basically this whole week, bc i'm going to forks w the fam on i think Sunday. so yeahh call me or w/e. peace –ari_

Wow, am I on the verge of actually making a friend? I knew Nicole seemed sweet! I suddenly felt really happy at the thought of having a real friend that doesn't know about the whole 'vampire/wolf' issues. Here's my chance at getting as close to the norm as possible. Yay! I smiled like a lunatic as I set my phone on my side table. Almost all of my previous thoughts were out of my mind.

_Almost._

"Aria? Come downstairs and eat something please!" My dad's loud voice carried into my room. My stomach immediately grumbled in anticipation for food. When was my last proper meal with my parents? Like, a sit-down-at-the-table, eat-until-stuffed meal. Before _he _came here from Canada. Yes, another reason to add to my list entitled 'reasons _he _should probably stay out of my life'. Harsh? Maybe.

I got up from my bed and stomped down the stairs, to the kitchen. I passed the dining room only to find it empty. We usually ate our meals at the dining room, and the table would be impressively set with steaming bowls of the finest cuisine. Oh man, I'm starved. I headed over the kitchen where my mom was sitting at the little table with a thick book in her hands. She sometimes reads the 'Classics' just for fun. Fun?!

"Why didn't you tell me you skipped breakfast? Are you trying to lose weight... because you don't need to. You're not trying to be anorexic or whatever, are you?" My dad stumbled over towards me wearing a worried expression.

"Oh man dad. I'm just going to let you answer that for yourself." I snorted and pushed past him to lift the lids of the pans on the stove. There was spaghetti boiling in one pot, and tomato sauce heating in the other. I opened up the fridge to grab a juice box. I stuck the straw through the little hole and began slowly sipping on it as I took a seat next to my mom. "I just wasn't feeling that hungry in the morning, because my thoughts a bit occupied at the moment. I mean, ugh, I can't believe Tiffany and her clones came over! Oh, and Tiff said that Emmett's _hot. _Rosalie was seething!"

"Yeah, she came storming down the stairs hissing and spitting. It was pretty funny actually." Jacob chuckled lightly as he headed back to the stove to check on the pasta. He took a noodle out and examined it before popping it into his mouth. I knew it was ready because he immediately turned the burner off and dumped the noodles into a drainer sitting in the sink. "Come and help yourself ladies." He motioned for me and my mom to come over.

"Actually, I'm going hunting soon with Bella and Edward. They're getting our passports ordered from some Jay guy and then taking me out later." My mom dog-eared her page and slammed the book shut. "Oh, here they come now!" She smiled excitedly and jumped up to open the back door. Edward walked in and motioned for his daughter to come outside, but she held her hand up to signal him to wait. "Bye sweetie, make sure you eat something." Renesmee patted my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her. _I'm not an anorexic! _"Bye Jake, I'll come back as soon as I can." She walked towards my dad who was scooping the spaghetti into two plates.

"Sure, sure. Then we can move out, right?" Jacob kissed Renesmee's cheek. She giggled and nodded her head. "Okay cool. Ari and I'll start packing our stuff up." He winked at me. I groaned.

"Sounds good! See you two later." My mom waved at us once more before walking out the door. I could see Edward, Bella and my mom running off into the forest through the window. They looked like the perfect little family. I wrinkled my nose as I got up to throw my juice box into the garbage.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Bella chose my dad instead of Edward. Or, if my dad stayed with Leah instead of my mom. _Or _if my mom somehow chose Nahuel instead of my dad. There were just so many choices, and obviously different consequences. If Bella chose Jacob, he would eventually stop phasing in order to grow old with her. They'd both eventually die. If Jacob chose Leah, they'd live together forever. The same goes for Renesmee and Nahuel. So if a shifter's soul mate was a human, would he stop phasing in order to be with her forever? What if he didn't have the self control, and couldn't keep calm? Would he have to live in agony knowing that his one true love was getting closer to dying every minute while he would have the luxury of living forever? _So many questions and no way to answer them._

"Hey, eat up. I thought you _were_ hungry." I didn't realize that my dad had placed the plate of food in front of me. I looked up to see him standing beside me, biting his lip. He looked worried and nervous.

"Oh, sorry dad... I was just um, thinking." _About the meaning of life. You know, the usual. _I faked a smile and quickly took a fork from his outstretched hand and dug in. I didn't realize exactly how hungry I was until the moment the noodles and sauce touched my tongue. I began scarfing the food down my throat, only stopping occasionally to take a sip of water. "Mmh, that was _so _good!" I sighed in satisfaction after I finally finished.

"There's more if you want some. Damn Ari, I've never seen you eat so much before." My dad raised his eyebrows and glanced at me curiously as he slowly twirled his fork around the noodles in his plate.

"I don't know why I'm so hungry either. I guess it's just because this past week was so... stressful." I got up to help myself to a second helping. After piling my plate high with carbs, I sat back down, ignoring my dad's burning glare. I really have never eaten this much before, and that's saying a lot. I'm the daughter of a wolf! (Hypothetically speaking.)

"Yeah, I understand completely... Shane, Leah, the baby, imprinting... it was a crazy rollercoaster ride, wasn't it?" He finished up his water and got up to place his plate in the sink.

"Ohmigod yeah it was... That reminds me: why did you kick Shane and his family out before? He told me that you're the reason they went to Canada."

"Um, well, uh, you see..." He sighed. "Ugh, I don't even know. Leah saw how pissed off I was and said that they wouldn't mind giving us some space to think things through."

"What?! So it was Leah's idea? And what do you mean by 'think things through'? I didn't even know about the stupid imprinting."

"Yeah, we didn't want to tell you for a reason. I didn't want my baby girl to be forced into feeling so strongly about her best friend... I mean, come on! He's your best fucking friend. How awkward would it be to go from the friend stage to all of a sudden loving each other?" He rinsed his plate off and gripped the edges of the sink.

"Is it wrong for me to wish things back to the way they were?" I whispered quietly, playing with the scarf around my neck.

Jacob lifted his head up. "Oh sweetie! No, it's not wrong... what exactly do you mean by that though?" He walked over to me and leaned down so that our faces were level.

"I don't think I love Shane. I don't think I _can _love him." Oh crap, here come the tears. "I still see him as my brother. Dad, I can't... I can't sleep with him. I-I... I don't want to lead him on and make him get his hopes up, only to crush them." I stared at my hands, trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

"Ari, baby, sweetie... It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He clasped his hands around mine. "And what the hell? Sleep with him? Did that little fu-I mean, kid, try to have _sex _with you?" He was trembling now, shaking violently with anger.

"No! I just... I mean, he would eventually try to right? He's a teenager. You were one too, remember?" I pulled my hands away from his.

"Oh right. Okay. Good. Cool." He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He stopped trembling like crazy now.

"Why did he imprint on me Dad?" I sniffled and tried my hardest to hold back the tears.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I honestly wish that I could find out though. Hey Ari, please don't cry..." He trailed off and handed me a tissue.

"Sorry, but... Ugh, why...." I blew my nose and sighed. The lump in my throat was making it impossible for me to talk.

"We imprint to carry off the shifter gene. You're his best candidate, but I don't fully understand that. You still have some vampire in you, and I really have no idea why fate decided to fuck with your life too." He smiled sadly at me. I kept my head down, staring at my balled up fists. "I'm sorry kiddo. I really am."

I didn't say anything. I just blubbered incoherently into his shoulder. He whispered soothing words into my ear and rubbed his hand up and down my back, like he used to when I was a little kid. I kept crying, and crying... and crying. Was this how I was last night, when I cried myself to sleep? I'm surprised no one heard me.

"Ari, I had no idea you were this worked up. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I could've talked to Shane and his parents for you." He spoke quietly. I finally pulled away and placed my head in my hands.

"I don't need you to fight my b-battles D-Dad." I mumbled into my arm.

"I understand, but I mean... it's not healthy to put yourself through so much emotional stress like that."

"I'm just so confused! I said that I love him! I don't think he really understood _which _type of love I meant. His face just... lit up. He looked so h-happy. I can't break his heart now."

"Don't worry about his feelings, worry about your own." With that, he got up from the ground and held his hands out for mine. I obliged, and stood up slowly. Jacob kissed my forehead before giving me a knowing smile and walking back to the sink.

I sighed and walked slowly to my room. The house was eerie and silent. No one was home except for me and my dad. Carlisle and Esme were visiting the Denali clan, as was Alice and Jasper. From what I understood, Rosalie and Emmett were now fully settled in their own little cottage. They weren't going to come out for days. I sighed and sank into my bed. I'm too full to move. I turned my head to look at the time. It's 6:30pm. I sighed and picked up my phone from the side table. I only had one message in my inbox, from Nicole.

_You're going to Forks? Ohmigosh! hey can you call me when you see this? im sitting at home all day so dont worry about missing me.. –N!COL3_

I smiled and dialled her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She spoke in a monotone.

"Nicole? Hey, it's me Ari."

"Ohh! Hey! What's up?" I could hear a TV blasting rap music in the background. Ugh, I hate rap.

"Nothing... I'm just lounging around at home." _Crying and wondering about my existence. Nothing out of the ordinary._

"Cool, me too! Ugh, I'm so bored. Tiffany and the other girls are out shopping or something, but I'm not allowed out today. My parents are being all weird." She groaned.

"Oh, that sucks. Hey, want me to come over so that we could be bored together? I'll pick up a movie on the way." I smiled. She's so easy to talk to. How come I never noticed her before? Oh right, I thought that everybody was like Tiffany. How wrong was I?

"That'll be great! They never said anything about anyone coming over... Hehe... Okay, umm... Do you want my brother to come pick you up? He's 18, so like, he can drive." She spoke excitedly and quickly.

"Sure, why not. I don't really feel like driving anyways. Alright, I'll see you soon." My birthday's in December, so I'm younger than everyone. But, I knew how to drive by the time I was 10. I just have really good reflexes.

"Okay awesome! My brother's name is Alex, just to let you know. So like, you don't like, get in the car with some random guy." She giggled.

"Alex. Got it. Okay, bye."

"Bye Ari!" We hung up at the same time. Wow, am I really going over to a peer's house? This is so cool! I immediately cheered up.

I smiled to myself as I got up and quickly walked over to my closet to change my clothes. I decided to keep the shirt and scarf, but throw on a pair of jeans to replace the leggings. I ran to the bathroom and took my hair out of the messy bun. It was all frizzy, half-wet, and really wavy. I sighed and straightened it to my best abilities. Now at least I looked decent. I slicked on some clear lip gloss, and just a little coat of mascara. My eyes were still a bit puffy and red, but it didn't really matter. I'm chilling with someone my own age! A normal human! Yay! Who cares how I look? I glanced at my reflection one more time before grabbing my Converse and slipping a pair of socks on. At the last minute, I grabbed my phone and placed it into my pocket. Maybe I'll have time to text or call Shane. _Maybe._

"DAD?! Where are you?" I yelled out as loud as I could.

"In my room..." He called back, just as loudly. I smirked and ran down the hall. I opened his door to find him sitting on his bed, flipping through a picture album. "You were such a cute little baby." He looked at me and smiled proudly.

"Thanks, I mean, I try." I smiled at him. "Okay, Um, this girl from school named Nicole invited me over. Can I go? I mean, I already said yes... her brother's coming to pick me up at any minute."

"Sure, why not. But call Shane first, because Leah's been badgering me like crazy. He's moping around a lot." He shut the album and got up to sort through his closet.

"Ugh, okay. Well, thanks dad. I won't stay too late. Um, I have my phone if you need to call me. Alright..." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned and shooed me away, tell me that I should just wait outside. I ran down the stairs and opened the front doors. There were no cars around, so I took a seat at the front steps. I flipped my phone out and sent Shane a quick text, trying my best not to think too much.

_Okay, seriously... we need to talk. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Please don't keep bothering our parents, okay? Thanks. –Ari_

I hit 'send' and quickly stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Don't think about him.

I was about to cave in and actually call him, when I heard a loud honk. I looked up to see a broken down BMW idling in the driveway. I quickly got up and ran over.

"Hi, I'm Alex, Nicole's brother. You're Ari right?" A low voice spoke. I turned to see a tall, pale, skinny boy with brown hair holding his hand out to shake mine. He had beautiful brown eyes, and was wearing a dark green shirt that highlighted them.

"Yeah, I'm Ari." I grasped his hand with mine. He had long slender fingers that felt really warm for some reason. I smiled shyly. He had really nice arms...

"Awesome. Um, you have a really nice name." He spoke in a quiet, deep monotone. I looked up at him, gazing curiously. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before.

Suddenly, realization struck me so fast, I almost fainted. Oh. My. God. OHMIGOD! Oh My God!! He was the shaggy brown-haired guy from my creepy Ferris Wheel dream! He's the guy that I dreamed I was kissing!?

I squeaked and took a couple of steps back. I have two choices: run back into the house and tell my dad, or just get into the car with the guy. Act like a freak, or savage my one chance at finally being normal? What should I do?

Ugh, what did I ever do in the past to deserve such a messed up life?

* * *

**A/N: So basically, REVIEW. What do you think of the two new character introductions? Good? Bad idea?  
Pictures on my profile of Nicole and Alex. Check them out! :]**

**Oh, and where are you international people at? Come on, don't pretend like you arn't there. I can see the hits... don't be shy! **

**Review, bb.**


	18. Selfish

**LOL maybe I should rant more often? Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I was almost in tears guys. I'm so sorry that I couldn't reply to any, but I just didn't have any time. So, I'm gong to reply to all of you as soon as I post this. If you have time, please answer my questions at the bottom. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Selfish

**Shane's POV**

"I've had enough of this Shane. This is the last straw! We've only been here for one day and you're already moping around about the poor girl. What did I say about giving her space?" Leah screeched from somewhere to my left.

I let out a huge sigh in reply and went back to playing a racing game on my phone. "Actually, it's been 28 hours since we've arrived in Forks. And I'm not moping." My voice sounded weird coming out of my mouth. I felt like I couldn't show any emotion anymore.

"You know what, _stop._ I don't want my fucking kid to be a fucking mindless zombie over this whole fu-" She came over and grabbed my phone out of my hands. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, young man." I lifted my head up to glare at her. Her face was red, and she reminded me of those cartoons with steam coming out of their ears. I stifled a laugh. "Ugh, forget it. I'm bringing your fucking father here, because I just can't get through to you can I?" She let out a huge sigh and stomped out the door, throwing my phone at the wall in the process. Surprisingly, it didn't break.

I got up from the too-small bed in Seth's guestroom and walked over to pick up my phone. My limbs cracked. My feet felt heavy. I sighed and picked up my phone to inspect it; there was only a little scratch on the screen. I leaned against the wall and turned it back on. I went to my inbox out of habit, not expecting anything. The only reason I kept trying to text and talk to Ari was because I had a weird gut feeling… I can't even explain it. I just felt… really sad. I don't know. So for me to find a message waiting from Ari: I immediately cheered up a bit.

_Okay, seriously... we need to talk. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Please don't keep bothering our parents, okay? Thanks. –Ari_

Oh. My moment of happiness died. What did my mom tell Jacob: that I'm depressed over being separated from Aria? I don't really care (okay yes I do) about begin away from her that much, I just have a hunch that something's up. I don't know, maybe I'm hallucinating or something. But why is she giving me the cold shoulder? I don't think I did anything wrong. She seemed really happy during our date. I mean I was so cautious not to lead her on or try to kiss her, or do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. _She_ was the one kissing _me_.

"You _had_ to make Leah angry. She's already worked up enough about seeing Sue again. Can you at least try and make it a little easier for your mother?" Nahuel leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I didn't even do anything." I quickly shut my phone off and threw it onto the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to question you any further… so, let's just leave it at this: at least _act_ like you're happy." He came over and patted my shoulder. I flinched, but kept still.

"Whatever." I stared at the ground, waiting for him to finally walk away.

He sighed and trudged out the door slowly, looking back at me with mixed emotions. "Leah, Seth, the baby and I are going over to First Beach for a bonfire… it would make your mom really happy if you'd come with us."

"No… I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to chill here, watch a movie or something, and then sleep." I tried to keep my voice from breaking. Hopefully, my dad won't see through my little charade.

"Okay, we all have our phones, so call us if you need anything. Good night son." He patted my shoulder once more, and then finally exited the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until I heard the door slam, and the footsteps of the adults crunching down the driveway. After I was certain that they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief. Now I'd have a night without anyone breathing down my neck.

I picked up my phone and contemplated whether or not I should call Aria. _Don't want to seem desperate. _I threw it into my bag, trying to forget everything. Out of sight, out of mind right? Hopefully it'll work for me.

I decided to get some fresh air, thinking a walk will help me clear my mind. I shrugged on a sweater, grabbed a set of keys from the kitchen counter, and laced up my sneakers. The sun was beginning to set outside as I slowly made my way down the driveway. Even if I didn't want to, my mind was subconsciously bringing up images of Ari. _Fuck I hate this._ I don't have a life anymore, outside of _her_. Deep down, even I know that she doesn't really love me. She can't. Who in their right mind loves the dorky kid they grew up with?

I hate to say this, but my mom's right. Being apart from Ari is actually really good. When I'm around her, it's like I'm stuck in fog. I can't see or think clearly. When I'm away, it's like I'm finally breathing in the fresh, clean air. The truth's screaming at me, flashing vividly right in front of my eyes. How come I never saw it before? _Aria doesn't love me. She never will, and probably never has. _The only question is: am I selfish enough to keep her… or do I love her enough that I'm willing to let her go?

**Ari's POV**

_Act like a freak, or savage my one chance at finally being normal? _

I'm such a selfish person. I decided to just hop into the car with the guy, thinking that my dream was just a coincidence. If I want to act as normal as possible, I don't think that screaming and running away is acceptable. Besides, what would my dad even be able to do? He'll just think I'm acting crazy, and probably never allow me to see Shane again. I can obviously tell that my dad's overjoyed at the possibility of me not loving Shane. I don't want to encourage him any further; I'm _way _too confused at the moment.

"Uh… are you okay?" Alex bit his lip and glanced at me questionably.

I realized that I was still backing up slowly. I stopped and shook my head. "Oh, um sorry… I-um, uh…" My cheeks heated up as I mumbled and stared at my feet. Oh yes, I am most _definitely_ what you would consider normal.

"Okay, uh… let's get going, shall we? My sister's probably sitting by the front window, waiting for us. She's a little odd." He flashed me a smile. _Oh hello. _He has a _beautiful _smile.

I just meekly nodded my head, my cheeks continuing to redden. I followed him into his car, suddenly feeling a little nervous. I don't think I've ever gotten into a car with an older human guy. I mean, I can defend myself and all… I'm just a little creeped out. Stupid dream. I opened the passenger door and brushed off a bunch of fast food wrappers off the seat before sitting down.

"Sorry about the mess. I was going to clean it today, but I never really had time." Alex smiled sheepishly as he put the keys into the ignition.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered, trying to find my voice.

We drove in an awkward silence; the only sound was him drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. I peeked a glance at him through my hair. He was a bit wiry, but in a muscular sort of way. He had long limbs that seemed all dangly against his thin frame. He's almost the complete opposite of Shane and his super buffed body. I'm surprised to find myself actually forgetting about Shane… I was now paying more attention to how Alex's knee was in such close proximity to mine. I could hear his heartbeat, matching perfectly to his finger drumming. Oh God. I remembered my dream: how Alex's (or whoever the guy was) hands were knotted in my hair, how his lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine, but most of all, how I _enjoyed _it. Seriously? **What?**

Alex coughed. I turned my head to stare out the window. We were stopping by the freeway in the middle of a huge traffic jam. "Crap! Is everyone going to that huge city-wide BBQ?" He sighed and banged his hands against the wheel.

"Well, it's a BBQ in the middle of winter… and it's free. I mean, anywhere there's free food, I bet people will want to go." I spoke quietly, my face unwillingly reddening further. Nicole said that he's 18. I'm 16. He probably has hundreds of girls throwing themselves after him. I mean, he would never pay attention to a lowly 10th grader. Especially one that would hang out with his sister. Wait… **what?!** Since when did I care about whether or not this Alex kid paid any attention to me?

"True that. I think my parents are going to that thing too. I'm not really into eating meat actually… I'm the only vegetarian I know." He smiled at me, showing off his super white teeth.

My heart started beating faster. Okay, maybe I started caring from the moment he flashed me that _gorgeous _smile. It's even better than Shane's. Wait… **what!!?** I'm Shane's imprint. I'm not allowed to notice other guys. "I'm trying to lower the amount of meat I eat. I mean, it's so sad how those poor animals were killed just so that I could have dinner. I'm not really into that either." I try my best to ignore the fact that my relatives go out almost weekly to suck the blood out of every animal in the forests. I just turn a blind eye. No one really mentions anything around me, which is good. Sometimes I feel as if this lifestyle just isn't for me. Oh how I wish I was a pathetic little human.

"Yeah, that's really good for you! My sister is a total carnivore, I swear. She has to eat meat at every meal… it doesn't really make sense to me." He wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted face. "Anyways… let's just change the subject. I'm trying to forget how there's piles of burgers waiting to be eaten like a mile ahead… Uh, so… you have a really huge house. Are you totally loaded?"

"Um, yeah, I'm adopted into a huge foster family. My uh parents died when I was like 2. I have an older brother, Jacob, and like 7 foster siblings." I stared at my hands, feeling really weird for having to lie like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents." He placed his hand on my knee. My heart starting beating in my ears.

"Don't be, I mean, I didn't even know them." Okay can we seriously start moving? I think I liked the awkward silence better.

"Yeah… but I'm still sorry." He smiled at me again and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I looked out the window, trying to avoid staring into them. His hand was still sitting on my knee. He coughed and quickly put both hands on the steering wheel, inching the car forward a millimeter. There were hundreds of cars around us, and not one was moving. "Uh… so, what type of music are you into?"

"I love classical music, it's so beautiful. I like anything else too, but I absolutely _hate _rap…" I shuddered. "I just hate how I can't understand a word that is said, and how the hypnotizing beat pounds so loudly in my ears."

"Wow you're into classical? You're so different compared to the other girls my sister hangs out with. Are you sure she didn't brainwash you or anything?" He chuckled when I shook my head. "Hey, did Nicole tell you about my band?" He smiled excitedly. I shook my head again. "Oh, well, it's not really much. Just me and three other guys fooling around and stuff. I'm the lead guitarist, and I write some of the lyrics… Um, you should uh see us play sometime." He leaned his head down and grinned hopefully.

"Yeah, that'll be cool! I mean, sure…" I smiled back at him. His grin stretched wider. Oh wow. It's so easy to talk to him. I've never felt this comfortable around a stranger before… should that mean something? 'The dream flashed through my mind again. I tried my best to ignore it.

A car honked loudly from behind us. Alex and I jumped, startled. "Crap! Sorry… I'm usually not this shitty of a driver." He blushed and jerked the car forward, turning left into a picket-fence lined street. He pulled into a small driveway, in front of a quaint house. "Well… home sweet home. It's nothing much, especially compared to your crib. But, its home nonetheless." He sighed and got out to open my door for me. Déjà-vu.

"Oh my gawd. It's about time you get here! I thought you like kidnapped her or something… Hey Ari! Did Alex hurt you?" Nicole came running out the door and glared at her brother.

"No! Um, there was uh lots of traffic." I blushed furiously. Alex didn't seem like the type of guy who would ever hurt someone. He looks pretty much perfect. **(WHAT?! **My mind's betraying me.**)**

"Oh. Okay. Come on! What do you want to do first? How long are you allowed to stay over for? Hey, want to sleep over?!" She grabbed my hand and pushed me through the doors, leading me down a small hallway to a little kitchen. I glanced back at Alex apologetically. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, waving at me before stomping up the stairs. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Oh man, we have a lot of talking to do! I don't know anything about you!" Nicole chattered excitedly, waving her hands around and bustling around the kitchen. I sat down at a stool and played with my scarf. I waited for Nicole to finally catch her breath and shut up, but she never did.

"Crap! I forgot to bring a movie." I interrupted her chatter, sighing with relief when she finally stopped running around, trying to make some kind of concoction.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Alex to get something for us. What do you like on your pizza?" She put a covered dish in the microwave and plopped down in the stool next to me.

"Uh, anything really, I'm not picky." I bit my lip.

"Awesome! You're not on some stupid diet are you?" I shook my head. "Ugh, good, because every time Tiffany comes over, I have to eat salad." She rolled her eyes and sighed. The microwave beeped. She jumped up, grabbed the dish and two forks, and placed it in-between us. "Appetizer! It's a new recipe… Oh, I forgot to ask you if you like chicken."

"Hmm, not really… I'm trying out vegetarianism." Actually, I just don't want to eat _whatever _that is sitting in that bowl. It was a blob of mozzarella cheese, tomato sauce, and what appeared to be some sort of meat. In other words, it looked disgusting.

"Yeah, my brother's a vegan. It's so annoying. Hmm… are you sure you don't want to try a little piece?" She pushed the dish towards me. I politely shook my head. I think I'd rather starve. "Okay! More for me then! Mmm I_ love_ chicken!" She took a huge forkful and sighed in satisfaction. "Sho, how lwong awr you allowed two shtway fhor?" Nicole mumbled, speaking with her mouth full.

"Uh, as long as I want…" I tried my best to hold my breath and ignore my suddenly sick stomach. "Hey, um can you tell me where the bathroom is? Sorry."

"Upstairs, turn left and it's at the end of the hall." She swallowed and got up to open the fridge doors. "When you come back, I'll be in the living room over there, trying to see if there's anything we can order from PPV." She pointed to a small room to the right.

I nodded and walked down the hall, slowly climbing up the stairs. My stomach was hurting like crazy, which is so weird, because I've never been sick in my life. I don't think I really like Nicole. She's a little too hyper, and… obsessed with meat? Of course the one girl I chose to (maybe) be friends with ends up being totally crazy. Maybe it's not that bad being a loner. I mean, I'll still have Shane… _Shane, kissing, lust, oh God. _I blinked my eyes and cleared my mind. I can't think of him, or I'll just go insane.

I walked down the hall, passing what I assumed to be Nicole's room. The door was bright pink, and there were clothes strewn all over the place. Typical. I walked further down the hall and entered a small bathroom. It was really cramped. I sighed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I look… empty. I pinched my cheeks, trying to bring some color into my face. I straightened my clothes, sighed again, and got back out the door. I didn't realize someone was standing there until I bumped into them.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I backed up into the bathroom, feeling my cheeks heat up. Of course I had to embarrass myself in front of Alex. Of course.

"No, no, it's okay. My house is so small, you can't really walk around." Alex smiled sweetly at me and picked up a guitar from the ground. "I was just going to practice in my room." He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to fall in front of his eyes. _He's pretty cute._ (Woah, woah… where'd that come from?)

"Right, um, cool." I stared at my feet. This boy makes me blush a lot.

"Do you want to uh… watch me? I mean, hear me? I mean… um, never mind. Argh." He bit his lip and quickly entered a room to my right. He shut the door quietly behind himself, not allowing me to see what his bedroom looked like.

Alex didn't let me answer his question. What if I said yes?

I sighed and ran down the stairs. My stomach still ached, but I could ignore it. I could hear Nicole whispering harshly to someone. I followed her voice and stood against a wall, holding my breath and peering forward to listen.

"… She's so sweet though... Is it my fault that you hate her? Well I like her, so whatever… Ohmigawd… you're just jealous that she likes me and not you… Fine jeez _Tiffany_. If you want to lose your one and only friend, be my guest." Nicole huffed and slammed the phone down.

Wow, okay, maybe she's not so weird after all. Maybe I can learn to ignore her bad table manners. I've watched enough clichéd movies to understand that you don't go off dissing the 'alpha-girl' like that. Everyone knows how Nicole and Tiffany have been best friends ever since pre-school. If Nicole's willing to leave Tiffany to chill with me that must mean something right? I smiled to myself and slowly entered the living room where I saw Nicole sprawled out on a sofa with her head in her hands. I coughed lightly and sat down beside her. "Hey Nicole, did you find anything good?"

She lifted her head up and grinned at me. "Yeah actually! There's like this really scary exorcist movie on… I'm in the mood for something scary, how about you?"

I smiled at her and leaned back into the sofa. "Bring it."

She grinned and jumped up. "Yeah! Tiffany never wants to watch _anything _but MTV all day, or those stupid romantic comedies."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, gross. Well, this just proves that I'm pretty much awesome. I actually eat, and I love scary movies…does that make me at the top of your list?"

"Duh!" Nicole giggled and threw her arms around me. "I think we're going to be like, the bestest friends ever."

***

About two hours later, Nicole and I were both lying in front of the TV, wide-eyed. There was an empty bowl in between us, pizza boxes lying around, and various empty cans strewn around the room. I must admit, the movie actually was a bit creepy. After the end credits finally showed up on the screen, I let out a sigh of relief. I had goosebumps running up and down my arms.

"Dude, that was _so _good! Oh man. Can you come with me to the kitchen…? I'm too scared." Nicole got up to click the TV off, and began picking up all of the garbage.

"Somebody's a little wimp… Ugh, _fine_." I stretched and dusted myself off. Nicole stuck her tongue at me and motioned for me to follow her down the hall. All of the lights were off. She whimpered. I laughed.

After throwing everything into the garbage can, Nicole turned around and threw her arms around me. "That was so fun! We should definitely do something like that again."

I pulled away and grinned. "Obviously! But next time, you're coming over to my place."

"Really!? Okay!!" She smiled but then sighed. "Do you really have to go? Why don't you sleep over?"

"No, I can't… but maybe next time. I have to go home and start packing." Oh, and make sure my soul mate hasn't convicted suicide over me.

"Aw…" She pouted. "Do you need a ride? My brother can drop you off again."

I grabbed my phone from out of my pocket and checked my messages. _Empty. _I tried to call my dad, but he never picked up. "Sure…"

She smiled. "ALEX! I NEED YOUR CHAFFEUR SKILLS!" Nicole ran to the foot of the stairs and yelled.

I followed her and stood by the door, waiting. A minute or so later, Alex trudged down the stairs, hair tousled and bleary-eyed. "For who?" He mumbled. Nicole pointed at me. Alex perked up and walked down faster. "Oh, sure, come on Ari." He smiled at me, slipped on a pair of Vans, and walked out the door.

I turned around and gave Nicole another hug. "I'll call you later or something. Good night!"

"Okay, no problem! Bye Ari! Good night!" She squeezed my shoulders and waved frantically as I walked down the driveway.

I opened up Alex's BMW's door and sat down slowly. Here comes the major blushing time. Good thing it's dark, since he won't be able to tell.

But, he never spoke a word. We drove in a really awkward silence. I kept my head turned to the window, trying my best to hold in my words. Maybe he finally remembered that I'm just 16. Maybe he remembered that people like him don't talk to people like me. Maybe he came back to reality…

"Good night Ari." Alex spoke in his quiet monotone. I looked up. We were sitting in front of my house.

"Good night Alex." I whispered as I jumped out before he had the chance to open my door for me. I ran up the driveway and into the house, not looking back. The house was silent; no one was home. My parents are probably at the cottage, doing God knows what. No wonder my dad never picked up the phone. I shuddered. Ugh, ew.

I trudged up the stairs into my room, closing my doors. I threw my clothes off and slipped on a pair of boy shorts and tank, since it was so hot. My dad must have accidentally left the heat on. I'm too lazy to go all the way downstairs to fix the thermostat, so I just jumped into my bed and snuggled into the covers.

I couldn't sleep. I rolled around, I fluffed my pillows, I opened my window, and I even got up to drink some water. Nothing worked. My mind was going in overdrive, making it impossible for me to rest. I keep thinking of Alex… he's so intriguing. Like, why did I dream of him before I even knew he existed? Most importantly, why did I dream of making out with him? Subliminal message much.

I picked up my phone from my side table. It's 2 am, but I don't think Shane will mind if I call him. I quickly dialed his cell, praying that he'll pick up. To my relief, he did.

"Hello?" He sounded tired. My heart swelled. Just by hearing his voice after a day made me feel happy.

"Shane? It's me, Ari."

"I know that… why are you all of a sudden calling me?"

"I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry. Shane, I'm sorry… Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." My eyes were tearing up. I ignored them.

"Hey, hey… it's okay sweetie, really. I understand completely what we have to do."

"What are you talking about?" I sniffled.

"Listen to me: it's okay. I know how you feel, and- ugh crap. My parents _just _came home, and they're going to be pissed that I'm talking to you. I'll call you tomorrow… shit. Bye." Shane sighed and hung up.

I groaned and threw my phone at the wall. I heard a satisfying 'crack'. _I hate this._ I yawned and put my blanket over my face. At least now I can try and escape reality. I began drifting off before I knew it.

After such a creepy day, it would be normal for me to have another scary dream. Guess what? I did. This time, I was sitting on the forest floor, alone, cold, and scared. No one was around to keep me company. Alex wasn't beside me.

Neither was Shane.

* * *

**What do you think about:  
a) Alex?  
b)Nicole?  
c) Ari's thoughts and reaction to Alex?  
Thanks so much if you answer those above. It'll help me a lot.**


	19. Hurry Up

**Thank you all for the really helpful, amazing reviews! I once again couldn't reply, but I will as soon as I post this. Sorry for the super long A/N, but I'm only going to do it once**

**So, I bring you... the Super Amazing Plot Thing that Will Hopefully Answer Your Questions!!  
**-Some people have been wondering about why I didn't mention Ari at school yet. It's still only the beginning of the story guys. I really don't want to rush things. Am I not allowed to ease into the characterizations?  
-Hint, hint: Ari's going to have a power... but I'm not telling you when she gets it, and what it is.  
-Re: Nicole and her hyperness. She's not normal. There's definitely something up with that girl... she's not innocent at all. Oh, and neither is Alex. Uh-oh! Is Ari totally blinding herself from the (fairly) obvious signs in an attempt to be 'normal'? Ari's way too naive to understand that she's anything _but _normal.

**Half a filler chapter. If you want me to move things quicker, let me know. I hope the list/thing above helped ease up any confusion... Anyways, enjoy and make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to the Twilight saga. SMeyer does. I don't. **

* * *

Chapter 18- Hurry Up.

I had the worst night. I barely slept a wink; I was tossing and turning, sweating, _hurting… _I woke up at least every half an hour. My mind was going insane and it was definitely making it impossible for me to lay still. I knew that I should probably get up and call Shane now, but I couldn't make it out of my bed. I'm too lazy. Plus, I think I broke my phone when I threw it at the wall in frustration. Oops.

I am _so _confused. As in the 'I-can't-think-of-anything-but-how-confused-I-am' kind. Why do I maybe, kind of, next to nothing chance, have a little bit of a crush on Alex? Shane imprinted on me. I don't think I supposed to notice any other guy.

I suddenly remembered what my dad told me a while ago, about how just because you imprint on someone doesn't mean you necessarily have to love them. Shane can still be my best friend, only at a more 'extreme' level. He's always going to be a part of my life… maybe just not as a boyfriend/whatever. I still love him, and deep down, I might be a bit attracted to him… deep, deep, deep down. I mean, I _grew up _with him. I can still remember the lanky, awkward, dorky kid who'd rather play Tea Party than baseball. Every time I kiss him, my heart unwillingly beats faster. (I don't want it to) If I want to be in a relationship with Shane, I don't want it to be based on the imprinting factor. I want a normal, boring relationship... and I don't want to hurt Shane at all by leading him on. He's still an average teen guy, and I definitely know _what _his intentions are. I'm not exactly ready for anything serious just yet.

I don't want my only chance at the closest thing to a normal life as possible taken away. I mean, just because someone imprinted on me doesn't mean I can't date, right? Look at Quil and Claire. Quil had to wait for Claire to grow up. What did he do in his downtime? He began dating around eventually, even if he didn't really want to. He couldn't be a slave to his imprint, who was just a little kid at the time. His and Claire's relationship progressed slowly, and they're now happily married with two kids a little bit older than me. _But what if every imprinting pair doesn't work out? _Could Shane and I be the only exceptions to the perfect, happy ending imprinting streak?

Did I choose to be born into this lifestyle… No, I most definitely did not. If I did, I'd be a measly little human, probably dating… Alex. Whoa, whoa. Why Alex? Yes, _why Alex? _Why did this one guy jump into my life, and suddenly change my future? If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be… with Shane. I mean, I'd be thinking about my life, and I'd come to the conclusion that imprinting pretty much sucks. Then, I'd just give in and choose to spend the rest of my life with Shane, because he's the perfect guy for me. With Alex now in the equation, the solution totally changes. Maybe I can finally have a chance to have the 'natural, normal, boring relationship' that I want so badly. The only problem is: Shane. I can _not _ruin his life any more. He's my soul mate, best friend; maybe more… if I say 'no' to him, I'll break his heart into little pieces. I don't think I'll be able to handle his expression. I'd probably crack under the pressure and cry my eyes out. I don't want anymore emotional stress. No more rollercoaster rides.

So basically, here's my dilemma: _Follow my heart, or my brain?_ Choose Alex (who I think I really, really would adore), or Shane (who I'm destined to be with.)

I'm only 16, and I'm already having a life-crisis. My whole future, life, destiny depends on this one choice. Who do I choose? Which course do I take? _What do I do?_

_Should I let someone else take the lead…? _

**Shane's POV**

After I hung up on Ari, I couldn't sleep at all. She was crying over the phone! For the average Joe to have his girlfriend cry on the phone breaks his heart. For me, the imprinted-shifter, I just… break. I kept feeling the urge to call her back, reassure her, and make sure that she's okay. _Fuck, I can't. _I don't want to be a zombie. I really don't want my focus of gravity to be her. Yes, I love her with a passion, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I _want _to. I wish I had some amazing pair of scissors that could cut the strings that tied me to her. Then, we'd just get back to being Shane + Ari= BFFS. I wouldn't have to constantly tread carefully around her, making sure that I don't break her heart any more than I already did.

It's so obvious in her eyes that she has complete second thoughts of the imprinting issues. When we're together, like during our date, everything is completely forgotten. It's like I tune into a second brain. My 'imprint-mode' brain. I can only think of keeping that beautiful smile constantly plastered on her face. I can only think of ways to protect her, to keep her happy, to make sure she's treated like royalty. Isn't that what Ari is to me? A queen? Am I her loyal subject?

Anyways, when her and I are apart… I get back to normal. I still feel constant aches and longing in my heart, but at least I have coherent thoughts. All I want at the moment is to just… ah crap, I don't even know what I want. Okay, I still want to see her beautiful smile, and I don't really care _how _I see it. That's all. Is that too much to ask?

From the moment I was 15 and I stared into her eyes, the binding between us strengthening, to the moment I die… Ari's going to be a part of me. Forever. The rules don't necessarily state how she's going to constantly be in my life.

I sighed and turned my head to look at the time. 7:45 am. Too early, yet probably too late. I grabbed my phone from the side table, dialled the one number my fingers memorized, and waited. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"So my phone _does _work." Ari sounded like she had a stuffed nose.

"G'morning baby, I hope you constantly thought of me as you slumbered."

"Ew, what the heck? But in all seriousness… I did. Wow, I can almost hear your stupid ego grow."

"Yeah, you probably could. Um, and yeah, I kind of couldn't sleep for the past 5 hours because of you."

"Me neither." She whispered. She sounded like she was going to hyperventilate, like she was forcing herself to hold in her tears.

"Just let it out. I really, honestly don't give a shit anymore." I stared at the ceiling, listening to the scraping of spoons against plates from the kitchen. Everyone was awake early because today was 'visiting' day. I'm going to have such _fun_ meeting up with my annoying cousins, and their lovesick parents.

"You know what, I-I'm so sorr-sorry." She sniffled. "I just… I don't… Ugh." I could hear her muffled sobs.

"How about I speak, you listen? Good?" I waited for a response, but only heard her sniffle again. "Like I was saying before, I know exactly what we should do. Let me just get straight to the point: we both are on the same page. I hate this whole imprinting deal as much as you. You're not alone."

"Wh-what? You don't… you don't want me?"

"No, I mean, yes! Ugh, I mean… I wish I didn't imprint. And not because of you, but just because of how it basically ruined my life. Like, I don't _have _a life anymore."

"Oh Shane. I'm so sorry, I… oh God. I really, really want things to go back to the way the were."

"Don't take anything personally, but… I kind of too." I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. Did I just say that don't really 'want' Ari? No! What am I doing?

"I still love… I still lo-love you."

"Ditto."

"Can I ask one thing? Why… why did you change your mind?"

"I dunno… being away from you just kind of allowed me to clear my head and find out what's best for both of us. I know you don't-"

"Wait, what about the date? The um crazy feelings?"

"Seriously, I can't explain that. I was being so cautious that night, because I just wanted to keep you happy. I don't think I was really acting real. You know when people are drunk and they don't know what they're doing? That's how I was that night."

"Good to know."

I smiled. "So, when are you coming here? I miss you like words can't explain."

"I honestly don't even know where my parents even are. They don't tell me their whereabouts… I think we're coming as soon as we get our passports. They were ordered yesterday, so we should probably get them tomorrow. Oh hey, do you remember a girl named Nicole?"

"Uh… Nicole, super hyper blond girl that followed Tiffany around?"

"That's the one. Guess what: she invited me over yesterday, and I kind of went… she's kind of my friend now."

"Uh, congratulations. Are you going to now be a member of the elite?"

"No, not that I know of. Tiffany hates me, so it's all good. I guess it's going to just be me and you again."

"I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah… is there any reason you mentioned Nicole?"

"Uh… nope, I just wanted to tell you. Um, she actually invited me over again today… and I think I'm going to go." She sighed. "Wow, it's 8:30? I have to get ready. I'm supposed to show up for brunch at her place, which is at 12… I'll talk you later. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun Ari. I think I should get up too… it's visiting day."

She laughed. "Lucky you."

"Tell me about it… okay, I can hear Seth running up to stairs. I'll text you everything later. Bye."

"Love you Shane." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ari." I sighed and shut my phone off. Since when did Ari have human friends? _Nicole?_ I remember hearing about her... and the stories weren't all that great. Crap, I can't even warn Ari about her.

Anyways, so basically, Ari and I are back to being friends. _How come I'm not entirely happy with this?_

**Ari's POV**

I jumped into my car and slowly made my way to Nicole's house. My earlier conversation with Shane was playing through my head. Is he seriously okay with everything going back to normal? A billion questions were running through my mind: how do he and I carry on? What's going to happen to us in the future? Why do I still feel like tangling my hands into his hair and sticking my tongue into his mouth? It's so ironic how when I knew that he and I could 'go out', I didn't want to. Now, when he basically said we're going back to the friend stage, I'm suddenly finding myself wishing to be his. What the hell is wrong with me…? I'm going crazy.

I parked my car across the street from Nicole's house, so that I don't have to block the driveway. After tightening my ponytail and reapplying my lip gloss, I was slowly walking towards the front door. Okay, I'm here to have fun and savage my chance at some normality. _My one and only chance to pretend like I'm totally okay, and that I'm not watching my life crumble in front of my eyes._

"Hey Ari! Isn't it so cool how you were at my house like 24 hours ago?" Nicole opened the door and grinned at me.

"Yup… pretty cool." I walked in and slid my jacket off.

"Come on, my mom just set the table. She's really excited to meet you." Nicole took my jacket and hung it in a closet. She then trudged to the kitchen, wearing bunny slippers and a loose robe that draped over her body. I looked down at my plain navy-blue sweater, jean mini, and black tights. I think I'm a bit too overdressed. Ugh. I don't ever know what to wear.

I followed Nicole to the kitchen. The small table was filled with piles of food and more food. My mouth watered.

"Ari, this is my mom. Mom, this is my new friend Aria Black." Nicole took my hand and pushed me forward to a petite blond woman who was pouring milk into glasses.

"Hello Aria, nice to finally meet you. Nicole's been blabbering about you all morning." Nicole's mom smiled sweetly at me. She looked just like Nicole, with her blond hair, blue eyes, and thin frame. "Aria Black… you have a beautiful name."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith. Um, and thanks for allowing me to intrude into your family brunch." I smiled and tried to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, it's no problem, really. We're just a small family of four, and we can't possible finish off all the food." She wiped her hands over her apron and walked over to the oven.

"Alright mom, that's enough! Can we eat now?" Nicole rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Only if you go and wake up Alex and your father first." Mrs. Smith clicked her tongue.

Nicole sighed, grabbed my hand and pushed me up the stairs. "Alex's room is at the end of the hall, next to the bathroom. Just open the door and yell 'wake up'. I have to call Tiffany quickly, because we're-" Her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead. "Oh hey! We're having a party at my house tonight because my parent's are going to my aunt's house_. _Anyways, do you want to come? It'll be SO fun!"

A party? Me? A _party? _Where there'll be alcohol, boys, kissing, dancing… a **party**! "Um, sure, why not..." I had to try my hardest not to sound too eager. "Is your, uh, brother going to stick around?" I mentally smacked my head. Way to sound hopeful Ari. I deserve a gold star for that one. Woo.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, he's not. Alex said he won't rat us out, but only if we don't totally trash the house. Um, I think he's going to a band practise, but I'm not really sure."

"Oh, cool. Alright, I'll go wake him up." I looked at Nicole, but she was already texting someone on her phone. She gave me a thumbs up before walking into her bedroom. I quickly walked towards the only closed door in the hall. I could hear his deep, even breaths as he slept. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. Alex's room was surprisingly neat, for a guy. There weren't any piles of dirty clothes; I could see balled up paper littering the floor though.

I took a small step in. Nothing happened. I took another step. Nada. I opened the door wider and placed my whole body into his room. I took a quick breath and walked forward a couple of steps. He was still sleeping peacefully. I'm so paranoid. It's almost impossible for me to be loud. I'm 'graceful'.

There were 3 guitars sitting on the ground, and posters of various bands covered the walls. He had a Mac laptop sitting open at a desk, and piles of books covering the remaining surface. I tiptoed over to his bed, where he was laying underneath a mountain of blankets and pillows. I looked at his peaceful and serene expression. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

No, no... I'm way too creepy. I may be crushing on the guy when I barely even know him (because who am I kidding? He's really cute.), but he doesn't necessarily return the feelings. What if he has a girlfriend? _Oh my god, what if he does have a girlfriend?_ I'll just leave him alone. No matter how hard it'll be.

I coughed lightly, feeling way too insecure and paranoid. If he opens his eyes and sees me, what'll he think? That I'm some stalker? I quickly turned around and headed towards the door. I'll just stand in the hall and knock until he wakes up.

"Good morning stranger." Alex's voice was raspy and rough. I almost involuntarily swooned. _His voice is so different. I could listen to it all the time. _

I turned around again to see him sitting up and scratching his head. "Hey Alex, good morning... there's brunch sitting at the table, so come and get it."

"Alright, cool. Are you staying for Nicole's party today?" He got up from the bed and... _oh my gosh... _He got up from the bed and _pulled a shirt on!_ How did I not notice his half nakedness? I quickly put my head down and blushed furiously. I only caught a quick glimpse (wow I sound like such a pedo), but let's just say... he's gorgeous. Like, his body is nothing compared to Shane's, but that's only because he's in a totally different category. Alex is totally toned, but not in the steroid way. That's so ironic, right? Shy, sweet Alex is skinny and 'bland', while outgoing, loud Shane is totally ripped.

"Nicole's party? I don't know yet, because I don't think my parents will really approve." There's only certain lengths I can go to when I'm trying to have some humanity. I don't think partying with my peers is one of them.

"Yeah, I don't think they will. You probably don't even know this, but when Nicole and her crew party, they party _hard._ There's going to be a bunch of hormone-powered teens running around, drinking and grinding everything..." He smirked and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not going to stick around for that. Why don't... I mean, do you think... Uh, doyouwanttocometomybandpractise?" He bit his lip and glanced at me from across the room. I was still standing at the doorway. He was standing by his bed.

"What?" I couldn't understand what he just said. Was he asking me on a sort of... date? I moved forward and sat down at the edge of his bed. He sat down next to me.

"Um, do you... want to come to my band practise?" He stared at his hands. Aw, he's just so adorable. I love how he's so shy, around _me_. It's so funny how I feel exactly the same way around him. Whoa, does this mean that he might like me? Oh my God. Excuse me while I inwardly scream and jump for joy. I mean, some people believe in love at first sight. I think I might be one of those people.

"You know what, sure, I'd love to." Let's try out my _dazzling _skills. When Bella was a human, she said that Edward constantly 'dazzled' her. Since I was so curious, I asked him what she meant. Apparently, there's a certain _look _you give. Guess what? I have it perfected down. I turned my head to face Alex, and looked up at him through my lashes. I held my breath and smiled at him, showing off my perfect (ha!) teeth. I raised my eyebrows slightly and pushed my tongue against my teeth. _Oh please work._ I don't want to look like an idiot.

A small blush crept up his neck and cheeks. He looked into my eyes for a second before coughing and turning his head. _Success. _"Alright, awesome. Should I pick you up from your house at 8?" He fidgeted and twirled his thumbs. _Wow, I'm really enjoying how I'm making him squirm_

"Yeah, 8 sounds great." I giggled at my rhyme. A small smile flashed his face. I was just about to ask him if he had a girlfriend (I'm dying to know), when I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt's pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw that I had a text message waiting. "Ugh, it's my dad. Hold on like one minute." I got up from the bed and walked into the hall. I opened the text, entitled 'HURRY UP!'

_Aria, first of all: Do you have any idea how worried I am? Do you even know these people? Secondly: Come home now. I don't care if you're in the middle of something important. Come. Home. NOW. We're leaving for Forks in an hour. Ed received the passports early. Hurry your ass up. Okay?_

Oh perfect. I replied back immediately.

_I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist._

Perfect timing much? I groaned and re-entered Alex's room. He was sitting on his bed and strumming a guitar absentmindedly. I walked over and stood in front of him. He glanced at me quickly before placing the guitar down. He is seriously too cute_. _"I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to make it to your practise... I just found out that I'm leaving for a family vacation in like, an hour."

His face fell. "Oh, that's okay. When are you coming back?"

"Right when school starts up again."

"Well, I hope you have fun. Um, and have a good flight." He smiled at me but didn't get up from the bed. I took that as my cue to leave. I waved at him quickly before walking out of his room, and towards the stairs. I headed to the kitchen where Nicole was sitting alone, stuffing her face with pancakes and bacon.

"Hey Nicole, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I won't be able to make it later." I leaned against a wall.

"That sucks... you're going to miss a lot of fun. I'll just see you at school then?" She smiled at me hopefully.

"Yeah, sure... tell your mom I'm really sorry." I grabbed a muffin off the table and took a big bite.

"Alright, bye Ari!" Nicole waved to me but didn't get up from the table to squeeze me into a huge hug like she did yesterday. I waved back before heading out the door, towards my Rabbit. Memo to Forks: Get ready for me.

**Shane's POV**

"You're so weird. Why is your dad half a blood-sucker?" "Yeah, why are you part-leech?" "Eeewww... get away from him! He's gonna drink our blood!!"

Collin and his imprint's (I don't even remember her name) kids ran down the stairs, away from me. They thought that they were special because their dad was a shifter and their mom was a human. How stupid can little kids get?

I groaned and leaned my head back against the sofa. There's nothing to do around here. My parents were happily chattering away with Collin, Seth's happily lounging around his house, and I'm happily sitting around being bored out of my mind. I don't think it's possible to die from boredom... but I could probably defy the rules. I began counting the number of flowers on the wallpaper.

... 157, 158, 159.

"Shane! You're not going to believe this! Ari's here!" My mom screeched. I jumped up and ran down, only to find her standing at the foot of the stairs, grinning. "Jacob called. They're landing right now, and will come straight here in about an hour."

I kissed her cheek, squeezed her shoulders, whooped out in joy, and ran out the door.

* * *

**What I'm wondering:**

**-do you think the characters are too boring?  
-what do you like the best about this story so far?  
-... hate?  
-does Ari cry to much and annoy the heck out of you?  
-what do you think about the lengths of the chapters: too long/short? **

**Help me out and REVIEW! **


	20. Secrets

Sorry for the super late update, but I just have SO much homework. Since I feel so guilty for the sucky previous chapter, and for not updating, I wrote a super long one.  
Thanks for the reviews! I don't have any time to reply, but I will soon enough. (Sorry, I have like OCD and I have to reply to everything)  
I can't believe I spelled 'practice' wrong. Goshdarnit. I'm way to lazy to fix it up, so let's just pretend I have excellent grammar.  
Oh, and I'm so sorry for the lack of Seth in this chapter. Don't worry, he's in the next one :)  
**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, SORRY!**

Enjoy, and make sure to review!

* * *

Chapter 19- Secrets

**Ari's POV**

That was the worst plane ride of my life. It's not fun sitting in between two super-in-love couples who just can't keep their hands off of each other. I was sitting to the right of my dad, who had my mom on his left. Across the aisle from me was Bella, with Edward obviously sitting next to her. Anyways, the whole plane ride consisted of me trying to block out my mom's giggles with my iPod. Oh, and me trying to shield my sight so that I wouldn't have to see any of them staring into each other's eyes in a sickenly sweet way. Plus, the fact that I had to try and keep Alex out of my mind wasn't very helpful. Edward would find out what's up, and then tell my dad. My dad would then throw a fit, and never allow me out of the house.

It's not 'safe' for one of us to fall in love with a human. I don't even thirst for blood, so it's not like I'd be constantly worrying about killing Alex or whatever. We just can't bring in more people 'in the know'; our secret isn't something we can pass around and tell everyone we meet. Maybe Alex just can't be trusted? It's not like he's madly in love with me, so he won't risk his life just to be with me. (I still can't believe Bella didn't care when she found out Edward was a vampire. Aren't humans supposed to be scared?)

After what felt like hours and hours, we finally landed. As my family and I walked down the airport, I couldn't help but notice all of the curious stares from the people around us. I know what we all must look like to them: _angels. _Weird, right? I think this is what a celebrity must feel like.

"So, what's up with you and Shane?" my dad took my suitcase and stuffed it into the trunk of a rented car. Edward, Bella and my mom were already sitting inside, waiting.

"We're just… actually; I'll let you know when I find out myself. I don't really… I mean, it's just a really confusing situation." I quickly pulled my baseball cap lower over my face. If he doesn't see me blush, he won't be able to tell I'm hiding something. _Alex. Alex. Alex. His face… the dream… kissing, blushing, lust_?I heard Edward let out a surprised gasp from the car. _Oh crap. Edward! Oh wonderful grandfather of mine… don't tell my dad. Please! _How can I be stupid enough to let that slide out? Wow, I am just Einstein.

Jacob slammed the trunk shut and glanced at me curiously. He knows I'm hiding something. Oh God. He knows! Wait, no… I'm just being paranoid. I pushed past him and slipped into the backseat, right next to: oh great, Edward. Karma most definitely loves me. Edward glanced at my quickly but didn't say a word. Let's see… _Pick off pretend lint from your shirt if you have to tell me something about Alex._

I kept my head facing straight but I could see Edward brushing his shirt off nonchalantly from the corner of my eye. _Alright, wait, I have an idea. _"Dad, can you pull over somewhere?I really have to go to the bathroom." I leaned back in my seat and gave my dad a hopeful look.

"We just got out of the airport Ari. We're only driving for an hour or so, and then we'll be at Collin's. Besides, you can hold it." Jacob looked at me through the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

No point in arguing with him. "Ugh, fine." I sighed and took out my iPod from my bag. I decided to listen to a little vintage Michael Jackson. (I mean come on, he may be weird, but his music's amazing.) _Billy Jean is nat my lover/She's just a girl who thinks that iii am the oneee… _

Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Please Ari, you're giving me a headache."

My mom turned around from the passenger seat and glared at me. "Whatever you're doing, stop."

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at her. She's so _protective _of Edward. I really don't even know why. Actually, it's because my mom's such a daddy's girl. Even if she has her own daughter, and is married; doesn't affect her. "I'm just listening to music. Can I help it if my mind automatically sings along, and that my grandfather's a mind reader?"

Jacob snorted. "Christina Aguilera?"

"Nope, Michael Jackson actually," I smiled. My dad likes it when poor Edward's irritated. "Billy Jean…"

"Nice. I'll remember that for next time I don't want to get mind raped." Jacob grinned and winked at me from the mirror.

"Jacob! Edward tries his hardest _not _to listen to anyone's thoughts. How long is it going to take you to understand that? Can you grow up and act your age for once?" My mom smacked his arm.

"_Act my age_? Says the queen of childishness." He flinched away but kept grinning.

"What?! Jacob! You can't speak to me like that! I am your-" Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her lower lip.

"My imprint? Is that what you were going to say?" He pulled the car to the side of the road. He then turned his body to face Renesmee. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Do you think that just because you're my imprint means that I have to treat you like the spoiled little princess you are? We've been over this so many fucking times Ness-"

"Jacob Black! You have an audience." Bella, who was previously sitting quietly staring out the window, reached forward and grabbed Jacob's hand. "I don't approve of you fighting with my daughter, but I also disapprove of you two doing it in front of my granddaughter."

My parents both turned to glance at me. Renesmee wiped her eyes and huffed out of the car. She slammed the door and ran into the forest, not once looking back. Jacob pulled his arm away from Bella and got out to follow my mom into the woods.

Wow.

"What was that?" I quickly turned my iPod off and placed it back into my bag.

"Just a little disagreement… Renesmee takes the imprinting factor for granted sometimes." Bella leaned forward and smiled sadly at me. "She _does _act very spoiled at times."

"Poor dad." I groaned. My parents never fight. The only time they ever did was when I was really little, and I don't even remember the reason. I only remember seeing my mom bawling, and my dad yelling at her. Like two minutes later they forgave each other. Odd. The thing is though that my mom does act spoiled. She hasn't had the chance to experience any hardships; her life has been perfect. My dad wanted me to experience life properly, which is why I go to school. I'm not a super-genius like my mom.

I looked at Edward. _Tell me now! Alex? _His face remained a smooth marble statue. _Edward, tell me. _He didn't show any hint of understanding. _Grandpa Cullen, TELL ME! _He remained still.

"Hey Grandpa Edward, can you come outside with me for a second. I just need some fresh air." I patted his hand lightly. He stirred and turned his head to glance at me. _What's wrong with you? _He turned his head away from me to Bella.

"Bella love, why don't you take this time to call Charlie?" He reached into his pocket and handed her his cell phone. She nodded her head and immediately began dialling.

I jumped out of the car and walked slowly down the road. I could smell Edward moving behind me. He smelled really… sweet, like cotton candy or something. When we were away from hearing distance, I whirled around and stared at Edward. He still had a faraway look in his eye. "So, what's wrong with you? Ever since I accidentally thought of Alex, you began acting all weird."

"Aria, he's a _human_." Edward touched my shoulder and gave me a pleading look.

I scoffed. "You are the last person I would expect to act hypocritical, Grandfather."

He let out a long breath, blowing cool air over my face. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not a hypocrite dear. It's just; this Alex boy can not be trusted. Besides, you have Shane; anyone can see that you two have a _very _strong imprinting bond if being apart affects you physically."

"Being away from Shane doesn't make me moody, okay." I could hear the lies in my voice.

Edward smiled. "Your dietary schedule has changed greatly, as have your overall emotions. Coincidence?"

"You know what, no. Shane and I are going to _just _stay friends for now. I need to… grow up before I 'pursue a relationship' with him. I'm not really ready for these crazy intense feelings I'm feeling from him." I sighed.

"You need to mature?" He glanced at me curiously. I nodded my head.

"I know that our 'kind' aren't normal, and I don't really care… but I think that if I focus all of my energy on Shane, I won't have a chance to enjoy high school. Party, make some friends, go to prom, ask a guy out… I don't want to miss those amazing experiences. This is my only and final chance for all of this."

"Only and final chance? Sweetie, you're immortal once you turn 18. You can go to school as many times as you want!"

"No one knows that for sure." I tightened my ponytail and pulled my cap lower over my face. Edward's intense gaze was making me very, very uncomfortable. "Um, and besides, I don't want to be like you guys and repeat high school over and over again. I'd rather travel and explore the world."

"You are a very special young lady Aria, let me tell you that." He flashed me his infamous crooked smile. "The only thing is, in all seriousness, I do not approve of you and the _boy._"

"Gramps! Total 180… Ugh, you know what, nothing even happened yet. Maybe I just want a friend?" I glared at him and stuck out my lower lip. He was getting on my nerves.

"Sorry, but-" he placed two strong arms on my shoulders. I pushed away.

"Lee-I mean, CULLEN! Unless you two want to run the rest of the way, come into the goddamn car." My dad yelled and honked the car's horn twice.

Edward sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened. _Maybe you just leave me alone and let me do whatever I want. _He squeezed my arm in response and pulled away from me, walked slowly back to the car. I opened the back door and sat down beside Edward. Bella leaned her head forward and smiled at me wordlessly. I smiled back. My dad sighed and put the car into drive, speeding down the twisting roads at a blinding speed. No one was outside, so we weren't going to get caught.

"Hey dad, where are we going to stay?" I rested my head against the cool window, watching the green landscape flash by.

"I'm going to stay with Billy for a bit…" He trailed off and gripped the wheel. Renesmee, who was previously leaning against the seat, sniffling, lifted her hand up and placed it over Jacob's. He looked at her and flashed a ghost of a smile. Bella let out a choked up sob, and Edward leaned over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. I was shocked to find _both _my parents with tears running down their faces.

A wave of remorse hung in the air. I'm so caught up in my own mess of a life, I forgot to recognize that my dad was constantly hurting. My dad. _Jacob Black. _One of the happiest, cheeriest people ever, was _hurting. _Am I that selfish that I neglected my own father's feelings? Billy Black, my great grandfather, was just a human. He's frail and weak, and growing older with each tick of the clock. Billy's _dying._ How am I so stupid that I failed to realize the true intentions of this 'vacation'? _See Billy one last time._ The same thing goes for Bella with Charlie, and Leah and Sue. As the years go by, my human relatives' lives continue their natural courses. They get old, and pass away.

"Oh dad, I'm so-I'm so stupid! How… I mean…" I could feel the waves of emotion rushing through my body. What kind of monster neglects their parents? "Ugh, I can't believe that I-"

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I understand. You've been caught up recently." He wiped his eyes and nose with a tissue.

Before I could let out a response, Edward placed a hand over my mouth. "You look tired Aria."

I let out a muffled response, his hand not allowing me to speak properly. My dad didn't notice anything. My mom whirled around and raised her eyebrows at Edward. He nodded slightly. Before I even knew what was happening, my mind was taken away from me.

_Yes I know, you don't understand anything that's going on sweetie, but just trust me. Jacob's already very sad about his father and I do not want you to bring anything up for the rest of the trip. When we arrive at Collin's house, go straight to Shane. Stay out with him until I call you, and its okay for you to come back. Sorry, I can't tell you any more details, but you'll find out soon enough. _

Renesmee released her grip on my hand, allowing me to take everything in. Whoa. I looked at Edward curiously but he turned his head to face Bella.

I hate not knowing what's going on. No, scratch that, I just hate secrets in general.

**Shane's POV**

It's stupid to sit outside for an hour, waiting. I decided sitting by the big bay windows, on a couch, was a better idea.

Collin's little boy ran into the room, glared at me, and ran back out. "Hey! He's sitting on my truck! Mommy! The leech infected my truck!"

Tara (Collin's imprint and wife) walked into the room with the kid clutching her pant leg. "Sweetie, Shane's nowhere near any of your trucks." She winked at me and ran her fingers through his hair.

"But mommy, what if the leech wants to drink my blood?" the kid peeked at me before ducking back behind his mom's legs.

"Joel, it's not nice to call anyone a leech. You don't want to hurt Shane's feelings, do you?" Tara sighed and patted his head. He mumbled 'no' into her leg. "I-oh, look we have visitors."

The door opened and in walked Seth, Sue and Charlie. Tara smiled and motioned them to sit down. "I'll just go get Leah and Nahuel." She picked up Joel and headed up the stairs.

"Shane, guess what, Ari's coming!" Seth grinned at me from the doorway.

"Yeah, I know." I got up to welcome Sue. "Hey grandma, how are you?"

"I'm fine, don't fuss. Now, come here and let me give my favourite grandson a big hug." She held out her frail arms and wrapped them loosely around me. I smiled. I towered above her, yet I'm still a bit afraid of her. Sue's such a strong, tell-it-like-it-is woman, and I greatly respect her for that. "How've you been? Has Leah been taking care of you?"

I pulled away from her and grinned. "Yeah, don't worry, my mom's amazing."

Sue sighed and looked at Charlie, who was standing awkwardly at the door. "Charlie, Bella's coming soon." Sue said it like an order, a mantra, or both. Charlie coughed and nodded his head.

"Why are you all just standing around?" Leah rumbled down the stairs with Nahuel by her heels. "Hi mom-" Leah gave Sue a quick hug. "-Hello Charlie, nice to see you again-" She smiled at Charlie. "Hey Seth, it's about fuc-I mean, it's about time you got here. Jacob and the fam are on their way." She tousled his hair. Seth smirked and shoved her away.

My dad passed the baby to Sue. "When's the naming ceremony?"

Sue grinned at the little bundle and rocked her slowly back and forth. "Tonight."

"Alright that's great. I've been so sick of calling her bebè; she needs a beautiful name to suit her beautiful little existence." Nahuel spoke quietly, his voice still hinting at a South American accent.

Sue looked at him and smiled. "I agree. She's going to be a beauty…" Sue kissed the baby's forehead but had a far away look in her eyes. "Too bad I'm not going to be around to see her grow up…"

"MOM!" Seth and Leah looked at their mother in shock.

"Grandma, don't talk like that. You sound like a crazy cat lady." I tried to break the tension. My mom shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Can we not hide this? I'm going to die-" Sue choked up and quickly handed the baby to Nahuel. She looked at her feet and began mumbling. "I'm going to die. I'm going to end a wonderful life, a great-"

"MOM! Stop it!" Leah wrapped her arms around Sue's shoulders and pushed her to the kitchen.

Seth sighed and sank into a sofa. Charlie coughed but stayed at his position in the doorway. My dad bit his lip glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly. My mom is way too sensitive.

Seth suddenly jumped up from his seat and smiled excitedly. "They're here! Jake, Ness, Edward, Bella, Ari!!" He pointed to the window and grinned.

I turned my head and sure enough, saw a sleek black car pull into the driveway. My heartbeat slowed down, in anticipation. _Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari._

I first saw Jacob step out, his face a tense mask. Renesmee followed after him, wiping her nose and leaning forward to place her hand into his. He leaned his face down to kiss her forehead hastily before stomping up the stairs.

Then, I saw her. _Her. _She had a scowl on her face, yet she still looked beautiful. She was wearing ripped up jeans and a faded tee, but she still succeeded to make my palms sweat. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lower lip. To someone else, she probably looked like a stuck up brat. Whoever 'someone else' is, I'll punch them out.

Aria makes my heart skip beats. She takes over my mind, my emotions, _me. _At the moment, I don't even care if I can or can't kiss her. I don't care if I have to just be her friend. I do not care. As long there even is AriandShane, I'm happy. Whether we're lovers, soul mates, best friends… whatever.

I just want to be the reason that she's grinning and smiling.

**Ari's POV**

The moment I walked through Collin's door, _I knew. _I could feel his heat, his aura, _him. _My body twitched in anticipation. I subconsciously wanted to throw my arms around him and just… stay there. _Alex? Alex who?_

I remembered what my mom told me: go automatically to Shane (like I would do anything else) and take him somewhere, away from the adults. I touched my mom's hand lightly, a wordless 'okay'. She blinked quickly three times. 'Go'.

I headed forward, grabbed his warm hand, and pulled him out the door. He just wordlessly followed me, not bothering to even ask. Once I found us walking down the familiar path to First Beach, I dropped his hand and stopped in my tracks.

He took my hand in his again and pushed my chin up so that I'd have to gaze into his piercing brown eyes. My knees felt like jelly. "Hi." He whispered.

My brain melted at the sound of his voice. His intoxicating, harmonious voice. "Hi." I whispered back, even if there weren't any people around.

His breathing hitched, proving to me that I had the same effect on him that he had on me. "What's up with the diva entrance?'

I groaned. "I don't know! My mom's being all cryptic… she just told me to chill with you until 'it's okay to come back'."

He scratched his head. "I think it's probably something to do with Sue and Billy. Wow, you seriously should have seen Sue. She was looking at my sister and was all 'I won't be around to see her grow up' and shit."

"Oh whoa, that's crazy. Everyone's ready to die themselves, it's just the people around them who disagree. My dad's depressed over Billy, and he even lashed out at my mom." I pulled his hand forward so that we could continue to walk at a slow pace towards the beach.

"My mom and Seth aren't ready to give up Sue." He let go of my hand and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "That makes me wonder what my future's going to be like. Am I ever going to have to choose between my own selfishness and what I know will keep the other person content…?"

Déjà vu. Wasn't this the same question I asked myself when I chose the painful decision of giving Shane up? "The same question haunts my mind every day." He doesn't even know half of it.

He smiled sadly at me and threw his arm around my shoulders, pushing me closer to his body. I let him, because you know what, I'm just that selfish. His touch sends sparks to my heart. Maybe Alex's doesn't. Maybe I should just choose Shane, because maybe Alex isn't exactly the person I'm convincing myself that he is.

**

"I can't believe you fell asleep." Shane's hot breath blew into my ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were that tired?"

I blinked my eyes open, focusing on his face laying inches from mine. "I didn't know being around you was so peaceful." I smiled at him and tried my best to keep my eyes open.

"That's sweet Ari." His voice was hoarse and even he appeared to be having difficulty staying awake. "Ugh, crap you're going to make me get in so much trouble with our parents. They called when you were uh… napping, and said there's going to be a huge bonfire in honour of my sister."

I jumped up in a seated position. "What? When did they call?"

He looked at his phone. "An hour ago, and it was your dad. They're coming actually- shit, they're coming _right now._"

We both cursed under our breaths and quickly got up from the sand. Shane had taken his hoodie off and laid it onto the sand, for us to use as a blanket. I picked it up, shook it off and handed it to him. He slipped it on and grinned at me. "That was pretty fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was… nice." I mused. It was really great to just have a mellow night, laying in the sand, talking about nothing, watching the sunset, and just… being with each other.

His grin stretched wider, crinkling his eyes in the corners. His face glowed even in the dark. He leaned his head down and kissed my cheek. I subconsciously tilted my head so that he'd kiss the corner of my mouth instead.

I blushed. He pulled away and cleared his throat. "Ari, stop… being such a tease."

"What?! I am not a tease. Oh my God Shane, you did not just call me a friggen _tease._" I looked at him in shock.

"I'm just joking, chill." He smirked and leaned his down again. This time, his lips touched mine for the briefest second before disappearing again. "Besides, who said I didn't like it?"

I looked away, my heart beating harder, and my breathing hitching up in my throat. Why does he have this effect on me? Why? I just cried over this whole scenario a couple of days ago! Why am I such a selfish, stupid hypocrite?

"Oh look, here comes the party." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the groups of people beginning to trickle in. I looked at his calm and serene expression. He didn't care that he was doing this to me?

The first person I saw was my mom, who was leaning against my dad and chattering away excitedly with Leah. I walked over to their group, still holding Shane's hand. _I don't want to let go. _

"Hey mom," I tapped her shoulder. "How's everything?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. And Shane. Us. Holding hands. Hair probably tousled. My blushing face. His smug expression. Great.

"Good…I'm glad you got my message. Shane said you were… sleeping?" She glanced at me curiously. I snuck a peek at me dad. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry. He was just standing there awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize just how tired I was, and I embarrassingly and unwillingly fell asleep when we were just… watching the sunset." I bit my lip and let go of Shane's hand.

"I see… Oh you don't know about the baby then, do you?" She waited for me to shake my head. "Well, her name's-"

Leah cut in loudly. "Tallulah! Her name's Tallulah Farrah Clearwater!"

"That's a beautiful name! So unique… aw, Leah, it suits her perfectly." I reached forward to hug her.

Leah pulled away and grinned. "Thanks…"

Shane kissed her cheek but didn't say anything. Leah just rolled her eyes and continued chattering excitedly to Renesmee, which to be quite honest, was a weird sight.

A couple of boys hollered Shane's name. He whirled around and waved at a group of teens standing by the huge bonfire. "Hey Ari, let's go meet some new friends."

I nodded my head, quickly waving bye to my parents before following Shane. "Do you know these people?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah, they know how to have a good time."

* * *

**Hey, I have a twitter and livejournal! Add me up loves. (Links on my profile page)**

**Questions:  
a) Was Eddiekins OOC?  
b)Liked?  
c)Didn't like?  
d)what do you think of the length? :O**


	21. Think before you Drink

There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I tried my best to make it as long as possible. Sorry for the long wait! I had huge writer's block, and I was very busy. The chapter's short, but I have a lot planned for the next one... so stick around. Maybe I'll actually put two whole chapters together into one?

Since I seriously have NO time anymore, I'm going to at least make an effort to reply to any reviews with questions. That's all I can do, even if I really want to reply to everyone! I just want to say that I read every single review, and they make me smile so much. Thank you guys!

If you've noticed (or haven't), in the summary I put 'OC/OC' at the end. For those of you who don't know what that means, here: **O**ther **C**haracter 'paired with' **O**ther **C**haracter.  
OOC= **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter (not written like the 'original' character.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Think before you Drink

_I nodded my head, quickly waving bye to my parents before following Shane. "Do you know these people?"_

_He grinned at me. "Yeah, they know how to have a good time."_

I followed him over to the group, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second. There were a bunch of tall, muscular, shirtless native guys but only one or two girls. Shane seemed to know a lot of people, which really surprised me. I looked around at everyone's faces, only mildly recognizing a few who I remembered seeing when I was little. Shane took my hand and pulled me to a guy sitting by a cooler.

"Aaron!" They bumped fists and smiled at each other. Shane pulled me forward. "Hey, do you remember Aria Black?"

The boy twisted an elastic around his inky black hair before peering at my face. He grinned, his blinding smile glowing in the night. "Sure do. I remember you used to come here every summer, and you followed me around like a lost puppy." He winked and took a swig out of a bottle.

My mouth fell open in shock. Who_ is_ this guy? "I don't know who you think you are _Aaron _but-"

Shane quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me across the beach. "Ari, seriously, I don't think it's a good idea to start a fight with a guy when there's all of Forks' Native American population watching."

I yanked my arm away from him and plopped down in the sand. "Good point… but who _was _he?"

Shane sat down next to me and began absentmindedly tracing patterns in the sand. "I think he's Paul's son… I don't know, I just remember he was over at Seth's when I was."

"Pfft, no wonder he seems like a jerk. Takes after his father I suppose." I sighed and looked around. Everyone was broken off into little cliques, chattering away excitedly. I could see Leah standing by the huge bonfire with my dad; they both had their arms crossed and were wearing similar grim expressions. I tapped Shane's arm. "Yo, what's up our parents?" I pointed in the direction of the pair.

Shane glanced back, sighed and looked at me with weary eyes. "Death" he mouthed. I raised my eyebrows and nudged his shoulder, signaling him to speak up. He looked back once more before whispering, "You know, Billy's sick… Grandma Sue's talking all crazy-like… Charlie just won't talk… they're trying to put on a charade that they're perfectly healthy and whatever…"

"And that they're okay with dying?" I finished. He nodded his head. "Why… I mean is the problem that they want to die and their kids just don't want them to?" Shane nodded his head again. "Oh, wow… I seriously feel so bad right now."

"Then why don't you come hang with us?" A low voice growled from behind us. I turned around, only to find obnoxious Aaron holding his hand out for me. "Come on, we got off on the wrong foot. I was just joking around and I didn't think you were gonna take me seriously."

I rolled my eyes and declined his offer. "Thanks… but no thanks. I'm not really in the 'hanging' mood, sorry."

Shane glared at me before jumping up and dusting himself off. "Well I'm down for whatever… what do you have in that cooler?"

Aaron grinned and patted Shane's back. "Corona!"

As they walked past me, I pulled on Shane's pant leg and hissed, "What are you doing? You're just going to leave me here?"

Shane looked down at me and smiled. "Ari, as much as I love being around you… I don't think you'd really like sitting in-between all those drunken guys."

"You're going to choose a bunch of smashed guys over _me_?" I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I'm just going to get a drink and then come back. Is it my fault if I happen to see some people who I haven't in a couple of years?" He shook his head and looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Yeah, okay, fine… it _is _a bonfire basically in honor of _your _family. Alright, go. Grab me a Coke if you can." I waved him off. He leaned down, kissed my cheek and whispered 'thanks' before running off. I looked back quickly, catching Aaron hand him a green bottle. I sighed and pushed my legs closer to my body. Since I was sitting so far away from the fire, I actually felt a bit cold. Yeah, me, cold. I wonder what it must be like for the humans who didn't have werewolf genes to give them a scorching hot body temperature.

I looked around again, trying to see if I could catch another glimpse of my dad or Leah. Actually, anyone I knew in general, besides Shane. Where is everybody? I couldn't even find Aunt Rachel or Rebecca… or their kids (my cousins)… or Bella and Edward. I sighed and leaned my head down into my arms. Story of my life: being left alone on a cold beach. How fabulous.

It must be pretty late if my parents left. They probably assumed that I'd come back with Shane. I lifted my head up quickly, only to see groups of Native teens scattered around the fires. No adults, no vampires… just kids. Kids drinking, talking, laughing, kissing… ugh. I'm actually allowed to drink, but I just don't like to. Maybe a little sip of wine or champagne here and there, but that's about it. I don't understand the appeal people have to beer. In my opinion, it just smells bad, and tastes… bad. Shane on the other hand loves beer. He just started drinking alcohol recently, and I think he could probably drink it with his breakfast if he was allowed. Ew. I know out bodies burn off the alcohol right when it enters, so it doesn't have a chance to affect our brain… that makes me wonder _why _Shane likes drinking so much.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I quickly flipped it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Hello, Nicole?"

I heard voices in the background, and pounding music. Nicole giggled loudly. "Mmh.. Ari I love you soooooooooo much. Come 'ere and gimme a kiss. Muahh!" She hiccupped and giggled again.

She's drunk dialing me? Oh God. How insane must that party be at her place if it lasted up to, I quickly looked the time, 4 am? "Nicole, you're drunk."

"Nonononono…" She hiccupped again. "I just-I just-" She giggled. Again.

"Nicole, seriously, don't you think you've had enough partying for one night? Why don't you tell everyone to leave now?" Pfft, like she'd be sober enough to do that.

"Ohh my tummy tickles." She moaned and hiccupped, once more. "Ari puh-lease… please…. ugh…" The line went dead.

"Nicole?" I sat in shock. A million worst-case scenarios were running through my head. What if she fell and went unconscious? And what was she saying about her 'tummy tickles'? What if she _died _and I was her last call? Wait, who am I to worry about Nicole Smith? She's a grown girl, and can make her own decisions. I barely know her. Yet… the small voice in the back of my head kept replaying Nicole's voice saying 'Please…please…". She sounded helpless! I should do something, somehow.

Alex. He should be back from the band practice by now. Crap, but I don't have his number. I quickly tried calling Nicole again, but the line was dead. Now, for some odd reason, I was beginning to panic.

The groups of boys behind me were laughing loudly, with Shane's voice being the loudest. I jumped up and headed over to them, trying my best not to make any eye contact. I could smell the alcohol seeping through their breaths… their clothes… the _air. _Disgusting. I grabbed Shane's arms and pulled him to the edge of the forest. He just laughed and followed me, wobbling back and forth on the spot. He took a long swig out of the bottle and gleamed at me with twinkling eyes. Oh my God, he was drunk _too_? Why me? Why?

"Shane, do you have Alex Smith's phone number?" I placed my hands on his shoulders and forced him to try and understand what I was saying.

He shook his head and threw his empty bottle in a nearby trash can. "I don't even know who he is." Shane plopped down in the sand and spread his arms out for me, motioning me to sit down too. I sat down next to him, not caring whether or not about the fact that my pants were now covered in sand.

"Do you know someone who does?" I glanced at his face. He was resting his head on his knees with his eyes closed.

He slowly took out his phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Call up Tiffany."

I took the phone and glared at him in shock. "You have… ugh never mind." I skimmed through the contacts, finally finding 'Tiff'. She picked up after 4 rings.

"Heyyy Shane!" She spoke in a cheesy, falsetto voice.

I smiled to myself. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Shane's never going to call you at4 in the morning. It's me, Aria, in case you were wondering. Can you give me Nicole's brother's number?"

"Oh, its _you_. And might I ask _why _you need Alex's number? A midnight booty call?" She scoffed, her voice instantly changing to an almost-growl.

"No! I just… wait, weren't you at Nicole's party?"

"Ugh, if you can call it that. Ha, it was soooo gay." She sneered, giggling. "Hmph, too bad you couldn't come. I know you'd enjoy playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey with your new best friend."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… uh, here's his stupid number. I'll give it to you since I… pity you so much. Hehe." She told me the digits and quickly hung up, cackling.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Shane, who was now lying on his back, asleep. I smiled to myself but then remembered why I –ugh- talked to Tiffany in the first place. I called Alex for the first time ever. He picked up instantly.

"Hello?" Alex sounded groggy, his voice full of sleep.

"Alex? It's me Ari… I'm so sorry if I woke you up, but, um, Nicole called me, and I uh think she was drunk… and then she said something about her stomach and-"

"Nicole said something about her _stomach_? What did she say?" He instantly perked up, his voice now full of concern.

"That it 'tickles'... I mean, I don't know if anything… uh maybe you should check if she's okay." Yeah, and that I'm sitting here worrying my ass off about your sister, whom I hardly know.

"Yeah, thanks so much. I- I actually uh fell asleep on a couch at my friend's house, so um thanks for calling me and uh waking me up." He stammered. I could imagine him lying on a dirty old thing, sleeping peacefully with a guitar still in his arms. I should definitely check his band out some day.

"No problem! I hope Nicole's okay…"

"Yeah don't worry about it. She probably uh just drank too much. Alright, well, see you soon Aria." _Oh whoa, I just love the way he says my name. _

"Bye." I whispered before hanging up. I looked around the beach, only spotting one or two people this time. The fire was beginning to finally die down and I could almost make out the sun on the horizon. Oh crap, my parent's are going to _murder _me! I stayed up all night… with Shane. What are the obvious conclusions people would make? Exactly.

I shook Shane's shoulder, hoping that he wasn't in too much of a state. He stirred and got up immediately."What? What's wrong? Ari!" He jumped up and whipped his head around.

"Nothing, chill. I just wanted to let you know that we're basically the only people here… and that the sun's going to rise in about an hour. Wanna take me home now?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He yawned and rubbed his eye. "If I wasn't this tired I'd probably shift and run us both back… Argh my head's pounding. Why don't we just stay here and… wait…" He yawned again and laid his head back into the sand. He was snoring instantly.

I stifled a yawn and just decided to follow suit. I grabbed Shane's sweater (which was scrunched up by my feet), spread it out and leaned back. Shane's warm body, his low breathing and the sounds of the waves lulled me to instant unconsciousness.

***

"_Hey baby, come 'ere and dance with me. You know you want to!" Obnoxious Aaron grabbed my hand and began twirling me around. I pushed away, only to knock into Alex, who was holding a large glass. The sticky liquid fell down all over me and him. He blushed and handed me a towel but didn't say anything. I tried to talk, but my mouth wouldn't open. Aaron started laughing loudly. Shane came out of nowhere and began fussing over me. I tried to push him away and say that I'm okay, but I couldn't. Alex mumbled 'sorry'. Shane turned around, looked Alex up and down, and suddenly threw a punch. Alex fell back, his body slumped. Everyone around me laughed. I was crying on the inside but I couldn't move or do anything. I was stuck in the background, a mute._

I woke up in a cold sweat. The dream felt too real, it was creepy. I almost expected to be covered in beer and for Alex to be lying next to me, bleeding. I blinked my eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the bright light. I slowly got up, my back feeling slightly sore from sleeping in the sand all night. I stretched and looked around, trying to find Shane.

He was sprawled in the sand, snoring loudly. I smiled and kicked him lightly, trying to wake him up. He turned onto his back but didn't open his eyes. "Aw, I was having the best dream ever."

"Yeah, well I was having the worst dream ever, so sucks to be you." I sighed and slipped my hair into a ponytail. Shane groaned but didn't reply. "Your head still hurts, right?" He nodded. I laughed. "Good choice on drinking up then. You should've thought of the consequences."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly picked it up. "Yo."

"Are you decent?" Someone whispered.

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

"Are you _decent_?" She whispered again, annoyed.

"Oh my God, Mom! Ew! Of course I'm- ugh." I shivered, grossed out. Shane laughed, obviously having heard my mom through the phone. I punched his arm.

"Well, Shane's obviously with you… and you two were gone all night. What's a mother to think?" She coiled back, hissing.

"_Mother_, we just fell asleep on the beach. Shane was too wasted to take me back, and I wasn't going to just go alone."

"You have a phone don't you? You could've just called Jake." She sounded really ticked off now.

"Or, you, being the perfect mother you are, could've just came down and picked me up. Did the thought ever cross you of 'Oh, where's my _daughter_?'"

She sighed, defeated. "Aria, sometimes I just don't understand you. Anyways, I called to let you know that… Charlie had a heart attack mid-sleep, and…" She broke off, blubbering.

My eyes prickled. "Grandpa Charlie? But-"

Shane jumped up and grabbed the phone from me. "Charlie? What? How's Sue? Yeah. Okay." He sighed and quickly flipped the phone shut. "She said that he's in the hospital right now, and that we should meet them there."

I wiped my nose and nodded my head solemnly. This was all happening way to fast for me to even comprehend. Shane draped his arm loosely over my shoulder and we both began walking slowly towards the direction of Collin's house, down the path we had travelled yesterday.

The car we had rented was still sitting in the driveway, with the doors luckily unlocked. I grabbed my bag and ran into the house to shower and change as fast as I could. The doors to the house were also, luckily, unlocked.

After my trip to the bathroom, I ran back outside, where Shane was leaning against the car. I broke the silence first. "Let's go."

He walked over to his dad's car, which was also sitting in the driveway, and opened the door. He drove slowly, and we didn't talk. He sighed when he pulled into the small hospital parking lot, but got out and opened the door for me. We silently made our way through the doors. Charlie was in the emergency ward. We walked hand in hand down the long hallways, finally stopping at a doorway where Nahuel was standing.

"You can only come in one at a time, since there's a rule here about how many people can be in the room. Aria, why don't you go grab something to eat in the cafeteria? Your parents are there, so you can just join them." Nahuel smiled sadly.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'll come and get you when it's your turn." Shane turned around and squeezed me into a quick hug. I waved and turned around, making my way down the hallway again towards the front desk. I followed the signs and made it to a small room with a couple of tables, two vending machines, and some chairs. The room was empty except for the group of people sitting in the back corner, huddled around a table. My family.

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it. When I stepped in, everyone's (my dad, mom, Leah, Sue, and Seth) turned their heads. Everyone was grim and teary-eyed. I walked over and threw my arms around Sue, who began instantly sobbing softly.

***

Charlie was okay. The doctors were going to keep him in the hospital just as a precaution, but other than that, he was pretty much perfect. Everyone else was shaken up, especially Bella. She's a vampire who has to see her own dad come _this close _to dying, while she has the luxury of being immortal. Like sucks.

The rest of my trip at Forks was very blah, but I still enjoyed it. We stayed at Seth (and Sue's) house, and Shane and I shared a room. He slept on the floor while I got the small bed. There were just too many people in the house, so he and I ended up getting paired together. Surprisingly, my dad was okay. Actually, he was just… numb. He stayed at Billy's with his sisters, trying his best to spend as much time with Billy as possible.

My days consisted of playing with Tallulah (who was growing up nicely), hanging around with Shane, and just… relaxing. I thankfully never saw Obnoxious Aaron again. I also never got a call from Alex or Nicole again, even if I tried texting them a couple of times. I tried to just forget about them, because it's not every day that I get to have this huge family reunion-type deal.

Shane and I were now very much friends. No more awkward 'love' stuff. Just friends… _for now._ Basically, the imprinting just brought us a heck of a lot closer. Even if I still may sometimes wish of… I mean…. uh nothing.

I never told anyone about Alex. Shane just thinks he's the brother of my new friend. Not my secret 'crush'. Only Edward knows what's really going on, but he's been very tight-lipped. Actually, he's been too busy sticking around Bella to even notice me, which is a very good thing.

So yeah, I actually have basically no stress anymore. Funny how things ended up into a perfect little ending for me. This trip was crazy, but in a good way. Now, I have to go to school which is starting up in two days. I wonder what that's going to be like now that Shane's around to join me. Maybe I'll see Alex?

"Hey Ari, your phone's ringing." Shane popped his head through the door and threw my phone to me. I quickly turned my iPod off and took the headphones out, grabbed my phone and flipped it on.

"Hello?" I sighed quietly.

"Ari? Hey, it's me, Alex."

"Oh, Alex, hi… how are you?" I glared at Shane who raised his eyebrows.

"I'm alright, uh and so is Nicole. Sorry that I never called you back or anything, but my mom dragged us to my grandparent's house and there wasn't any cell phone reception. If it wasn't for that, I'd uh probably call you the next day."

I smiled. He was rambling. "Yeah, no problem. So… what's up?"

He coughed. "Not much… I was writing some songs. That reminds me; my band got a gig at the opening for some new all-ages club downtown..."

"Really? That's great!"

"Thanks… uh… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… come with me as my date." He coughed again.

Shane gasped. Oh crap. "Yeah! I'd love to. Okay, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go now. I'll call you when I get back home. Bye." I quickly hung up and bit my lip.

"A date? Who is this guy? Ari… what the fuck." He glared at me, his body already beginning to tremble.

My palms began to sweat. "Oh my gosh, Shane… he's just a friend. I'm going to go to support his band, that's all."

"What?! Explain further _please_." Shane took a menacing step forward.

I cringed. "Nothing! He's my frie-"

Someone knocked on the door, or should I say pounded. "Cliffdiving!"

Shane groaned. I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy... but I don't know what's going to happen next. :)

**Please review?!**


	22. Resettled Peace

Warning: lots of dialogue, but that's how it's going to be from now on.  
Sorry to the 'pack' (Seth, Embry, the rest of them) fans, but I didn't really know how to incorporate all of them into the chapter, even if I originally planned to. If you want me them to make later appearances, let me know, because I can definitely make that happen.

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Resettled Peace

_Someone knocked on the door, or should I say pounded. "Cliff-diving!"_

_Shane groaned. I let out a sigh of relief._

Shane huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me menacingly. I quickly jumped up from the bed and pushed past him to open the door. Seth was standing in the hall with his hands stuffed into his pockets, grinning and obviously oblivious to my current _predicament. _"Come on guys, it's your last day here! Me an' Embry heard that a bunch of kids are going out… and the weather's so nice today… it's gonna be so fun!" His face lit up with excitement and he was twitching around like a hyper little kid, even if he's a grown man.

I bit my lip and peeked at Shane from the corner of my eye. "Aw Seth, I don't know… I mean, I still have to pack… and I think my mom said something about helping out with dinner."

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed my arms, pulling me out of the room. "We'll be back in no time! Anyways, you always complain about how we never get to hang out together anymore, because I'm at college all the time. This is our last chance before like…Valentine's Day."

My family always hosts an infamous Valentine's Day party every year. Every single family/coven/person we know is invited. The whole soiree is actually my mom and Alice's idea, because they noticed how many 'couples' we knew… and blah blah. Basically, there's a huge party with everyone we know on February the 14th where we can all catch up, eat and mingle in a zany-mythological creature-type way. It's really, really fun.

I sighed and pulled my arm away from Seth's grip. "Yeah I know Seth, but seriously, cliff-diving? I don't really feel like getting wet."

He ruffled my hair and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Come on kid; stop acting like a spoiled little princess. I thought you were too grounded to act like Nessie."

I pulled away from him and crossed my arms. "What! I really don't want to get my clothes wet, geez."

Shane coughed loudly and stepped forward, finally speaking up. "You can just wear your bathing suit you know. The cold's not going to affect you today, especially when you're surrounded by a group of shifters."

"That's the spirit! Alright, we have ten minutes before Embry comes over, so I'll meet you two downstairs." Seth grinned goofily and squeezed my hand. "Hurry up okay?" He glanced at Shane quickly before charging down the stairs.

I sighed and walked back into the room. I could feel Shane's eyes boring into the back of my head. It's his fault that I'm now forced into going cliff-diving when I'm definitely not in the mood to. Of course when things were finally looking up for me, my life went back to the annoying, depressive state. Karma seriously hates me, I swear.

Let's look at it this way: Shane can't just assume things about me and Alex. Also, who's he to even _care_ if I maybe date a human? It's not like he's in love with me or anything… right? I mean, yes I'm his imprint, and yes that means devotion, but it can also evolve into a deep friendship. I don't think my stupid heart can take in all of the drama involved with dating my best friend. I whirled around to stare him down. Two can definitely play at the staring game.

Shane uncrossed his arms and took a step towards me, his face now showing no signs of any anger. "Ari, listen, I'm sorry for blowing up like that… My mind just automatically jumped to conclusions."

I turned away from him slightly and tried not to make any direct eye contact. I'd probably forget to breath or anything equally as embarrassing. "Forget it."

His breathing hitched for a beat. "Ari, look, we already talked about this so many times. Imprinting? Yeah I hate it, but what can you do? I'm not really… myself anymore, so, sorry."

My knees suddenly felt like jelly. I sat down at the edge of my bed, pushing my bag and clothes to the side. "Shane, I get it. It's okay. Alex's just a friend and it's not like I'm cheating on you, so you don't have to worry."

"Cheating on me?" Shane moved forward and took a seat next to me.

"I mean, uh, it's not like we're dating or whatever, so I'm not like uh going to have to worry about being faithful." I stared at me hands, trying to avoid what I assumed would be Shane's very confused and hurt expression.

He cleared his throat quickly and –to my surprise- began laughing. "Oh God… look at you! You're only 16 yet your acting like you're 30 years old. Seriously Ari, why is our relationship-if you can call it that- so confusing?"

I turned my head and smiled at him. "Because I'm actually middle-aged and I'm stuck in a teen's body?"

He laughed again. "Yeah, that seems reasonable," he placed his hand warm hand over mine, "so, are we cool now?"

I couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading over my face as I threw my arms around his neck. "Yeah, no more stress or anything from now on."

He returned the embrace and pulled away slowly, ginning so broadly that his eyes were crinkling in the corners. "I love you Aria… honestly."

I kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you too Shane, but you know that's not enough at the moment."

He merely nodded his head before getting up and stretching. "Oh you'll see soon enough, trust me." He smiled and walked over to the doorway. "I think it's been way more than ten minutes. Seth's probably already gone by now because he's so impatient and just can't wait to dive off of a cliff."

I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my bag for a bikini. "Woo! We're going to have _so _much fun!" I said in an overly-excited, sarcastic tone. I grabbed a plain black two-piece and stuffed it into my back pocket before jumping up and following Shane down the stairs.

"Hey you two, make sure come back before 5 at the least. You need to change and help set up the tables outside for dinner tonight." Leah spoke up from the kitchen table, where she was trying to persuade Tallulah to drink a sour-smelling liquid.

"Don't worry about it mom, we'll be here." Shane kissed both of their cheeks and waved dramatically as he rushed out the door.

Leah rolled her eyes at him but smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and opened the front door, but Leah stopped me just as I stepped out. "Ari, can you call Jake for me? My hands are kind of full at the moment." She motioned towards Tallulah in her lap and the baby bottle in her hand.

"Yeah sure, he's at Grandpa Billy's right?" I asked. Leah nodded her head. I whipped out my phone and tried my dad's cell first. He didn't pick up, so I called Billy's instead. No answer either. "Oh sorry Leah, but no one's answering their phones. Is there something wrong? Because I can just tell Shane to shift and get my dad himself."

Leah bit her lip and shook her head. "No, never mind… just go and have fun with the rest of the kids. I'll see you at 5 okay?"

I took a couple of steps forward and reached down to give her a quick hug. Tallulah cooed and acted all cute, so I kissed her cheek lightly before waving goodbye and running out the door and down the driveway to Shane. He smiled and wordlessly began jogging towards the forest. I smiled to myself and set off behind him, both us already breaking off into quick jogs. Soon we were sprinting… then full on running through the trees, past the rocks, and over the small streams. It felt good to exercise my tired muscles, to finally run without worrying about anything.

***

Seth wasn't joking when he said that 'a bunch of kids' were coming down to the cliffs. There were at least 20 or so kids, the guys running around shirtless with their long inky hair trailing in the wind and the girls standing in groups, chattering excitedly. I think I'm the only girl who actually braved out enough to bring along a bikini. _Great._

Shane and I stumbled out of the forest and made our way to the cliffs. I stopped halfway, remembering that I have to change. "Shane wait, I forgot to change into my bikini back at the house."

He sighed exasperatedly and waved his hands towards the forest. "I'll make sure no one comes after you."

I smiled and jogged through the trees, finding a small clearing to the side of the worn-in dirt path. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear. I couldn't hear or smell anyone/thing so I quickly stripped down and discreetly slipped my bathing suit on. My phone fell out of my pocket as I was folding my jeans; I picked it up and checked my inbox for any texts. There were two: one from Nicole, and one from an unknown number. I opened Nicole's first:

_Thanks for calling Alex before, you really helped me :) call me when you land here and we'll go to the mall or w/e. –Nicole_

I smiled and replied back instantly:

_What happened? Oh and sure, I'm coming back tomorrow morning!_

I was about to open the other text when my phone suddenly vibrated, signaling that someone was trying to reach me. 'Nicole' flashed across the screen, so I picked up immediately.

"Hey you! I tried calling you before but you never picked up, so that's why I just texted you instead. How's your vacay?" Nicole babbled excitedly.

"Really, really fun… I'm actually supposed to go cliff-diving right now, but I think I can get by and talk to you for a while." I picked up my clothes and sat down on a rock. Shane won't mind if I'm gone for a couple of minutes, right?

"Cliff-diving? That's so cool!" Nicole squealed. She laughed, "You're so luck you're actually gone somewhere, geez. My parents found out about the party so I'm grounded for two months."

"Aw, really? Speaking of party, how was it? Why was Tiffany there?" I bit my lip and tried to restrain myself a bit. For some reason, I feel oddly protective of Nicole.

"I found out that Tiffany was pretending to be my friend again, and that she was actually hoping that you'd be there. She made some guys spike the drinks with this weird drug, and she thought she could take advantage of you… I don't know." She sighed. "Tiffany's just really, insanely jealous of you, which is actually-"Giggle. "-really funny."

"Nicole? What!? Why didn't you tell me this before?" My mind began racing, a billion different thoughts running through my head.

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation! Besides, nothing really happened, so just forget about it." She giggled lightly. "Oh man, I can't believe I drunk dialed you! How embarrassing, I'm so sorry, whatever I said, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I understand…" I sighed. "So, let me guess, you drank one of those spiked drinks, and you got really sick and messed up?"

She coughed and cleared her throat. "Yeah… but I'm perfectly okay, thanks to you. Seriously, I really, really owe you big time…"

I interrupted her train of thought, "Nicole, don't worry about, that's what friends are for."

She giggled again. "I know, and besides, I'm really sick of Tiffany anyways."

I smiled, "Good. So, I have to go now, but we'll definitely hang out on Sunday. Is that cool?"

"You bet! Oh hey, Alex told me to tell you that he's…" She trailed off and coughed loudly. I could hear a harsh voice whispering furiously in the background. "Okay, uh Alex said that he hopes you're not going to… what? Uh, he's…. Ugh, here just talk to her yourself." More hushed voices, and some tapping, before finally Alex spoke up.

"Um, hey Ari, I just wanted to make sure that you're coming? To the club? I have to verify you as my guest for the list." Alex spoke timidly, quietly, and caused me to feel instantly mellow.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there." I tried to hide my smile and ignore my suddenly fluttery heart. I could hear the boys whooping down at the beach and voices laughing. "Okay hey, I really have to go now, but I'll try and call you later. Say bye to Nicole for me…"

"Alright, cool. Awesome, great… Nic says bye too…" He spoke quickly, flustered. How cute.

"Bye Alex!" I let my lips spread wide as I hung up. I sighed dreamily; my life's peace has finally resettled. Even if Alex and I have barely spoken to each other (I barely know anything about him), I still feel as if he and I have this instant bond…. Maybe I, somehow, imprinted/bonded to him? I mean, what was that creepy dream that I had before about? Was it really Alex? _Do my dreams have really significant values?_

The sound of twigs snapping caught my attention. I got up and whirled my head around, searching for any possible danger. The forest floor was instantly silent, and I couldn't hear any heart pounding or lungs breathing, so I sat back down. I flipped my phone back on and remembered that I still had another text waiting. The sender was unknown, but I decided to check it just in case:

_If i were u i'd not go 2 school some1 is gonna do something bad so don't come u r warned. P.s. stay away from the boy bc hes not urs to keep –Anon_

I laughed to myself: something 'bad' is going to happen to me? With Shane on my side, no puny little human can compare to me. I smiled and hit 'delete'. Seriously, people are just too funny these days. Also, from what I know, Alex is currently single. I mean, why else would he ask me out? He's not a cheater. _Hopefully._

I placed my phone back into my jean's pockets and I made my way back to the group. I could make out Seth's lanky body tumble over the cliff's edge, and Shane's buff one standing within a group of other boys. I dropped my clothes onto the back of Embry's pickup, which was parked illegally by the edge of the forest. I suddenly remembered that I'm wearing a bikini… in front of practically only boys.... I felt very, very uncomfortable and exposed. I'm not 'fat' or anything, but like I mentioned before, I have curves. Not to sound cocky or anything, but guys definitely turn their heads to get a second look at me when I walk by… that's all I'm saying.

Shane's face lit up when he saw me, and he practically ran over to me. "Lookin' good Black."

I pretended to eye him appreciatively, trying to ignore the angry flesh-colored scar that ran from his shoulder to hip. I definitely don't want to get into _that _again. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips, arching my back provocatively. "You know I do Clearwater." I winked and couldn't help myself from grinning.

Shane blushed but still laughed. "Tease," he muttered. I punched his arm lightly, he shoved me back jokingly. We were both laughing and pushing each other when a familiar face suddenly popped up beside us.

"Well hellooo Ari, fancy seeing you here. You're looking _good._" A boy I instantly recognized whispered in my ear. I inwardly groaned and inched away from Obnoxious Aaron (remember him?).

I tried to hide my distaste, but I didn't succeed. Shane laughed at my scrunched up nose and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pushing my closer to his body. "Hey Aaron, I think I know how I know you now… is Paul your dad?"

Aaron crossed his arms and kept his eyes on me. "Nope, my ol' man's Brady. I don't know where you got Paul from."

Shane shrugged. "I thought you where his son… with that Milwaukee girl? Remember? I don't know, you kind of look like him, that's all."

Aaron shook his head. "No man, you're confusing me with someone else. You know that really heavyset guy Andrew? He's Paul's son."

Shane nodded his head, "Oh, cool. Sorry we don't know these things, but we're barely ever in Forks so we don't really -"

"Yeah okay, whatever… So Ari, do you want a drink? I think there's still a couple of Coors left." Aaron interrupted, flashing me a huge smile.

I shook my head politely. "No thanks."

"Oh that's too bad. Hey, I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around at that huge dinner tonight." He winked, eyed me again and then turned away.

I shuddered and buried my head into Shane's shoulder. "God, could he get any weirder?"

Shane laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Don't worry; I'm here to keep you safe."

***

"Aria, get me some napkins!" "Ari, why's your hair still wet?" "Move out of my way Ari. Jesus fucking Christ, I can't get anything done."

I sighed and plopped down in an empty chair. Everyone was stressing out so much about this 'huge' dinner. The only reason I'm even happy is because I get to see my mom and dad after like, 4 days, because they were finally coming back from Billy's. I looked around, spotting Seth and Shane setting up the long table Nahuel had set up in the yard. My mom suddenly popped up beside me, and silently thrust Tallulah over while giving me an intense glare. I shrugged my shoulders and took the little girl in my lap, allowing my mother free access to help the others.

I smiled at the baby and kissed her little cheek lightly. "You're going to be _such _a beautiful girl when you grow up. I'm really jealous Tallulah." She cooed and giggled in a very adorable way. I smiled and rocked her back and forth in my arms, sighing with relief when her eyes fluttered closed.

"You're really good with kids," a deep voice spoke in my ear. "Kinda warms my heart a bit."

I turned around and groaned when I recognized, of course, Aaron. "Seriously, what's your problem? Are you like, stalking me?"

He smiled and clicked his tongue. "Now why on earth would you think that?"

"Because, oh I don't know, everywhere I go, you're there?" I hissed under my breath.

He laughed and pulled a chair next to me. "Come one, what if I'm actually gonna transfer to your school soon? I just want to know that I'm not going to be surrounded by total strangers, that's all."

"You're coming to my school? In Tacoma? Why?" I inwardly groaned again.

"There's a really great math program I need to take, and it's not available at my own school." He smiled and twisted his hair into a low ponytail.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're a math geek?"

He grinned. "I know, I'm way to hot to be a nerd, but it's true."

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight so that Tallulah, who was now sleeping peacefully, could still lie comfortably. "Sure, whatever you say."

Aaron's eyes twinkled as we both began to tease each other and actually sit together and have a real conversation. The thing I noticed is that he actually seems like a pretty O.K. guy… when he's sober.

***

Seth threw his arms around me and squeezed me into a tight hug. "Bye Ari! I'll see you at Valentines."

I smiled and punched his shoulder mockingly. "You better bring back a girl friend by then, or I'll kill you." I winked and turned around to hug Embry. "You too buddy."

Everyone laughed and ruffled the two guys' hair. They both blushed and smiled sheepishly, as if it was their faults they couldn't pick up girls.

My stomach's so full of food, I can hardly breathe. I still manage to hug and kiss every single relative good-bye, saving an extra huge hug for Grandpa Billy, Charlie and Grandma Sue. Now was the time when the laughter stopped, and the tears began.

My dad's face was grim as he kneeled down to give Billy a quick pat on the back. My mom was crying hysterically, as was Leah (surprisingly). But this probably _was_ the last time we'd all have to opportunity to be together like this, and I must say, it was bittersweet.

After wiping our eyes and wishing each other farewell, we all piled up into a rented SUV that would take us to the airport. Bella and Edward were going to stay a bit longer, taking care of Charlie and (maybe) going to another honeymoon together at Isle Esme. I don't know.

I leaned my head against Shane's shoulder, who was sitting in between me and my mom. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, providing me with a warm and safe feeling. I sighed happily and drifted in and out of unconsciousness repeatedly, before I was awoken again to head into the airport.

When I found myself buckled into the plane seat, I quickly whipped out my phone before we took off. Aaron had happily obliged to give me his number, and I found a text waiting from him:

_Had fun tonight, you're a really cool girl just like I knew you'd be ;) see you around –aArOn_

I deleted it, not bother to reply back. I'd see him soon enough.

My droopy eyelids got the best of me, and I finally gave in, leaning my head back and drifting into a land of tranquility. To my surprise, I actually had a really good dream. (For once!)

_I was sitting in the sand and I could recognize Alex sitting beside me. He had a guitar in his lap and he was soon strumming a soft melody and even began singing very softly. After he was done the unfamiliar tune, he flashed me a shy smile. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself inching closer and closer to him, before our lips met. Electricity, shock, sweet, gentle, soft, tongues, synchronization, hot, breathe, hot, shallow, hot, oh no too hot, stop, no, stop. Soon my hands were tangled in his hair, his hands caressing my lower back, then a mess of limbs, together. Click. Like a puzzle._

I awoke with a start, by breath coming in uneven tones. My heart was pounding in my ears, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat. I looked around, blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to recognize my surroundings. I'm in a plane, Shane snoring lightly next to me. I leaned my head forward to see my mom resting her head on my dad's shoulder, and Leah and Nahuel whispering in the two seats in front of me. I sighed and leaned my head back again.

That did not just happen. I couldn't have dreamed of myself… with Alex. No, not possible. I barely know him! I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, this time only seeing blackness.

* * *

Hey now, I know that a bunch of you read the previous chapter, come on. I can see the hits okay! How come there's only like three reviews? Was it that bad? :(  
Let me know what you think! Feedback is _greatly _appreciated.

**15+ reviews and I'll post the next chapter, just because I want to see if this'll work out. Thanks! **


	23. Drowning

Hey guys! Yeah, I just realized that I haven't updated in a whole _month. _Ugh, I feel terrible. Especially after all of your amazing, awesome reviews. Thanks for breaking the 200 mark!!  
So, I changed my penname... if you haven't noticed. Just got bored of the other one, and this new one makes me feel more inspired lol.

Time for a sad chapter, which was reallyreallyreally hard to write... It's really long too!  
Remember: every time I mention a place, or 'thing', I will most likely put pictures on my profile. If there's something you want to see (like an outfit) let me know and I'll post it!  
The story is taking a huge turn. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: All fake and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 22- Drowning

I fluttered my eyes open grudgingly, already wishing that I was still blissfully sleeping. Once I woke up, it was almost impossible to fall asleep again. I sighed and slowly rose, stretching and yawning groggily. I blinked and looked around, trying to remember how I got to… my room?

I whipped my head around, taking in my surroundings. The walls were white and bare and the floor was cold, unfamiliar planks. There was a large bay window in the far end (_far end… the room's huge!) _and what I assumed to be doors leading to a closet and a bathroom. I looked at my bed: stripped down to a plain white sheet and down duvet. I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt from last night, which gave me a general idea of where I was and how I got there.

I shrugged on my hoodie, which was crumpled at the foot of the bed. After running my hands through my hair a couple of times, I decided to just head downstairs. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and timidly stepped into the hallway, not knowing what to expect. Actually no, what _was _I expecting? A huge banner that read 'Good Morning Aria!'? I don't know what I'm always _expecting _things from my family. They're all in their own worlds, leaving me to mine. They don't necessarily care… which is probably why I desperately starve for attention.

"No, they all most definitely care about you," a low voice whispered. "I mean, you're Aria Black! How can anyone _not care _about you?" I turned around, confused. Shane was standing in a doorway, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling sadly, pitying me with his eyes.

"Did I just say that last part out loud, or did you magically receive mind-reading abilities?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"I just heard you muttering outside my door," Shane grinned and uncrossed his arms. "I couldn't help myself from reassuring you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need you to take care of me Shane."

He stepped towards me and clasped his hands around mine. I tried to pull away, but he just made his grip stronger. "Ari, listen, you know I have to keep you ha-"

"No! Stop! I am so sick of all this!" I yanked my hands away and stuffed them back into my pocket. "You don't _have _to do anything. Please, I _want _you to be mean to me!" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, not mean, but not 'nice' either. Just… I don't know."

Shane groaned and crossed his arms over his chest again. "Whatever."

"Yeah, exactly, whatever…" I sighed and mentally scolded myself for the outburst. Shane's just being the normal sweetheart he is. Why am I picking on him for the littlest things? "So, let's start over." I looked at him from under my lashes.

He smiled and uncrossed his arms, holding them out for me. I grinned and stepped into him, his strong arms wrapping around my waist. "Hey Black, good morning."

"You too Clearwater," I smiled into his shoulder. "Where did you sleep last night?"

He pulled away and tilted his head. "The guest room..."

I nodded my head and leaned against the wall. "Hey, I'm gonna go eat, I'm starved. Do you want to come with me?"

Shane perked up instantly. "No! Don't go downstairs!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room, shutting the door and pushing me to the bed. "I mean, uh, let's _talk _for a while…"

I glared at him, already seeing through his attempt at being smooth. "What's downstairs?"

He grabbed a wrinkled shirt from the ground and slipped it on, all the while avoiding me. "Oh, nothing, just… um nothing."

I got up from the bed and walked back to the door. "What is it? Just tell me, you know I'm going to head down anyways."

Shane looked at me with pleading eyes. "It's for your own good Ari… So please, don't go down there." He slipped a pair of shorts on and sat down on the edge of the bed. I scoffed and opened the door, stepping out slowly. Shane didn't stop me. I glanced at him and offered a small smile; he looked on with weary eyes. When I was fully out in the hall and about to go down the stairs, Shane spoke up again. "It's your parents Ari… they're… fighting."

I turned around and looked at him with a shocked expression. He physically winced. "What? Is it bad?" I walked back into the room and took a seat next to him.

Shane placed a hand over mine and squeezed for a beat. "No… I mean, yes. I just- I heard shouting, right, and I decided to see if everything was okay. So I found myself at the foot of the stairs, listening in on your parents… and they were both yelling at each other… and I think it was about _you._"

I didn't know how to react. "What about me?" I suddenly felt the need to whisper, scared that someone could hear us talking.

"I don't really know," Shane quieted his voice down so that only my ears could hear. "I got kind of scared, you know? Your parents are so… awesome… and it just- it just kind of irked me that they could say and do those kinds of things to each other."

I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, which told me that maybe my parents _were _fighting about me. "What did they say and do to each other?" I could feel myself slowly begin to cower, scared of what'll come out of Shane's mouth next.

Shane sighed and squeezed my hand tighter. "Nothing… horrible."

I began panicking. "No no no, they did. They did! Tell me, please." I took a deep breath.

He put his arm around and leaned his head down so that his lips were a breath away from my ear. "Your dad...hityourmom… but don't worry please because I don't think anything's wrong and maybe I was just seeing things but please sweetie don't cry or worry or anything because everything's just fine." He let everything out in one long breath.

I stiffened, a deer caught in the headlights. Shane pushed me closer to his body, his warm, inviting scent lingered and washed over me. I still couldn't react, move, or speak. I could feel Shane's lips murmuring in my hair, kissing me, silently keeping me from breaking.

"Oh my God Shane. Oh my god. Oh my- what did I… what did I do? Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" I began blubbering, chanting, scared. I didn't need to hear any more, didn't need to _know _any more. I took a big gulp of air and tried to hold myself together.

Something's going on, I could feel it.

**Shane's POV**

"I don't really know," I whispered into her ear, hoping that no one could hear me. "I got kind of scared, you know?" _Terrified actually_. "Your parents are so… awesome… and it just- it just kind of irked me that they could say and do those kinds of things to each other."

I regretted saying anything as soon as I saw her expression. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

"What did they say and do to each other?" Ari whispered, her face hesitant but her eyes pleading and curious.

I squeezed her hand, trying my best to think of how to reassure her. "Nothing… horrible." I lied. It wasn't a normal little argument between husband and wife. No, not at all:

_I was lying in the guest bed of Ari's new house. I think my dad mentioned something about us staying there for a while too, but whatever. I couldn't sleep even if I was too tired to move. As soon as we got off of the airplane, we drove here. Ari was sleeping for the whole ride. I sighed and tried to fall asleep again. After clearing my mind, I found myself drifting… off… "-shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch." "What's wrong with you?" "-Aria… boy…" "-not my fault…"I jumped up and followed the voices. If only I knew how curiosity killed the cat. If only…  
To my utter horror, I saw a sight that will probably forever haunt me. Jacob Black, Ari's dad, a really cool guy, _slapped _Renesmee. Jacob slapped Ness. Jacob hit his wife. A guy hit a girl. And I saw. _

_Ohnononono fuckfuckfuck… my mind racing, I silently ran back to my room, threw the covers over my head and prayed that they didn't see me. For once in my life, I'm terrified as to what'll happen next._

I shuddered at the mental images. I promised to myself that I will never, never, ne-fucking-ver hit a girl. My mom's voice screeching, 'treat women with respect' finally had some importance to me.

I could hear Ari's heartbeat speed up. "No no no, they did. They did! Tell me, please."

The imprint part of my brain took over. I put my arm around her shoulders and leaned my head down so that I could whisper in her ear as quietly as possible. "Your dad… hityourmom… but don't worry please because I don't think anything's wrong and maybe I was just seeing things but please sweetie don't cry or worry or anything because everything's just fine." I let the whole sentence out in one breath. There, I said it. Fucking shit.

Ari stiffened and I immediately began panicking. Just like doing first aid, I had to try and keep her awake. Not too faint or jump to conclusions or make her do something she'd regret later. I pushed her as close to my body as possible and murmured 'it's okay' into her hair, kissed her, and tried my best to reassure her.

"Oh my God Shane. Oh my god. Oh my- what did I… what did I do? Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" Ari began shaking next to me.

"Nothing, sweetie, you didn't do anything." I gripped her waist tightly. I thought of what my reaction would be if I found out that my dad hit my mom. Blind rage? Yup. Ari's taking it in pretty good, she's not crying- she's… kissing me?

She was crying. I could taste her salty tears on her lips. Her hands were gripping mine tightly and she was shaking. I pulled away from her, knowing that now was not the time to make out. What's wrong with her? I kissed her forehead lightly. She whimpered, still shaking, and threw her arms around my neck. She began crying and crying and crying. I held her and rubbed her back and whispered nothing in her ears until she stopped. For what felt like forever, I held her, soothed her hair, and became what I knew best: her best friend.

**Ari's POV**

My parents are supposed to be the perfect couple. They are the two that I look up to… if their relationship fails, what does that say about me and my future ones? My dad imprinted on my mom, I know that they love each other very much. They even want more kids together… they are supposed to be perfect.

The prince never hits the princess.

I don't know what the real details are, so I can't jump to conclusions. Maybe my dad just lost control of his temper? He has been very depressed lately after our trip to Forks. But what was the fight even about? Me? What could I have possibly done that would have caused my parents (who love each other veryfuckingmuch thank you) to _fight_?

Alex. My semi-relationship-like-crush-thing with him. But I never told anyone… _Edward. _Crap. I knew he couldn't be trusted.

I pulled away from Shane and wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater. "I've been crying so much lately." I looked at him and smiled.

He let out a relieved chuckle. "Yeah you have, you little cry-baby you."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what Shane? Let's… not mention us knowing what's going on to my parents… okay?"

Shane nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. Wanna get out of here?"

Get out… perfect idea. "Sure, let me shower and stuff first." I slowly got up from the bed and made my way back to my new room. There wasn't any furniture in it except for the bed. Luckily, the closet was stuffed with my clothes. I think we were still in the process of shifting all of our belongings to this home, which meant I had to go without what I'm used to. I grabbed a plain black sweater and a pair or jeans, and then headed to what I assumed to be my new bathroom. The walls were bare white, but there was a pile of fluffy towels and all of my grooming necessities fully stocked.

After using up all of the hot water, I threw on my clothes and headed out to the room Shane was in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed again, exactly where I left him. The only difference was that he had changed into a grey hoodie and jeans. He was texting wildly on his phone, but stopped as soon as he noticed me. "I was just texting my mom. Apparently, everyone's back at the mansion, packing up all your guys' stuff." He flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket.

"Can we… not talk about the parental units? I don't- I just want to forget for a while." I twisted my wet hair into a loose bun and leaned against the doorframe.

Shane smiled and took my hand. "No problem… I actually have a great way to distract us." He pulled me down the stairs, and instead of leading me to the kitchen, he walked out the front door. "I know you're really hungry, and I asked my mom if it's okay if we just chill together today- don't worry I didn't mention anything- and she said no one minds." He flashed a huge smile and opened the door to his Mercedes. Soon, we were speeding down the twisting road.

I found ourselves making our way through downtown Tacoma. We rarely visited here, except for special occasions. "I think the last time we came here was your birthday, two years ago." Shane laughed and squeezed my hand. I found myself grinning and feeling very _excited _for some reason. Shane pulled up next to an old brick building and turned to me. He leaned forward and pecked my cheek, whispering "You're gonna love it, I promise."

My forgotten phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I groaned, "Crap I have to take this. Can you go inside and grab us a seat? You can order appetizers too, if you want." I gave Shane a puppy-dog pout. He laughed and got out of the car, leaving me alone. I flipped my phone out and saw 'Mom' flashing on the screen. I contemplated as to whether or not I should take the call. I sighed, giving in. "Hello?"

"Ari? Sweetie? Are you all right?" Renesmee sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom? Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Listen Aria, I don't know what you heard from Shane so I'll tell you what I want you to know. Your father and I…" She sniffed. "We had a small disagreement, but it has nothing to do with you. I just wanted to let you know that everything's just fine, and that you shouldn't worry about a thing."

"Mom, what was the… fight about?" I held my breath. I was beginning to tense up again, imagining the worst.

"Things are a little confusing at the moment sweetie, which is why I'm going up to Forks to stay at my parent's old house. Nahuel and I are actually on the way to the airport as I speak." She let out another shaky breath. "Ari, baby, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Please? Jake and I just need some time apart... nothing out of the ordinary."

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "But mom, what was the fight about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Ari! Please don't fret and stress over this, really, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill." She sniffled and laughed hoarsely.

"Oh am I? If this isn't a big deal, why are you and _Nahuel _going to Forks? I'm your daughter mom! You can tell me! If you think _this _isn't affecting me, you are very wrong."

"Listen, I have to go now dear, I can't talk... take care of yourself, go to school, have fun with Shane. For me? I love you darling, and you'll see me soon enough." She spoke quickly, rushed.

"Wait, mom, how long are you going for? Where do I stay? Where's dad? Mom-"

"I'm just going for as long as it takes for things to... settle down. You'll be staying at our new house with Shane and- you know what? Just call Alice, she'll help you out." I could hear Nahuel whispering in the background. My mom laughed lightly. "Okay, I really have to go now sweetie. Love you, take care, bye baby."

"Bye." I whispered to the dial tone. She hung up on me. I pressed 'end call' and slammed my phone shut. What the hell is happening? Talk about a 360. I sighed, wiped my nose, and got out of the car.

"Hi, welcome to Over the Moon Cafe! How may I help you?" a perky looking brunette greeted me. I pointed to Shane, who I spotted sitting in a small booth. The waitress looked at him and smiled. "Oh right, follow me." She led me to him and handed me a menu. "Today's lunch special is Split Pea soup served with a slice of Asiago cheese bread."

Shane smiled at her, but shook his head. "I think we'll just start with the salad, thanks. What do you want Ari?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Um, okay, can we please have two 'fresh spinach salads'?"

The waitress wrote the order down in her notebook and walked away. After I was sure no one was within hearing distance, I told Shane everything. "- and now my mom's on her way to Forks, with your dad for some reason. Fuck my life, seriously."

"My dad? What? Why?" Shane munched on a breadstick.

I shrugged again. "I don't know... hey, do you think I should call my dad?"

Shane nodded and took a sip of his Coke. "I think it'd be best if you asked him what's up."

I took out my phone and dialled my dad's cell. The call went straight to voice mail. I decided to at least try and text him.

_Mom's heading to Forks? wth. pick up your phone or text me or shane back. where are you??? _

I hit 'send' and grabbed a breadstick to munch on while Shane and I waited for our sandwiches to come. "I hate my family." I complained aloud. Shane looked at me wordlessly.

The brunette waitress suddenly came over and placed two plates on our table. "Two Mediterranean Tuna sandwiches... enjoy!" She grinned at Shane and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, flashing 'New message from: Alex' on the screen. Shane was too busy devouring his food to notice. I opened the text:

_Hey i can't pick you up tonight, srry i have to go in the band van early to set up. im soo sorry for the late notice_

I re-read the message 5 times. What was he- oh no. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I totally forgot! I am such an idiot! Oh my God."

Shane looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "What did you forget?"

"I have a thing tonight with Alex, and I totally forgot about it!" I groaned again.

"Wait, are you seriously going to go? We have to find Jacob..."

I shook my head. "No, of course I'm not going to go! I can't, I mean, not tonight. We have this whole mess, and ugh. I was really looking forward to it though...aw."

Shane bit his lip and stared at my phone. "I'll drop you off there, and then I'll look for and talk to your dad. Go. Have fun. This is actually good for you, you know; forget about your worries and whatnot."

"Aw Shane, I can't. How selfish is that? No. I'm staying with you. Here, I'll call Alex right now and... cancel." I sighed and began to dial Alex's number.

Shane reached forward and grabbed my phone out of my hands. "Yeah hi, Alex Smith? Yo, I'm... a friend of Ari's. I'm driving her. Yup. Where's this thing going on? Really? Okay, thanks man. Bye." He hung up and grinned. "Too late to cancel now Ari."

I took my phone and smacked his hand. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem my love, no problem at all." He stuck out his tongue at me.

**

We couldn't find my dad. We couldn't find Leah either. Tallulah was at the mansion with Esme and Carlisle, which probably meant that my dad and Shane's mom were in wolf form. Shane tried shifting to see if he could 'hear' them, but he wasn't able to. Maybe they ran off together someplace far away. Great, fantastic, perfect!

I left a ton of message on my dad and Leah's phones, most of which said: 'Going out with Shane. Where are you? Call back.' They never replied, texted or called back. I also tried to call my mom or Nahuel, but their phones were 'unavailable' mostly because they were in the air, flying.

I tried to hide it, but I was scared right down to my very core. Scared, confused, guilty, angry... my mind was reeling.

After a lot of convincing, Shane was coming with me to the club. I couldn't really hold myself together, and besides, he was my only support system. Alex would be playing with his band, not sticking around me. I don't think I'd like to be stuck hanging around Nicole all night.

"Wow Black, you look hot." Shane's face lit up the moment I walked down the stairs.

I smoothed my plain black, strapless mini. "But don't you think I look like a hooker?" I pointed to my bed head hair, short dress, and heels.

"No... but maybe you should lose the heels and switch to something else?" Shane grinned, amused.

I sighed. "Good idea, I'll wear flats instead." I stepped out of my heels and slipped on my favourite patent flats. Since it was cold (to humans) tonight, I was also wearing black tights. I didn't want to go overboard, so I had minimum accessories: I was only wearing a cocktail ring, and holding a small clutch to carry my phone in.

We were at my (new) house because Alice told us we could stay together, to keep each other company. I looked at my reflection in the hallway mirror one last time. I looked alright. My eyes were filled with worry though, but I couldn't change that even if I tried.

"Ready to go?" Shane held out his hand for me. I smiled and followed him outside to his car. We drove in silence, which allowed me to wallow in my thoughts. I wanted to cry out 'I'm scared' but I couldn't. I couldn't open my mouth and say the one thing that was on the tip of my tongue.

"Ari, are you okay?" Shane shook my shoulder lightly.

I stirred, and looked at him. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." I quickly got out of the car and waited for him to follow me. We walked wordlessly together to the door of the club. The bouncer asked us for our names, checked them off a list, and allowed us to enter. I grabbed Shane's hand so that we wouldn't get separated through the huge crowd. Music was pounding, lights were flashing, and bodies where grinding to the pulsing beat. I could almost taste the alcohol in the air. Wasn't this supposed to be an all-ages club?

Shane and I made our way slowly to the bar. Shane ordered two Cokes, since I told him not to drink anything alcoholic tonight. As we waited for our drinks, I scanned the crowd for anyone I knew. I spotted Tiffany whispering in some guy's ear in the far corner. I couldn't find Nicole or Alex.

Someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned, only to see Alex smiling shyly and holding a guitar. "Ari, wow, you look um beautiful!"

I smiled at him. He was looking really good himself in black jeans and a plain purple v-neck. I suddenly felt really overdressed. "Alex! Hi! You look really good too, thanks." I leaned forward and kissed his check lightly.

Shane cleared his throat and thrust a glass at me. "Hey, I'm Shane. Alex right?"

"Yeah, hi, thanks for coming. I just wanted to say hi before we play, you know, um my band, uh..." Alex stared at his feet, obviously flustered.

"I can't wait to hear you guys!" I tried to get the conversation rolling.

"Thanks, I hope we don't mess up or anything." Alex looked back at the stage where a heavyset man was waving at him. "Oh, I have to go now... I'll see you later?" He smiled hopefully at me.

I nodded my head. "Good luck!" He waved and walked off.

**

Alex's band was great. Really, really great. The whole crowd was dancing and moving and singing along... it was awesome. Alex was an amazing guitarist, and the lead singer had a really unique voice. I don't even remember their band name (Pet... something?) but their songs had a very dance-y vibe. I loved them, and I think even Shane was enjoying himself.

We found ourselves sitting by the bar again, feeling sweaty and tired from dancing in the huge crowd. Shane was drinking something-that-was-definitely-not-Pepsi, but I pretended not to notice. I took my phone out of my purse and checked it out of habit, but the inbox was empty and I had no missed calls. Suddenly, the sinking feeling came back.

"Mmm Ari, you have to try this, it's really good. Come one, just a sip." Shane held out his glass and winked.

I know I was going against my beliefs of 'I will never consume alcohol', but my stomach hurt and I was depressed and oh hey maybe a little sip won't hurt. It burned as it travelled down my throat, but in a good way. My eyes watered and my tongue felt as if it was on fire, but in a good way. One sip turned to two, then three, then the whole glass, then maybe more, then oh I lost count and the room was spinning and my head hurt but it was all in a good way.

I forgot my parents (Jacob who?), I forgot everything. Yes, I will have that pink fruity drink. Yum. More burning, more wincing, but in a good way. Laughing, grinding, more burning. Alex was one good singer. Yes, he's really hot for a little human right Shane? Oh yes. My sides ached, I couldn't feel my toes, and my glass was empty. More, filler up. Shane I love you, so much. Dance, drink, dance, drink, sing, laugh, drink, burn. Ouch.

Hi Alex you were so good. Good. God. Godly. Goodly. Laugh, laugh, laugh. Will I go on a walk with you? Yes, but hold my hand. Hold my waist. Laugh, laugh, laugh. Wait Shane I love you. Kiss, kiss. Here take my bag. Fumble. Laugh. Oh it's so cold. Fountain! Squee. Laugh. Let's go Alex. You little human, come on. Swim! Burn, ache, laugh. Alex you're hot. I had a dream about you. Smile, burning, ouch.

Kiss, tongue, hot, hands, hair. Alex, Shane, Alex, no, sorry, Alex. Laugh. Swim. Trip oops! Breath, move... sink.... drown?

Black. Ouch.

* * *

**Please review! THANKS!**


	24. Nightmare vs Reality

Hey guys, I just wanted to say: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! I LOVE YOU ALL OMG  
As you know, I totally blanked out and had a HUGE case of writer's block. I was at the point where I didn't even want to continue the story anymore because my ideas weren't good enough to 'publish'. But... I though it through, and I decided that letting you all down was way to rude and mean. Plus, I have some really interesting new ideas and I want to share them! SO, thanks for all the comments and help, you have no idea how much they all mean to me. So yeah, thanks. :D

-Video added of the band on my profile.  
-Too much dialogue and it's a really long chapter... warning?  
-This story is taking a _huge_ change now that I'm totally re-writing the whole plot.

Please review and let me know what you think? ty in advance.

**Disclaimer: All fake and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 23- Nightmare vs. Reality

**Shane's POV**

"Hey man, you better have a designated driver." The bartender took my empty glass and refilled it with a shot of vodka.

I nodded and held the glass up. "Wassup with all the free booze?" I threw my head back and let the liquid burn its way down my throat. The feeling I get when I drink is really hard to explain in words... um how about... happy and relaxed? The alcohol just makes my problems and stress disappear, and it's the only method I can use to feel mellow for a while.

"Some girl's parents are taking the tab." He shook his head and grabbed my glass again. This time, he didn't give me any cool drink to try, taste, or drink. To my surprise, he actually began cleaning the bar by putting the bottles and ice away. "I don't know why these people are so stupid, because, I mean you kids cleared out ninety percent of my supply."

I rested my head against the cool countertop. "No ones carding."

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and leaned down close enough that I could feel their breath on my ear. They whispered, no, _purred, _"You have me to thank for that, well actually, my parents. Did you enjoy yourself?"

I lifted my head up and soon found myself getting lost in a mess of frizzy hair and black-rimmed eyes. It was Tiffany, standing next to me, arms crossed and smiling broadly. I smiled back. "Oh, hey… Tiffany? Uh, yeah I had fun. What about you?"

She fluffed her hair and straightened her short dress. "I'm only here because Alex made me come." She rolled her eyes and sat down on a bar stool next to me. "I don't even like his band, I'm just supporting him. That's why I made my parents pay for the open bar, you know, to help him out. I think kids will remember his band more if they link him to the free booze."

I leaned my head back down into my arms. The cool countertop felt like a nice contrast to the hot, stuffy club. "Are you and Alex… going out?" Something at the back of my mind was ringing, but I couldn't place my finger on _what_ it was.

Tiffany played with her necklace. "No way! I've known him since I was like really little. I don't know, he's just like a brother to me. He's actually my…_ ex-best friend's_ brother, but I mean, he and I still talk and everything. He's like a really, really sweet guy." She took a shaky breath and leaned her head down on the countertop, copying me. "I heard he like brought Ari as his date… he didn't even tell me he knew her. Like, what's up with that?"

I blinked my eyes. I could hardly keep them open, especially now that the 3 or 4 hours of sleep I had last night were finally catching up to me. "Uh I don't know, I think Ari just sees him as a friend or something. Whatever, I don't really even care."

Tiffany smiled at me. "Yeah, me neither, I mean, I can't like control his life right? You don't let your like best girl friend control your dating life, right?"

I stifled a yawn and tried my best to focus on the conversation. Since when was Tiffany talking to _me? _And, since when was she telling me her life story? "Yeah, Ari doesn't own me, ha. I don't mind if she uh gives me advice though." I'm lying through my teeth. I obviously can't say how much of a hold Ari actually has on me. I'm most likely going to have a non-existent dating life now, outside of Aria of course.

"Yeah… Ugh I'm so fucking tired I can't even keep my eyes open. Sorry if I'm not like looking at you while we talk, I don't want you to think I'm like being rude or anything." She smiled and closed her eyes, burying her face into the crook of her elbow. "So… Shane Clearwater… can I just say that you're looking really, really hot lately?"

I laughed at the irony. She wasn't even looking at me. "Thanks Tiffany."

She lifted her head up and eyed me up and down. "I'm serious! Have you been working out like crazy, or what?" She placed a hand on my arm.

I smiled. "I'm just really lucky to have this awesome growth spurt."

She looked at me through her long, fluttery lashes. Now that I think about it, maybe Tiffany is kind of pretty… she's nothing compared to Ari of course, but… she's pretty decent looking. I sighed slowly lifted my head up from the table, my head was beginning to pound. I shouldn't have drunk so much. Was drinking all that… alcohol… so… necessary?

Tiffany leaned forward towards me and bit her lip. "Hey, we're both drunk, and our best friends are together, who knows where doing who gives a fuck… you're really, really hot, and oh my god can you just fucking kiss me?"

Before I knew it, her lips were pressed tightly over mine, moving. She wound her hands into my hair, but I kept mine in my lap. She tasted like beer, spearmint gum, and cigarettes. My head was pounding really hard now, and I couldn't think. I felt like I might throw up. I could feel Tiffany's tongue explore my mouth, and the sensation was making me gag.

"Sorry, I just- I don't really feel good." I pulled away quickly and wiped my mouth.

Tiffany fluffed her hair and drummed her fingers against the counter. "Hey, bartender, can I have a martini? No ice, extra dry, and two olives. Hurry up."

I sighed and leaned my head against the countertop again. My head hurt, a lot. Tiffany kept her hand over mine as she sipped on her drink. She sat wordlessly, not ever looking at me. After she was done, she got up and stood with her arms crossed. "Let's go dance."

I instantly refused. "Listen, I- Oh I have to take this, sorry." What luck, my phone rang right at that very moment. I glanced at the screen. "_Jacob"_ Oh crap. "I'll... uh see you later... bye..." I offered Tiffany a small wave before looking for an exit. Once I was out in the cold, quiet air, I pressed 'Talk'.

"Uh hey Jacob." I leaned against the brick building and closed my eyes. Maybe having this next possible conversation would be better when I'm sober.

"Shane, where are you?" It wasn't Jacob's low voice growling in my ear. "Where's Ari? How's she feeling? Are you both okay?" My mom, Leah, spit out question after question.

I took a deep breath, held it for five counts, and then let it out slowly. "Mom, tell me where _you_ are first."

"I can't okay, I'm sorry, really, but I just can't. I have to go soon- I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, but- okay. Tell me how you are to begin with."

I slipped down to a seating position and cradled the phone in-between my shoulder and ear. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to ignore my pounding head. "I don't know, Mom, but I'll let you know as soon as my head clears."

I could hear her choke and let out a small cry, but she was trying to muffle it. "Shane, please, I really can't tell you anything right now… I'll tell you this much: everyone's in Forks… so if you want to visit or something when I tell you its okay… come here. Run. With Ari."

I could hear a guy's throaty laugh, and a girl's melody-like giggle. I looked around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. I closed my eyes and decided to try and focus on anything but my ringing ears. "What? Mom- seriously, what? Something's going on right? "

"Well obviously."

"Okay, but _what_? Are Jacob and Renesmee getting a divorce?" This time, the laughter got louder. I lifted my head up towards the voices, and I could make out- oh wow, Ari and Alex- sitting together on the edge of a huge fountain. I looked away quickly so that I wouldn't have to see what they were really doing. Need to know..

"No! They're not! Why would you- oh because they fought, right?"

"Well, I mean, yeah I guess. Also, wait, when you said that 'everyone' is in Forks, do you mean literally _everyone_?"

"Everyone as in every single member except for you and Ari."

"Oh my God mom, school's starting tomorrow. When is everything going to be settled down? Because, I really don't even think I want to know all the small details as long as there's no reason for me to." I tried to block out Ari's floating, tinkling, heart-twisting laugh but it was impossible for me not to. I imprinted on her, so of course I'm going to self-consciously follow her voice. I looked back and could see.... something I really didn't want to see.

"I want to just spit everything out _so _badly, but I _can't_. I mean, sweetie, our fucking lives could be in jeopardy, and you know I'd do anything to protect this family- oh shit I did not just say that. Oh my God pretend I didn't say that." My mom giggled nervously.

"Say what?"

"Exactly." I could hear the smile in her voice. "So anyways.... about school.... just go with Ari and act like everything's perfectly normal. We trust you two enough to leave you both alone, together, in the same house. Just be safe. And when I say safe, I mean don't fucking knock her up. Take care of yourself, go grocery shopping... there's money in the flour canister in the kitchen."

"I'm just going to pretend that this whole situation is normal, okay?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm trying too. You know what? I really, really have to go now but I promise to call you back as soon as I can. I love you boy, and tell Ari that we love her too."

I tried to ignore the fact that Ari was making out with that stupid human 5 feet away from me. I tried to ignore the fact that she'd rather kiss him than me. I tried to ignore the fact that my blood felt like it was boiling. I tried to close my eyes so that I wouldn't see red. I tried to force myself not to crush my phone. I tried my best, because that's what you do when you really love someone. You try.

"'Kay, bye mom," I pressed 'End Call' and flipped my phone shut. I could hear Ari and the guy laughing again, and I had to use all of my willpower to not just get the fuck up and crush that asshole's fucking head open. But soon, the laughs turned to splashing and I knew I would have to force myself to stay sitting. How fucking drunk was she if she wanted to go into the fucking fountain?

That douche doesn't even know anything about her. He has no idea what her favourite food (Italian anything) is, her favourite type of music (classical), favourite colour (pink), favourite book (Little Women), favourite movie (Titanic or Sleeping Beauty), and favourite piece of clothing (a worn-in t-shirt from a Britney Spears concert we went to when we were 5).... Alex doesn't know shit. I do. I know everything about her: what makes her tick, what makes her happy, how to read her body language. Oh my God I'm perfect for her, and I know she knows.

I stifled a surprised laugh. What the fuck's wrong with me? I sound so jealous and... I sound like a dick. Fuck. _Ari doesn't want me because she can't see that I'm her real soul mate_. She thinks some random guy is the one for her, when really, he's probably just trying to get in her pants. (NO DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT)

The thing is though: when I heard Alex let out a cry and yell "OH FUCK NO", I actually jumped up immediately. Even if I promised myself to stay out of Ari's 'life', I knew I was lying. I can't, sorry.

Without even knowing what was going on, I bolted to the stupid fountain where I could see Alex sitting on the edge, shaking. As I got closer, I actually saw that he was shaking a _body._ Ari's body. She drowned or somehow got knocked unconscious.

I didn't know what happened, I didn't know the full story, I didn't give a fuck. My vision was blurred with red. Anger. I could feel my bones shaking and twisting: an immediate reaction. My heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't even feel it anymore. I had to clench my mouth shut and breathe deeply through my nose in order to stay in my human form. Everything was _pounding._ I couldn't hear myself think.

"Shane! I- I don't know- she just- She wanted to swim and I tried to stop her and she's so drunk so I couldn't really do anything, and.... and-and-and- she slipped and hit her head against the cement." Alex looked at me with wide eyes and I could see that he was shaking just as much as I was.

"Move." I growled out a response, already sounding like an animal. I pushed Alex away so that I could get a better look at Ari. I almost fainted.

She was slumped over, half in the water, half out. Her dress was bunched up around her stomach, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her left wrist was twisted and I could see the bone tearing at the skin. Her lips were swollen, she had a huge gash on her cheek, and there were marks on her neck. Her skin was ghostly pale, looking even worse with the contrast to her dark hair.

Alex trembled and whispered, "What should we do?"

Do? How about I tear you to shreds, piece by piece? "Why don't you leave?" I looked at him with disgust.

He nodded his head slightly and walked slowly towards the parking lot. I can't believe he's actually leaving, that fucking asshole. I turned back to Ari and decided that picking her up wasn't the best solution. If anything else on her was broken, I didn't want to make it worse. I leaned down on my knees and brushed her hair lightly away from her forehead. I've never seen her look so fragile, like a porcelain doll. Her face wasn't showing any sign of life, and I could feel myself break down, slowly. I decided to try and call someone for help, since Alex was now long gone.

I dialled Carlisle's number first. To my relief, he picked up on the second ring. "Ari's hurt and I need you to see if she's going to be ok."

"Esme and I were _just_ leaving for Forks. You luckily reached me at the correct time. Where are you?"

I told him the address of the club then hung up once I was assured that he was on his way. I placed my hand next to Ari's, just so that it was barely touching her skin, and I tried my best to keep calm. Ari was lying broken next to me and all I could do was hold in my tears.

**Ari's POV**

_I held his hand tightly and followed him down the dark hallway. He opened a door and led me into the night, the sky just as dark as the inside of the building. I could only see the silhouette of his face, but I could also tell that he was smiling so hard that his eyes crinkled a little. Cute. He made sure that no one was around and then began to kiss me. I don't know if it was on purpose, but he bit down on my lip just a _little _too hard, and his grip was tightening just a _little _too much on my wrist. He was actually beginning to hurt me, but only a little bit. I could handle it, just this once. I then accidentally said the wrong name out loud; the name that will forever be on my tongue. He got mad, oh crap, and pushed me away. I kind of loved him too much to notice that he was hitting me, scratching me, punching me, bruising me. But then he started to pull my shirt up and try to slide my jeans down. I managed to get up just as he pulled my bra off. I could feel the scratches sting on my face, feeling worse because of my tears. His face softened and he held his arms out for me. "Sorry baby, I love you too much to let you go." I buried (or did he push) my head into his shoulder, and I cried until I couldn't breathe. _

I kept my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to see whether or not my nightmares were actually real.

**Shane's POV**

Ari had a broken leg, seven stitches for various gashes on her head, and she was going to need surgery to realign her wrist.

Other than that though, she was going to be perfectly fine... Yet, I feel beyond horrible. I can't even think of the words to describe how distraught, helpless, and heartbroken I feel. Carlisle is in the examination room of the mansion completing Ari's surgery at this very moment, and I seriously felt like I'm dying. She actually had a _broken _wrist. What could have happened to her that left her broken?

Alex was no use. He wasn't home... or so his family said. His sister, Nicole, said that they hadn't seen him since Sunday. Right now it's 3am Tuesday. Alex won't pick up his phone, and none of his band mates have any idea as to where he might be. Because of this, I am almost one hundred per cent sure that he did something to Ari. It's obvious that she didn't simply 'fall'. Carlisle thinks that because of the bumps and cuts on her head, Ari may have fallen and landed badly on her wrist, causing it to break. I don't know what to believe.

Edward suddenly stepped out of the hospital room and smoothly walked over to me. He wordlessly sat down, and to my surprise, placed his head into his hands and sighed deeply. He had run down from Forks in order to assist Carlisle. Edward said that Bella and Renesmee 'couldn't come'. "Surgery went perfectly as planned. Aria's wrist will function as it is supposed to as soon as the bone sets."

I let out a breath of relief. "Okay, great."

He turned his head and looked at me for a good minute without speaking. "You really should get some sleep Shane. Surgery's done and Ari's going to recover very quickly."

"I want to hear her speak before I worry about myself, thanks."

Edward leaned back and placed a cool hand on my shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this the minute she wakes up, I promise."

Of course he's reading my mind and knows that I'm imagining the different ways I could kill Alex. "I'm... going to go down and get something to eat. I'll see you later Edward." I got up and made my way down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself a helping of cereal. I didn't want to cook anything, and besides, cereal was a good, tasteless option. I sighed, shuffled to the table, and munched unenthusiastically. After finally finishing, I washed and dried the bowl.

Just as I climbed the first flight of stairs, I heard the front door open and voices whispering hoarsely. I walked back down to find Jacob and my mom speaking with Esme. My mom was crying; Jacob had his arms crossed and looked grim. When they caught sight of me, they both widened their eyes. I waved awkwardly, "Uh... hey..."

"Shane! What are you fucking doing here?" My mom looked at me curiously.

"Um... where else do you expect me to be?"

"In my fucking arms idiot." Leah sniffled, held her arms out to me and bit her lip to keep from tearing up.

I grinned and leaned down to envelop her tightly. She kissed my check and began crying loudly, but also whispered "I'm so sorry... I love you... I'm glad that you're okay" over and over again. I pulled away and wiped my face with the hem of my t-shirt. Esme dabbed at the corners of her eyes, smiling maternally at our exchange, even if it was impossible for her to cry.

"So anyways, can you explain to me exactly what happened with Ari?" Jacob said gruffly.

My mom slapped his shoulder. "Jake, first tell Shane what's up. You promised."

"Not now... later." He uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands into his shorts' pockets. "Where's Edward? He's better at explaining shit."

"Upstairs with Carlisle," Esme pointed to the stairs and shook her head sadly. "They just finished with the surgery for Aria's dislocated wrist."

"She needed _surgery_? You didn't say _that_ Esme!" Jacob rocketed up the stairs without looking back.

"I was afraid of this very reaction, oh dear." Esme followed in Jacob's footsteps, leaving me and my mom alone.

Leah sighed and plopped down on a sofa in the living room. I sat next to her. "I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

I placed my hand on top of hers and tried to smile. "It's okay... we can't change who we are no matter how hard we try."

**Ari's POV**

Voices were murmuring around me, but I couldn't make out any proper conversation.

"... bad timing... twisted... stitches..."

"... days... head... "

"...Ari... awake..."

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" I could feel someone stroke my hand gently. I blinked my eyes open slowly, waiting until I was used to the sudden brightness. To my complete surprise, my dad was sitting by my side. He had deep circles around his eyes. What used to be long beautiful hair was now buzzed short.

"Dad?" I croaked out. I couldn't move; I felt restricted and numb.

"Shh, if it hurts, don't talk." He smiled sadly and continued to stroke my left hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad. What happened?" I tried to rack through my brain, trying to remember how I got into a- oh my God hospital bed- but I could only see darkness. "I can't remember."

"That's okay sweetie. Let's just worry about the present: do you want something to drink?" He scratched his hair and rubbed his eyes.

I tried to shake my head no, but the blanket around my shoulders was so tight that it restricted my movements. "Dad, what happened?" My head and throat hurt so much. No scratch that, everything hurt.

"Don't worry about it right now baby girl." He leaned forward and shuffled through the mini-fridge left over from when Leah was recovering from having Tallulah. He grabbed a bottle of water and held it out to me. "Here, have some water Ari."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Just tell me, please."

He hesitated, and I knew that he was mentally cursing himself for the position he was in. Should he protect me, or just fulfill my wishes? "Listen Ari-"

"JACOB, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" A voice that could only belong to Leah bellowed from somewhere downstairs. My dad exhaled and I could hear him slowly shuffling out of the room.

I kept my eyes shut and decided to not pester him anymore. I tried to just lie in the bed as still as possible. I didn't want to move, in fear of being in even more pain. Actually, wait, why am I thinking about it? If I think about how much everything hurts, it'll just hurt even more. Ugh.

"Hey..." Shane's voice suddenly broke the silence. "Ari, how are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to follow his voice. He was standing by the door, his face a mixture of horror and weariness. He seriously looked... bad. I mean, he obviously still looked absolutely gorgeous (I can't even think of good adjectives when I'm half unconscious, can I?), but he had very dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, telling me that he didn't get any sleep. "Shane, hey, come sit." I managed to croak out.

He winced and failed to regain a fake, cool composure. He bit his lip and sat in the chair next to my bed, avoiding my eyes. "I seriously don't even know what to say right now."

I sighed and turned my head away to look at the ceiling. "Then... don't say anything."

"No, but, um do you remember anything that happened last night? Particularly with _Alex_?"

_Alex... pain? Crying? Hitting? Drowning... what? _I shook my head and tried to clear that stupid nightmare I had. "No, my mind's all black. I can't see or remember anything."

**Shane's POV**

My mom wiped her eyes and sighed deeply. "Tallulah's in Forks with Nahuel right now. She's gotten _so _big... Dr. Spar- Uh Carlisle said that she's growing at an average of a month a day."

I leaned back into the sofa cushions and closed my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy. "Too bad I can't even see my little sister grow up."

"It's not safe here for a baby!"

I opened my eyes and glared at my mom. "What do you mean 'it's not safe'?"

She grimaced and looked at her feet. "You know... I don't want my baby around that blond bitch."

"Rosalie? Mom, she's not even in the mansion." I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. "You suck at keeping secrets."

I think I heard her whisper "I know", but I'm not sure. She was too busy screaming for Jacob to suddenly come down, so I couldn't even ask for clarification. Just minutes later, Jacob came mumbling into the living room.

"What the fuck happened to her? Did you fucking see her face?! I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill someone." He paced angrily around the room, red-faced.

My mom jumped up and touched his arm lightly. "Jake, Edward and Carlisle said she's going to be fine."

Jacob flinched away from her and continued to pace around. "Yeah, but this doesn't change the fact that she's going to be fucking scarred for life."

Leah crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm not even.... Okay, listen, we're going to figure this all out. Jake, calm down."

He stopped walking and looked at her. I think they forgot I was even in the room. "How can I calm down when my daughter is bruised and broken upstairs? Whoever did this...I swear I will _murder _them."

I suddenly found my voice. "I think it was that Alex kid." They both turned to look at me with matching open-mouthed expressions. "Um I don't think I told you this before, but uh Ari was with that Alex guy by the fountain... and she was really drunk because she was depressed about you, Jacob, and Renesmee fighting.... um and I was kind of out of it too, but uh... and then I went outside to talk to you, mom, and um... I heard Alex say 'Oh Fuck' and I went to see what happened... and I found Ari slumped over and her dress was all bunched up and OH MY FUCKING GOD I THINK HE RAPED HER."

The silence was unbearable as I waited for both of them to register what I just said. Two seconds later, chaos erupted.

I think Jacob was going to phase right then and there. He was that overtaken by rage. My mom, the rational one, grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him out the front door. I could hear clothes tearing and bones rearranging. I contemplated as to whether or not I was going to follow them, but I decided to provide Ari some company instead. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I opened the door to the 'hospital' slowly. The strong smell of venom filled my nose. "Hey..." I walked in hesitantly and could see Ari lying in a bed with a bunch of needles and tubes hooked up. "Ari, how are you feeling?" Stupid question. Of course she isn't feeling good, duh.

She opened her eyes and glanced over at me. Her face was blank; showing no emotion at all. She looked a little better than when I had found her (tryandforgetdamnit!), but the light made her skin look even more raw. "Shane, hey, come sit." She whispered. She didn't move at all, just turned her head slowly. God, take my already broken and fucked-up heart instead of ruining Ari's life.

I bit my lip and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I forced myself to keep my hands tightly balled up in my lap so that I wouldn't gently push the hair out of her face. For some reason, reaching out and touching her felt wrong. Like, if I did, she'd shatter into a million little pieces. "I seriously don't even know what to say right now."

She sighed, making herself sound even more tired and small. "Then... don't say anything."

Right then and there, I had to use all of my self control to not just _hug _her or something. I couldn't make any contact with her, or I'd just break the barrier we had. "No, but, um do you remember anything that happened last night? Particularly with _Alex_?"

She widened her eyes but shook her head slowly. "No, my mind's all black. I can't see or remember anything."

I got up quickly and lightly held her hand that wasn't in bandages. She took a shaky breath and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I cleared my mind and pretended to be numb. "Did Alex hurt you Ari?"

She bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Sweetie, it's okay, you can answer me. Did Alex _accidentally_ hurt you last night?"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. I know I was bothering her, but I needed to hear the answer. "I can't remember." Her voice quivered at the end, and that was the only answer I needed.

* * *

**Please review bb.**


	25. Crazy

So yeah, I know, I suck. It's been way to long in-between updating chapters, but I actually have a pretty good excuse. First of all, it's summer. After 10 months of school, I finally get a break from books and work. I get to sleep in! Yeaaaah. Secondly, my brother took my laptop, so I basically have to sneak onto my mom's computer until I get a new one. Oh and I've have plans almost every single day. If I actually have a chance to chill and go on the internet for a while, writing this story isn't one of my top priorities. Catch my drift? Please don't be angry at me :( I tried my best to write this on my friend's laptop while sitting in a car on a road-trip thing with my family. I'm bored and I don't really have anything else to do besides listen to music or write. So, I'm doing both.

If you actually read that whole paragraph/me not making sense/babbling on and on, I LOVE YOU :)

SO, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW detailing how much you hate me for never updating, or how you totally forgot about this story, or how about how you hate where this story's leading to. THANKS. (i'm joking btw)

_Italics: _Leah

_**Bold**__: _Shane

_Underline__: _Jacob

Wondering what I mean by that? You'll see once you start reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related duh. I only 'own' depressive Ari, innocent little Shane, crazy Nicole, and secretive Alex. Oh, and I don't intend to use this story for making money or whatever. Writing is just fun to me :)**

* * *

Chapter 24- Crazy

**Shane's POV**

Sometimes, your mind isn't capable of handling the truth. You think that you're prepared and ready no matter the outcome, but really, you're not.

When you love someone, you feel that you could probably ignore their mistakes because you are the only one that 'gets' them. Like with a convicted eighteen-year old murderer and his heart-broken mother for example: the mother may hate what her son has done, but she will always have to love him because of the bonds he made with her even just as a baby. While the jury, lawyers, judge and general public criticize her son for being a killer, the mother still sees the sweet little boy that was afraid of the dark. The other problem is that the mother now blames herself. If she was a better parent, could this have been prevented? _If I didn't imprint on Ari, could this whole mess be prevented?_

Am I even making any sense?

In simpler terms, let me just say that even if I have a hunch that Ari may have been hurt or beaten or raped by that Alex guy… I still have to pretend like I don't care. I have to ignore her mistake of going after him. I can't prevent Ari potentially hating me even more if I start to accuse her.

Even if it's not what I really want, I have to just bite my tongue and do and say whatever it is that Ari wants me to. Oh, but only if there's a small chance of me and her living happily ever after together… right? _Is that what I want? Is that what I really and truly want from my imprint? A potential wife?_

"Hey, where did my dad go?" Ari looked at me wearily. She looked so tired. I wanted to just plead her to sleep, but I knew it would be too weird.

I avoided her eyes and settled on staring at my shaking hands. I can't even lie anymore. "He had to… leave I think… uh let me go check. I'll be right back." I got up quickly and took the stairs down three at a time. At least Carlisle was upstairs to give Ari pain medication and that anaesthetic stuff that made you completely numb; I kind of begged him not to use venom on her because it hurt too much. I don't think he listened to me.

The door was still swinging open from when my mom and Jacob charged out. I wonder where they went and if they found Alex or not. I sighed, peeled my clothes off, and placed them on a branch by the edge of the forest surrounding the house. The heat rippled through me, my bones realigned so quickly it was (almost) painful, yada yada, and then I thankfully heard voices in my head. They were all yelling but I was glad that I could finally answer a lot of my stupid questions.

"_Bloodsuckers…"_

"…_not again, fuck."_

"…_leader…war…"_

"…_Cullen's…"_

I picked up my shorts with my teeth and walked slowly through the dense trees. I could identify my mom and Jacob's trail, which was a good thing. The voices were still yelling and I couldn't really make out any more words. I don't think anyone even acknowledged that I was there.

"…_Shane! How's Ari?"_

Never mind. Seth noticed me. I walked deeper into the forest, following my mom's trail. My mind subconsciously brought up images of Ari lying in the bed, looking terrible.

"_Oh my God…"_

"…_what?!"_

"_How?"_

"_Jesus."_

"_Poor Jake…"_

"_...getting better?"_

A billion voices swirled around in my head, but none of them were my mom or Jacob. It looks like there's some huge pack meeting going on in Forks with Sam filling in as the leader.

"_Yeah man, we were just...talking... Leah and Jacob phased for a minute or two but both their thoughts were just growling and rage... then they probably phased back..."_

"Oh thanks for the heads up Seth. I'll just leave this crazy meeting-thing and uh go see where my mom is."

"_No problem Shane... let us know how what's going on as soon as possible...you know, with Ari..."_

"Yeah... I'll try... wait, what's going on with the Cullen's? A 'war'? With who? "

Everyone immediately 'shut up' except for Sam.

"_I think it would be best if you asked Jacob that."_

"Oh... okay... bye everyone..."

I quickly phased back and pulled my shorts on. My mom and Jacob's trail still went strong deeper and deeper into the forest. Where were they going? I sped up into a run and hoped that things would (for once) turn up well in the end.

**Ari's POV**

Everything was _off _now. My dad never just randomly ran out of a room and then totally forgot about me. Actually, he never even cut his hair out of nowhere either. I remember he said that he was trying to grow it out as long as possible because my mom loved it 'silky'. Why did he buzz it short? Why was he sticking around Leah all the time? Why was he running around God knows where as a wolf? Why was my mom in Forks, and why didn't she call me back? Why were my parents not speaking to each other? _Why didn't I know anything?_

I think this time, I'm going insane. I mean it. I am going craaaaaaazyy.

"Hey, where did my dad go?" I looked at Shane and hoped that he knew.

He avoided my eyes yet again and stared at his shaking hands instead. "He had to… leave I think… uh let me go check. I'll be right back." He got up quickly and ran out the door. He didn't even look back at me once.

What the fuck. Now Shane's acting all weird too? It's my entire fault (yet again).

My life is just an endless circle now, isn't it? First, things are pretty normal, but then I suddenly wish Shane didn't imprint on me. That leads us to fight, but also eventually apologize and say we'll just be friends for now. Then, one of us gets hurt and the other regrets everything and we're all sad. Soon, the circle repeats itself. Right?

Shit. I hate my life.

I looked around the room but no one was around. I carefully lifted my head up, trying my best to avoid the tubes and needles, and grabbed my phone from the side table. It was off so I turned it back on and quickly went to my inbox. 45 texts, wow.

Most of them were from Nicole, Alex (!), and 'anonymous'. I skimmed through Nicole's instantly. The first couple where sent on Sunday night:

**5:45 pm** _Ur going w/alex to the club? y?? do u like him? omg! Why didn't u tell me??? _

**6:13 pm** _k nvm i think ur good for alex... better than some other ppl. ugh still grounded so i cant come... txt bk._

**9:32 pm** _i think you forgot to put ur phone on haha. k just call me asap. love yaaa :)_

These were sent Monday:

**6:07 am **_how was last night!! too tired to check ur phone right? haha k well i'm going to shower but txt me back when you wake uppp_

**6:35 am **_do u mind if u pick me up today for school bc alex isn't here... k i'm going to try and call you too. :(_

**6:49 am **_ur phone's still off man ughh. k nvm about the ride my dad's dropping me off. u better come to school today... are u too hungover? do ur parents let you stay if u are? txt me asap i need to talk to u!_

**8:35 am **_yoo u should be here by now wtf are u skipping? grr. k well i'm going to class but mb i'll drop by ur house after school and you can dishhh_

**9:52 am **_oh my god what asdkajf;ahkh_

**9:54 am **_sorry dropped my phone. but OMG news going around that u fell or something and omg! ppl saying shit about u and my brother? i don't believe them but still. k i think i'm skipping lunch and last 2 periods to go to ur house and see whats up. im going on the bus i think :(_

**2:38 pm **_sorry for flooding ur inbox. k i just went to ur house and ur mom said ur at the hospital? omgomgomgomg yooooooo im dying here idk whats going on. shane was at ur house too but he was just eating and idk not talking. i feel soooo bad now :(_

**2:40 pm **_i txt my brother 1278 times but his phones off like urs. when u wake up ur going to have sooo many txts from me and im rlly sorry but i though you might turn ur phone on and hopefully see them. ugh sorry :( atleast call me no matter what time if you see these._

This final one was sent this morning:

**7:15 am **_i hope ur okay :'( i tried calling ur house but no one picked up so idk what to do._

It's funny how all of Nicole's texts seemed to read like a story to me. I felt a lump form in my throat; poor Nicole's sitting around feeling really worried about _me_ and I can't even let her know 'what happened'. (Um, I don't know either...)

I looked at the time: it was 11:30 in the morning. That meant that Nicole was having lunch, which also meant that it's the perfect time to finally text her back. Ugh, I don't even know what to say.

_Hey girl :(_

I pressed 'send' and waited. She didn't reply back automatically like I thought she would, so I went back to my inbox to see what (ohmygod) Alex texted me. Surprisingly, there were only two. The first one was sent on Monday morning:

**5:32 am **_if you ever get this, text or call me asap._

The second one was sent this morning:

**8:45 am **_if you see this one, text me asap and let me know if it's okay for me to come over? awkward but you know we have to talk._

I held my breath and texted him.

_yeah i agree. you can come over, just call me when you get on the property. _

Yes, simple and not weird or anything. I hit 'send'. The only reason I wanted him to call me before he rang the bell was so that I could prepare myself. Ugh I sound so stupid.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hands. Nicole's name flashed across the screen.

"Ari? Hey! Oh my GOD, I can't believe it-" She sounded relieved to finally reach me.

"Yeah, hey Nicole... I got your messages." I sighed and leaned back into the pillows on the bed. I felt just a little bit dizzy from staring at my phone's screen for too long. Oh and yeah, my eyelids were feeling kind of heavy again.

"Sorry for sending, like, a billion. I was just so worried."

"It's okay." I whispered. My body was betraying me and making me feel sleepy again.

"So, are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm... fine." I lied. Everything around me still hurt and felt numb at the same time.

"Oh. Is it okay if I come over after school today? Like, are you up for visitors? I don't know... I think it's better if we talk face to face or something."

"Um, sure, after school's great... just call me before you come so I know." I sighed and tried my best to keep my eyes open. Shane was hopefully coming back soon, and I really needed to talk to him anyways.

"Alright, I will. Listen, the bell's going to ring any minute now, so I gotta go... bye Ari, I'll see you soon girl." She sighed and clicked off before I could even say bye.

Sleep was overtaking me again, but I really wanted to stay awake. I don't even know why drowsiness just suddenly appeared out of nowhere when I felt perfectly fine a minute ago.

I went back to the inbox on my phone and decided to open the anonymous/unknown sender's messages.

**Sun. 6:45pm **_why are you Alex's date? Stick with that Shane guy instead… do you WANT your heart broken?_

**Sun. 7:15pm **_I honestly think that you and Shane are an adorable couple. Ari+Alex? Never._

**Mon. 8:30am **_The rumours will be proven true if you don't show your face in school today._

**Mon. 9:10am **_Well then. I guess I have to thank you for making my job even easier :) _

**Tues. 1:15 pm **_Let's make a deal: you leave Alex alone, and I'll promise to stop whatever it is I'm planning to do. Email me: boxed_ _

**Tues 1:16pm **_You have until 8 pm tomorrow night to reply back. Tick tock… time's running out ;) _

Who is this person and what the hell are they going to do to me? What did I do to _them_, and why are they obsessed with Alex? I shivered unwillingly. This is beyond creepy. I saved the messages so that I could show them to Shane later. Maybe he'll provide some good advice.

Carlisle suddenly walked quietly into the room, carrying a tray. He placed it on my side table and smiled at me. "Esme prepared a bowl of oatmeal for you. Do you think you could stomach it?" He held out a bowl and spoon towards me.

I looked at it and shook my head. "I think I'm going to barf."

"Well, it's entirely your choice," He examined the various machines around me and shook his head. "But I'm afraid that your blood sugar level is dropping."

"Is that why I feel... so... tired?" I stifled a yawn and tightened my grip around my phone.

"You need some nutrition in your system Aria." He patted my arm and adjusted a tube.

"But Carlisle, I can't eat." I stifled another yawn and pinched my hand to force myself to stay awake. "Can you just give me some medicine or something?"

He gave me an odd look. "I think it would be best if you at least _tried _some solid food. If it doesn't settle well, then we can switch to a liquid diet."

I looked at the bowl of mush (wow déjà vu again) and decided to follow Carlisle's orders. He smiled, pleased that I'm acting reasonable, and placed the bowl in my lap. I sighed and tried a small spoonful. It felt weird to eat something after so long, but at least the oatmeal tasted good... unlike the last time I had it. (My 'date' with Shane, remember?)

Oh great, now I'm thinking about Shane. Just what I wanted.

I cleared my mind and focused on eating and trying to put on a good show. Inside, I wanted to just fall asleep and never wake up; outside, I looked like I was trying to regain my strength. Yes, act like the perfect little obedient daughter. No room for mistakes or thoughts of depression here.

**Shane's POV**

After being led deeper and deeper into the forest, I finally caught up to my mom and Jacob. Their musky scents were everywhere, but as I phased back into a wolf, something else caught my attention: a super sweet smell that agitated my nose. Is there a _vampire _around? It's not anyone I know, because the scent is definitely not familiar. I felt like I was breathing in fire or something.

_Plug your nose then._

_**Mom? Oh shit, I forgot. **_

_Forgot what, Shane? That you can hear voices in your head? That I can hear every single thought crossing your mind right now? That I can see- UGH stop it. Jacob-_

_Seriously Shane. Ari's not a fucking commodity you can fucking ogle. Cut it out or I'll personally make sure to it that you'll never fucking walk again._

_JACOB!_

_You too Leah. Leave me alone, I need to concentrate. _

_Whatever boss._

_**I'm sorry Jacob, but you know, she's my imprint and um yeah uh I'm sorry… I'm really worried about her. **_

_Aren't we all?_

_**Yeah… did you guys rip Alex to shreds?**_

_No Shane, we're here for something else._

_**What? **_

_Shut up for a while and see. _

Jacob cut off, and as I walked through a clearing, I could see him pulling on a pair of shorts. Where did he find those? I thought he was so in rage when he stormed out of the house that he ripped his clothes right away.

_He did. We keep extra clothes lying around the forest in the hollows of trees. You know, just in case. _

_**Wow, that's weird.**_

_I know… I'm not phasing back because there's nothing for me; so it's either walk around half naked, or as a wolf. Whatever._

I walked in to the clearing and stood next to my mom. She touched her nose to mine for a second but then moved away to Jacob. I sat down and waited for an answer. _What's going on?_

My mom had blocked her mind from mine. After years and years of practice, she finally found out how to take control. I sighed and watched her sit beside Jacob. He stood with his arms crossed at his chest and his jaw clenched tightly.

A sudden breeze made my senses go into overdrive. It was seriously like flames shooting up my nose and burning me or something. I coughed and tried to hold my breath, but my eyes were beginning to water. Jacob shot me _a look _that basically said why-are-you-so-weak?-Man-up-or-else. I whined and tucked my nose into my paw. Accidentally snorting up dirt was better than this… this… _acid. _

I could see a muscle working in Jacob's cheek. He frowned and touched my mom's ear, a signal.

Just then, I had to literally _stop _the air from coming into my lungs because it was so full of this _stench_. For a second, I was scared that I'd throw up. I could feel my fur standing on edge, and my body was starting to coil. My heart started pumping twice as hard. I could feel the adrenaline taking me over, but I didn't want it to. No. I don't want to attack. Why is my body betraying me? Why am I acting on fucking auto-pilot? There must be _some _vampire around.

I'm right, of course. It's not just _any _vampire, it's _the _vamp. The king of them all (Well, one of their guards at least.) The unmistakable burgundy eyes, gross chalky skin… what was his name again? I can't remember. Valt-something…

"Demetri." Jacob spoke first in a nasty tone.

The vampire smiled and stood a couple of feet away from Jacob. "Well, if it isn't the pack leader. How are you _dog_?"

Jacob flinched but ignored his comment. He looked like he was on the verge of losing his composure. "Did you have a nice trip alone? I don't see the rest of the guard."

"Of course… it is but a joy to leave the walls for even a short period of time." Demetri flashed a creepy grin and adjusted his long dark cloak. "I have been ordered to go alone, as we are strictly on speaking terms, am I right?"

Jacob glared at him but didn't say a word.

"I see you're not entirely pleased with me in your presence. May I ask what could possibly _anger _you?" The creepy guy grinned again and I imagined his skin to shatter and break into a billion pieces. He looked so _old_.

My mom whined. Jacob closed his eyes and took in a shallow breath. "You know." He shook his head and opened his eyes again. "You want my daughter and I am NOT-"

"Alas, we have not even discussed this! Aria is-"

"Don't you dare even _think _about my daughter!" Jacob's bared his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"My visit _is _regarding her though." Demetri smoothed his shoulder-length hair and frowned. "Do you really think that her... ah, abilities would go unnoticed by the Volturi?

Jacob furrowed his brows and spit "Leave now" venomously.

Demetri smiled and shook his head. "I don't think you have any manners _pup_."

Jacob started shaking uncontrollably. His skin quivered and he looked like a creepy cartoon character. "I said leave" he said in an almost-whisper, "or you really will regret this."

"Now, you don't want to resort to violence, do you? Take a deep breath and calm down." Demetri crossed his arms and grinned, making himself look extra creepy. "Your daughter's safe for the time being, but you should know that one wrong move could change all of that."

"JUST GO!" Jacob roared. "LEAVE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!"

Demetri didn't even flinch. "You should be ashamed of your childish behaviour, _leader_."

"I already _told_ you that Ari has no intention of joining you. How hard is it to understand? Ari...does...not...want...to...join...you. Do you get that?" A fire was burning in Jacob's eyes.

Demetri flashed a menacing frown. "_You _don't get to choose for her, I'm afraid. Is she at your home? I think it really is time that I paid a small visit."

No. I don't even know what this guy wants, but I know it's something with Ari (Well, obviously). If he wants to 'pay her a visit', it definitely won't be about how she's doing in school or something. He's going to hurt her. I groaned out loud.

If was as is everyone had forgotten I was even sitting there. _Everyone _turned and stared at me. My mom was shaking her head (even if she was still blocking her thoughts from me), Jacob was noticeably pissed, and Demetri was looking at me in disgust.

Demetri broke the silence. "I do not think that it is safe to experiment with breeding in-between species. A _dog _with a _hybrid_? What are you trying to create?"

And really, that was the final straw.

I lunged.

**Ari's POV**

Maybe it was the fact that I was sitting alone in a room with only my own mind to accompany me, but I kept finding my thoughts drifting to the one night where I was a drunken mess. What really happened? I felt as if I was looking through a dirty glass and I couldn't really make out the fine details. But I did remember one vivid detail: _the dream?_ I mean, if it _was_ a dream. I shuddered and thanked God that my phone suddenly rang in my hand. What a nice distraction.

Oh great, it's Alex. And he was to talk to me. Not text, but verbally _talk_ which sucked because I wouldn't be able to prevent my weariness to show.

"Hello, Ari?" he spoke in an almost whisper.

"Alex?" I tried to match his tone.

"How are you?"

I sucked in my breath. "I'm... alright. Are you in the area?"

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if I could come over and um... see you."

For some reason, I wished that Shane was sitting with me so that I wouldn't have to face Alex all by myself. But, he's running off to who knows where and he's probably not coming back any time soon.

"Hello? Ari, are you there?"

I forgot to answer him. My mind kept replaying the 'dream' (I'm going to assume it was one). I kept seeing flashbacks of Alex totally beating my up and trying to pull my jeans down and oh my god I really don't think I could handle seeing him face to face.

"You know what Alex, I'm sorry, I just... I don't think it would be really appropriate for me to... see you so... soon. I have to go." I tried my best to ignore my suddenly shaky hands.

"Oh... but, listen, my band got this great gig opportunity down in Vegas, and there might even be some record execs there... and I really don't want to miss this only chance." He sighed quietly. "Do you think it's okay if I just drop by for a sec? I just really have to see if you're okay and-"

I quickly interrupted him because I couldn't even seriously hold my phone against my ear; my hands were trembling so badly. "Um, okay, fine…" My voice sounded terrible.

Alex sighed again. "I'll be right up."

I began to feel all faint and weird and scared and shaky and weird and… weird. I snapped my phone shut and placed it on my side-table. Oh my goodness. I can't see Alex. What if he really did 'abuse' me. Oh my god. What's wrong with me?

I think the sound of my crazy heart beating wildly is what brought Carlisle up. He basically ran into the room and stared at me with an incredulous expression.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He felt my pulse and checked the IV bag hanging to my right.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but I couldn't.

"Ari?" Carlisle waved his hand in front of my face.

I stared at him with only wide eyes. I couldn't talk.

I was scared that the truth might come out.

***

"You really should have told me." Edward frowned slightly and kept his intense gaze fixated on my face.

I fidgeted and tried to ignore him.

"Aria." Edward slowly rose from the sofa across from me and sat down beside me instead.

I turned my head away and bit my lip.

I could feel his icy cold arms wrap around my shoulders. I tried to push away, but it was impossible to move from his grip.

"It's okay." He touched my cheek gently.

I felt like crying, but I knew that I had already run myself dry.

"I'm here to help you, not judge." I could feel his cold breath tickle my ear. I had to force myself not to move.

He sighed, released his grip, and rose slowly.

When he was halfway up the stairs, I whispered whatever it was that was burning my tongue. "I'm scared."

He tensed for a whole second then dashed over to me and held me as I shook with dry heaves.

After composing myself, I finally spilled all of the secrets that were waiting to pour out.

***

I can't believe I'm not dehydrated after that huge crying lag. I mean, isn't there a limit to how many tears a person can have?

That's all I could think of as I sat on the front steps and waited for a glimpse of the dirty BMW with the cute, skinny, pale, shaggy-haired driver.

***

Turns out, I was wrong. About everything. Alex really didn't do _anything_. I mean… that's what Edward said after he totally mind-raped the guy.

But now, I could only hope that I was imagining how his hand kept inching to mine, or how he could only stare at my lips when I talked. I felt exposed and naked, even if I purposely wrapped myself in a pair of my dad's old sweats and Shane's basketball hoodie.

I felt so paranoid and stupid, but I also kind of thought that I was doing the right thing.

***

He still looked really indie and adorable. His hair looked really dark and his eyes were perfectly brooding, and his dark brown shirt made him look a little less pale.

Oh my God why does he do this to me?

***

After Edward gave me a quick 'a-okay', he left. He had to go to Forks to be with Bella, and he promised me that everyone would be back home in a couple of days. Even my mom.

I frowned and stared at my feet. I was totally alone in that house; even Carlisle left me. He said that the cast on my arm was only to keep up appearances; I was actually almost perfectly healed. Yay.

Shane wasn't back yet either. Actually, I didn't even know where he had gone to in the first place.

I sighed and snuck a peek at Alex. He was sitting with his arms wrapped loosely around his knees and I could tell that he was sneaking glances at me through his hair.

I stifled a yawn and inwardly groaned. There were probably a million things I wanted to blurt out, but nothing seemed appropriate. Alex had worn a cautious and careful expression as he took in my dishevelled appearance. My hair was a mess, I wasn't wearing any makeup (my blotchy skin wasn't helping), and the stupid cast on my arm made me look weak.

But he still gave me a small hug, and he still smiled at me, and he still asked me everything about how I was feeling.

And after Edward touched my shoulder, the sign that everything would be 'alright', I couldn't help myself but to feel super confused.

Why the fuck am I constantly feeling haunted by that one stupid dream?

I shook my head and stared at Alex publicly this time. He turned, feeling my gaze, and offered a small smile.

"I'm really sorry that… you fell. I wish it was me instead of you that was hurt." He stared at his peeling sneakers the entire time.

"I've never really been that drunk before, so… I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I tried to keep a cool composure.

He looked at me and frowned slightly. "I should have just helped you and… not taken total advantage. I'm so stupid. I just- I just didn't think you'd ever _really _like me, and if I could only kiss you when you were wasted, I mean…"

I gulped. He just basically professed that he liked me and ohmygod he thought that I didn't like him and did he just call me a slut?

"Oh my God that sounded so bad. Argh. Why do you have this _affect _on me?" Alex looked me in the eyes for once, and I could feel myself cower slightly.

I sighed and didn't say anything. He's acting, I know it. He's trying to butter me up because isn't that what artists do? He such an amazing liar.

"Ari, I really do like you, just so you know…. I like you… a lot." He spoke in one small breath of a whisper.

And then, even if I was absolutely terrified of him (thanks super-realistic-dream-thing), I still kind of accepted the fact that he wanted to kiss me.

And maybe, I kind of leaned in a little and opened my mouth and twisted my hands into his soft shaggy hair and I let him kiss me as hard as he wanted.

I knew I was doing something terribly wrong when I held his hand and lead him inside and up the stairs to my room. I knew. But I also knew that this small piece of my heart was growing larger and larger, so large that I might explode, just because of him. I probably had an effect on him, but he affected me in too many ways to count.

When he pushed me down on my old bed, I tried to hold in my tears. When he slowly unzipped his jeans, I tried my best to just close my eyes and breathe. When he helped me lift Shane's (ohmygod please just don't even think about him) sweater off of my arms, I whimpered. When he pulled down the waistband of that one pair of black satin booty shorts, with the words HAWTIE stitched on the butt, the very ones that Shane had bought for me as a joke, I tried my best not to cry. The only thing he said was '_Are you sure?_', and I just nodded because I couldn't speak at all. This wasn't how I imagined, mainly because this was the one boy I never knew I'd ever be with.

When he placed a feather light kiss on my lips after, I burst into tears.

**Shane's POV**

I was bleeding and defiantly had a broken rib, or five, because of Demetri, but for some reason, my chest or heart or whatever ripped me in half with the most _excruciating _pain.

I fell to my knees because I couldn't breathe properly.

Ari's stupid face haunted me and I felt like dying?

**Ari's POV**

He looked at me, panic-stricken. Yeah, I was a virgin, but he was too.

He grabbed his clothes, pulled them on hastily, and didn't look in my eyes ever again.

He was leaving for Vegas and I didn't even know how long he was going to be gone. But, I was glad that I wouldn't have to face him for a while. He kissed my forehead and then walked himself out. I could hear his stupid car pull away and when the realization finally dawned on me for what I had just done, I sank to my knees and curled up into a little ball.

I felt dirty. Wrong. Sinned.

I got up once I caught my breath.

I threw my clothes into the garbage and ran into the shower. I scrubbed my skin raw, then wrapped myself with a robe of my mom's that I found lying forgotten in the bathroom.

I still felt absolutely terrible and depressed and I never felt more like dying than before.

I could _not, ever, on any circumstances _tell Shane.

Or my dad.

Or anyone for that matter.

… but really. What the fuck did I just fucking do and ohmyfuckingGod I'm gonna throw up.

**Shane's POV**

I ran back, ignoring Jacob's commands and my mom's profanities.

I found her curled up in the bathroom, her face pale. She looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

I looked and felt like shit, but once again, I could only worry about her.

She willingly wrapped her arms around me and placed her mouth over mine, and I knew, I just knew, that she loved me. She didn't have to say anything.

I just knew.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe what just happened ahhhhhhhhhh akjdg;aoghjeauirjk **

**please review, and I promise I won't take three months to update ever again.  
**


	26. Confused

A/N: In the story, the characters go to Curtis High School located in University Place, Washington. I'm just using the name of the school, but nothing else. I made up the times for the timetables and even the school mascot, just so you all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING related to the Twilight-saga in case you haven't guessed that already.

* * *

Chapter 25- Confused

**Ari's POV**

Everyone has regrets, but really, this is just ridiculous. I never liked drinking, but right now, if I had the chance, I'd down a whole bottle of vodka just to feel numb.

What did I just do? Why couldn't I be normal? Was I trying to act out because I wasn't perfect?

I wanted to throw up again but my stomach was empty.

I curled up and tried to make myself as small as possible but it wasn't doing anything to my stupid heart. I felt like my senses were going into overdrive. I couldn't think properly at all, because I couldn't put my emotions into proper words.

But then _he_ came into the room and my mood lightened a bit. My vision was blurry but I could see a lot of red. I think it was blood. His arm looked weird too.

I didn't feel like myself. I wanted to do something to end this horrible pain and stop my gagging, so I quickly sidled up to Shane and forced my mouth over his. He tensed and tried to push away from me, but once I tangled my hands into his hair, he relaxed and smiled against my mouth. Everything felt so… easy with Shane. I actually felt like I knew what I was doing, when really, my hands and tongue didn't seem to be in my control.

I suddenly had the urge to be with Shane so that I could erase whatever it was I did with Alex from my memory.

**Shane's POV**

She's never kissed me like that before… hell, _no one _has ever kissed me like that before. Maybe that's how I knew that this time, something was different. Maybe, her feelings changed? Maybe, _my _feelings changed?

Oh my God, what's wrong with her? Where did she learn to do this little moaning thing and wow did she just _bite _my lip?! Oh no. I can't… I can't even think.

***

It's not like this morning I woke up and thought… hmm, today seems like a good day to oh, I don't know, make-out with my best friend/imprint/girlfriend with implications (?) in the bathroom for so long that when we finally pushed away, our lips were swollen and the sun was already setting outside.

Or maybe, today was just one of those lucky-ass days that you only get to have once.

***

I knew that we had to stop whatever it is we were doing before we both did something we'd later regret. Um, yeah, my hormones definitely wanted me to go further, but my heart didn't. Yeah, I just noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her robe… and yeah I liked how she was starting to inch her hands towards the zipper on my jeans, but fuck: we couldn't just make some stupid decision when things clearly weren't okay.

I grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap. She furrowed her brows and looked at me cynically. I shrugged apologetically. "This isn't really a good time Ari."

She ran her fingers through her damp hair and nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, you're right."

I smiled and buttoned my pants back up. She didn't look like she wanted to talk, so I got up and opened the door, a blast of cool air suddenly mixing in with the steamy bathroom. Ari tightened her robe and grimaced.

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms. The scratches were long healed, and I had only _thought _that I had broken some ribs. "Hey, I need to take a shower, so… can you get out of here for a minute?"

Ari rolled her eyes and got up to take a seat on the counter. "There's like six other bathrooms in this house."

I sighed and crossed my arms tighter so that I wouldn't feel inclined to reach forward and fix the stray hair sticking to her neck. "Umm… but this is the only one with the massage jets."

She rolled her eyes again, "I'm not getting out of here." She crossed her arms tightly, mimicking me. "Besides…" She eyed me up and down, smiling wickedly. "It's not like there's anything I haven't seen before."

I couldn't help but to blush, especially since we both suddenly remembered what we were just about to do minutes before. "Really Ari? So you're not budging?" I tried to maintain a straight face and glanced over at her. She nodded. I smiled and began unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down slowly. "Okay fine, but, you can't look at me."

Now it was her time to blush. She gaped at me with a surprised expression and leaped down from the counter. "No! Never mind!" She pushed past me and ran down the hall, slamming her old room's door.

I shut the bathroom door and turned the water on to the coldest temperature possible. Is it kind of wrong to wish that I wasn't too much of a gentlemen and that Ari and I went all the way just now?

**Ari's POV**

Without realizing what I was doing, I slipped back into my covers. Alex's stupid musky scent was overpowering my nose. I choked back the tears and held a pillow to my face.

I lay there for what felt like an hour, and then I forced myself to get up and grab my clothes from the ground. Still in my robe, I bundled up the sheets and my clothes, and I padded down the hall to the laundry room. Without thinking, I stuffed everything- my pillows, duvet, sheets and clothes- into the washing machine and added a bunch of bleach and detergent. After setting the machine to run for a full load, I slipped into my mom and dad's room.

I could hear the water running in the bathroom, so I knew I still had some time. We were in the process of moving our stuff to the cottage, so there were still some bags of clothes left sitting in the corner. I grabbed a pair of what I assumed to be my dad's shorts, and one of his workout shirts. He's not even here, so obviously he wouldn't mind. I rummaged around the pile some more, finally finding a lone lace thong and pink bra. The tags were still on, so that meant that my mom never got around to wearing them.

The water in the bathroom stopped running and I could hear Shane fumbling around. Shit. I quickly threw the robe off and cut the bra's tags with my teeth. My mom and I are pretty much the same size, luckily. I slipped the shirt over my head and was just about to pull the shorts up when I heard a gasp come from behind me.

I whipped my head around only to see Shane staring at me with his mouth gaping open. I glared at him, shimmied the shorts up and tied the drawstring tight. "What did you see?" I placed my hands at my hips and tried to ignore the fact that my face felt like it was on fire.

To my surprise, Shane smiled. "Like you said before… it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I frowned and picked up my robe from the ground. "Being 5 years old doesn't count."

He laughed and tightened the towel around his waist. Oh my God is it possible for him to look even more ripped? "Uh anyways… um… want to go somewhere and eat?"

I sighed; suddenly remembering the basic necessity called food. "Yeah, sure."

It's kind of weird how things between us were so smooth. He's my best friend who's obviously a guy; if we hadn't grown up together, this would have been really awkward, but… nope, nothing.

I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.

***

We drove back to the Over the Moon café, which was now becoming "our" place to go. The food was really good there, and the booths provided us enough privacy to talk about whatever we wanted without being heard. I just didn't like that one perky little brunette waitress; she definitely had a thing for Shane.

"Hi! Are you ready to order?" She beamed at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Shane looked at me and I shrugged. He turned and gave the brunette, whose nametag said 'Lauren', a polite smile. "Sure… can we start with a grilled salmon salad? Oh, and two waters please."

Lauren wrote the orders down and took our menus. "Alright, I'll be right back." She grinned and batted her clumpy eyelashes before strutting away.

I poked Shane's arm and stuck my tongue out. "I think someone has a huuuge crush on you."

He looked back at the direction Lauren went and shook his head. "No way..." He leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Besides, I'm already 'taken' I guess."

I pretended to be surprised. "Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Shane rolled his eyes and played with his napkin. "Well, I'm not telling you her name, but uh… she's probably the most gorgeous girl I've ever known: inside, and out. She has this ridiculously hot body, but she's also really smart… even if we've grown up together, I just don't think she really likes me in _that _way. There are too many weird implications."

I froze up immediately. He's totally fallen for me, hard. Well, I mean, duh. Whatever I do or say next could really affect how he see's me. Oh my God. I'm trying not to think of Alex, but then, the only good thing is that if Shane and I start being _serious, _Alex will just get pushed out of my mind.

I reached forward and grabbed Shane's hand. "Maybe you should just tell her the truth, you know? Like how you really feel and what you really think of her."

Shane stared at me and then, without any warning, he leaned forward, only a breath's distance away from my lips. He smelled like soap and the ocean. "I want you to know that I will always, always be here for you. I really will always love _you _and _only you_." He spoke in a breathless whisper and I almost felt faint.

My heart started beating so fast, my skin started to tingle, I felt like crying and laughing and jumping around and throwing up again."I know… and maybe, deep down inside, I love you a lot too."

He kept his face dangerously close to mine, but didn't show any intention of leaning more forward to break the distance between us. "Maybe I just have to let you realize that that's true?"

I quickly leaned back in my seat and tried to bottle all of my stupid emotions that were clearly out of whack. I tired to offer Shane a small, sincere smile. "Maybe you do Shane," I mumbled.

I know that I didn't say the right thing… but I couldn't just bring myself to say what was plainly obvious: I loved Shane too much like a brother. I wanted to see him in a different light, but I couldn't. _Alex on the other hand…_

The waitress suddenly appeared with our drinks. As she placed the glasses on the table and grinned at Shane, I had a sudden pang of guilt. Girls everywhere have huge crushes on Shane, and they probably are perfect matches for him, but, because of me, they have no chance. He doesn't notice pretty girls like Lauren anymore. Why? Well, all the blame has to go to me. Plus, I'm stupid enough to not take this to my advantage. Why can't my heart and brain co-exist together in harmony?

Shane's is _so, so _sweet, and I'm finding myself push away from him. I'm leading him on! I don't even know why and I can't make myself stop. I know that making out with him should be totally unacceptable especially in regards to my true feelings, but… ugh I'm just such an idiot. I feel like I'm just waiting for him to show me that he's more of a boyfriend or something instead of my best friend.

He's too nice. I don't like overly-nice guys. Alex is sweet but he also has this strong, mysterious vibe that I find so intriguing. (No, I will not think about the fact that he and I had did _it_.)

Well, since Alex isn't here to physically distract me, maybe I should just give Shane a final chance. I can't tell him anything. I just think that I should see what he'd be like to 'officially' date. Plus, I might even forget about Alex, which is kind of what I want.

I smiled and poor Shane and handed him the breadbasket. He stuck out his tongue and crinkled his eyes, oblivious to what stupid shenanigans I'm probably going to have to put him through for my own selfish needs. Really, all I want is to just forget about Alex and _force _(NO WAIT, CROSS THAT OUT MIND!!!) myself to go with the one guy destiny has decided that I'm meant to be with.

After finishing up our salads, we decided to just go back home and laze around the TV. Shane quickly paid and bustled out the door. I noticed Lauren (the waitress) trail her eyes after him, looking slightly disappointed. Her having to wait on him was probably the highlight of her day. I kind of wanted to shout "Take him! He's all yours!", but I bit my lip, hard, and followed behind Shane.

I slipped my hand into his as he drove and he just looked at me with a slightly confused look. Yeah, a day ago I was practically ignoring him. What a change in behaviour, right? I just shrugged and turned my head so that I could pretend to look out the window, when I was really trying to avoid his eyes.

As he pulled into the driveway of the mansion, he squeezed my hand and muttered "Wow" under his breath. I tilted my head up to kiss his cheek lightly before leading him to the living room.

He flicked the TV on and plopped down on the couch. I snuggled in next to him and pretended not to notice the healing scratch running down his arms and neck. But, I couldn't help it. I traced the faint pink line that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. "What happened?"

He sighed and rested his head back against the headrest. "Um… I got into a fight."

"What? With who? When?" I blurted it all out and inwardly groaned at how annoying I sounded.

"Some vampire, I don't know… don't worry, your dad was there and he and my mom are totally fine." His mouth formed a thin line. "They said that they're going to Forks and that everyone's coming home in a couple of days. You and I are living alone here in the mansion for a while and- oh shit, we have to get our clothes and stuff from the cottage. Crap! I totally forgot." He smacked his head and groaned.

"A vampire? Who? And what did my dad say?" I stopped listening once I heard the words 'your dad'.

"Um, I don't know, don't worry about it." He clicked the TV off and got up again. "Come on, let's go grab our stuff. We have to go to school tomorrow."

"School? Why?" I didn't want to go to school; not when I could stay here for a while, alone with Shane and without worrying about dealing with other annoying people.

"We can't miss too much; our parents are going to get so mad!" He stretched and reached for my hand to help me get up.

I swatted his hand away and crossed my arms. "I'm not going to school. It's such a waste of time now."

Shane gave me a weird look. "You're kidding me."

I shook my head no and frowned. "I don't care about school anymore."

Shane smiled at me as if I was a little kid. "Come on Ari, get up, we're fucking going to school tomorrow and that's that."

I let out a loud drama-queen sigh and got up from the couch overly dramatically. He wasn't going to win so easily.

I followed him back outside and plopped down in the passenger's seat of his car. He held my hand again while he drove, so that was a little plus. But really, the last thing on my mind would be school. I don't want to be stuck with all of those people whispering furiously behind my back, spreading ridiculous rumours. Especially after what happened at that gig Alex's band had. Oh my God, people are so stupid and immature. Ugh.

I didn't want to have to see Tiffany and her stupid little clones. I didn't want to be forced to do mindless assignments and homework. I didn't want to be stuck for 6 hours a day. The only good thing would be Shane and Nicole. OH MY GOD NICOLE!

"CRAP!" I almost screamed when I remember my poor friend and how she must have been going insane. "Where the hell's my phone?"

Shane looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to meet Nicole! She probably tried to come over when you and I were out! I didn't have my phone with me, so I never got any texts. Oh my God! She's been worrying about me ever since I…fell and whatever." I smacked my head and mentally scolded myself for my stupidity. "I'm such an idiot! Oh my GOD she's going to be worried sick."

Shane silently pulled over, into the clearing by the cottage. He handed me his phone and stepped outside. "I'll just go in and grab a bunch of clothes. Call your friend and see if you can go over to her place for a while." He turned on his heel and walked towards the front door.

I felt so guilty for forgetting about Nicole, but hey, it's only 8:30pm! It's not that late. I sent her a quick, one word text merely saying 'Hi'.

She replied instantly:

_Ari!!!!!!!_

Ok, I guess she's not mad at me.

_OMG I have 2 much to tell u. can I come over for a min?_

Once again, she replied back a couple of seconds later:

_YES! Im home alone b/c the rents are gone to vegas to yell at my bro. come rn._

I stiffened but tried to ignore the sudden wave of nausea I felt at the mere mention of _him._

_K im on my way :)_

I shut Shane's phone off and placed it on the dashboard. I quickly got out of my seat and ran inside and up the stairs to my room. Sure enough, Shane was shuffling through the closet, trying to figure out what to bring. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Hey, wouldn't it be easier if we just stayed here?"

He returned the kiss and smiled too. "I think that would be better."

I bit my lip and lead him back outside. "Plus… we can sleep on _my _bed."

He froze for a brief second and frowned. "Ari, we can't just rush into all this couple-stuff."

"Oh…" I sat back down in his car. "Right…"

He put the key into the ignition and flashed a meek smile. "Um, so, off to your friend's house for a bit?"

I nodded and leaned my head on the cool window. What's going on with me? Why did I feel so… not like myself?

Shane placed his hand on my knee but didn't say anything. We were speeding down the empty roads, almost onto the freeway already. I didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence, so I kept my mouth shut and focused on staring at Shane's profile. I love the way his hair curled at the ends because it was getting longer, and how his strong jaw-line was so prominent. I had a sudden urge to see how he'd react if I kissed him right under his jaw bone.

I felt like he could read my mind. He turned his head and glanced over at me, his eyes twinkling with an emotion I couldn't place.

I suddenly remembered how my mom had told me ages ago that I would always want to be near Shane because I'm his imprint. She, for example, said that she felt like jumping my dad's bones every second she had. At the time, I was so grossed out over imagining how on earth I'd ever even be able to handle seeing _Shane_ naked let alone strip down in front of him myself. Oh, how things have changed.

Shane pulled in Nicole's driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and frowned slightly. "I think I'll just wait in here."

I got out and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his seat and towards the door. "No you're not! Come in and at least say hi to Nicole. She's one of my new friends and I think it'd be cool if you guys knew each other too." I rang the doorbell and frowned at Shane.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and sighed quietly. "Great…"

The door suddenly swung open and Nicole ran out, screaming and throwing her hands around me. "ARI! OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

I pulled away from her and grinned. "Yup! And look, Shane came with me."

She waved at Shane but grabbed my hands and pulled me inside. "Awesome! Let's eat first. I'm SO hungry! What do you guys want?" She was her usual hyper self, buzzing around and talking loudly.

Shane shuffled his feet and touched my shoulder. "Ari, I uh, think I should go back home for a while. Um, why don't you call me when you want me to pick you back up?"

I held his hand to stop him from going back outside. "No! Stay here!"

Nicole glanced over at us then, taking the hint that we needed a moment of privacy, headed to the kitchen mumbling about ordering pizza.

Shane crossed his arms and rocked on his heels. "Ari… I'll wait in the car okay? Tell her whatever you want and then come out." He glanced at his watch and stifled a yawn. "Besides, it's only 9; we can grab some food and rent a movie and then chill on the sofa… plus, we have to go to school tomorrow so, we should get our bags and shit ready too."

I knew that he was trying to make an effort, but he didn't really care about sitting around listening to me and Nicole talk. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. "Okay." My voice came out muffled but he still leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly before walking back outside

My arm burned a little and I just remembered how I'd ripped the cast off after taking my shower. Oh crap, I forgot to wear the brace on my arm to 'keep up appearances'. I pulled the long sleeves of my sweater lower and shuffled to the kitchen. Nicole leaped up from the kitchen table and threw her arms tightly around my shoulders again. I smiled as she pulled away from me and sat back down. I took a seat across from her and took in a deep breath. Here we go.

She cut to the chase right away, but in a really unexpected way. "Are you two-timing my brother?" She asked me innocently, not knowing that I couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

Oh fuck. "What do you mean?"

She played with the little ruby ring on her finger and stared at the table. "I don't know, he kind of seemed like he really, really liked you and… Um… forget about it. I'm not in this." She smiled at me and tucked her hair behind her ears. "So, how are you feeling?"

I tried to ignore the lump in my throat. "I'm pretty much perfect I guess."

"Really? Are you coming to school tomorrow?" She licked her lips and tightened her ponytail.

I nodded my head. "I don't want to, but Shane's forcing me."

"Oh. Well, we're presenting our media presentations tomorrow, just so you know. Remember that picture we had to take and analyze? We have to just read the report and stuff." She sighed and began inspecting her nails. "There are so many stupid rumours going around about you now… it's all really dumb and I think Tiffany started them because she's jealous."

What silly, trivial little worries. "Why is she jealous of _me_?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and picked at her chipped nail polish. "I don't know, I guess she has a thing for Alex, but he just likes her as a friend."

Just what I needed. "Weird…" I frowned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:15; I think I've kept Shane waiting long enough. "Okay, I'm so sorry for being so rude and weird, but… I think I have to go now… um, Shane and I kind of have plans and stuff… and I just wanted to drop by and uh… see you for a bit."

Nicole smiled and nodded. "Yeah! It's totally cool, I'm thinking of going to bed right now actually. Well, I'm gonna eat something first but _then _I'll hit the sack." She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "I don't have a ride anymore, so, can I come with you to school tomorrow?"

I got up and started to head towards the front door. Nicole followed me and stood at the stairs. I smiled at her and placed my hand on the door. "Of course! Shane and I'll come and pick you up at 8."

She nodded her head and smiled again. "Cool, but wait," she took her phone out of her back pocket and pushed the screen towards me. "Look at what Alex texted me a couple of minutes ago."

I glanced at her phone and read the message, my throat closing up and my head feeling slightly dizzy out of nowhere. Am I going to act like a complete weirdo every time I hear his name or something?

_she's the inspiration to a bunch of our new songs esp since im writing them all. tell her to call me if she ever gets the chance :| _

Nicole took the phone gingerly out of my hands. "Um, like I said before… he really, really likes you, and I know he's my dorky older brother and all, but I still don't want him to get his heart broken… so please don't lead him on or anything."

I shook my head and ignored my prickling eyes. "I'm not."

She stared at her feet and mumbled so quickly, I didn't know if I understood her correctly. "I think he's in love with you, Ari."

Oh my God. "I- I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Nicole." I swung the door open and ran down the driveway to Shane's car without even looking back.

If Shane noticed my pained expression, he didn't say anything. He drove quickly and kept his hand on my knee the entire time, not knowing that I was breaking inside again.

**Shane's POV**

I wanted to ask her what happened, really, I did, but I knew that she wouldn't tell me the truth if her life depended on it. It seemed to me that she was trying to keep her 'human friends' away from me as much as possible. I wanted to just tell her that they didn't matter because she definitely didn't need any extra drama, but no, she would just scoff and ignore my advice.

I tried to smile at her and even asked her what movie she wanted to watch, but she closed her eyes and turned towards the window. I picked up her favourite, Snow White and Seven Dwarves, and grabbed some bags of chips and candy.

As I waited for the guy at the register to find the DVD and count my change, I looked around the store. It was empty except for a familiar looking blonde looking around the New Releases. She turned and I quickly hid my face. Of course, Tiffany had to be here at the same time I did.

I could hear her shoes click against the hard tile floor, and I knew it would be rude to just run out and jump into my car. She stood behind me and I grimaced. "You never came back after taking that phone call." She leered and threw down two bags of M&M's on the counter.

I looked at her and offered a small, apologetic smile. "Something came up."

She rolled her eyes and glared at me, as if to say 'that's not a good enough excuse for me'.

The guy working behind the counter thankfully showed back at that very moment. I thrust him a 20 dollar bill and told him to keep the change. Keeping my head down, I shuffled out of the store and jumped into my car, not saying a word to Ari.

After we were back on the freeway, I turned and glanced at her through the corner of my eye. She was staring out the window, deep in thought. I tried to break the silence by asking her if she wanted anything to eat, but she shrugged and kept her eyes on the sky. When we finally pulled into the clearing by the cottage and soon found ourselves bustling into the living room, she seemed to come back alive again.

I popped the movie into the player and pressed Play. Ari smiled at my selection and sat down on the two-seater, saving some room for me. "I love this movie by the way."

I sat next to her and kissed her cheek lightly. "That's why I chose it."

We watched the movie wordlessly but in a comfortable sort of silence. Ari laughed at Dopey and sang along with the songs, but didn't say anything else. She kept her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, but we didn't talk at all.

When the end credits appeared on the screen, and Snow White and the Prince were living happily ever after, Ari got up and put the TV off. I followed her upstairs to her room, but stood awkwardly at the door, not knowing if she wanted me to come in or not.

She opened her closet door and handed me an old sleeping bag I remember she used for when we slept out in the woods every summer. "Can you stay here instead of sleeping in the guest room?"

I took the bag and unrolled it. It smelled like mothballs and dirt. "Sure, if you want me to."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me lightly. I smiled against her mouth and followed her towards her bed. She pushed away and leaned back into the pillows. "I'm tired."

I got up and placed the sleeping bag on the ground. "Okay, uh… good night."

She sighed softly and settled into the covers without brushing her teeth or changing her clothes. "Good night Shane."

I found a pair of my old shorts crumpled up underneath Ari's bed while I smoothed the sleeping bag down. What are these doing here? I took my shirt and jeans off and slipped them on after brushing my teeth quickly in Ari's bathroom.

As I lay on the ground, trying to fall asleep, my over-active mind kept bothering me. What the fuck just happened today? How did Ari all of a sudden change her mind?

***

At first, I thought I was just dreaming, but as the ringing got louder and louder, I woke to find my phone's screen lighting up with Jacob's name beside my head. I picked it up and quickly headed down the stairs so that I wouldn't wake Ari up. "Hello?" I coughed, trying to clear my throat and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Open the door," Jacob ordered, his voice huskily yelling into my ear, "and make sure Ari doesn't hear you." He hung up immediately and I, confused and dazed, walked to the front foyer.

I unlocked the door to find, to my surprise, my mom and Jacob glaring at me with matching grim expressions. I stared at them in shock. What are they doing here?

Jacob groaned and pushed past me. My mom gave me a small smile and followed Jacob inside. I trailed after them to the kitchen, where they both began rummaging through the fridge. Jacob grabbed a box of cold pizza and stuffed two slices into his mouth. My mom grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on a bar stool.

After he was done eating, Jacob took a swig of water from my mom's bottle and stood across from her, glaring at me with his arms crossed tightly around his chest. "What's your problem?"

I continued to gape at him but came to my senses when I realized that he was talking to me. "What? What do you mean?"

Jacob furrowed his brows and sneered. "What _force _made you attack Demetri?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob continued to glare at me and let out a deep breath. "You're-"

But my mom interrupted him. "Shane, we came here to tell you something important, not yell at you. Right, Jake?" She leaned forward and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He moved away from her and held his arm up in defeat. "Oh, but Leah's right. Sorry."

My mom smiled sweetly at him and finished off her water. "Shane," she turned and gave me a serious gaze. "This whole trip-to-Forks has to be expanded from a couple of days to a couple of _weeks_."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"We just wanted you to know that we won't be coming back here until this whole mess with the Volturri is solved." Jacob uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"But what mess? What's going on?"

"They don't trust our family enough as it is, but now, they _want _Ari." Jacob fixated on staring at his bare feet but I swear I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "Those fucking creepy monsters think Ari's _special _and they think that we'll just give her up to them without a fight."

My skin crawled and I could feel the bile rising up my throat. "Is that why you're all going there? To fight?"

Jacob gave a small nod and my knees buckled under my weight. The vampire kings wanted Ari. They _wanted _her to join their creepy group. This was going to be a huge deal and I knew that everyone would fight this upcoming war until the deathly end. Oh my fucking GOD.

My mom placed her rough hand over mine as a way of consolation. She knew that I couldn't handle the fact that my imprint was in trouble. "Shane, really, this isn't as bad as you think. Edward says that we just have to be vocal about the fact that Ari has no intention of joining them; there isn't going to be a physical fight."

"Yeah right." Jacob muttered.

Leah shot him an angry stare. "We're _all _going just because larger numbers are safer than sending only Edward and Jake."

"When are you coming back?"

"As soon as we think it's safe to do so." My mom smiled at me again and squeezed my hand. "Shane, this is hard on all of us, but it's better if you don't tell Ari anything. She's going to get really depressed and result to reckless behaviour in order to get attention."

Like the last time she went on an alcohol binge, I mentally added. "I won't tell her anything… but, Jacob, are you and Renesmee really fighting?"

Jacob didn't say anything and neither did my mom. I took their silence as a 'yes' and tried not to pursue the topic even further.

Jacob nodded his head in my mom's direction. "Come on Leah, we have a plane to catch."

My mom got up from her stool and gave me a big hug. "Take care of Ari while we're gone."

I kissed her cheek lightly and nodded my head. "I know, I love you mom." She smiled and headed towards the front door.

Jacob came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip and tried to smile. "I never thought I'd say this before, but, Shane… I want you to do whatever it takes to keep Ari safe and _happy._" His words buzzed in my ear and I knew there was a deeper meaning to what he meant by keeping Ari happy.

I nodded, knowing that now he wouldn't mind if she and I 'went out'. "I think she wants to start… um… dating or something."

Jacob sighed but slowly nodded his head, keeping his hand on my shoulder. "If that's what she wants. I know you won't do anything to hurt her, so… I guess you guys don't have to 'hide' from me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, don't worry, it's not like we're having sex or something." Oh crap why did I just say that?

Jacob's eyes tightened and he took a step back from me. "I really did not need to hear that." He gave me a disgusted look before walking towards the front door.

I mentally scolded myself for my stupidity as I followed him, and gave my mom another hug.

"Have fun at school baby!" My mom smiled and waved before running outside.

Jacob glared at me and followed behind her. "We'll call you as soon as we can." He slammed the door shut on his way out.

I sank down to my knees and replayed what just happened through my mind over again. At least Jacob didn't care about Ari and I… but maybe it's only because he has other things to worry about.

**Ari's POV**

I slept in a dream-less trance, waking up instantly when the sun's ray shone through my window. I turned and looked at my clock, the number's 7:10 blinking back at me. I didn't feel tired at all, but I didn't want to get out of my bed either. Today's my first day back at school after finding out that Shane imprinted on me. I know that I won't be able to concentrate on anything any more.

I threw my pillow over my head and tried to fall back asleep. No matter how hard I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't escape from reality. The haunting thought of going back to that stupid building, being surrounded by kids that hated me… it made me almost want to throw up. I got up from my bed and found my phone sitting on my side table. I turned it on and out of habit, went to my inbox.

Surprisingly, there was only one message. Not surprisingly, it was from Alex.

_hey :) just landed in vegas. so nervous and excited! nicole told me ur going to school today so I just wanted to say good luck. call me? or text if u want.. –Alex _

Now I definitely wanted to throw up. I dropped my phone and ran to the bathroom; only producing painful dry heaves by the toilet. I groaned and brushed my teeth as furiously as possible. I quickly rinsed and washed my face and stared at my reflection. My hair was too messy and long. I smoothed it down and pulled it all back into a severe bun at the top of my head.

I didn't feel like making the effort of having to shower and try to look all pretty. For what? School? I don't even care about my appearance any more. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed a pair of old jeans that were a size too big. I found a plain white tee, and a long black cardigan that felt like a soft blanket. I grabbed a random pair of underwear and a plain nude-coloured bra and slipped everything on. I looked down at my bare feet and grabbed a pair of printed flats that I think belonged to my mom. Whatever, she won't mind. Okay, outfit: check.

I was about to stuff my books into my favourite Chanel shoulder bag when I accidentally tripped over the stupid plaster brace (that looked like a cast) that Carlisle had given to me. "Normal humans don't heal fractured wrists in three days," he had said with a smile. I groaned and wrapped it around my arm, forcing the sleeve of my sweater over the bulk in an attempt to hide it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, smiling slightly at how I now appeared to have a mutant arm. Oh well.

I looked around my closet one more time and noticed a bright green scarf hanging on the door handle. I felt a pang of anxiety and fear in my stomach with the sudden reminder of my 'missing' family. My mom didn't even call me yet; I guess I should just make the first move. I wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck and picked up my phone from my pillow. I smoothed the sheets and sat down, my fingers automatically dialling my mom's cell number. She picked up the instant I hit call.

"ARI! BABY! OH MY GOD SWEETIE I'M SO SORRY! I COULDN'T GET ANY SERVICE ON THE PLANE!" She basically bellowed into my ear, her voice much louder than normal.

I held my phone back a little from my ear and couldn't help but to smile at the mere sound of her voice. My mom's annoying at times, but I love her way too much. "Mom! Where are you?"

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO EGYPT. I'M AT THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW WITH JASPER, ROSALIE, ALICE, AND EMMETT." She nearly screamed and I had to hold in a bittersweet laugh. She was overseas and she didn't understand that I could hear her perfectly fine. Ha! And she's supposed to be a genius.

"Why are you going to Egypt? I thought you were supposed to be in Forks."

"IT'S A LONG STORY SWEETIE AND I CAN'T POSSIBLE EXPLAIN IT ALL RIGHT NOW. TELL ME, HOW ARE YOU FEELING? HOW'S YOUR WRIST? EDWARD CALLED AND TOLD ME THAT YOU FELL BUT I COULDN'T CALL YOU MYSELF."

"Mom, first of all, please stop straining your voice; I can hear you perfectly fine." I giggled at how lovably annoying she can be. "Um, and secondly, I'm fine. Like you said, it's a long story and I can't explain it all right now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. Are you sure that you can hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright…" she let out a huge sigh. "Jacob told me that you're going to school today. Good luck sweetie!" She giggled like a little kid high on a sugar rush. "That reminds me: how's Shane?"

"Good…"

"Excellent! Tell him I said hi- oh, Jasper wants to talk to you." I could hear shuffling and then, Jasper's lazy drawl filled my ears and I suddenly felt really sad.

"Hey princess," I could hear the smile in his voice and I imagined him to be stretched out on a plastic chair in a busy airport.

"Hi Jasper! Can you come back home now? Gosh, I miss you all so much."

He chuckled lightly. "No, sorry princess, but we have some things to take care of. You'll see us soon enough… listen, before I hand the phone back to your mother, I just wanted to make sure that you're doing _alright_."

There was definitely a double meaning hidden behind his words. "What do you mean?"

"Are you okay?"

Why does everyone ask me this? "Um… yeah, I'm fine."

"No, I mean… _emotionally, _are you feeling _alright_?"

Oh my God. No, he can't possibly know. "Yes! I'm good!"

"Mhm… okay, here's your mother." He clicked off and my mom quickly began rushing over her words.

"Ari, we have to get on our plane now, but I promise I'll try and call you as soon as I have the chance. I love you sweetie!"

"Okay, bye mom. I love you too." I pressed 'end' and went back to my phone's inbox. I wanted to know where they were going and what was happening, but I knew that I wouldn't get any answers. Plus, Jasper's question was running through my mind. What was he referring to: Shane or Alex and I?

After some contemplating, I sent Alex a quick text back. I wanted to try and ignore him, but after what we had done (the unthinkable); I didn't want things to end on an awkward note.

_hi! wishing u and ur band luck at the gigs. I hope u guys come back signed members of a hot label :) i have to go to school now but i'll try and call u tonight when i get back. - ari _

Without thinking, I pressed send and stuffed my phone into my bag. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I am so, so, SO stupid. I think I should make up a plan or something…?

Of course, as I hustled into the kitchen, Shane was sitting at the table with two bowls of cold cereal waiting in front of him. Of course, his face lit up the minute he saw me. Of course, I kissed only his cheek because I felt too guilty. Of course, he was so sweet and didn't care that I wasn't all over him.

What am I getting myself into?

"You look beautiful Ari." His face was glowing and my stomach churned with the unmistakeable guilt.

I stuffed the cereal into my mouth and just nodded my head thanks. My phone rang and I quickly grabbed it so that I would have an excuse to not talk to Shane for even a minute. It was a text from Nicole:

_i'm getting a ride with my neighbour, limara, who's a total qt pie. my locker is #1408 so plz meet me there b4 the bell rings. Love you bb girl :) –nicoleeeeee_

I deleted the text and put my phone back into my bag, this time turning it on silent.

Shane smiled at me, picked up our bowls, and placed them in the sink. "Are you ready to go?" He waited for me to nod my head and then led me outside to his car. He looked really hot in his dark jeans and black tee, but I didn't want to say it. Instead, I silently sat down and stared out the window, my stomach reeling with anticipation. I hated stupid Curtis High School.

Shane found an empty spot by the back of the lot, grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the car. He was already opening my door for me by the time I reached for it. I smiled and took his hand, feeling slightly better with him by my side. I could hear my phone vibrating in my bag but I ignored it. Shane tried to make small talk but I zoned him out, looking down at my feet instead and trying not to notice the stares and whispers everyone was throwing our way.

"_Oh my God they're together?"… "I saw them downtown basically doing IT on a diner table"… "Why is he so hot?"…. "Look at her bag"… "They're so cute together!"… "Ugh SO jealous"… "What about that band guy?"… "Slut"_

Of course, because of my super-hearing, I could hear every word that stabbed my back and made my throat close up. I wanted to turn around and run home, but Shane just held my good hand tighter and pushed me towards the front doors. Once we were inside he rolled his eyes. "People have no lives."

I tried to smile a little but I felt like fainting. I don't know _why _I wanted to be on good terms with all those strangers, but… I just did. I know that I had no use in trying to be nice to them, or even in trying to make polite conversation, but… I also didn't want to sit in a corner, stone-faced and silent just because I thought that I was better than everyone else.

With my hand still clasped tightly into his, we made our way to the main office. There was already a line of kids clutching notes to excuse themselves for doctor's appointments but Shane and I pushed past them to the lone secretary at the back of the room. She was whispering into a telephone, but when she saw us, she quickly hung up and offered a huge smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi, we need our new timetables." Shane smiled back and drummed his hands against the counter.

"Names?" The secretary, , began rummaging through a thick yellow folder.

"Shane Clearwater and Aria Black."

"Here you two are," she handed two sheets of paper to us and smiled again. "Do you have a note?"

Shane handed my schedule to me and frowned slightly. "What note?"

"You both have clearly missed the first two days back, so, we need a note signed by a parent showing us that you didn't skip."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We have some personal issues going on and I really don't think that writing a note for you is on my mom's top priority list." He turned around, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Everyone in the office gaped after us but I just smiled and ran behind Shane.

We walked down the long halls to our lockers, which we conveniently located right next to each other, and leaned against the walls. A small giggle escaped my mouth. Shane looked at me and smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Stupid bitch," he smiled wider and wrapped his hand tighter around mine. "Like she ever asks any other kids for fucking _notes_."

He was being really mean but I found myself laughing. After catching my breath, I looked down at the paper in my hands and let out a huge sigh. This was going to be a long day:

_Period 1: Biology-1 sem-Rm222  
Period 2: Calculus-1 sem-Rm235  
Period 3: Dramatic Arts-1 sem-Drama Rm A  
LUNCH 4  
Period 5: Physical Education and Health-yearlong-Gym C  
Period 6: Spare  
Period 7: Media Studies-yearlong-Rm406_

"What do you have?" I poked Shane's arm and stuffed my paper into my bag.

"World History, Bio, Drama, Lunch, Gym, Spare and French." He looked at me hopefully and raised his eyebrows.

I grinned and threw my hands up in the air goofily. "We, Shane Clearwater, have… drama, lunch, gym _and _a fucking spare together!"

Shane whooped and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I get to see you all day babe."

I laughed. "Oh _babe_."

He smiled and winked, looking adorable and silly at the same time.

I leaned my head up and let him kiss me as hard as he wanted, not caring that the hallway was now filled with people bustling to get to their homeroom. I just cleared my mind and concentrated on trying to let Shane know that I was beginning to change my mind.

***

We technically weren't allowed to have cell phones in school, but I hid mine in the desk and opened up my blinking inbox as my bio teacher, , continued to drag on his boring lesson on the difference between meiosis I and II.

I only had one text waiting, and surprise, surprise, it was from Alex.

_we have a meeting with some execs tonight… I have to tell u s/t important: I'll call u at 7pm_

I replied back quickly, my fingers racing over the keys and my stomach churning with guilt.

_ok :) i think we really have to talk anyways. _

I pressed send just as the bell rang, signalling for the next period.

***

School was such a drag, especially since I had the two most boring subjects first. I almost fell asleep during Calc and my teacher never even noticed.

I sat in the back corner all by myself and I played Solitaire on my phone until the bell rang again. Thankfully, I'd get to see Shane again for the next couple of hours. I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the stares and whispers, and threw my bag and books into my locker. I slammed it shut and leaned against the door, waiting for the only person that knew how to put a huge smile on my face.

Shane came basically running over and let out a huge groan as he threw his textbooks into his locker. "I swear to God, I fell asleep during the first two periods and I have no idea what just happened."

I smiled and laced my hand into his after he shut the door. "Me too, plus, I was totally alone."

Shane looked at his watch and then back at me, his face glowing with excitement. "Wanna skip the rest of the day and pig out back at the cottage?"

I nodded my head up and down, instantly feeling better. Who cared about school when I was already more intelligent than most of the teachers?

***

The only problem was that there wasn't anything to pig out _on _at the cottage. There wasn't any food in the fridge except for a jar of mayo and a bottle of water. After searching the pantries with no luck, I sank into the sofa and closed my eyes.

Shane sat down beside me and let out a huge sigh. "Okay, how about we order a couple of pizzas and a bucket of wings?"

I shrugged, not even feeling that hungry. "Sure, why not."

He jumped up and began calling the local pizza place, and I could hear him asking for extra cheese and sauce.

A couple of minutes later, Shane and I were sitting with two large pies, one for each of us. He had a huge appetite, and I mean, I did too, but for some reason, just as I was about to take a huge bite, I noticed a pool of grease and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I didn't say a word, mostly because I was scared that if I opened my mouth, the cereal I ate for breakfast would make another appearance right in front of Shane.

I ran upstairs to my room and tried to throw up into the toilet but it didn't work. After a couple of heaves I clutched my rumbling stomach and gasped for air and composure. What was wrong with me?

I laid my head down against the cool tub's edge and took deep breaths in. Shane knocked lightly on the door and asked me if I was okay. I lied and said that I'd be right down. He grudgingly shuffled down the stairs, clearly trying his best to keep me happy and not ruin what was blossoming between us.

My phone dug into my side so I pulled it out with shaking hands. Not really realizing what I was doing, I called my dad.

"Ari?" His gruff voice sounded weary and curious at the same time.

"Daddy," I whispered, hoping that he could hear me. "I miss you."

"Oh baby girl," he let out a small choke and I coiled into myself. "I miss you too."

"Can you come home now? Please?"

"Ari, I…"

"Please dad." I sniffled, hoping that he would drop everything and come home so that I could fall into his reassuring arms.

"I can't baby girl. I'm sorry, I have to go now, but I'll try and call you again tonight." He hung up quickly, painfully, like ripping off a band-aid.

I didn't know where he was, what he was doing, where my own mother was, and what I'd do about the two stupid boys who were taking over my stupid heart.

I didn't know how I was going to even fucking _live _anymore. This depression was hanging over my head like a fog, taking over whenever it wanted. How could I carry on my days like nothing was wrong, when clearly, something was unfurling under my nose and I had no idea _what _it was.

A wave of nausea rolled over me again and I tried to hold it all in like a pressure cooker.

My phone rang, Alex's name flashing across the screen. I picked up only because I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Hey, sorry, I know I said I'd call at seven, but my sister said she saw you skip school and I thought I'd just call now because I don't know how late the meeting will go." He was speaking breathlessly, not knowing that I felt instantly calmer at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Alex." I whispered, trying to find my voice.

"Ari," he whispered back, sounding absolutely adorable. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good," he swallowed audibly. "So listen, about um… the day I left… I kind of think we should talk or something but… I don't know."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I mean, I don't want you to think that I forgot about what we uh… you know, um… I mean, it wasn't my intention for coming over."

"I know. I pushed myself on to you." I felt terrible, like I was breaking inside, because I suddenly knew what I had to do.

"No! I mean, I'm the one who… um, well, I mean, I really like you Ari and I think we should try and…"

But, I interrupted him before he could say any more. "Alex, I really like you too, but I don't think things are going to work about between us. I…" I took a huge breath and forced myself to urge on, no matter how painful it would be. "I have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" His voice hitched. I crushed my eyes shut and wrapped my hand around my stomach.

"Whatever happened between us was a mistake Alex. I'm sorry and I know I sound like a bitch, but, I wasn't thinking straight at the time." I held my breath and hoped that he wouldn't be hurt and that he'd go on and date Tiffany or something.

"But…"

"I'm so sorry Alex, I love you too much and it's wrong." I whispered, even if I'd already hung up and thrown my phone against the tile, cracking it on impact.

What did I just do? What did I just do? What did I just fucking do? How could I break his stupid heart? _He clearly wasn't going to ever break mine._

I pushed the thoughts away and stuck my finger down my throat, finally feeling like there was at least one area of my life that I was in control of.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! It would mean SO much to me if you do :D  
Oh, and I added some pictures of Ari's outfit from this chapter on my profile page so have a look if you want.**

**Most importantly.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**


	27. Incomplete

A/N: Oh my gosh, it's waaay too long since I last updated this! Wow... to make a long story short, blame college?

Thanks to all of you for the hits, reviews, alerts, and favourites. I have some time now so I'll try to keep updating this story more frequently.

It's been pretty much THREE YEARS since I started writing this. Good? Bad? I don't even know. I never knew that there would be 25+ chapters… so… I guess this is a pretty awesome start. Don't worry, I'm probably going to end this off at Ch.40 if I can help it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight Saga and I obviously don't own the Backstreet Boys song.

* * *

**Chapter 26- Incomplete**

I'm supposed to be perfect. First of all, my mom's half-vampire and half-human: she's basically flawless. My dad's 'tall, dark and handsome' (um…) and he has an amazing personality. What are you supposed to get when you mix the two? I don't think that I'm the correct answer.

I'm not happy. I don't like how my best friend isn't really my best friend anymore. I don't like how my family ran away and won't tell me why. I don't like how this certain fully-human kid is kind of taking over my heart when he isn't supposed to. I don't like how I feel like crap. I don't like how my face and hair still looks creepily perfect when on the inside, I'm burning. I also don't like the type of 'person' I'm turning out to be.

For the first time in what felt like forever, there was a small ray of hope. By forcing myself to throw up, I felt as if I was in control again. Here was something that was definitely not pretty and perfect; finally, I was externally matching how I felt inside. I had the unmistakable pangs of guilt, but my desire to do 'bad' was taking over. No matter how hard I try, I can't be what everyone expects me to be. I still felt absolutely terrible, but I also kind of felt a little glimmer of something (hope, peace, contentment…?)

I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and started brushing my teeth at the sink, averting my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at myself. Well, here's another problem that I can add to the never-ending list: I hate the way I look. I know, practically everyone feels insecure, but I don't think that I'm supposed to. Every time I go out, people fixate their gaze on me for just an extra second longer. I guess I'm pretty, but… I don't like being pretty. Weird, but I kind of wish I had something to hate about myself. Why is my face so symmetrical? Why are my eyes so brown and my skin so flawlessly smooth and blemish-free?

I rinsed my mouth and splashed some cold water on my face, causing the little bit of mascara I had put on to run down my cheeks. I stuck out my tongue at my reflection before wiping my face with a towel and throwing it into the laundry bin in the corner. I shrugged my cardigan off and threw it into the bin too, along with my shirt and jeans. I was left standing in my underwear and bra but an idea suddenly popped into my head.

Ignoring the crushed remnants of my phone, and the pangs in my chest over what I basically did to Alex, I ripped my hair out of the tight bun and shook it loose. I ran my finger through my mid-back-length, boring-blah-brown hair before smoothing it back into a low ponytail at the base of my neck. Yawn. I don't look like I even have a personality. I guess I could pass for a model, but I'm the generic-cookie-cutter-type. I don't look glam or interesting. Pretty, sure, but I don't want to be just a pretty face.

I rummaged through the drawers under the sink, but there were only unused bags of makeup and hair stuff that I know I won't need. I groaned in frustration and stomped out the door to my bed, where just as I suspected, my bag was still sitting. I grabbed the bag, an old tank, and a pair of super-short shorts. I smiled and slipped back into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I want to somehow express how I was now feeling, and this was exactly what I hoped for. I slipped the elastic that's holding my hair back a little lower, squeezed my eyes shut, and held the scissors (the very ones I usually used for art class) over the base of my neck.

**Alex's POV**

"Dude, get your ass over here! We're going to Vegas! Alex! WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!" My best friend, and the lead singer of our band, Nate, screamed over the phone. "Kevin called and said that some record execs for Intuition Music are interested in us. They heard our demos!"

"Really?" The news sank in slowly. My band, Pet Robot, finally got the shot of getting signed. Oh my God.

"YEAH! Now pack up, we're leaving at 6." He hung up without waiting for a reply from me.

I leaned back in the front seat of my car and closed my eyes. I kept thinking of Ari, no matter how hard I tried not to. From the moment I first saw her, I knew that she'd probably change my life. I still remember when my sister had forced me to pick up her friend, and I'd unwillingly pulled into the mansion's driveways; I had no idea that the most beautiful girl in the entire world would end up sitting in my passenger seat. She's younger than me, but she seemed older somehow. Her eyes… oh my gosh… and her perfect skin and smile… and hair… and body… ugh. I knew that she was way out of my league, so it was a total surprise when she kind of acted like she might not think I'm a total loser. I couldn't speak when I was in her presence, but I somehow managed to ask her 'out' (to see my band play, nonetheless).

A couple of days ago, I was at the dingy club, hanging out with her. She was kissing me! But then she kept sort-of-moaning Shane's name. I had drilled my sister for information on Ari the day before, and all she knew was that she and Shane were best friends since they were born. I couldn't help but to feel even more worthless, because, well, they both looked pretty great together.

Anyways, I tried to pretend like I didn't hear her say his name. But then, it happened again… and again. I pulled away from her and then she just... fell.

I ran away. I drove to a motel on the outskirts of Seattle and hid. I didn't want anyone to think that I had purposely hurt Ari or whatever… because I didn't.

When Nate called me, I broke out of my daze and automatically began the drive home. I had to focus on the success of the band and ignore Ari if I needed to. I didn't want to bring my best friends down over some gorgeous girl who probably didn't even like me.

But, I still tried to call her.

When she invited me over, I didn't even try to hide my immediate happiness.

She needed cheering up, that's for sure. I just went over to see if she was okay and I didn't intend for ANYTHING to happen. I didn't plan for everything to turn out the way it did…

Let's put this bluntly: I didn't plan to have sex with Ari. It just sort of happened.

The worst thing is that she was crying and I had no idea what I was doing. Also, I had to leave right away because I knew that I was going to miss the plane to Vegas. Looking back, I wish that I could have done and ended things off differently.

I didn't tell the guys anything. They sort of figured out that I liked some girl, but only because they saw her and I walk out together at our last show. There's no way in hell that I'd ever tell any of them that I just lost my virginity to a girl who wasn't even officially my girlfriend. They would never stop chirping on me.

Anyways, I believe in God, but I don't call myself religious. I would go to church occasionally, maybe once or twice a month. I kind of liked the feeling of belief and belonging. I didn't like the judgement though. During the entire plane ride, I definitely felt as if I had sinned and done something that I shouldn't have. Should I call her? What should I do? God, help me.

Feeling inspired, I took out a notebook and pen from me bag and started writing. By the time we landed in Nevada, I had the lyrics to four new songs scribbled down.

I could only think of her now. Intimacy is supposed to be treasured, and a BIG deal. I didn't like how things had ended off between us, so I finally mustered up the courage and called her. "Hey, sorry, I know I said I'd call at seven, but my sister said she saw you skip school and I thought I'd just call now because I don't know how late the meeting will go."

"Hi Alex." She whispered. I felt my breath catch.

"Ari, how are you?"

"Good."

"Good," I tried to clear my throat and swallowed a huge gulp of air. "So listen, about um… the day I left… I kind of think we should talk or something but… I don't know."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I mean, I don't want you to think that I forgot about what we uh… you know, um… I mean, it wasn't my intention for coming over."

"I know. I pushed myself on to you."

"No! I mean, I'm the one who… um, well, I mean, I really like you Ari and I think we should try and…"

"Alex, I really like you too, but I don't think things are going to work about between us. I… I have a boyfriend."

My heart sank and I couldn't think. What? "What do you mean?"

"Whatever happened between us was a mistake Alex. I'm sorry and I know I sound like a bitch, but, I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

And then she hung up on me and my huge fantasy. I was hoping she'd agree to be my girlfriend. What was I fucking thinking? Girls are fucking bitches. I knew she didn't like me. She's probably laughing at how stupid I am. Was she not emotionally invested? Was she playing me the entire time? Was she trying to get back at someone?

I slammed my phone shut and grabbed my notebook again. I let everything out in the form of lyrics that I knew I'd regret writing.

We got signed. The exec liked our songs and style and said that we could have a new record out by the summer time. It's the end of January right now. We weren't going home yet, because we're now going to prepare to 'launch' ourselves. For some reason, I didn't feel all that excited, especially since this was supposed to be the only thing I ever wanted. Thanks a lot Ari.

The guys and I headed to a random steak house for a celebratory dinner. I put on a show of smiling and playing along, but it was painfully obvious that they knew I wasn't really in it.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nate put down his menu and gave me an apprehensive look.

"Yeah man, I'm fine, don't worry." I avoided his eyes. "Cheers to the beginning of what'll hopefully be a long journey." I lifted my water glass in the air and clinked it against everyone else's. I tried to clear my mind and focus on being happy for the band, but I couldn't.

After dinner, the guys decided to head over to a club just across the street from the restaurant. I wasn't in the mood, but I didn't really have a choice. I followed them to the bar but didn't order anything. They all stood around, drinking and laughing. I sat on a stool in the corner and pretended to text someone on my phone. This continued for what felt like hours. At least I was kind of alone to wallow in my thoughts.

"Alex you little pansy, come 'ere and meet our new friends." Jordan, the drummer of the band, called me over. I stared at him. A gaggle of barely-dressed girls were grinding with the rest of the guys. I rolled my eyes and stayed in my seat in the corner, where I was safely far away from those hookers. "Fine dude, whatever. Go back to the hotel and mope there. You're ruining the mood man."

I gave him the finger before slipping my phone into my back pocket and rushing out of the stupid stuffy club. I've known all of the guys from preschool, and I've also known how much an arrogant asshole Jordan could be. He may be insanely talented, but he's also a dick.

I let myself into the suite we had booked and plopped down in the bed I had to share with Andrew, the bassist of the band. I felt too spent to get up and change out of my jeans and jacket, but I couldn't get to sleep either. I rolled to my side and picked up my Lyrics Notebook. Flipping to the end, I started writing as much as I could. In less than twenty minutes, I found myself completing what I thought would be a great acoustic song. I couldn't think of an appropriate title, but I knew that I had to convince the guys to let this song be on our first album.

I shut the book at the exact moment that the door swung open. Nate slumped in and immediately collapsed into the other bed.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye.

"Doing body shots with their 'new friends'," he rolled his eyes. "They're drinking too much and it's obvious that they forgot about the photo-shoot we have tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right, a photo-shoot…" I looked at the alarm clock on the side table. The green LCD lights flashed 4:45. "It's at 10, so we still have like 5 hours." I looked at Nate but he was passed out already, his hands hanging over the sides of the bed. I got up and flicked the lights off. After shrugging out of my jeans and changing into a pair of ratty old sweats, I sank deep under the covers and tried to clear my mind.

I obviously couldn't. Three guesses as to whose face was haunting me?

**Shane's POV**

The thing about being surrounded by vampires and werewolves is that you tend to forgot there are such things as being sick. I have never even caught a simple cold before; my immune system is absolutely perfect. For some reason, Ari did something I had never seen before: before taking a bite out of her pizza, she visually turned green and bolted up to her bathroom to, I presume, throw-up. Uh…?

I didn't know what to do. I admit that I was slightly curious: what did it feel like? But pushing my thoughts aside, I automatically found myself trailing after her, my heart racing. She was going to be okay; she had to. I knocked on her door because I was too scared to enter. She croaked that she'd be right down. Being the idiot that I am, I pretended that she would.

Sometimes, I like to think that ignorance is actually a pretty good practice to bring into life. Maybe, we know that we can't handle the truth, so we choose to ignore it and pretend that everything is fine.

I decided to at least call Edward and let him know what happened, just in case. He picked up his phone after 10 long rings. "Shane, what's wrong?" he jumped right to the point.

"Ari and I were about to eat some pizza. Right before she took a bite, she suddenly bolted to her bathroom and started throwing up…"

"I think that all of the medication in her system is beginning to wear down. Listen, I have to be somewhere right now, but I'll just tell you what to do. There is a small pill container in the drawer next to the kitchen sink in Jacob and Renesmee's cottage. It should say Aria's name on it. Make sure she takes two of these pills every 4 hours, for the next week. She should be fine."

"Okay, thanks." I let out a small sigh. She should be fine. Good news.

"Alright…" He trailed off but suddenly began talking again right before I could hang up. "Shane, listen to me: the Volturri are not cooperating. They may or may not try to take Ari by force. Keep your phone with you at all times and one of us will notify you immediately in case of any danger."

"What do you mean 'by force'? And what do they want with her? Does she have some sort of power or something?"

"I can't explain right now, but just listen to me: you can't let her out of your sight. Be with her at all times, and stay alert."

"Are you sure I can do this?" I don't think she even likes me enough.

"Shane, if anyone can do this, it would be you. She's your imprint."

"I know, but for some reason, that's not really affecting her."

"She's trying to fight it because she's confused about her feelings. This Alex character takes her mind off of things"

"I had no idea." I mean really? Take her mind off of things? What am I doing to her? She's the one initiating moves onto ME. Not the other way around. "Okay, I'm going to go check on Ari. When are you all coming back?"

"When this problem is settled." With that, he clicked off.

So basically… I have to act like more of the clichéd stalker-overprotective-shifter-imprint guy. Just what I needed.

She is so going to hate me forever now.

**Ari's POV**

I stopped myself at the last millisecond. My vain, pretentious, annoying side took over and I could hear Rosalie's voice screeching, "WHAT did you do? You ruined your hair forever!" in my mind.

Dropping the scissors in the sink, I slipped the shorts and tank on and ran out of the bathroom without looking back. I shrugged into one of Shane's huge sweaters and, suddenly feeling tired and disoriented, dove under the covers of my bed. I never experienced this feeling of overall crappiness before.

I had a really strange dream. It was like watching a movie, but only it was repetitions of dreams I had before. Me kissing a cute, shaggy haired boy while sitting at the top of a Ferris wheel... said boy and I sitting on a beach, him singing and strumming an acoustic guitar... us at a house party, him spilling beer all over me and then getting beat up by Shane...

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone suddenly shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Shane staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I frowned, wondering what I possibly could have done while asleep.

"We're going to be late for school." He examined my face closely and frowned too. "Are you okay? You just fell into bed and it was like you were dead. I tried to wake you but you pushed me away and I just decided to leave you alone."

I took a deep breath and was surprised to see that the terrible nausea I felt yesterday was totally gone. "I think I just needed to sleep whatever I had off because I feel perfect now." I smiled at Shane and got out of my bed. "Let's go to school..."

He bent down to give me a small hug and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "I'll wait in my car and we can stop by somewhere to get food if you're really hungry. There's literally nothing to eat in the house and we really need to go grocery shopping."

I nodded my head. "We'll go after school if you want." I slipped under his arms and headed to my closet. After hearing the click of the door as Shane walked away, I let out a huge sigh. I wish things could be weird between us so that I'd have an excuse to not 'date' Shane... but things were perfect and he was really sweet and I really wish he wasn't.

I rummaged through my closet before selecting a pair of loose sweats and a sweater. I also grabbed my most beat-up sneakers and old canvas bag because I wanted to look as non-put together as I possible could. After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and slicking my hair back into a ponytail, I changed my clothes quickly. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My face still looked the same as it usually did, meaning that I looked kind of pretty despite my ugly, loose, faded outfit. With nothing else I could possibly do, I stepped out of my bathroom and grabbed a dark pair of sunglasses before running down the stairs and out the door.

As I was in the bathroom, my eyes couldn't help but to flicker over the crushed remnants of my phone. As Shane sped down the twisting roads with one hand on the wheel and the other grasping my own hand, I had to try my best to ignore the sudden pounding of my heart. We still had half an hour until school started, so we stopped at a small coffee house on the way and picked up some tea and muffins. I had to force myself to listen to what Shane was saying while also forcing out the whispers from the students who obviously stopped by to grab some food before school like us.

"So anyways..." Shane smiled and handed me half of his chocolate chip muffin while taking half of my carrot one. Our tradition was to get two very different ones and share them. "I was thinking that we should go out for dinner and maybe catch a movie or something tonight. I heard there's this really good romantic-kinda one out and, I don't know, maybe we should see it... if you want... no pressure."

I was zoning out, trying to imagine what Alex was doing in Vegas right now. Was his band signed yet? Was he at some strip club? Did he meet another girl? Was he thinking of me? I was caving and thinking that I should call him because I hated breaking his heart when he didn't even do anything to me.

"Ari? Helloooo?" Shane waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my little daydream. "Sorry... um, yeah, sure, let's do whatever you want. I don't care." I instantly felt bad because he was actually making an effort and I was sitting here thinking of another guy. I'm such a bitch.

"Okay cool," Shane's face broke into a huge grin, making him look even more adorable than he already did in his plain white tee and dark jeans.

I tried to smile back and quietly followed him back to his car, again having to also try my best to block the stares burning holes into my skin. What was so special about us that everyone had to keep staring and whispering? We're just another guy and girl. We barely talk to each other and even more rarely hold hands or kiss in public. I didn't understand why all of my peers were so interested in finding out what Shane and I were doing together.

Biology and Calculus were really boring, as usual. I felt really alone, and it was even worse because I didn't have my phone so I couldn't even text anyone. I met Shane by our lockers in the hall and we walked to the Drama room together. He tried to keep up a conversation about how he was looking forward to lunch, but I just nodded my head and trudged down the hall. As I entered the room and instantly noticed Tiffany and her clones whispering away, I suddenly wished to be anywhere but here. Shane stiffened at the sight of her too, which was weird.

We took our seats at the back of the room and proceeded to listen to old Mrs. White drone on about the story of Troy, which we were to interpret into a presentation of our own later on in the week. Great.

The bell finally rang and I was happy to get out of the room. As I stuffed my books into my bag, I felt something hit my back. I looked behind me, but no one except Shane, who was also grabbing his things, was around. When I placed my bag on my shoulder, a small piece of folded paper fell out. It had my name scrawled on one side, and I decided to discreetly read it:

Alex is coming back soon and I'm only letting u know bc I want u to stay away from him. He's not urs. This is ur last warning.

I crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage can on my way out the door.

Shane and I decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Actually, Shane decided to go to there, even if I pleaded to him that we shouldn't. I seriously hated all of the attention that he and I were receiving from everyone.

"Just ignore them Ari," Shane laughed as he handed me a tray. "Who cares what they think?"

"I don't necessarily care about what they think Shane," I picked up two slices of cheese pizza, a bottle of water, an order of cheese fries, and a brownie. "It's just weird for them to suddenly be really interested in us. Usually, we're too intimidating for them and we're just left alone..." I stopped talking when we reached the front of the line and a familiar-looking blonde was inspecting an apple. I turned my head quickly and handed the lunch lady a crumpled-up set of bills before grabbing a straw and hurrying out of the way.

Shane fast-walked behind me, clutching his own tray brimming with food, and with a confused look on his face. "Woah Ari, what's the rush? There's still forty minutes until class."

Ignoring him, I spotted an empty table in the far back corner of the room and dropped into a seat. Shane sat beside me and placed his tray on the table. I eyed the room, and surely enough, spotted Nicole heading our way. I ducked my head down and groaned, "Don't look but someone I really don't want to talk to is making her way towards us."

Shane looked back quickly anyway and then stared at me. "Isn't she your 'friend'?"

Before I could answer, Nicole screamed my name in her high-pitched voice and even grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. "Ari! Why didn't you reply to any of my texts? I sent you like a billion! Hey, are you gonna eat that brownie?" She set her water and apple down on the table and stared at my tray brimming with calories.

I pushed the brownie towards her and forced a smile. "Hey Nicole... uh my phone's battery is dead and I lost the charger so... yeah." I could feel Shane staring at me but I pretended to be really interested in reading my water bottle's nutrition facts, because, you know, water actually has nutritional information.

"You can borrow mine if you want! I think we have the same phone! Come over tonight and I'll give it to you. Hey this brownie is really good yummm..." Nicole giggled and took another huge bite of the brownie. "Speaking of my house... I think you'd be the first person he told, but Alex's band got signed! He said the band's allowed to come home for a couple of days and I think they're arriving tomorrow." She looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction.

"Well, my phone hasn't been working for a couple of days so he couldn't really find a way to tell me that but... wow, that's so great for his band." I put on a fake smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Oh, well, I just thought you two were getting pretty close." Nicole had a strange expression on her face, as if her words were implying something more.

"What makes you think that?" I suddenly felt my heart beat faster and more frantically.

Nicole shrugged and took another bite of the brownie. "Oh, nothing! Anyways, since Alex and the guys are coming back, my parent's told me to plan a huge surprise party for them. I was wondering if you could help me with it, since I don't really have anyone else right now." She eyed Tiffany's table in the middle of the room and frowned.

"I don't think I can-" I didn't want anything to do with Alex, because the mere thought of him made me feel all weird. How could I possibly plan a party for him, and then actually see him at said party? What would he think?

"Please Ari! I'm not taking no for an answer." She brushed the crumbs off of the front of her shirt and stood up. "Come over after school today! It'll be fun I promise. I love parties!" She grabbed her things and threw her phone into my lap. "Use my phone and call Alex because he wants to talk to you. Anyways, I gotta go talk to my math teacher because I'm pretty much failing his class." She waved in my general direction and then skipped off out of the cafeteria.

Shane, who I had completely forgot was even there, started laughing. "I'd really like to find out how you two even started talking to each other."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Inside, I just felt thankful that Shane was an ignorant guy who didn't even bother to wonder why on earth I froze up at the mention of Alex. A bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of lunch. Shane and I made our way through the crowded hallways and I forced myself to hold Shane's hand so he wouldn't think anything was wrong.

As I changed into my P.E. shirt and shorts, my mind started to wander. I have no choice but to help Nicole plan her stupid party. The only problem is that if I help plan the party, that must also mean that I have to actually attend it. That also means that I will have to be in the same room as Alex... and who knows what will happen?

I pulled my sneakers out of my bag and accidentally dropped Nicole's phone. She had said that Alex wanted to talk to me. He had probably tried calling my number only to find that it wasn't working. I suddenly felt an urge to talk to him for some reason. I know I broke his heart and acted like a total bitch, but I just wanted to hear his voice. So cheesy.

I stuffed my things into a locker and quietly headed out of the change room. With the phone burning an imprint into my hand, I found myself outside of the school. There was a guy sitting on a bench smoking, but he had his hood up so I couldn't see his face. I sat on the far end of the bench and stared at Nicole's pink phone. Call it a coincidence, but the phone suddenly buzzed, displaying "Alex Calling" on the screen.

I knew that I felt some weird urge to call him and hear his monotone. I knew that I felt like shit and hated everything about myself. Before I could have any more second thoughts, I pressed "Talk" and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

**Alex's POV**

I don't know how real celebrities do it. Standing on your feet for hours on end, constantly changing clothes and getting fussed over, just for a couple of pictures is not my idea of fun. The only good thing about the band's first photo shoot was the free food. When the photographer finally said he had what he needed, we were allowed to go back to the hotel and just hang around. Nate and I were in the middle of an intense game of COD when our new manager, Tanya Lewis, barged into our room.

"Guys, I know I had said you could have the rest of the day off, but there's been a change of plans." She waited for us to collectively protest before continuing, "A certain socialite is having her 21st birthday party tonight and the band cancelled. Her party planner is an old friend of mine and owed me a favour, so he agreed to let you guys play. The other good news is that he's also allowing you all full access to the party." She twisted her long blond hair around her fingers and smiled at us expectantly.

The other guys grinned and jumped up excitedly, rushing to change and grab their instruments. For some reason, I didn't feel very excited. Sure, I was happy that we were getting a chance to gain some publicity by playing at some rich chick's birthday party, but was it really worth it? No one at her party was even going to be paying any attention to us, since we were so unknown and new.

Tanya sat next to me and gave me a questionable look. "Why don't you seem excited to play at a celebrity's party?

I shrugged my shoulders and set the XBOX controller down. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem..."

Tanya interrupted me quickly, "I know you guys like to play small clubs and whatever and that you aren't that interested in fame, but this show will be a great opportunity for the band to get out there. There's hundreds of bands that would kill for the chance to play for Britney and her people, and I think you should appreciate the fact that I'm your manager." She smiled at me and patted my arm lightly before jumping up from the sofa and glancing at her phone. "Oh shit, the car's already downstairs. Get the guys and come out in 10 minutes." With that, she stomped out the door, yelling into her phone.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't feel like getting up, much less changing into anything other than my shorts. After much contemplating, I finally got up from the couch and rummaged through my suitcase, choosing a random jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. The guys and I headed downstairs together and while they chattered excitedly, I pretended to text someone so that they wouldn't bother me.

We piled into a small van, sitting between our instruments and gear. As we made our way to a dingy looking club, I tried to clear my mind. I didn't want my annoying thoughts to ruin what could be the band's first big gig. When the car finally stopped and the door swung open, we grabbed our things and jumped out of the van, following Tanya's clicking heels through a small door. Inside, the club was already packed with bodies and the theme of the party appeared to be 'masquerade', or "half-naked-but-wearing-masks".

We were directed to a small stage at the far end of the club. While we were setting up, Nate and I went over the set list. "Let's just play a bunch of covers and then some of our songs in between," Nate offered, "Maybe a bunch of cheesy old 90s songs or something."

I shrugged my shoulders and composed a quick list. After Nate and the rest of the guys agreed, I plugged in my guitar and started to strum the opening riffs to an old Michael Jackson song. The crowd actually started paying attention to us, and before we knew it, they were shouting out suggestions, dancing and even singing along. The birthday girl came up on stage after about an hour or so, and she was serenaded by Nate. When the 5-tier cake was rolled out, it was our cue to put our stuff away and head into the crowd. A DJ was to provide the rest of the music, and that was fine by me.

I sat at the bar while the rest of the band pushed into the crowd and 'socialized'. As I downed my third glass of a non-alcoholic beverage, someone sizzled up to me and grabbed my hands. I was surprised to see the famous birthday girl herself smiling at me and motioning for me to come down to the dance floor. I drudgingly followed her, forcing myself not to think.

After what felt like hours of being pushed around by a sweaty and drunk mess of people, Britney and I headed back to the bar. Tanya was rounding up the rest of the guys because it was almost time for our flight back to Tacoma but she saw me with Britney and held up one finger, meaning she was giving me a minute.

I turned and smiled at Britney but she was sipping water and talking to the bar tender. Leaning forward with my hand on the small of her back, I whispered in her ear that I had to go catch my flight. She pouted and grabbed my phone from my hands, pressing a couple of buttons, and handing it back to me. "Call me whenever you come back down to Vegas," she smiled. I grabbed my things and made my way out the door, surprised that I felt slightly star-struck. How many guys can say that they have Britney's actual phone number?

I pushed through the crowd and jumped into the van waiting for me. The guys raised their eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. If they weren't going to comment on what happened tonight, I wouldn't either.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my hand, with my sister's name flashing on the screen. I hit IGNORE before slipping my phone into my pocket, leaning back against the headrest, and closing my eyes. I couldn't believe that my life was changing so quickly. Was it for the better or the worse?

**Ari's POV**

He ignored my call. He hates me. What am I going to do?

I groaned out loud and put my head in my hands. Why am I so weak? Why can't I resist that stupid guy? There's nothing special about him. He's cute, but not gorgeous. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. His body isn't that great. His fashion-sense is non-existent. Obviously, these are are only physical traits that I don't even care about. He has the sweetest-yet-very-mysterious personality that I absolutely adore, and ugh who am I kidding? I don't think I'll ever be able to resist him.

For some stupid reason, I started crying and feeling like I'd throw up again. I imagined how pathetic I looked, sitting in an oversized shirt and shorts, my hair falling out of my ponytail, my face pale, and sniffling and gagging.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked my head out of arms. I didn't contain my shock when, of all people, Obnoxious Aaron was staring at me. He offered me a small smile and sat next to me. I quickly wiped my face with my hands and gave him a questioning look. "What on earth are you doing here?"

He was the guy in the hood who was smoking and sitting at the far end of the bench before. I hadn't seen his face so I didn't know it was him. Wow.

He threw his cigarette butt on the ground and smiled again. "I told you I was going to transfer to your school for the math program right?"

I nodded my head. "How come you never called us to let us know you're here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hood lower over his face. "I don't know, my parents didn't want your family to feel obligated to let me move in or something instead of having to live in the apartment they rented for me."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but why didn't you even contact us or anything?"

He shrugged again and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered me one but I shook my head. "I don't know, I just didn't." He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Now, enough about my life story, let's talk about you. Are you okay?"

I could feel him eyeing my disheveled appearance. I blushed and cursed myself for getting into this situation. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, it's just a little thing that's blown out of proportion."

He patted my knee and leaned back on the bench, his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. "Wanna talk about it?"

Looking back, I definitely wish that I just said that I had to go back to class, and that I ran back to the gym to join Shane. Obviously, I always do the wrong thing, and I found myself suddenly confessing my secrets to Obnoxious Aaron, of all people. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

After I let my heart out in the form of a really long story, Aaron leaned back against the bench and let out a low whistle. He had already gone through three cigarettes, and moved onto his fourth. The second-hand smoke didn't bother me, so I didn't really mind.

Aaron ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. He appeared to be flabbergasted. "So let me get this straight: you fucked a human, told him you hate him but you actually love him, and all the while, you have a fucking imprint on the side who would do anything for you, and you think you only like him as a friend?"

"Yeah, they should make a movie of my life because it's so cool." I grabbed his last cigarette of the pack, lit it quickly, and inhaled the smoke deeply. Since my body is so "special", my lungs won't even get damaged, so I might as well try and feel a little relaxed. Aaron pretended not be shocked that I was smoking.

"Wow, Ari... just wow."

"I know."

"You know what I think you should do? I think you should get with Alex, and tell Shane that you just want to be friends."

"But, it's so complicated! I love Shane but I don't want to break his heart, since it breaks mine too." I took another drag and tried to clear my mind. "I really like Alex too, maybe even love him, but he's a human... that's a complication in itself."

Aaron shook his head for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Shane will have to accept it eventually anyways. You're not doing him a favour by forcing yourself to be in a relationship with him when your mind is always focusing on someone else. Doesn't everyone say 'follow your heart first and head second'? Why don't you do that?"

I snorted. "Since when are you Mr. Relationship Expert?"

Ignoring my jab, he grabbed the cigarette from my lips and threw it on the ground, crushing it with the tip of his shoes. "Stop smoking man, it's creeping me out."

I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. "I'm not as innocent as I look."

Aaron smiled and pulled his hood over his eyes. After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke up again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but did you seriously fuck a guy?"

I kicked the dust settling around my feet and sighed again. "Unfortunately-" I was about to say more, but the school bell pierced the air, signalling the end of the period. Shit, I missed gym. "Damn it, I have to get to class." I jumped up and gave an apologetic look to Aaron.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as well, and told me that he'd try to come over later so that we could finish our stupid conversation. With that, I ran down the hall to the locker room, inconspicuously changed back into my ugly outfit, and ran to my locker.

Shane was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "Where were you?"

I opened my locker and stuffed my clothes into it, then slammed it shut before turning to face Shane, my mind racing. "You'll never guess who I met! Obnoxious Aaron! I saw him sitting outside, and I went over to ask him what he was doing here, and I guess I lost track of time." I tired to keep my expression neutral so that Shane wouldn't think too much about what I was blabbing on about.

Shane narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He then mumbled something about going to the library for his free period. Before he trudged away, I quickly yelled out that I was going to skip the next two periods to help Nicole plan her party. Shane eyed me suspiciously but again, didn't say anything.

Remembering that Nicole's locker was near the cafeteria, I pushed my way through the crowded hallway and tried to block the stares I was receiving from everyone. What is up with the kids at this stupid school? I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Nicole closing her locker door and attempting to juggle her overstuffed backpack with a large poster board. I ran up to her, grabbed her bag from her hands, and offered a small smile.

"Are you coming over to help me out?" she squeaked, barely concealing her impending excitement.

I could merely nod my head before she dropped her poster board and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, squeezing me into a death grip while also squealing shrilly and jumping up and down. I pushed her away gently and tried to smile again. "Let's just get this over with... I'm only helping you because you don't have anyone else."

"Well, whatever the reason, you're going to be attending the best party EVER!" Nicole clapped her hands like an overjoyed two year old and I couldn't help but to laugh.

We made our way out the school doors and sat down at a bus stop. Neither of us had cars (well, I didn't bring mine today) so we had to use public transit. Nicole wouldn't stop talking for the entire bus ride, but I just drowned her out.

We entered her house, dropped our things off at the front, and went to her kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Nicole asked as she rummaged through her fridge. I declined her offer for some leftover pizza, so we decided to sit in the living room and get to work.

"How many people are coming?" I asked Nicole.

"I don't really know, I only asked a couple of people, but word spreads around," she said as she rolled her eyes. "My parents really want to congratulate Alex and the guys, and they don't even care if there's going to be beer or anything!"

"Wow, why? I thought your parents were strict?"

"Yeah, well, they're really proud of them for getting signed. I mean, they used to practice in our basement when they first started out, and they've all been friends since they were little," Nicole sighed and crossed her arms. "Basically, my parents have seen the guys grow up and stuff so, they know that all teens like beer and whatever, and that we'd rather celebrate with our friends than with a stuffy-parental-approved dinner or whatever."

"Oh okay, well, um, let's start setting things up. What do you want me to do?" I asked quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from getting too personal. I don't want to be attached to stupid Alex and his family. I can't handle it.

**Alex's POV**

After sleeping for only two hours of the three-hour flight, the last thing I wanted to do was sit in my parents' Honda with the guys and talk about what we did in Vegas. I like my parents, but seriously, could they not tell that we all looked and smelled like zombies? We drove from the airport in Seattle to our house, and I imagined just jumping into my bed. My head pounded, my eyes stung and I was losing my voice. I think the smoky club from last night was to blame, but whatever, nothing a shower and some sleep couldn't cure.

Imagine my surprise when I opened my front door to a party.

I looked at my parents, who were grinning and ushering us in. They gave each of us a hug and said they're proud of us and that we should have fun for once. Then, they got back into their car and drove away, leaving us staring at each other in shock. To say that this was out of character for my strict-as-balls parents would be an understatement.

Jordan and Andrew, despite being sleep deprived and looking terrible, headed to my kitchen, where there was a large keg sitting on the counter. How could my parents agree to this? Nate rubbed his eyes, slapped me on the back, and followed the others. With nothing else to do, I followed suit.

There were too many people in the house clutching plastic red cups, and it was hard to maneuver the hallway with my guitar case in my hands. People I didn't even know smiled at me and said "congrats", to which I could merely smile. This is so weird.

Finally spotting a familiar face, I saw my stupid little sister Nicole leaning against a wall in the kitchen, deep in conversation with some tall, creepy looking guy with a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth (Smoking! In my house! What would my mom say?). I placed my guitar on the ground and tapped Nicole on the shoulder. She whirled around, spilled her drink on my shirt, and squeezed her arms around my neck. "ALEX! HEY!"

I broke free from her grip and tried to smile. "Yeah hey, what's all this?" I motioned around the kitchen, noticing that I didn't recognize anybody.

"Can you believe this party? It was mom's idea!" Nicole grinned, not even noticing that half of her drink was on me. "She thought it'd be fun and she asked me to plan everything, so I got Ari to help me out! Speaking of which, she should be here soon, I think she went home to change."

My stomach lurched at the mention of her name, but I tried to keep my face composed. "Oh well, thanks I guess, but Nicole, I'm really tired and I think I'm just going to sleep or something."

Nicole looked at me and started laughing loudly. "Sleep? Are you insane? Our crazy parents are letting us have a house party and you want to sleep? Alex! You're a rockstar now! You have to get used to partying!" She glared at me and leaned forward to whisper that I should "stop being such an embarrassing loser."

I rolled my eyes, picked up my guitar and turned away from Nicole. She was more annoying than usual when intoxicated, and the best solution was to simply avoid her. Looking around at the strangers in my house and making out on my sofa, I decided that the best thing was to just join them. What do I have to lose? I put my guitar in a closet and re-entered the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with warm beer from a keg, thinking that my life was just fucking great.

Drink in hand, I moved outside to the back porch, where there was an impromptu jam session going on. Jordan, Andrew and Nate were strumming some guitars (where'd they find them?) and performing what I recognized as one of our new songs. A small crowd was gathered around them, sitting on the grass, listening intently. When they were done, everyone cheered enthusiastically. Nate suddenly noticed me creeping in the back and motioned me to the "stage" (our porch).

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Alex, our lead guitarist and brooding songwriter!" Jordan, always the asshole, shouted.

Everyone stared at me and I just pushed through them, grabbing a stool and taking a swig of my delicious flat beer. "Thanks Jordan. Um, I left my guitar in the kitchen pantry, can someone get it for me?" I smiled hopefully at the crowd and some random acne-covered freshmen suddenly appeared, holding my guitar case as it was made of gold. I thanked him, took out my guitar, and strummed a couple of chords.

"What are you going to play?" Nate whispered in my ear.

Ignoring him, I looked at the other guys and quietly told them that they could go in and get drinks if they wanted. They apprehensively shrugged, set their instruments against their own stools, and entered my house. Fifteen years of friendship later, and we all understand each other perfectly.

Ignoring the crowd, I closed my eyes and started strumming my guitar. They probably instantly recognized the song, but, didn't say anything. The air was dead silent in the backyard except for my voice and guitar.

"Empty, spaces, fill me up with holes . . . distant, faces, with no place left to go . . . without you, within me, I can't find no rest . . . where I'm going is anybody's guess . . . I tried, to go on like I never knew you . . . I'm awake, but my world is half asleep . . . I pray, for this heart to be unbroken . . . but without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete . . ."

Opening my eyes, I suddenly saw her beautiful almond-shape eyes staring back at me. She was standing at the back of the (now much larger) crowd of people and she looked like she was going to cry. She suddenly turned to that Shane guy next to her, who, once seeing that she actually had tears running down her face, leaned down to kiss her passionately. I felt like I was going to throw up.

The crowd cheered and clapped very loudly, but I didn't notice. The guys came over and said that I sounded great, but I pushed past them. I ran into my house, past the couples gyrating to the headache-inducing club music coming from some unknown loudspeakers . . . past my stupid sister who was now all over that tall, creepy looking guy . . . past every fucking person, into my room, where I slammed my door shut and fell onto my bed.

I had promised myself that I'd ignore her, however, just seeing her heartbreakingly beautiful face, and the fact that I couldn't be the one to comfort her, made me feel as if my fucking heart was ripped out of my fucking chest and fucking stomped on.

Suddenly noticing that I was covered in beer and sweat, I decided to grab a new outfit and take a shower. I turned the water scalding hot and stood under the steady stream until it turned cold. I didn't even notice because I seriously felt FUCKING NUMB.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back into my room, where -wow this night is just full of fucking surprises- found her sitting on my bed, looking like a fucking angel.

I stood in the doorway and gaped. She was wearing a long dark dress that didn't show off her beautiful figure, had a flowery scarf wrapped around her neck, and clunky dark boots. Despite the strange outfit, she obviously looked like a model. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was slicked back in a severe bun, and her eyes were rimmed red. When she saw me, she choked out a sob, stepped forward, and threw her arms around my neck.

"Alex, I'm sorry oh my God, I'm so fucking sorry . . . I just, I didn't-" she was unintelligible now, her body heaving with sobs.

I didn't ask questions, because I somehow knew what she was wanting to say. I had dreamed of this fucking moment for a long time, and I knew that I had to act carefully.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her gently. She was crying but she kissed me back, and things suddenly changed from being gentle to deep and meaningful . . .

Instead of saying what we meant, we hungrily searched for what we were denying this entire time. We were meant to be. We belonged together. We messed up, but we were going to move forward.

She kicked her shoes off and shrugged out of her ridiculous dress. She wasn't wearing a bra, and she quickly pulled down her plain black underwear.

I know that it's cheesy to say that my heart skipped a beat, but fuck you, it did.

She reached forward and tugged the towel around my waist down, and we climbed into my bed, never breaking our kiss.

Unlike the first time, this was more real.

Afterwards, with her snuggled into my arms, under my covers, on my bed, I was hit with the craziness of what just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know your initial thoughts after reading this.


	28. Girlfriend

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but since it's the holidays, I'll try to update sooner :) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything related to the Twilight saga..

* * *

**Chapter 27- Girlfriend**

**Ari's POV**

After Nicole and I meticulously arranged the food and drinks in the kitchen, there wasn't much left to do. I decided to excuse myself on the premise of going home to change, and Nicole half-heartedly waved as I rushed out her door.

I had called Shane from Nicole's house phone, and he was sitting in his Mercedes at her driveway, waiting for me. I jumped into the passenger seat, slammed the door, and mumbled a thank-you to Shane. I could feel him staring at me, but I turned my head and pretended to be interested by the passing scenery out my window.

When we arrived at the house, I ran up the stairs and into my room, once again, slamming the door. I knew that in a couple of hours, I'd be in close proximity to Alex. The thought alone was making me freak out.

I opened my closet and remembered a plain black maxi dress I had bought on a whim, but never wore. It was about two sizes too big and looked ridiculous on me, but, it also covered up my body, so I was happy to wear it. I also choose a pair of beat-up motorcycle boots and a flowery scarf as an accessory. I slicked my hair back into a tight bun and decided to forgo any makeup. I looked terrible and it was awesome.

When I stomped down the stairs, Shane was sitting on the last step in jeans and a faded grey tee. He bit his lip when he saw my horrendous outfit but never said a word.

Looking back, I think that on some level, he knew that this night was going to change everything.

We wordlessly drove back to Nicole's house. Shane parked two blocks away and we walked quietly down the neighbourhood in the dark. I opened the door and was hit with loud music and the smell of pot. Shane and I pushed through the crowd to the kitchen, where Nicole and I had earlier set out bowls of chips, boxes of pizza, and a huge keg of beer that was now really warm and flat. I was about to grab a red plastic cup for myself when Shane suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Woah, Ari, look..." he pointed to the far corner of the room where a blonde was all over a really tall guy.

Wait. Wasn't the blonde Nicole? And the tall guy OBNOXIOUS AARON?

Shuddering, I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. Shane was laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Ew Shane, seriously, I think she's just really drunk and has no sense of judgement." That made him laugh harder and I let out a sigh. This night was turning out to be great.

In the hall, some guy pushed past us with a guitar in his hands. I tugged Shane forward, following the kid to the house's backyard, where it looked like one of the guys was performing in front of a huge crowd of people. As Shane and I moved closer to the stage, I noticed that the guy strumming the guitar was -oh God- Alex.

He look really tired, but also, absolutely amazing. Shane crossed his arms beside me and let out an annoyed sigh. I knew that he wasn't interested in watching an acoustic song sung by Alex, but I couldn't will myself to turn around and leave. I was mesmerized by Alex. He had his eyes closed and was singing in a low voice about "being incomplete".

I listened intently and knew that he was directing the song to me, even if he didn't know that I was in the crowd. My eyes started welling up as my mind grew heavy with thoughts of Alex. Why was I causing so much pain and misery for him? I felt like the Earth was shifting underneath my feet and that my heart was in my throat. When Alex strummed the last chords, opened his eyes, and thanked the crowd, I lost it. He looked right at me and his eyes widened, locked with my own. His expression said it all: what was I doing here?

Shane's lips were suddenly on mine, and I pushed him away, but it was too late. Alex was pushing through the crowd and quickly heading into his house.

"What was that for?" I glared at Shane, noticing that my own lips were burning.

"I wanted to get your attention." He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Well, kissing me is definitely the right choice! You couldn't have just tapped my shoulder or something?" I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Why was Shane so annoying?

"I'm not allowed to kiss you anymore? First you set boundaries, then you suddenly want to cuddle and hold hands and act like we're a couple . . . what's wrong with you Ari?" He crossed his arms and I caught a glimpse of his hurt expression.

I stared at my ridiculous shoes and silently chided myself for being such a bipolar bitch. "I'm kinda confused about everything right now Shane." Especially knowing that Alex and I are a couple of feet away from each other.

Shane let out an annoyed sigh and pulled me to a secluded spot in the backyard. When he was sure that no one could overhear us, he exploded. "You always have excuses! Can you just be direct about what you want for once in your life? Is it that fucking human? He doesn't seem like anything special."

"No, Alex is just a friend." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. It was physically impossible for me to look at him.

"I can see the way you're looking at him. It's obvious . . . too obvious that you care about him more than you want to admit."

"No! It's not like that Shane-"

"Ari, stop, " He lifted my chin so that I'd look at him. My breath caught in my throat. It's heartbreaking seeing your best friend looking so miserable. "I just . . . I want you to be happy and for us to stop hurting each other. Nothing we do is working. I'm gonna head home and you can stay here with Nicole for the night, and just . . . please think things through. Make up your mind. Tomorrow is a new day and we'll talk about what the next step for us should be."

I felt numb. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation right now. Shane bent down, kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and took a deep breath. For some reason, I felt that it was too late for us; it was like we were saying good-bye...

"We'll always be best friends though, right? Whatever happens?" I leaned my head up and attempted to smile at him.

He rolled his eyes but nodded his head. "Stop acting like it's the 'end'."

"I know, okay, whatever. See you tomorrow bud." I unraveled from his arms and stuck out my tongue.

He playfully shoved my away before grasping my hand and squeezing it tightly. He was scared and wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, I was sure. I squeezed back before he slipped away and pushed through the crowd. He was gone.

I suddenly felt really alone. The weight of Shane's words were pressing in on me and I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably. The deeper meaning behind his words was apparent: I had to choose between either Alex or Shane. Trying to ignore my racing thoughts, I quickly re-entered the house through the back entrance, fought through the crowd and up the stairs where I knew Alex would be. I had to see him, talk to him, soak in his presence one last time. I needed to make up my mind before I ruined everyone's lives further than I already had.

I heard the water running in the bathroom so I slipped into Alex's room and sat on his bed. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I really felt as if I'd faint. I was covered in sweat. My nerves were talking over. What would happen next?

Alex suddenly burst through the door, saw me, and paused at the doorway, his mouth open. He wasn't wearing anything but a towel casually wrapped around his waist. Just the distraction I need!

I immediately stepped forward, threw my arms around his neck, and mumbled incoherently. Being in such close proximity to him, after everything that happened, didn't make my feel like myself.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, I was throwing my clothes off and ripping his towel away from his waist, and we were lying on his bed. We didn't even have to say anything out loud to know that this was what we both wanted.

This was nothing like that horrible first time, and afterward, I didn't feel as if I had just committed a sin.

I pulled myself as close to his body as possible and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me protectively, and I've got to say, it felt absolutely amazing.

The next morning, I woke up with a start, feeling very disoriented and cold. I looked around the room I was in and noticed the eerily familiar posters half-heartedly taped to the walls, the guitars lined up against the back wall, and the open Mac on the desk . . . my stomach sank when I realized that I was lying in Alex's bed.

I sat up against the pillows and rubbed my eyes. I could feel the panic constricting my chest, but pushing the worrying aside, I wrapped Alex's comforter tightly around myself and started grabbing my clothing off of the floor. I could hear the water running in the bathroom next door and knew that I didn't have much time before having to endure a very awkward encounter with Alex. Oh hi! Yeah we slept together again last night but I really wish that we didn't! We were supposed to have an actual conversation, but for some reason, that's impossible for us. Okay, bye!

The water suddenly stopped, so I quickly pulled on my dress and shoes. I slipped out of Alex's room and decided to run home (great), only to collide with someone at the foot of the stairs. "Woah, sorry!" I whispered, apologizing to OBNOXIOUS AARON! "Oh. My. God."

He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of plain blue boxers, and was heading upstairs before bumping into me. He looked at me and immediately started laughing.

I felt my face grow hot, feeling acutely aware of the term "walk of shame".

"So . . . you and Alex huh?" Aaron wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, displaying not even an ounce of shame over the fact that it was painfully obvious what he was doing here.

"I could say the same about YOU AND NICOLE you idiot! She's my friend! Ew!" I punched his arm lightly, trying my best to ignore my burning face.

"Nicole's hot. I have absolutely no regrets over last night, while you obviously do." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me, the mood suddenly shifting from joking to serious.

"What gives you the impression that I regret sleeping with him?"

"I'm not stupid, Ari. You're sneaking away from him while he's showering. The poor guy's going to go back to his room, expecting to see the girl he slept with still in his bed. Maybe he'll think you two could have breakfast and talk things out. But no, you're obviously running away from him. You're breaking his heart all over again." He let out a low whistle. "I, on the other hand, am going back to Nicole's room to ask if she wants to hang out today, because we had an amazing time last night, and it'd be cool to get to know her better."

I was overcome with the sick realization that Aaron and I were suddenly the same person. We slept with people without really planning it out. We didn't have any morals. I pushed past him without saying another word because I knew he was right.

Soon, I was running down Alex's street and through the forest that led me back home, only thinking of how good it felt to be outside again. I could smell Alex on myself, and I knew that Shane would be able to too. How was I going to explain myself?

The front door to the mansion was unlocked, just like I knew it would. I followed the sound and smell of bacon frying to the kitchen to see Shane standing at the stove with a spatula in his hand. His shoulders hunched noticeably, sensing my presence at the doorway.

I was overcome with nausea when I saw the pile of pancakes and eggs at the kitchen table, but I tried to breathe through my mouth.

Shane turned on his heel and glared at me. I had to try my best to hide the unmistakable guilt and shock I felt when I saw his tortured expression. He audibly swallowed before whispering a simple "Hey".

I bit my lip and crossed my arms around myself. "Hi Shane."

"Did you have a good night?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool." He averted his eyes and turned back around, picking up the fry pan and scraping the bacon strips onto a plate. "I made some breakfast, so help yourself."

That's it? I tried to wrap my head around what just happened. "Shane, we-"

"Stop. I don't care. Just... whatever." He handed me a plate and a fork and wore an obviously-fake smile. "I don't need to know the details. Did you make your decision yet?" He frowned when I shook my head.

We sat across from each other at the table. Shane's plate was piled with food and I just drank some coffee. My stomach was being annoying again and I really didn't know why. The elephant in the room was becoming more and more apparent. I didn't know what Shane knew; didn't know what he thought; didn't know what he was going to do next. I watched him stuff himself with pancakes, bacon and eggs, and I noticed how his face was reddening. He wasn't looking at me. He couldn't.

I broke the looming silence and acted on my own selfish behaviour, instantly regretting my next five words: "I had sex with Alex."

Shane munched on his last piece of bacon, finished his own coffee, and set his fork down on the table. His face was redder than I'd ever seen before and he began to shake, as if he'd shift or something. "Good for you Ari. Do you want an award for losing your virginity to some stupid human that you barely even know?"

"But-"

"NO! I can't believe you! What's wrong with you? The Ari I know had fucking morals!" He was pretty much convulsing with anger now and I was terrified of him shifting at the kitchen table.

"Shane-"

He jumped up from his chair and ran out to the backyard, shaking the entire home as he slammed the door shut. Through the window, I saw him shift into his wolf form the instant the wind hit his face. He ran into the forest surrounding the property and I knew that he was beyond pissed.

The only reason I told him was because it was obvious why my hair was a mess, why Alex's scent was rolling off of me, why I didn't make up my mind . . .

I ran upstairs to my bathroom, ripped my clothes off, and jumped into the shower. When I was sure that I only smelled like Dove body wash, I turned the water off and walked to my room. I didn't have a towel or robe so I stood in front of my closet and allowed my carpet to get soaked. Without bothering to dry myself off, I slipped into a pair of ratty old pajamas and slipped under my bed's covers. I didn't want to think.

I looked at my nightstand and noticed Shane's phone sitting next to my alarm clock. I instantly knew that I needed to talk to my mom or dad.

No one picked up their phones. No. One. I called every single one of my relatives and got voicemail every single time. Perfect.

I contemplated laying in bed for the rest of my life. I shouldn't be allowed to talk to others, let alone become their "friend" only to end up screwing them over in the end. I think I was drifting off when a shrill ringing sound caught my attention. It was the house phone, and it could be one of my parents on the line! I picked up the line in my room, definitely not expecting the monotone that greeted me.

"Ari, why did you go home?" Alex asked without even saying hello.

"How did you get this number?" I retorted, ignoring his question.

"Some guy named Aaron gave it to me. He said he knows you?"

Damn Obnoxious Aaron. "Oh okay. Um, I thought things were getting kinda weird so I went home. I- I don't know why we-"

"Can we talk face-to-face? Please?" He interrupted me, his voice a mere whisper.

I gulped. This wasn't a part of my plan to fall off the face of the Earth. Being in physical proximity to Alex never ended well. For some unknown reason, I agreed. He was coming over to pick me up in 20 minutes. I went back to my closet and changed into a pair of red skinny jeans, a black and white striped top, and my favourite black blazer. Might as well look presentable when breaking ties off with that toxic guy, right?

He pulled into the driveway in his dirty little car right on time. I sat in the front seat and whispered a quick 'hi'. He nodded and pulled onto the freeway. We drove in silence for about an hour, which was NOT pleasant. I was itching to run my fingers through his hair. He still had this effect on me. Why?

Our destination? A very old and unsafe looking theme park. There were only two other cars in the parking lot. Alex held my door open for me and led me to the entrance. A bored looking guy handed us our tickets, Alex paid, and we were in. We silently walked past booths that were long since barred and closed. The place was deserted and silent. Alex sat at a picnic table and I sat next to him.

Alex finally broke the silence. "My parents used to take Nicole and I here every summer when we were really little. It used to be great, but the land just got sold and they're gonna tear everything down and open up a chain store or something."

"That sucks." I earnestly replied, staring at the looming ferris wheel across from us.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and frowned. "This is the last day they're open. After a couple of hours, there's going to be nothing here but dirt."

We sat in more silence and just looked around at the park. I didn't know what we were doing here, why he took me here, what he wanted...

"Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel?" He looked at me expectantly.

I nodded my head and followed Alex to the ride's entrance. We had to knock on the ride operator's booth to wake him up and start the ride. He buckled us in and we were off. The wheel was creaky and I was scared it would break. It's not like I would get hurt or anything, but I mean . . . Alex would. When we got to the very top, the ride stopped. It was cool to get a bird's-eye-view of the park, but I could see that there were already bulldozers pulling into the parking lot. I could feel Alex's gaze on me so I turned and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just-" he let out a deep sigh. "The guys and I are going to L.A. tomorrow to start working on our album."

"That's great!" I faked a smile. He was leaving already?

"I don't want to leave you though." He stared at his hands and let out another sigh, as if he read my thoughts. "I know that's moving too fast, but, um, I feel like you and I-"

"No, there's nothing going on between us anyway." My heart sank at my obvious lie, but after what happened with Shane, I was starting to feel like ending things with Alex once and for all was the best thing to do.

"What?" His voice cracked. I felt even worse, if that was possible.

"You heard me."

"But yesterday-"

"Again, a mistake. I just went up there to talk to you but-"

"No, Aria, stop denying what you feel towards me." He place his hand on my knee. I winced.

"It's just physical." I was starting to feel numb. Why do I always dig myself into these holes?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I only like fucking you." I could sense his shock, but it didn't fully register in my mind. Everything was moving too fast.

"Then you wouldn't object to this, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he crushed his lips over mine. He was hurt, pissed off, confused, annoyed and sad. I leaned into him and gave up. Alex. Alex. Alex. He was taking over my mind. I somehow ended up on his lap with my hands tangled in his hair. I could feel his hands moving under my shirt while he deepened the kiss. We were on a ferris wheel in the middle of nowhere, practically doing it. What if it really was only physical between us? When he so much as touched me, I lost it. I couldn't breathe or think.

The ride started moving again and we broke apart. His breathing was shallow and his face was flushed. He wouldn't look at me. When we reached the bottom again, we got out and silently headed towards the parking lot. His fingers slipped into mine and I didn't object.

We reached his car and he was suddenly driving down the freeway again. It was getting dark out but he didn't take me home. He pulled into a dingy looking motel and parked his car. He got out, went to the front desk, and came back a couple of minutes later with a key.

I wordlessly followed him to room number 125. It was dark, musty, and gross. He clicked the door shut behind him and I turned to stare at him. He took two steps forward to close the distance between us in the tiny room and awkwardly placed his hands on my hips. He leaned his head down to kiss me, and I could taste his anger. Again, he deepened the kiss, never breaking apart.

My mind was racing, telling me that I should run away and never look back.

He pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes, soaking up the truth I was too afraid to admit. He lead me to the bed and sat me down next to him. I couldn't tell what he wanted, but he wasn't attempting to take my clothes off or anything.

"I wish I'd never met you." He broke the silence, his voice scratchy and deep. I stayed mute. "Every song I write is about you. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. I don't know what to do."

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.

"Aria, do you like me?" This time, he turned his entire body to look at me.

I didn't know how to reply. "Like" didn't seem like the appropriate word for how I felt about him. I looked at him and merely nodded. I liked him, yes, but that wasn't enough. I felt like I needed him, like I couldn't live without him.

Woah, woah... where on earth were these thoughts coming from?

"I know you don't want to say the truth, but you don't have to admit anything out loud." He placed his hand on top of mine. I stayed silent, too afraid to open my mouth and ruin the moment. "Ari, I'm serious. Go out with me. I really, really, really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

When I didn't answer, he leaned down and placed feather-light kisses on my lips. I didn't object, but I also didn't move. He was killing me here. Why was he so perfect?

"Aria, please, say something." He whispered, his breath in my ear.

"Ok," I whispered back.

"Ok what? You'll be my girlfriend? No games?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Please review and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
